Out of the Shadows
by Astella Castle
Summary: Vidia is the fastest fairy anyone knows. But eerie occurrences in Pixie Hollow are making Vidia question whether being the fastest is really enough for her. Will Fawn be able to help Vidia find her worth before a dark enemy takes over? A Fawn/Vidia femslash. Starts out cutesy, but suspense will be added. Rated M for later danger, violence, psychological drama, and sexual content.
1. Bella's Baubles

"I can't wait for the Bluebell Festival!" Iridessa squealed. She and her friends were at Bella's Baubles picking out accessories to wear to the festival.

"Oh, I know, sug," Rosetta released a romantic sigh, "It's going to be positively dreamy. Oh, I hope Sled gets his act together and asks me to go with him!"  
"I'm sure he will, Ro," Silvermist offered. She dangled a white gold necklace with tiny blue stones all over it, letting it twist and twinkle in the fading afternoon light.

"He'd be crazy not to!" Fawn tried to look interested in the conversation but was not interested in the party at all. She hated getting dolled up and trying to dance when she knew she couldn't. The Bluebell Festival was definitely not her thing, but she wanted to be supportive of her friends who all wanted to go. Even Vidia was looking oddly glowy over in the corner staring at a hair clip with silver tassels.

"Oh, guys! Look at this dress! Isn't it gorgeous?" Tinker Bell puffed. She held a bright leafy green dress, that spilled down onto the floor around her feet.  
"If you like green," Vidia raised her eyebrow and then went back to examining the hair clip.

"You know, you should get it, Vidia," Tinker Bell smirked, motioning toward the silver thing in Vidia's hand. "I bet the guys will be falling all over you if you wear that!"

"It's just a hair clip," Vidia tried to sound derogatory but then smiled. "Do you really think someone would want to dance with me?"

"Honey, you ask that like it's a surprise to you," Rosetta flitted over.

"Well, I've never been to the Bluebell festival before," Vidia shrugged her shoulders.

"Never been?" Rosetta gasped.

"Why not?" Iridessa asked in disbelief.

"No guy ever asked me to go with him and I never had a group of friends to go with," Vidia looked sad for just a moment before smiling, "so it just never sounded like something I wanted to do...until now."

"Aww, well, I for one am glad you're coming with us this year! It's going to be flitterific!" Tinker Bell said emphatically.

"Yeah, and Tinker Bell's the only one with a date so far, and with the festival only a week away, it'll probably be all of us as a group anyway," Silvermist smiled.

"Now, Vidia, we'll help you pick out a dress," Rosetta spoke up. It should be easier helping you get ready for the festival than it is to get Fawn ready. Maybe she'll actually wear something presentable this year," Rosetta gave the Animal Fairy in the corner a look of disapproval as Fawn attempted to get the dirt out from under her nails. "And maybe bathe."

"Hey, I bathe!" Fawn stuck her tongue out at Rosetta. "And I have a dress, thank you, very much."

"You do?" Rosetta asked, incredulous. "You picked it out yourself?"

"God, stop worrying, Ro," Fawn laughed. "You'll love it."

"I'm sure I will," Rosetta said in a tone that suggested she wasn't sure at all. "But about you, Vidia, do you have any preferences on dresses?"

"Uhm," Vidia looked at the girls nervously. "Not really. Just nothing frou-frou. I'm not like you guys. I look awkward in a big poofy dress."

"You wouldn't if you'd let Rosetta help you," Iridessa pointed out.

"She's right," Rosetta nodded to Iridessa. "I could make you look fabulous!"  
"Fine," Vidia sighed. "I'll play along, but I get veto power over any dress Rosetta picks out!"


	2. The Purple Grapefruit

"I look like an idiot!" Vidia called from behind the leafy door of her closet. Her friends were perched all around, waiting to see Rosetta's handy work.

"You look wonderful, hon," Rosetta called from where she stood near the door. "Just come on out."

"We can't wait," Fawn called. She was resting up against the table eagerly wondering what Vidia would look like. They had only ever seen her in a dress once when their powers were switched and she had looked beautiful.

Finally the leaf door was pulled back and a large puff of purple spilled out. Vidia's head and arms were barely visible under all the material.

"You look great, Vid," Silvermist offered, but the rest were eerily quiet as they looked at each other.

"Right, I look amazing in this ball of sherbert Rosetta thinks is a dress! I said DRESS, Ro. A DRESS!" Vidia's brow was furrowed with frustration.

"Well," Tinker Bell started to say, but then couldn't seem to find the words.

"It's...it's…" Fawn stuttered and stared with raised eyebrows.

"Nice," Iridessa said quickly, and made a face at Fawn, who answered with a shrug. Iridessa continued. "It just might be...well...the wrong...size...or shade…or maybe it just needs to be hemmed a bit."

"Oh, please," Rosetta waved them off. "It's perfect. She looks very elegant."

"It's a great dress, Ro," Tinker Bell said gently, flitting over. "But...look at her… this isn't Vidia. This would look fabulous on a garden fairy like you, but on Vidia, well, she needs something a bit more...aerodynamic." Tinker Bell chose her words carefully and then watched as comprehension came over Rosetta's face.

"Oh," Rosetta said. "Well, perhaps, it is a bit more voluminous than she needs." Rosetta pulled on the draping petals coming off of Vidia's body. "Perhaps something with a smidge less fabric, right?"

"Y'think?" Vidia snapped. "Now help me get out of this!" She waddled back into the closet. Tinker Bell and Iridessa hurried into the closet to help her escape the snare of fabric

"Well, there's just no more time to make another one in her size. She's so tall and lean," Rosetta sighed. "I'll have to start over from scratch with the sewing-talent fairies. It'll take them at least a week. I'm not sure it will be ready by the festival."

"Who did you go to?" Fawn asked suddenly.

"I don't know. Some pretty blonde. Madeline? Mandy?"

"Mendy?" Fawn asked. "Hmm, well I've never worked with her before, but I know that Hawthorne is by far the best dress-maker and the fastest. She made my dress in two days."

"I thought Hawthorne had the flu?" Silvermist asked.

"She did, but she's better now. She's just not supposed to go back to work for another week or two, but she's going stir-crazy in her house so she practically begged me to let her make my dress. I guarantee she'd love to make Vidia's." Fawn smiled, proud of her idea.

"How do I know I want this Hawthorne person making my dress?" Vidia called from inside the closet. She nudged the door open and she, Iridessa, and Tinker Bell flitted out.

"Trust me, you'll love her work!" Fawn gushed. "Besides, what choice do you have?"

"It's true, sug," Rosetta gestured to Fawn. 'If this lady is as fast as Fawn says, she's your only option. It's too late to make a new dress with the other sewing-talents."

"Fine," Vidia rolled her eyes. "I guess I'll have to trust Fawn's taste."

"Ok, I'll get her on it!" Fawn yelped, happy to have solved her friends' problem. "I'll even deliver it straight here when it's done!"


	3. Strange Feelings

It had been two days since the conversation with Fawn and the dress disaster. Vidia sat at her table, staring at the moon rising through the window. Fawn had told her earlier that day that Hawthorne had finished the dress and that Fawn would bring it by later that evening personally.

A knock at the door, made Vidia jump and she hadn't realized how tense she was. She was actually really nervous about this dress. She didn't want to look like an idiot, she didn't want to miss this dance, and she really wanted to dance with someone special.

She swung the door open and there stood a grinning Fawn with a dress box in her hands. "It's ready!"

"Have you looked at it? Is it nice?" Vidia asked grabbing the box quickly. Vidia turned back into the house and Fawn let herself in.

"No, it was already packed up and ready when I picked it up. So, if you don't mind, I'd like to see it now!"

"Uhm, sure, I guess," Vidia was about to open the box but Fawn stopped her.

"No, don't just hold it up. Go try it on! I want to see what it looks like _on_ you!"

"Oh, ok," Vidia was taken aback at Fawn's eagerness. But then again, Fawn was always excited about something. "I'll be right back...make yourself at home, I guess."

Fawn smiled and perched on top of the table with her feet on a chair. She waited patiently, drumming her fingers on the table. Hawthorne was incredibly talented and she hoped that Vidia would like the dress. Fawn knew she was excited about the dance and she didn't want to let her down.

After a few minutes, Fawn heard Vidia's voice from the closet. "Uhm, ok. I'm ready. You won't laugh right?"

"Oh, c'mon! I'm sure you look great!"

"Swear it, Fawn!"

"Fine," Fawn rolled her eyes and chuckled silently to herself. "I swear I won't laugh!"

"Ok...good...I'm coming out now…" The curtain moved a little bit and Fawn felt herself growing excited. A svelte and graceful figure came forth into the moonlight streaming through the window. Tiny purple straps wrapped around white shoulders to hold up a laced, low cut bodice. A tight, pencil skirt came to a trailing point down long white legs, and a slit up the side taunted as it revealed smooth thigh. A thin sheer piece of white adorned her waist and feathered down the straight skirt, adding a touch of whimsy. Fawn's eyes opened wide as she gaped at the moonlit girl.

"Well," Vidia asked exasperatedly. "Have you never seen a fairy in a dress before? Don't just sit there, staring. What do you think?"

Fawn hadn't realized until she heard Vidia's voice that she was holding her breath. She let it out in a ragged sigh and then breathed in deeply as she tried to get her heart to slow it's racing pace. Once she had composed herself, she said, "It's beautiful, Vidia. Y-You're beautiful." Fawn felt hot and wondered why in the presence of a fast-flying fairy, she still felt like there was no air in the room.

Vidia raised an eyebrow at Fawn's strange expression. She felt Fawn's amber eyes gazing at her and felt self-conscious, as a flush creeped up into her cheeks. "Do you really like it?"

"I love it!" Fawn flitted off the table. Her knees felt weak and she was grateful for her wings. She wondered if her circulation was bad as she attempted to make her toes move. She landed gingerly next to Vidia. "It's perfect on you."

"Hawthorne definitely exceeded my expectations," Vidia smiled. "I feel like myself in this, only... twenty times sexier." Vidia winked at Fawn.

"You look twenty times sexier!" Fawn busted out and then quickly added, "Not that you don't always look fantastic!" At Vidia's raised eyebrow, Fawn stuttered out, "Uh… I mean… to guys, of course! I bet there will be hundreds of guys begging to dance with you! I-I bet you won't even notice that we are at the festival at all with all the compliments and honeycomb cakes being thrown at you by admirers." A pang of annoyance pricked her heart as she pictured crowds of sparrow men fawning all over Vidia. She realized that Vidia would probably love that kind of attention.

"Thanks, dear," Vidia took no notice of Fawn's pondering look and gazed at herself in the mirror she had standing against the wall.

"Sure, Vidia," Fawn responded quickly, realizing that her mind had wandered off and willing it to come back to the present.

"No, really," Vidia turned around and grasped Fawn's hand. "I really appreciate you doing this for me."

"Hawthorne did all the work! I just brought it here!" Fawn chuckled nervously.

"Well, thank you, anyway. If you hadn't of thought of Hawthorne I'd be wearing that big purple grapefruit that Rosetta picked out to the festival," Vidia wrapped her arms around Fawn in a sincere hug. Fawn returned it briefly and then felt her heartbeat quicken again as bare pale arms brushed up against hers. She wondered if she was perhaps over-tired and stressed from work today.

"I should probably go to bed, now," Fawn pulled out of the hug and made her way to the door.

"Yeah, sure, Fawn," Vidia smiled. "Thanks, again."

"No problem, Vidia," Fawn smiled back, but hurried out the door as quickly as she could. She gasped for breath as she raced through the night back to her house, but the air seemed just as thick and her heartbeat didn't slow down until, nestled in her bed, the wee hours of the morning brought sweet sleep.


	4. Butterflies

It was the night of the Bluebell Festival, and Fawn and Tinker Bell were at Fawn's house getting ready.

"So, Sil, Ro, Dessa, and Vidia will meet us there!" Tinker Bell hurried around trying to get her earrings on and searching for favorite lip color. She wore a strapless dress in her favorite shade of green that spilled down from her tiny waist to a puddle on the floor around her tiny slippered feet. "But we'd better hurry or we'll be late!"

"Thanks for coming to help me out, Tink," Fawn hollered from where she was slipping on her dress that Hawthorne had made.

"No problem, Fawn," Tink said, gently pressing her lips together to spread the bright red color over them, then dotting her little finger into the corners to wipe away smudges. "It's more fun to get ready together. Speaking of," Tink snapped her head up from the mirror. "Let's see that dress!"

"Ok, what do you think?" Fawn emerged. Fall colored leaves of red, copper, and gold wrapped together to create a form-fitting dress. On one side, the material wrapped up over her shoulder and down her arm to where it trailed off at her wrist. The other arm and shoulder were seductively bare. The hem was much higher in the front than Tinker Bell had expected of the animal fairy, and a bronze belt wrapped around her hips at an angle. She wore tall brown boots and a green vine necklace completed her outfit.

"Gee, Fawn," Tinker Bell gasped. "You'll look great!"

"Thanks!" Fawn seemed happy but nervous. "I don't still smell like skunk, do I? I soaked for hours in that rose petal bath Rosetta insisted on, but I'm not sure if the smell is gone!"

Tinker Bell laughed. "You smell fine to me! And you look amazing! Now, for your hair."

Tinker Bell led her to a small vanity that she had tinkered together, just for the occasion. Fawn sat on the small toadstool and stared into the mirror at her ruddy, freckled face. "Tink, you're wearing your hair down?"

"Yep," the tinker fairy said, as she swept her wheat colored hair behind her shoulder. "But I couldn't resist putting a headband in so it wouldn't get in my eyes."

"For all that emergency tinkering you might be doing at the festival," Fawn joked.

"You know me so well," Tinker Bell smiled. "Now, stop trying to change the subject. What are we doing with your hair?" Tinker Bell frowned into the mirror as she held fistfulls of Fawn's hair. "Ooo!" Her sudden shout made Fawn jump.

"Gee, Tink!"

"Sorry! I just thought of a great hairstyle! We could just take it out of the braid, brush it through, curl it a little, and leave it down! It'll look all wavy and natural! It'll be great!" Without waiting for Fawn to respond, Tinker Bell set to work, murmuring to herself. "_If it was anymore complicated, we'd have to go find Rosetta, but thankfully, I know how to make some curls...I just need a...aha!"_

Fawn ignored her and began staring into the mirror again. She thought about how the evening might go and felt a knot form in her belly as she pictured the crowded ballroom, the gross fancy food, the ornate dresses, and the dancing. She just knew she was going to look like an idiot. Why did she let the girls talk her into things like this? Then she thought of her friends, and how they would smile and tell her how beautiful she looked, and be surprised that she wasn't covered in dirt and animal fur for once. Then she pictured Vidia, wearing that beautiful dress, and looking sexy as hell. All of the sudden, the knot in her stomach crumpled and broke into pieces that flittered about inside her like she'd just swallowed moths.

"Tinker Bell!" Fawn shouted suddenly, causing her friend to jump.

"What?" Tinker Bell yelped.

"I don't know if I can do this! I just know I'm going to make a fool of myself. And I think I'm coming down with something. My stomach feels uneasy." Fawn clutched her middle and hung her head. She was startled out of her misery by Tinker Bells jingling laughter. "What's so funny?"

"You have butterflies!" Tinker Bell said it like an accusation.

"Ok, so?"

"How often do you get butterflies in your stomach?" Tinker Bell put her hands on her hips.

"Maybe.. like...well...I'm pretty sure...this is the first time," Fawn said, sheepishly.

"Who's going to be there, Fawn?" Tinker Bell had a knowing look in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Fawn was utterly confused.

"I always have butterflies when I'm trying to impress Terrance. So who is it? Is it Buck? Did he finally confess his love?"

"What?" asked Fawn, taken aback. "Buck? Ew...no.. we're just friends, I-I have no idea what in the world you are going on about? What, just because I have butterflies, it means I'm in _love_ or something?" Fawn put a lot of sappy emphasis on that one word so that Tinker Bell would realize how ridiculous her question was. "As if!" Fawn scoffed. "I just don't like dances. It's probably my hungry tummy realizing there will be nothing decent to eat all night!"

"Whatever you say, Fawn," Tinker Bell sang. "Anyway, your hair's done. It looks great!"

Fawn saw the golden brown curls falling all around her shoulders and smiled at the surprising attractiveness she saw in herself in that moment. "So, can I talk you into sharing some of that lip color you have?"

"There definitely is someone you want to impress," Tinker Bell charged. "But your secrets are your own. And you can totally have some lip color. This red will look perfect with your skin tone!"


	5. The Dance

The Bluebell Festival was a huge occasion to celebrate friendship and honor the legends of Pixie Hollow. The celebration-setup-talent fairies had draped huge banners and streamers from the branchy rafters interwoven through the glass domed ceiling. The floor had been waxed and now shined so brightly that the dancers looked as if they were dancing upon reflective glass. The stained glass windows above had been cleaned, and multi-colored moonlight now shimmered down into the cracks that the chandelier light missed and sparkled on the more expert fairies who danced in the air around the ceiling. The fairies of Pixie Hollow bustled about in every color gown imaginable. Gems and polished metals adorned slender necks and trembling fingers. Flowers, which had been tucked into curls and strewn across dresses, released their scents into the hot air that floated between the dancers. Along each wall were rows of chairs and tables. On the tables were platters of pumpernickel pudding, gooseberry ganache, and toyon tea. Persimmon pie and apple ale laced the air around the tables and drew in the guests. Smiles and sweat beaded the faces of the fairies, and the pan flutes played a blissful tune that seduced every foot that entered into stepping along in rhythm. Even Queen Clarion laughed gleefully as Lord Milori twirled her in his arms.

Fawn and Tinker Bell found the others quickly. Rosetta was already on the dance floor with Sled, smiling and blushing in intervals.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Iridessa sighed to Fawn. Her golden petals came down to her knees in multiple fanned layers, and her hair had been brushed and now framed her face in black tufts.

"The pumpernickel pudding is especially good!" Silvermist said through stuffed cheeks. Her top had wispy butterfly sleeves and stopped at her midriff. A multi-layered mermaid skirt hung from her hips and covered her legs down to her feet. Pudding smeared her cheeks.

Fawn and Tinker Bell giggled.

"Oh guys, look!" Tinker Bell shouted, giddily. "It's Terrance! He looks so handsome!" He was in a reddish brown vest over a white puffed-sleeved shirt. The dust-keeper approached with eagerness when he saw Tinker Bell.

"May I have this dance?" He bowed slightly and held out his hand to her.

"You may," Tinker Bell giggled and blushed. Taking his hand, he led her out to the dance floor. Fawn, Silvermist, and Iridessa waved encouragingly as she glanced back at them.

"Where's Vidia?" Fawn asked, after a moment.

"I don't know," Iridessa said, smoothing her hair. "I haven't seen her. She told me earlier that she'd see us here, so she should be here soon."

"Yeah, she's probably just running late. Ironic for a fast-flying fairy," Silvermist said as she finished her food and wiped the pudding off her face with a small napkin-leaf.

"I'm here guys," a voice overhead said. A purple garbed fairy flitted down into their midst, smiling. "I came in a little while ago and came directly to the corner until I found you. I didn't really feel like being Miss Social Butterfly." Vidia now hovered beside them, causing her sheer feathered overskirt to hang lazily in the air. Fawn noticed that she wore black boots that laced up to her knee, and the silver tassel clip from Bella's Baubles now shimmered in her hair. She wore her long dark hair in a braided, twisted bun at the nape of her neck that looked incredibly sophisticated.

"Well, we're here now," Silvermist said. "And, I'm going to go get some apple ale!"

"Oh, count me in! I'm thirsty!" Iridessa called and followed Silvermist across the crowd.

"So, where's Ro and Tink?" Vidia asked Fawn. Fawn glanced up from the hole she was boring into the floor with her eyes. The slit in Vidia's skirt seemed to go even higher up her leg and reveal more white skin than Fawn had thought the other night. The straps on her shoulders seemed to barely hold up the bodice, which was laced so tightly around her that her cleavage was much more noticeable than it ever was in her fast-flying vest. Fawn fiddled with her necklace. It seemed she might have fastened it too tightly when she put it on, because it seemed to be choking her. Her throat felt tight, and the fragrant air was hard to breathe in. "Dancing...with boys."

"Oh, is that so?" Vidia smiled mischievously. "So, Sled must have stepped up."

"It was a good decision for his health," Fawn nodded. "He might not have seen tomorrow, had he not asked her to come here with him."

"Too true."

For a moment, they let a comfortable silence settle around them. After a few minutes of watching the crowds, a short, frizzy haired sparrowman named Brogan approached. The shoe-making talent made brief eye contact with Vidia and then hurried away with a petrified look on his long face. Fawn and Vidia raised an eyebrow and gave each other a confused look.

"Oh, Lord have mercy!" Rosetta called loudly, panting and fanning herself, as she walked over. "I am perspiring, and I don't even care! That was the best dancing I have ever done! Now, Sled, snowflake, why don't you go get me a little toyon tea. My throat is parched." Rosetta shooed him away and then settled herself beside Vidia and Fawn.

"So, Vidia, honey," Rosetta said, after catching her breath. "How are you liking your first Bluebell Festival?"

"Uh...well," Vidia started, but before she could begin a tall, lanky sparrowman with dish-water colored hair came over.

"H-Hi Vidia," Douglas said.

"Hello, Douglas," Vidia said, unsure of what the boat-making sparrowman was doing over here. She barely knew him, although his blue eyes had caught her eye a couple of times.

"W-Would you...l-like to...uhm.. I mean...it'd be nice if you...uh," Douglas was struggling to get words out and was dripping with sweat, causing Rosetta to cringe to herself. "I mean, it'd be cool if-if...we, as in, you and I, could...d-d-..." Vidia's face told Douglas and everyone in the near vicinity that she was growing impatient with the boat-making talent. "dilly...dally...together later… at a later date, I mean...we could talk.. y'know...more than we do," Douglas hurried through his words and was met by three confused faces.

"Yeah, sure, Douglas," Vidia rolled her eyes. "We'll...dilly-dally later." Vidia's smile was sardonically saccharine. Douglas gulped and flitted off.

"What's with him?" Fawn asked.

"Well, sweet pea, you know how boys are," Rosetta smiled and gave Fawn a knowing smile. Fawn responded with an even more confused look. Rosetta quickly realized that Fawn and Vidia had no idea what she was talking about. "As in...they can be a little...well...intimidated. Especially in the presence of someone like Vidia."

Vidia was taken aback. "What do you mean someone like me?"

"I just mean that you aren't always the sweetest plum on the tree, and you're incredibly beautiful and talented. Boys find those sort of people completely captivating but also terrifying," Rosetta fluffed her curls that fell down in red ringlets and smoothed her giant pink ball-gown with red lace around the edges.

"They are scared of me!" Vidia asked, incredulous. "Please!"

"I mean it, sugar," Rosetta spoke, assuredly. "I know about these things." She stopped to greet Sled who had just walked up with a cup of toyon tea. "Thank you, snowflake."

"Now, how about you and me having another dance?" Sled asked while waggling his eyebrows lustily.

"Why, Sled," Rosetta breathed. "That would be lovely." She sat her toyon tea down on a toadstool table and followed him.

Fawn and Vidia were left to ponder her words. Fawn looked over at Vidia's pensive face and felt saddened. How could anyone be terrified of Vidia? Sure, she could be acerbic, but Fawn could see the genuine love behind her eyes and the playfulness of her smile. Why would anyone pass up a chance to dance with such an amazing person?

At that thought a giant storm-talent sparrowman named Gunter approached them. He had wide stocky shoulders and cropped, white-blonde hair. He was sort of scary to most of the other fairies due to his loud voice and massive size.

"Hello, Vidia," He said, giving a short nod to Fawn and then looking back at his prize.

"Hi, Gunter," Vidia said. This time, she fluttered her eyelashes a bit and smiled, and Fawn realized that she didn't mind the attention of this certain sparrowman. "What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you and I could dance?" Gunter seemed calm and confident but Fawn saw the whites of his eyes as he stared at the purple-garbed vixen and knew from working with her animals that he felt a lot more scared than he looked.

"Sure, Gunter," Vidia smiled and looked down at her dress. "I'd love to."

Gunter held out his hand and bowed slightly. Fawn noticed the increasing amount of tension in his rippling muscles and the red splotches of heat that were spreading through his neck. As Vidia reached to grab his outstretched, meaty hand, Gunter heaved and crumpled over, spewing gooseberry ganache and whatever he ate for lunch all over the floor.

Vidia and Fawn jumped back, disgusted. Many of the fairies nearby held their noses and cringed. Cries of dismay scattered throughout the crowd.

"Sorry, Vidia," Gunter choked out. "You're just...so...so…" and with that, Gunter spewed more chunks across the newly polished dance floor.

Before Vidia could respond with anything more than the disgusted look on her face, healing talents came and ushered Gunter away and cleaning-talents came and wiped up the mess. Within a few moments, the floor was cleared, fairies went back to dancing, chatting, and eating, and Fawn and Vidia were left alone as if the whole thing hadn't happened.

As time passed and the others continued about their business, Fawn watched Vidia's face turn from anticipation to desperation to resignation. The night was moving on without them, and Vidia still hadn't gotten her first dance. By this point, Sled and Rosetta were exhausted and were reclining lustily on a red velvet divan. Iridessa had a new infatuation with Rich, the tall, dark, and handsome new arrival. Silvermist had found another eating buddy and was becoming increasingly drunk off the ale. As for Terrance and Tinker Bell, they were nowhere to be found. Fawn suddenly felt sad for Vidia that her first festival experience might end badly with no one asking her to dance, and an intense pressure rose up inside of her pulling at her to make sure Vidia enjoyed this Bluebell Festival since she had been so excited about it. Without thinking much about anything but making Vidia happy, she stepped in front of the purple-garbed pixie and exclaimed, "We should dance. Together. Everyone here is crazy for not dancing with you so, I-I'd be honored," Fawn bowed slightly, practically falling over in her shakiness.

"You want me to dance, _with _you? But I thought you couldn't dance." Vidia asked, incredulous.

"That's true, but I could give it a good shot!" Fawn sounded a lot more sure than she felt. "It's not like there's a rule against friends dancing together, right?"

"I guess," Vidia looked around self-consciously, but much to Fawn's surprise, she slipped her hand into Fawn's outstretched one. "Might as well."

"Right," Fawn smiled, trying to get her body to stop shaking. She and Vidia walked slowly and timidly to the dance floor, and the entire way Fawn's brain was screaming at her that she was an idiot who didn't know how to dance. But she looked over at the grey eyed fairy and kept going, as if her body were moving without her. Then, they were out on the dance floor, and she had no idea what to do.

"Well, are we going to dance?" Vidia asked.

Fawn caught her breath when she looked back into the icy eyes and flawless face. She grabbed both of Vidia's hands in hers, and they turned to face each other. The music was slow-slow enough that Fawn thought they might be able to get away with just swaying. But she realized quickly that standing with their arms stretched out in between them looked quite awkward. Vidia didn't seem to be enjoying this any more than she had enjoyed standing against the wall, though Fawn thought she looked much better here in the light of the chandeliers than she did in the shadows. Vidia was the kind of fairy who deserved the limelight. That thought gave Fawn an idea. There was no way this moment could get any more awkward or ruin Vidia's experience any more than it already was. So, Fawn risked it. She quickly dropped Vidia's hand and wrapped her left arm around Vidia's waist and pulled her toward her. The look of shock on the other one's face didn't go unnoticed but was definitely ignored. Fawn's arms were around Vidia now, and she was rocking her back and forth to the tender flute music. Vidia's arms had no where to go but around Fawn's shoulders. They were now eye to eye with very little air in between them. Fawn's eyes were determined and her hands were firm on Vidia's waist.

"I'm sorry that I am the only dance partner you got tonight, but I'm here," Fawn whispered.

"I appreciate it," Vidia smiled. "This really was a nice gesture. I know you hate dancing."

"It's not as bad as I thought, as long as I don't do any fancy waltzes or anything," Fawn said as she spun around with Vidia to the swelling strings.

Vidia's eyes caught Fawn's amber ones. Her hair fell in soft waves, and her freckled face shimmered in a warm blush. Her lips were like strawberries as they smiled tenderly at Vidia. "Why did you do this?" Vidia asked, with a soft, questioning look.

"I wanted you to have a good time. I wanted you to remember your first Bluebell Festival. I wanted to make you happy," Fawn smiled, sheepishly.

"You did," Vidia said, and held Fawn closer. Together they rocked back and forth and around through the rest of the evening. They didn't notice the odd looks of the other guests and the confused exchanges between their friends. For a brief moment in time, all Vidia could see were Fawn's eyes, all she could feel were her tan arms, all she could hear was the anthem of a first dance, and all she could smell was the intoxicating scent of roses. With that, the night drifted away beneath them and the moon glowed overhead. And only the smooth white rock in the sky knew what had changed.

**(Author's Note: Thanks for reading this far! Sorry for the long chapter. You will soon be rewarded for your diligence.)**


	6. The Bees

When the soft flute music ended and rushed into a chipper fiddle number, Vidia and Fawn let their arms drop to their sides, looked shyly at each other, and quickly floated off the dance floor.

While they had been dancing, their friends had conglomerated around a large toadstool table, underlit with glowing light. Rosetta and Sled were nestled together while she sipped another cup of toyon tea. Iridessa was eating a large box of chocolate candy trying to get over Rich's spurning. Silvermist was snoring drunkenly as drool pooled around her face on the tabletop. Tinker Bell perched happily on Terrance's lap as he dug into a piece of persimmon pie.

"Well, what was that all about?" Rosetta demanded as Vida and Fawn approached.

"What do you mean, Rosetta?" Fawn asked as she found a spot to squeeze in beside Iridessa. She patted the sad fairy on the back and whispered, "I never liked that Rich guy anyway. Kind of a jerk if you ask me."

"Yeah, he was," Iridessa sighed.

"What I mean is, why were you two dancing together? Everyone was staring," Rosetta charged.

"Why does it matter that we were dancing together?" Vidia shot back, somewhat annoyed. "All the guys were too petrified, so Fawn thought we could at least make the most of the festival. Is that a problem? Are there rules against two friends dancing?" Vidia scowled, eyeing Fawn's red face.

"No, Vidia, there's nothing wrong with you having a good time together," Iridessa rushed to say, "We just...didn't understand. You two looked...different."

Tinker Bell quickly added, "A good different...happy."

Silvermist smiled in her dazed consciousness, "Very happy." Vidia looked around at her friend's faces and felt a prickle of embarrassment run across her neck and a sick feeling flood her stomach. Before she could retort or explain any further, a loud buzzing met their ears.

"What is that?" Rosetta asked over the loud droning.

"Sounds like bees," Fawn said, standing up from the toadstool quickly. "Like a whole lot of bees."

All of a sudden, the ceiling cracked and shattered, sending shards of glass showering down on top of the fairies. Squeals and shrieks erupted in the hall as a large swarm of honey bees came rushing through the jagged hole in the ceiling. They were darting in and out of the crowds and knocking over platters of food. They tore through decorations and scattered the instruments. A loud yell came through the crowd. "It stung me!" This sent everyone into a full panic.

"That's bizarre," Fawn yelled over the crowd. "I've never seen bees act like that!"

"Well, we have to do something to get them out of here!" Tinker Bell called.

The group hurried through the crowd, attempting to follow the swarm. "Do you have any idea what they are doing in here, Fawn?" Vidia called back across the group.

"No! They usually keep to themselves, but it's almost like they are trying to bother us. It's the weirdest thing!"

"Well, do you know how to get them back outside?" Tinker Bell pressed, holding a platter above her head like a shield.

"Let me try talking to them," Fawn said and then darted off into the swarm. She held her hands above her head to get their attention and called to them. They kept coming and swarming around her until they practically shoved her to the floor.

"Are you ok?" Iridessa asked, worriedly. She helped Fawn to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But they are definitely too riled up to listen to me. We'll have to figure something else out." Fawn straightened her dress and felt slightly aggravated when she noticed a rip in the hem. "I've worked with bees my whole life and they never just attack unprovoked. Something had to have upset them." It was then that she saw Buck, an animal fairy friend of hers, sitting calmly at one of the tables while the other fairies stampeded around him. On his usually kind face he wore a maniacal grin. Fawn was shocked that any animal fairy could be finding amusement in this awful situation. Not only were the people in danger but the bees were highly upset, undoubtedly for good reason. She frowned but knew she had more important things to think about.

"We could try rounding them up and leading them back through the hole in the ceiling," Tinker Bell suggested. Her friends eyed the translucent spikes around the hole that shimmered in the moonlight and fear struck their hearts.

"But they are flying mighty fast! How do you expect us to keep up with them?" Rosetta asked. The group knew she was right. The bees were flying incredibly fast, and they feared they might not be able to wrangle them up.

"I can do it!" Vidia volunteered. "I can keep up with them!"

"Ok, Vidia," Tinker Bell agreed. "You're definitely our best shot! Just make sure to keep them in a group and guide them to the opening."

Vidia nodded quickly and then shot off to catch the bees. They could barely see her except in flashes of purple. The bees gradually drew in closer to each other until they formed a tight ball. The crowd was now silent as they crossed their fingers for the fast-flying fairy. She flew round and round them to keep them in formation and then gradually pulled and pushed them towards the ceiling. Her friends held their breath. They watched the bees grow more frenzied, as they were being forced back towards the sky. Fawn scanned the crowd for Buck, but she could no longer spot him. Her eyes snapped back to the purple flashes that she knew were Vidia. She worried as the dark-haired girl got closer and closer to the ragged edges of the hole.

Meanwhile, Vidia felt increasingly anxious. The bees were loud, and their stingers were sharp. She was moving as fast as she could, but she was barely keeping them in a group. She nudged them closer to the ceiling. Her breath came in gasps. She strained her wings, trying to fly faster. Her eyes narrowed in focus. She reached the hole in the roof and began pressing them to go through. A few bees began to get the idea and followed her lead but many of them had become irate and being prodded and were attempting to push their way back into the room. Vidia, with heart racing and muscles aching, pushed against them harder, willing them to go through. She knew it was her responsibility to keep everyone safe. No one else could do this. Only her. A flash of moonlight against serrated glass caught her eye and she dodged it, feeling a slight sting on her arm as the shard barely missed her body. She forced the last bee through the ceiling, and he and his friends buzzed away into the night. The room quieted in their wake. A cheer sounded from the throats of the party-goers, and Vidia smiled as she tried to catch her breath. She descended to her friends who grasped her in a warm group hug.

"You did great!" Tinker Bell exclaimed.

"You sure did, sugar plum," Rosetta smiled.

"We could have all died!" Iridessa said, grasping her chest and trying to recover from her near-heart attack.

"But we're not dead...yet," Silvermist smiled sweetly as the rest of the group eyed her, feeling perturbed.

"Thanks to you," Fawn finished Silvermist's thought, and the sleek-haired water fairy nodded in agreement. Fawn smiled at Vidia, feeling a sense of pride she hadn't felt before. She was so thankful to be apart of Vidia's victory. Her eyes wandered over Vidia's body, wondering how she still looked so damn good after all of that, when she spotted a trickle of red flowing down Vidia's pale arm. "You're bleeding!" Fawn cried.

The girls gathered around tighter, lifting Vidia's arm and voicing their deep concern. "It's fine, guys," Vidia assured them. "Just a scratch."

"Wow, Vidia!" A voice from behind them sounded. It was one of the garden-talent sparrowman, named Basil. "You were fantastic!"

"You saved us all!" shouted a water fairy with silver hair.

"We knew you could!" called out a tinker-talent.

The crowd pressed in around the group of friends and the plum-colored hero of the night.

"We never doubted you! You're the fastest fairy in all of Pixie Hollow!" hollered a red-headed healing talent sparrowman.

"We are all highly grateful for your valor," Queen Clarion floated over, smiling down golden light on their heads. "We thank you."

Vidia smiled in return.

"To Vidia," Basil shouted again, raising a glass of apple ale. "The fastest flying fast-flyer in all of Pixie Hollow...in all of Neverland! And without whose talent, we'd all be doomed!"

"Cheers!" They all toasted, then lifted their drinks to their mouths and drank deeply with adrenaline-fueled relief. Vidia beamed at the adoration and praise.

"Y'know," Basil said as people began to go about their business. His eyes were bleary and red-rimmed from an overabundance of apple ale and he had trouble keeping his balance. "I know now why people talk about your talent. All I ever hear is 'Vidia is fast,' 'Vidia is the fastest,' 'Vidia is the most talented flyer ever!' In fact, if you weren't fast, I'd probably never hear about you at all! You're pretty lucky that you got such a rare talent! Believe me. It sucks to be a nobody. And without your talent that's exactly what you would be." Vidia's joy crawled away in the wake of Basil's words. As he walked away, Vidia wondered at what he'd said. Her face, which was just a moment ago filled with mirth, was now shadowed with self-doubt, the likes of which she had never felt before.

"Is that true, guys?" she questioned.

"Is what true?" Tinker Bell cocked her head at Vidia.

"That without my talent, no one would know who I was?"

"Of course not," Rosetta said, rolling her eyes. "Why, people know you!"

"How? I mean, Tinker Bell has done a whole lot for Pixie Hollow but people still know other things about her. They know she's inquisitive and curious and that she breaks the rules!"

"Hey," Tinker Bell said, frustrated.

"And you, Iridessa," Vidia motioned to her yellow garbed friend. "People not only know that you are a very talented light-fairy but they also know that you are pragmatic and rational and think about things before diving in."

"Well, sure, but…" Iridessa began.

"But you heard what Basil said," Vidia's eyes were wide with growing concern. "What do people know about me except that I can fly fast and that I used to be a huge bitch? What have I ever done to earn their admiration besides arriving as a rare talent? What have I done within my own power to earn their love?"

This question confused her friends. They looked at each other in concern. Their hesitation to answer her question shocked Vidia. She looked at their vacant expressions, and hurt welled up in her eyes. Her mouth dropped open in protest, and her brow furrowed in distress. Worried that the pricking tears might find a way out of her eyes and down her cheeks, she set her jaw in a taut line and darted off.

She could hear her friends calling after her to come back, but her mind was too muddled to understand their words. She'd talk to them tomorrow. She didn't know why she was so upset over this. It was just Basil. A drunken Basil, at that. The bee experience must have taken too much out of her. She needed to rest before her own thoughts drove her mad, for that would be the worst fate she could imagine.


	7. Buck's Story

The next morning Vidia awoke to a loud banging on the door of her plum tree. Her mind was foggy. Was that Fawn standing there next to her, smiling?

"I can't hear you, Fawn," Vidia whispered, struggling to open her eyes to make out the orange shape.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," Fawn giggled. Her voice sounded far away, and it echoed through Vidia's mind as if it were coming from deep inside a dark chasm.

"Fawn…" Vidia's voice trailed off and the orange glowing figure faded.

_Knock, knock, knock! _The banging on the door finally jolted Vidia out of her bleary state. Her eyes snapped open and scanned the room for the orange figure. Only her empty room met her eyes. She noticed the faint orange glow of the sun streaming through the window onto the floor. She rubbed her eyes in frustration.

"Vidia!" a familiar voice called. "C'mon, I know you're in there. Open the door!"

Vidia growled under her breath and flitted to the door. She jerked the door open, blinking angrily into the bright morning light. "Tinker Bell! You can't just go banging on people's doors first thing in the morning! Some people need sleep."

"Good morning to you, too, Vidia," Tinker Bell said cheerfully, letting herself in. Vidia groaned, slumped down into one of her chairs, and laid her head down on the table. Tinker Bell meandered over to the kitchen area and put on a kettle of ginseng tea. "Now, I'm not a tea-making talent, but I have been told I make a mean kettle."

"What are you doing here?" Vidia whined, her voice muffled as her face pressed into the table.

Tinker Bell's face turned somber. "I wanted to come by and apologize about last night. We didn't mean to upset you. We wanted to answer your question, but we've never seen you upset like that before. I mean, you're the most confident of us all." Tinker Bell walked over and put a hand on Vidia's shoulder. "You caught us off guard. That's all."

"Great. The one time you guys will ever be speechless…" Vidia murmured.

Tinker Bell rolled her eyes and glided back to the now whistling tea kettle. She poured two cups, bringing one over to Vidia.

"Now, drink," Tinker Bell ordered. "The girls insisted I be the one to wake you up but they'll be here right about…"

"Hey, Vidia. Hey, Tink!" Fawn hollered as she swung the front door open. Silvermist, Iridessa, and Rosetta followed closely behind her, offering their greetings.

"...Now," Tinker Bell smiled into her cup.

Vidia put her hands over her face and sighed heavily. She slid her hands down her cheeks and then dropped them to reveal a plastered on smile that would put the Cheshire Cat to shame. "Good morning, dears," Vidia said through clenched teeth. "If you'll excuse me, apparently, I need to get dressed." She straightened the straps on her pajamas. Vidia floated away to a back room, closing the door behind her.

"How's she doing?" Iridessa asked, her words laced with distress.

"Well, I explained to her what happened," Tinker Bell said, pointing the girls to the pot of freshly brewed ginseng tea. "But, she's not really a morning person."

"I can hear you!" Vidia's voice barely carried through the door.

"Oh, sugar plum," Rosetta hollered. "We were all tired and tipsy! You could have asked us our own names, and we wouldn't have known the answer!"

"Yeah, I'm not even sure I heard the conversation," Silvermist said softly, sipping tea as if in pain. "If Iridessa hadn't drug me along behind her during the bee incident, I would have still been asleep on the table." Silvermist groaned. "I think I'm swearing off apple ale forever."

"Until the next party," Vidia pushed the door to the back room open and emerged. She was now dressed in her regular purple leggings and vest. She glanced at the girls as she picked up her cup of tea. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw Fawn, who was sitting on a window sill, smiling gently at her. She looked at the animal fairy, raising her eyebrow in question, and Fawn quickly snapped her eyes away, back to the group.

"Did y'all notice how weird Buck was acting last night?" Fawn asked, dropping off the window sill, trying to deflect Vidia's attention.

"Weird, how?" Tinker Bell leaned against the the counter.

"When the bees attacked, I noticed him in a corner, laughing," Fawn's concern was obvious.

"He was laughing?" Rosetta was primly sipping her tea. "Vidia, where in the world are your saucers? What kind of tea service is this?"

"If you wanted to have a tea party, maybe you should have gone to your house, instead of invading mine at the break of dawn!" Vidia snapped.

"Well, I'll be..." Rosetta gasped and pressed her palm to her chest. Then she huffed, "You don't have to be rude!"

"She's even crankier than normal this morning," Silvermist whispered to Iridessa, who nodded in return.

"So, anyway, Fawn," Tinker Bell tried to get back to the more important conversation. "He was laughing...at what?"

"I'm not sure, but he looked...off," Fawn furrowed her brow and put her hand to her chin.

"Maybe he was cringing, not laughing," Iridessa offered.

"No, he was definitely laughing, kind of an evil laugh, too," Fawn replied.

"That does sound bizarre," Rosetta said.

"Maybe he was… I don't know... amused," Vidia swirled the tea in her cup around.

"As an animal fairy, he not only knew the danger we were in, but he also knew the distress the bees were in," Fawn's eyes were solemn. "Nothing about that situation should have been amusing."

"We should go talk to him," Tinker Bell suggested.

"Yeah, we could just ask him what was going on," Iridessa agreed.

They all got on board with that suggestion and even managed to talk Vidia into going.

The girls rushed behind Fawn to Buck's house.

"Wow, you led us straight here," Rosetta said softly as they stood outside Buck's door. It was a small brown door nestled beneath a grove of holly. "Do you come here often, tiger lily?" Rosetta waggled her eyebrows at Fawn.

It took Fawn a moment to realize what Rosetta was implying. "Ew, no, Ro," Fawn stuck her tongue out and faked gagging. "Me and Buck...never gonna happen."

"What's never going to happen with Buck?" Silvermist asked, cluelessly.

"Beetle-Buggle," Vidia suggested to Silvermist. "Buck cheats."

Silvermist put her hands over her mouth shocked. "He seemed like such a good person."

The rest rolled their eyes. "Bless her heart," Rosetta sighed.

"He may not be home, the lights are off," Tinker Bell realized.

"We should knock, just in case, though," Iridessa pointed out.

Fawn nodded and rapped quickly on Buck's door.

"Buck?" she called after a minute of knocking with no answer. "Are you in here?"

"Sure, Fawn," came a soft response. "I'm here."

They tossed confused looks at each other and then slowly entered the darkened house. Buck was slumped in a chair staring listlessly into a corner. His clothes were crumpled and dirty.

"Hi, Buck," Fawn said cheerfully, though she knew something was off. "Where have you been? Wrestling a gopher? You know he always wins."

"You're always so funny," Buck smiled, sadly. "I wish I could be as funny as you. I wish I could be like you period." Buck's face was tear-stained.

"Buck," Fawn was shocked. She'd never seen this cheerful fairy so upset. "What happened to you?"

The group of friends gathered around the rocking chair that Buck was slumped down in. Fawn placed a supportive hand on his arm.

"I don't know," Buck whispered. His voice caught in his throat and he attempted to clear it. "I-I don't remember."

"Do you remember the festival last night?" Iridessa gently prodded.

"Y-yeah, kinda. I remember eating some pie. I remember wanting to ask Faw-..I-I mean Fiera to dance," Buck stuttered out, blushing bright red. "But I lost my nerve and went outside for a breath of fresh air." The girls could see in his eyes that he was racking his brain, willing his memory to come back. His eyes glazed over and took on a faraway look as he continued. "It was warm. The moon was so bright that almost all of Pixie Hollow was lit up. I remember thinking how well you could see everything. It was almost like daytime. Then, there was...something...movement in the grasses. I remember feeling this great sense of dread come over me. I approached it slowly and saw something...or someone...a dark figure, squatting low in the grass. Then...then…" Buck sighed and his eyes came back to present. "I don't remember anything after that."

"Do you remember the bee incident?" Tinker Bell voiced the question they were all wondering.

"The what incident?" Buck was genuinely confused.

"The bees...they pushed their way into the hall and started swarming around everyone," Fawn spoke. She was trying to remain calm, but a weird, uneasy feeling was crawling into her chest, like cold, clammy fingers. "I saw you sitting in a corner, laughing as you watched. You don't remember that?"

Buck's face was pale, "No...w-was anyone hurt?"

"Thanks to Vidia, no," Rosetta said, eyeing her friend. A flicker of a smile flitted across Vidia's face before she went back to her usual caustic pout.

"I was laughing, you say?" Buck asked Fawn.

"Yeah...practically cackling," Fawn looked disappointedly at him. She wasn't sure she believed his loss of memory.

"Why would I find that funny?" Buck asked sincerely. "People could have been hurt! And the bees! They must have been highly upset to swarm into the hall like that! Oh, why can't I remember?" The group was silent for a moment. "Oh my god, what if I had something to do with it?" Buck asked in a panic.

"Well, the cackling was suspicious," Vidia said, offhandedly. Tinker Bell shoved an elbow in her side. "Ow!" Vidia retorted with a dark scowl.

"I did have my worries, Buck," Fawn admitted. "When I saw you laughing, my first thought was that maybe you were playing some kind of sick prank."

"I swear I don't remember doing it," Buck wailed. "Fawn, you have to believe me! You know I wouldn't do a thing like that! Last thing I knew, I wasn't even in the hall!"

"Ok, ok, Buck," Fawn reassured her jittery friend. "We believe you."

"Now, Buck," Rosetta grabbed one of his hands. "I think you need to take a nice bath and go relax in a hammock or something. You do not need to be workin' today. Whatever happened to you last night, it took a lot out of you."

Buck agreed and the friends left the sad fairy to rest. They each in turn voiced their concern over the things that Buck had said.

"Do you think he's telling the truth, Fawn?" Iridessa worried as they flitted through the trees.

"He's always been a nice guy," Fawn shrugged. "I don't know why he would lie."

"Y'all saw how upset he was," Rosetta reminded them. "He obviously didn't release the bees."

"Uh-guys…" Iridessa began.

"Unless all that whining was remorse," Vidia accused. She'd never liked that orange-haired animal fairy.

"G-guys," Iridessa struggled to speak.

"But don't you think he would have admitted the truth if he was that remorseful?" Tinker Bell argued with Vidia.

"Guys!" Iridessa shouted. They all snapped their eyes at the light-talent. "Where is Sil?"

They all halted in mid-air and looked around. Silvermist was not among them.

"She was being so quiet because of her hangover, I didn't notice that she'd stopped talking," Iridessa was beginning to panic.

"I'm sure she just went to the healing talents to get some herbs for her head," Rosetta suggested casually. The others agreed.

"Why wouldn't she have told us she was leaving, though?" Iridessa continued to worry.

"Dess, stop worrying," Fawn put a hand on the other's dark-skinned shoulder. "We'll just go find her."

"O-Ok," Iridessa swallowed hard. "That would make me feel much better. Buck's story gave me the heebie-jeebies."

"What? You think the silent, grass-creeper is going to get Silvermist, too?" Vidia said with a mocking, frightening tone one might use while telling a ghost story.

"Cut it out, Vidia," Tinker Bell snapped. "Of course, we'll go look for her. C'mon."

She led the search for Silvermist, going first to the healing talents. They looked around the fairy hospital, located in Elderberry Bracken. The spacey water fairy was nowhere to be found. So, Tinker Bell led them to Silvermist's house. It sat behind a small, clear pond with a minnow swimming in it. The bright blue door with a shell for a handle was opened slightly.

"Silvermist?" Iridessa hurried inside. She and Silvermist had been friends long enough to not care about etiquette.

"Silvermist, are you here?" Tinker Bell called. All of the sudden, the blue fairy appeared before them. The air cooled noticeable when she approached. Her hair was covering her face and her dark eyes were distant. Her dress was amiss and her body drooped.

"Lord have mercy," Rosetta whispered. "What in the blue blazes is wrong with her?"

"She's giving me the willies," Fawn whispered back

"Sil?" Iridessa moved forward cautiously. "What's wrong, Sil?"

"She looks like she caught whatever Buck had," Vidia said casually, but Silvermist's appearance genuinely disturbed her.

"I'm fine, guys," Silvermist's voice was stiff. "I just want to be alone right now." She stared in their direction, but her eyes seemed to be gazing through them.

"What happened, Sil?" Iridessa pushed.

"I said I'm fine!" Silvermist snapped at them with an icy voice they had never heard her use before.

"Gee, has she been taking lessons from me?" Vidia asked.

"Silvermist, lilypad," Rosetta spoke gently. "We're just concerned about you. We didn't know where you'd gone, and now you're acting peculiar."

"Just leave us alone!" the voice that came from her mouth echoed with a deep undertone that was foreign to Silvermist's feminine voice.

"Us?" Tinker Bell asked, her eyes growing wide with fear.

"T-there's no one else here with you, Sil," Iridessa looked around, questioning her own statement, as bewilderment crept in on her.

"I said," Silvermist's face darkened and her lips turned down into a vicious scowl, "Leave...us...alone." With that, the kettle on the stove spat out it's boiling contents, and Silvermist flung it at her friends. Steaming water rained down over them, and they screamed, darting out of the house and slamming the door behind them.

**(Author's Note: Sorry for another long chapter. I'm so excited that you've read this far! I'm having so much fun with this story. And it's about to get real intense, real fast! Hang on and enjoy the ride! Any feedback you'd like to offer is welcome.)**


	8. The Flood

**(Author's Note: The following portion of Out of the Shadows contains spoilers from Tinker Bell and the Legend of the Neverbeast. Please read this exciting chapter advisedly.)**

"Ow! Oh, ouch!" Iridessa cried, once they stopped in a cherry tree to catch their breath. Her arm had red welts forming on the tender skin from Silvermist's attack.

"Let me see," Fawn grabbed her arm. "We need to get some cool water on this burn."

"Too bad our resident water-fairy is bat-s**t crazy," Vidia seethed. She was clenching one of her hands in a fist. Her jaw was set in a fierce attempt to not show she was in pain, but the stinging on her pale palm was hard to ignore.

"Is anyone else hurt?" Tinker Bell asked, ignoring Vidia's callous words. She knew that they were all troubled by Silvermist's actions.

"I'm fine," Fawn assured Tinker Bell.

"Physically, I am," Rosetta reluctantly admitted. "But I am flabbergasted. I've never in all my days seen her act like that."

"It was like Silvermist wasn't even there," Fawn's face was grim.

"What the hell did she mean by 'us'?" Vidia asked with sincere alarm in her voice.

"I don't know," Iridessa choked out. She was fighting back tears, but her friends could see that she was on the verge of falling apart. "Why would she do this? Why would she hurt us?"

"Oh, sunflower," Rosetta hugged her friend. "She's obviously very upset. Maybe we just need to give her time."

"Or some Valerian," Vidia muttered.

"I don't know, Ro," Fawn seemed unsure. "I think I agree with Vidia." Her friends looked at her in shock and Vidia raised an eyebrow. "Not about the Valerian… about the similarity between Silvermist and Buck that she mentioned inside. I think… somehow, they have _contracted_ the same thing."

"What on earth could make anyone act like that?" Rosetta asked.

"A full moon?" Vidia offered, which received a scowl from Rosetta.

"Guys, look at that!" Tinker Bell had been watching Silvermist's door from the high branch they were perched on. "Silvermist is leaving her house."

The girls all gathered around to watch.

"Why is she actin' so strange?" Rosetta asked as Silvermist suspiciously crept through the front door and across the pond, heading towards the lower levels of the Home Tree.

"Let's follow her," Tinker Bell suggested. The rest agreed, and they took off after Silvermist. They followed at a distance. It was getting later in the day, and their shadows were growing longer in the afternoon sun.

"Where's she going?" Fawn asked as they approached the backside of the sprawling tree. They watched as Silvermist approached the windows that opened into the Laundry Room. It was set slightly below ground level and had very few openings. There were a handful of gaps in the branches, creating high windows, and only one door. The other fairies felt a sense of dread slither down their spine. Silvermist's sweet face contorted into a depraved smile.

"G-guys," Iridessa stammered. "What's she doing?"

They all watched breathless as Silvermist darted to one of the canals flowing nearby from Havendish Stream. She drew out a large spout of water and drug it with her as she went back to the Laundry Room window. Her friends could hear the giggling and the carefree chatter of the laundry-talent fairies inside.

"This is making me nervous," Tinker Bell eyed the other girls. Worry clouded their faces, as Silvermist paused at the window with the strand of water, the other end still connected to the canal. With a devilish snicker, she threw her arms towards the Laundry Room, and the water surged in through the window.

"Oh my god!" Fawn gasped.

"What the hell?" Vidia was distressed. Was the water-fairy actually insane? Or possessed?

"We've got to do something!" Tinker Bell said, a determined look crossing her face.

"But how do we stop her?" Iridessa cried in dismay. More and more water was being pushed into the Laundry Room, and Silvermist wasn't even stopping to consider her actions.

"I don't know, but we have to make sure those fairies are ok!" Tinker Bell rushed over to a different window around the corner from where Silvermist stood. Tinker Bell peered through it. "Oh my god, guys, look!"

The others joined her against the window and watched as the water level rose. The fairies were thrashing about in the flood, their wings useless and their arms untrained to swimming. The water level surged. One of the fairies, a cute raven-haired girl, was pulling at the doorknob, but it wouldn't open. Shrieking, mixed with intervals of gurgling, came from the throats of the laundry talents.

"They can't reach these windows! They're too high, and their wings are wet." Rosetta cried. "They'll drown before the water level is high enough for them to get out through these!"

"Well, let's help them then!" Tinker Bell shouted and dove through one of the windows. The rest followed her. The waterfall coming through the window roared, and the cavern echoed with distressed cries. "We'll pull you out!" Tinker Bell announced to the laundry talents. She reached out her hands to a mousy-haired fairy named Annis. The laundry-talent gratefully grasped Tinker Bell's hands in her own and the tinker pulled her up through the window. Iridessa was able to grab the raven-haired fairy, and Rosetta pulled up a sparrowman named Sud. When Vidia got through the window, she searched the confusion for someone to help. She saw Fawn attempting to lift a more mature and portly fairy named Nette. Though she was strong, Fawn was struggling to lift the pudgy laundry fairy. Vidia was about to go help her when a large gush of water sloshed in her face. Vidia felt herself being pulled down by the current and plunged into the deadly pool below.

Fawn cried out as Vidia fell and looked up quickly, just in time to see Silvermist's harmful intent as she adjusted the flow of the waterfall to keep Vidia down. Fawn felt fear grip her heart as her muscles attempted to lift Nette. She saw the distance between her and the window, felt the weight of Nette beneath her, and heard the gurgling screams of Vidia being forced over and over into the murky waters. Fawn's heart nearly stopped in that moment. She was on the far side of the room, and it only took four minutes for someone to drown. She panted and strained trying to get to the window faster, but her muscles were already giving out.

"Oh, honey," Nette cried from below her. "Just leave me. Go save your friend!" The wiser fairy extended a knowing smile. "You obviously care about her. Just let me go."

For a split second, Fawn was tempted to listen, but she couldn't let the kind Nette die. But could she let Vidia die?

"I'm not going to let you drown," Fawn's voice came out rough and hoarse. "Tink! Dessa! Someone help me!" No one else had seen Vidia fall. She needed someone to hear her. How many minutes had passed? How long had Vidia been beneath the flood?

"Fawn!" Tinker Bell called to her, rushing towards her. "Everyone else is out!"

"Grab her other hand!" Fawn yelled back. Tinker Bell flew up beside her hysterical friend and grasped Nette's other arm. Together they made quicker progress towards the window.

Once Nette was safely through the window, Fawn turned to her friends and busted out, "We have to save Vidia. She fell beneath the water. My wings are going to get wet trying to reach her. Someone needs to grab my feet and together you can haul us to safety. Got it?" Her friends nodded, and they all quickly made their way back into the water-filled room. Fawn found the spot where the waterfall was pounding down and dove beneath the waves, feeling secure as Tinker Bell's wiry hands wrapped around her ankle, and Iridessa and Rosetta grabbed the other. She opened her eyes in the murky water but could just barely make out shapes. She finally caught a glimpse of a white arm reaching exhaustedly to the surface. She reached out towards it, breath bursting in her lungs. The hands on her feet struggled to keep her above water, but she pushed their limit and dove deeper, grasping almost blindly for the long, pale fingers. She had to reach Vidia. She had to pull her up. What if she was too late?

Finally, her hands made contact with cold skin. She grabbed hold of Vidia's hand and held on for dear life. She kicked one of her legs to signal the other girls to pull her up. Thankfully they figured out what that meant, and she felt herself being lifted out. She grasped Vidia's hand harder, which she noticed wasn't grasping hers in return and was lying limply in the water. Finally, oxygen entered her nose, and Fawn breathed deeply of it. She could feel her friends grasping at her shoulders. Fingers yanked at her collar and another set of hands grabbed Vidia's free arm.

Once outside the watery tomb, the other fairies huddled around Vidia's limp body. Iridessa knelt above Vidia's head, attempting in vain to lift it up out of the mud. Rosetta held Vidia's right arm, searching for a pulse.

"Someone get a healing fairy!" Fawn cried, not knowing whether her face was wet from tears or from almost drowning. She crouched down beside her limp friend, refusing to let go of the hand she had pulled from the water.

"Fawn," Rosetta put a hand on her shoulders. "She's not breathing."

Gasps erupted through the crowd that had gathered. Word had spread quickly once the laundry-talents were safe, and now fairies from all talents had gathered around. Silvermist was no where to be seen.

"No!" Fawn sobbed, touching Vidia's ashen face. Her heart was breaking to pieces as the seconds passed. "Tinker Bell, what about your lightning machine that you made?"

After Gruff's heroic actions during the lightning storm brought on by the asteroid's passing, Tinker Bell had figured out how to harness static electricity and push it through a series of wires to give people a shock if their heart were to stop beating. It had saved many a life since then.

"It's all the way at the hospital in Elderberry Bracken," Tinker Bell's voice was quiet. "There's no way I could get it in time."

They all stared at Vidia in a moment of realization. Their friend might very well be gone. They might have been too late.

"No, no, no," Fawn murmured quietly, smoothing the hair out of Vidia's face. As her fingers traced the cold, pale cheeks, her voice grew firm. "No, Vidia! Don't leave us! You hear me? Don't you dare die!" Fawn's cheeks were hot, and her voice was ragged from screaming and crying. For a moment, silence overtook them, and the setting sun played gently across the fast-flyer's vacant, sleep-like visage.

A soft gurgle, followed by violent coughing, knocked them out of their mourning.

"She's ok!" Tinker Bell called out from where she knelt beside Vidia's left shoulder. Iridessa and Rosetta lifted Vidia's upper body to help her cough up the liquid in her lungs.

"Vidia," Fawn squeezed Vidia's hand after a moment. "Vidia, can you hear me?"

"Y-yeah," Vidia croaked. "You sound significantly better than the celestial music that had just started playing." Fawn's eyes widened, and the girls looked at each other in distress. "I'm kidding," Vidia rolled her eyes. "Geez, you guys are tense." Vidia groaned as she attempted to sit up. Her friends responded by lifting her upper body, and pretty soon she was at eye level with Fawn. For a moment, she saw a look in Fawn's eyes she'd never seen before. It was the happiest emotion she had ever glimpsed in someone's face-a look of relief that nothing but thinking you'd almost lost someone dear could bring about. She smiled at the soaking animal fairy and watched a bead of water drip off her nose. "You can't get rid of me that easy." At Vidia's tender voice, Fawn let happy tears rush down her cheeks.


	9. The Thumping

**Author's Note: The following portion of Out of the Shadows contains spoilers from Tinker Bell and the Legend of the Neverbeast. It also contains a small amount of graphic detail. Please read this exciting chapter advisedly.**

The girls stood solemnly around Vidia's bed at the fairy hospital. At the nurse's insistence, Fawn had reluctantly released the hand she'd had in a death grip. However, she still stood as close to Vidia's left side as she could.

"Is she going to be ok?" Iridessa fretted. She wrung her hands and flitted close to the end of the bed.

"She had a very close call," the dark-haired nurse said. Her name was Amara. She spoke softly but candidly. "Another few seconds under the water and she might not have made it." A flash of pallor shot through each face. Amara hurried on, reassuringly, "But, she's going to be ok."

"Oh, thank heavens!" Rosetta patted Vidia's right hand.

"That's a relief!" Tinker Bell added from where she floated near Vidia's headboard. She was the only one who had the presence of mind to thank Amara, who momentarily gave the girls a few minutes alone with her patient.

Fawn closed her eyes in silent gratitude to the Fates and opened them to see Vidia smiling at her. Then, as her eyes scanned Vidia, she took in the weak state of her friend, and the rush of adrenaline began to fade away. Sorrow mixed with rage climbed into her heart.

"Why did this happen?" Fawn asked loudly and tearfully.

"I don't know, sug," Rosetta shook her head. "I don't know what's possessed Silvermist."

"S-surely, she didn't mean for this to happen," Iridessa stammered.

"You didn't see the look on her face when she shoved Vidia into the water," Fawn muttered darkly, causing Iridessa to wince slightly.

None of them had seen Fawn so harsh, but then again she, unlike the others, had never had to watch a friend die.

"This can't be Silvermist's fault," Tinker Bell said softly, the cogs in her brain turning furiously.

"She's obviously being forced somehow," Iridessa concurred.

"By what?" Vidia asked, flustered, lifting her hands in a shrug and letting them flap back down on the bed. "What in the realm of Neverland would make Silvermist hurt other fairies? What kind of enemy could we be up against?"

"Something darker than we've ever faced before," Tinker Bell said somberly.

The door swung open, startling the group of friends. The mahogany skinned nurse, Amara, had returned and was carrying new herbs and fresh blankets.

"Now, Miss Vidia," she began preparing steaming herbs for Vidia to sip. "You're going to be fine, as I said, but I'd like to monitor you overnight, just to be sure. And girls, visiting hours are almost up." In response to their saddened faces, she smiled and said, "I promise I'll take good care of her." They nodded slightly, and each in turn said goodbye and goodnight to Vidia. Fawn was last and reached for Vidia's hand one more time.

"I'm so glad you're safe," Fawn whispered, rubbing her thumb over Vidia's knuckles. She smiled and mouthed 'Good night' and flitted away into the darkness, leaving Vidia to wonder at the strange tickling sensation on her knuckles that Fawn's touch had left behind.

That night, while Vidia slept soundly, her body exhausted from the near-death experience, the warm evening wind blew through the open window, caressing her hair and kissing her cheeks. The crickets sang together in chorus, and the leaves whispered lullabies into the night.

Suddenly, the crickets ceased their music, the wind died down, and only silence remained. The chill that crept into the air woke Vidia from her slumber. Her eyes fluttered open just in time to see an eerie shadow slinking across the floor of her room. Too stunned to make any effort to see who the shadow belonged to, she was quickly overpowered by a black veil thrown over her face. Cold fingers slid down her throat, blocking the air from getting to her lungs, and she fell back into darkness.

Upon saying goodnight to Vidia, the four others meandered into the lobby of the Home Tree. For a while they talked casually about their jobs for tomorrow, attempting to avoid the stressful topics that piqued the back of their brains. Rosetta sat daintily on a settee with Iridessa. Tinker Bell was perched on a spool of thread, fiddling with a lost thing. Fawn was reclining against a wall with her arms crossed against her chest, staring out into the darkness. Each refused to go to sleep that night, admitting that the darkness seemed unfriendly. They debated at length as to what to do-Iridessa suggested a nice pot of tea and Rosetta considered soaking in a nice hot spring, both of which Fawn thought involved far too much water. Finally, Tinker Bell timidly spoke up.

"I really think...I-I mean, as much as I do not want to go over there...I really think we should check on Silvermist," Tinker Bell looked shamefully at the others. She felt as if she was trying to harbor an enemy.

"I-I don't know, Tink," Iridessa said, unsure of what to say next. She straightened her skirt in a nervous tic. She finally stuttered, "What if we upset her? What if she tries to hurt one of us?"

"No, Dess," Fawn's voice was soft, coming from the corner. "I think Tink's right. If something is wrong with Silvermist, we have to know what it is." Fawn tore her eyes away from the constellation she was memorizing, to look at them. "She's dangerous."

"I'm with Fawn," Rosetta admitted, though the grim line that her mouth was set in proved she wasn't happy about it.

"Ok, alright," Iridessa yelped as she stood up. "I'm just...a little nervous about going back there, s'all."

"We all are, sunflower," Rosetta nudged the light fairy's arm.

"Well," Tinker Bell sighed and hopped off her spool. "Let's get this over with."

Somberly, and apprehensively, they flew to the water fairy's house. This time, as they approached the blue door, they noticed it was closed tightly, and that the lights in the house were off. A strange silence clung to the place. Nothing moved. The trees and bushes were still. The pond was strangely free of ripples. Even the minnow was nowhere in sight. The bright moon created long shadows in the grasses.

Fear latched in Fawn's throat as she approached, sticking to her insides like she'd swallowed Tinker Bell's "Super Paste". The green-garbed tinker was first to the door. The others cowered behind her.

"Should I knock?" Tinker Bell asked. Her quiet whisper came out strident in the still night.

The others shook their heads.

"Just push it open," Fawn mouthed, to which Tinker Bell gave a quick nod.

Following Fawn's suggestion, she put her hand on the door's cool wood and added a slight amount of pressure. The door gave way easily to her prodding, and soon the moonlight was streaming into Silvermist's house. The girls peered inside, and nothing but blackness met their eyes. One by one, they entered the silent house. They blinked back the darkness that pressed against their eyeballs. Once their eyes had grown accustomed to the dark, they noticed that the furniture was in disarray. The curtains were torn. The pictures on the wall, of Silvermist's favorite places and people, had been smashed.

"What happened here?" Tinker Bell whispered. "Did Sil do this?"

The girls stared back at her in terror, and a sudden muffled thumping met their ears. They all jumped, stifling their screams before they could burst from their lips.

"Sorry!" Iridessa squeaked. "M-my knees...they keep knocking t-together."

"Well, tell them to quit it!" Rosetta whispered at the trembling light-talent.

They looked around the house for a moment in silence, bewildered by the obvious effort that had gone into trashing Silvermist's house. They didn't know what had become of her, but they knew that it was worse than they thought before. Tinker Bell examined the broken furniture, picturing how she might fix it, trying to keep her focus on something she could control. Rosetta pondered the amount of dust in the usually tidy fairy's house.

"G-guys," Fawn's voice was barely audible from where she knelt, trembling, in a far corner of the room. "I-I found her minnow." Fawn's voice broke as she said the last word. Her friends quickly flitted to her side and looked down at the horror that she held in her arms. Silvermist's beloved minnow had not only been dragged out of it's pond and left in the air to suffocate, but it's eyes had been plucked from it's head and it's fins had been torn off.

"Oh dear god," Rosetta put a hand to her cheek. Tinker Bell looked sick. Fawn's eyes were filled with tears for the innocent animal she held in her hands. She stroked it's scales tenderly.

A thudding met their ears.

"Oh, for god's sake, Iridessa!" Rosetta growled, turning swiftly towards the sound. Nothing was there.

"I'm over here, guys," Iridessa called from the corner near the door. She had not been brave enough to wander further in the house and now there was no way she was making that noise.

"It's coming from the other room guys," Tinker Bell pointed towards a half closed door that looked even darker than the rest of the house.

"Do you think it's Sil?" Fawn asked, gently laying the minnow's head down on the floor.

"There's one way to find out," Tinker Bell replied, and slowly started for the door.


	10. Finding Silvermist

**Author's Note: The following portion of this story is considerably ****darker** **than the previous chapters. Please read this exciting chapter advisedly.**

Tinker Bell and her friends stuck together tightly as they walked towards Silvermist's back room. The thudding continued. It was slow and rhythmic. It wasn't like a woodpecker tapping against the bark of a tree, nor was it like a fence being blown by the wind and knocking against a post. This was an unnatural sound.

Tinker Bell put a fearful hand on the door. Fawn noticed that her own hands were trembling and caught them up to her chest, squeezing them together. Iridessa squeezed her eyes shut and cowered behind Rosetta, whose rosy cheeks were ashen. With a groan, the door opened. The thumping did not stop and only grew louder. The girls tiptoed into the room. Their noses were met with the reeking stench of rotting fish, and they all covered their faces in disgust.

"S-Sil," Tinker Bell stuttered. She held out one hand in front of her so that she wouldn't accidentally trip over anything. At her voice the thudding stopped. For a second, they all froze. Then the thumping resumed, and the girls peered in the direction of it.

They could just barely make out the shape of a crouched figure. They couldn't tell what was thumping, nor could they identify the figure as their water-fairy friend.

"Dess," Fawn poked her friend who nearly screamed. "Shine some moonlight in here, will you?"

"C-c-course," Iridessa ran out of the room and came back with a beam of bluish light. She nervously shined it on the figure. They all gasped.

It was indeed Silvermist who was crouching in the room. She was banging her head slowly on the wall, which was causing the thudding noise. She didn't look up when the light hit her and continued her ritual.

"The minnow…" she whispered. "It's dead…fishy eyes…why the eyes?" Most of what she was saying was unintelligible to the dumbfounded friends. Her dress was ripped up and now barely covered her body. It was blackened from dirt and filth. Her face was smudged with it. In her hands, she grasped two bloody sponges that Fawn could tell were fish eyes. Smears of dried blood were encrusted on her legs.

"Oh my god," Fawn said, revolted.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Rosetta moaned and held a hand to her mouth.

Iridessa swooned, but Tinker Bell caught her and laid her down gently in the other, cleaner, room. Darting back into Silvermist's room, she knelt down gingerly beside her friend.

"Silvermist, w-what happened to you? Why are you…what is this on you…What in the world is going on?"

"Ro," Fawn put her hand on her friends shoulder. She could see that the garden fairy was trying to be strong, but Fawn was concerned over the bright green shade that Rosetta's face had taken on. "Why don't you go take care of Iridessa? Tinker Bell and I will help Silvermist." Rosetta nodded quickly and darted out of the room. Then Fawn turned to Tink and whispered, "What the hell is wrong with her, Tink? She looks...feral."

Tinker Bell grimaced, tears welling in her eyes, "Silvermist...please...what is wrong? Please help us understand. We're here to help you. We aren't mad about what you did to Vidia. We know it's not your fault. Just let us help you." Fawn put her hand on Tinker Bell's arm and knelt down beside them, trying to remain calm.

"V-Vidia…" Silvermist stopped banging her head against the wall. For the first time since they'd entered the room, she looked as if she was present. "I-I….killed her. I killed Vidia. She went under the waves...glug, glug, glug," Silvermist snickered and then sobbed and went back to banging her head.

"No, Silvermist," Fawn said gently. "You didn't kill her. She's ok."

"Yeah, we rescued her," Tinker Bell added.

"She's ok," Silvermist repeated. "Did you hear that? She's ok...she's ok." She stared into the eyes she held in her hands. "You're not."

"Sil," Tinker Bell reached a hand towards the filthy water-fairy. "P-please, let's get you cleaned up."

As Tinker Bell's fingers brushed Silvermist's soiled skin, Silvermist looked up at them. Her eyes met theirs, and they watched as reality flooded back into the almost black eyes.

"T-Tinker Bell? Fawn?" Silvermist questioned, looking at each one in turn. "Y-you're here. Vidia's ok?"

"Yeah, she's fine!" Tinker Bell breathed, relieved that her friend was beginning to communicate.

"B-but my minnow," Silvermist began to tremble. "He's dead…"

"Who did this?" Fawn asked, tentatively. She feared she knew the answer.

"I did," Silvermist answered without hesitation. "I remember pulling him from the water, dragging him into the house and then…plucking his…his…" Silvermist began to sob. It started softly, and then it grew until she was wailing.

Tinker Bell and Fawn looked at each other in horror and sorrow. "Why? Why did you hurt your minnow, Sil?" Fawn demanded.

"I don't know," Silvermist bawled. "I loved him. I didn't want to hurt him. Like I didn't want to hurt Vidia. But I felt like I needed to. She told me I needed to."

"Who told you?" Tinker Bell's face was now wet with tears.

"Me," Silvermist's face was blank, but her eyes were sincere. "I told me."

Her friends felt more confused than they were before, but knew that Silvermist's physical health needed to be dealt with before they could begin to understand her mental health.

"C'mon, Sil," Fawn nudged Silvermist's hand. "Give me… his eyes. I'll make sure he has a good burial." Fawn let tears roll down her cheeks. She waited patiently while Silvermist gently placed the spongy dead eyes into her hands. Cringing, she added, "Tink is going to help you get cleaned up now."

"Yeah, let's get you changed," Tinker Bell grabbed Silvermist's arms and eased her up. Silvermist obeyed and allowed herself to be pulled up. "Ro," Tinker Bell called as she encouraged Silvermist through the door and into the front room. "I'm going to need your help."

Rosetta's face was shrouded in concern and confusion, but she promptly grabbed Silvermist's other arm and led her to a washbasin in a corner. Iridessa was now sitting on a turned over couch, her head buried in a bucket.

Fawn slowly put the minnow's eyes back in it's head and dragged it outside the house to a spot near the pond. She picked a plot of ground beneath a small fern and dug a minnow-sized hole. While she was digging she saw candlelight emerge from inside the house and heard hushed voices. She laid the minnow gently in the grave and covered it. She breathed a goodbye, patted the mound, washed the dirt off her hands in the pond, and then stood to rejoin her friends.

Back inside, things were beginning to look better. Rosetta had drawn a warm milkweed bath and was now selflessly bathing Silvermist, who stared into the night. Iridessa attempted to help Tinker Bell right the furniture.

"It's done," Fawn spoke. Her face was somber as she wiped the pond water on her leggings. "How is she?"

"She's in shock," Rosetta whispered. Her voice was mournful as she tenderly scrubbed the muck off of Silvermist's arms.

"She hasn't spoken any more," Tinker Bell said.

"What do we do?" Iridessa seemed barely capable of standing up.

"We need to get her to the hospital," Tinker Bell put her hands on her hips.

"And we're her friends," Fawn whispered. "We need to make sure we are here for her."

They all nodded in quiet understanding. Most likely, Silvermist had gone insane, and the nursing and healing talents would respond appropriately. But they would not forsake her, even if she was never allowed to go home. They would always love her, despite her awful deeds.

...

Vidia stood in her hospital room. It was dark. It was quiet. She looked around the room. She walked further towards the window, to stand in the moonlight. Turning her back to the window, she watched her shadow glide across the floor and up the opposite wall. She was standing face to face with her own shadow. She studied the willowy legs, the slender waist, the long fingers, the thick hair, and the slightly lifted nose. "So this is you?" she asked herself.

"Thankfully you're hot," the shadow responded. Vidia frowned. Had she just answered her own question? "It's about all you've got going for you. Oh, and you're a rare talent. Don't forget that. You were born with quick wings. That ought to make you feel special."

"It does," Vidia felt dizzy. "I am special." What was going on? She had heard her own voice in her ears. She rubbed her temples and watched as the shadow followed suit. Perhaps it was the herbs that Amara had given her.

"Suuuure, you are," the shadow cooed. "Just as special as Tinker Bell. Two peas in a pod. In fact, forget Periwinkle, you and Tink could be the same person. Oh wait…" the shadow said sweetly. "I forgot… people _like_ her. People _love _Tinker Bell. Tell me, darling," the shadow raised a hand and examined her finger nails. "Do people love _you_?"

"Of course they do," Vidia charged. "My friends care about me." She realized that she was examining her nails and she balled her fingers into an angry fist. She heard the crickets start singing again and it was too loud. Her ears were beginning to ring with a shrill, unrelenting tone.

"Ok, tell me why," the shadow demanded. "Why do they love you? Is it that sharp tongue of yours? Or is it your ever-negative attitude? Which one makes them like you more?"

"I don't know why, but they care about me," Vidia's voice was low. She felt short of breath.

"Why do you think? Because they're good people. Certainly better people than you."

"I've changed," Vidia shot back. She could feel anger swelling inside her. How dare she talk to… herself… like this? Where was this coming from? Was she really this insecure?

"Right, right, because now you're such a selfless citizen. Tell me, do you volunteer? Do you offer a kind word to a sad friend? Do you really even give a damn if someone is sad? Do you do anything around here but… pollinate?"

"How dare you," Vidia gasped but words eluded her. Had her shadow always had a voice of it's own? Perhaps this was normal and she just hadn't noticed. Why was her brain so foggy?

"Truth is, dear," the shadow's voice was louder and sharper. "You're a bitch. You don't care about anyone but yourself. And you'd better thank the Fates that you're so talented or no one would give a flying flip about you, especially your so called 'friends'. You think they love you? Who are you kidding? They'd all be better off without you and they know it. You're a charity case. Just a project for them to try to change and manipulate until you look and act like them. Then they can get their little gold goody-two-shoes badges that have 'I gave a s**t' engraved on them."

"Stop it," Vidia growled through clenched teeth. "You don't know me." She tried to cover her ears, but she realized that the voice was coming from inside her.

"I don't know you?" the shadow scoffed. "I am you. I know you better than anyone! I know that you are trash, dirt… nobody. You have no purpose. No real use. And is it your fault? No! Who decides our personality? Fate? Some powerful being? Whoever it was screwed you over, girlfriend."

"That's true," Vidia resigned. The more she tried to block out the voice of the shadow, the more her head felt like someone was slamming a hammer into it. If she let go and listened a little bit, the pain dissipated.

"The same person that decided who you'd be also decided who Tinker Bell should be. They made her cute and popular and annoyingly cheerful."

"You got that right," Vidia said. She was beginning to feel irritated, though not at the voice in her head, but at the thought of her tinkery friend. Well, more irritated than usual.

"Same thing that made her like that, made you crabby and jealous."

"Hey!" Vidia snapped. She could feel her blood beginning to burn within her.

"Just telling it like it is. Whoever destined her to save Pixie Hollow time and time again, destined you to be the bitch. And you're ok with that?"

"No," Vidia conceded. She felt upset and angry. Her muscles were aching with the need to punch something. Her blood pressure was beginning to rise, and she felt as though her eardrums might burst.

"Same person who named her Tinker Bell-such a cute, happy, little name-also named you Vidia! What kind of name is Vidia? It sounds like the name of a poison!"

"Queen Clarion named me that," Vidia growled.

"Queen Clarion, huh?" the shadow scratched it's chin, and Vidia felt her hand on her face. "Interesting…"


	11. A Monster

Silvermist's friends stayed in the lobby of the hospital all night. Now two of their own were afflicted, and they were beginning to fear that some sort of curse had befallen them. When the morning came, the sun caught Iridessa dozing in a corner chair. Rosetta was nestled against a couch cushion. Tinker Bell slept beside her with her chin resting in her hand, elbow propped up on the arm of the couch. Fawn was sprawled in the window, one arm hanging off the sill, and quiet snoring escaping her peaceful smile.

Their peace was brought to an abrupt end when a stern nurse came out and jostled Tinker Bell to waking. Tinker Bell rubbed her face and looked up at the nurse blearily. The nurse frowned. "The Healing Talents have attended your friend and they are allowing you to come visit her. But you should do it fast. She's incredibly weak."

The girls roused, and dashed through the hospital berry bush to Silvermist's room, located a couple of branches up from Vidia's.

"How you doin', lilypad?" Rosetta asked upon entering. The girls were nervous. They wondered if Silvermist would be back to normal…or if she was still crazy.

"Much better," Silvermist's voice was frayed and her almond eyes looked exhausted. "I'm so glad you're here. I'm thinking much clearer today."

"That's good," Tinker Bell smiled and flitted to her side. Clearer was good.

"Don't push yourself too hard, though," Iridessa voiced her ever-present concern and went to the other side of the bed. How much clearer could Silvermist be thinking?

"It's good to have you back, Sil," Fawn grinned, trying to sound positive although she didn't feel it. Was she really back?

Silvermist smiled, but her brow was furrowed in worry. "I swear I didn't mean to hurt Vidia…or my minnow…or any of the laundry talents…or you guys. I just…I heard myself say that I should do those things and I just had to obey. Like some sort of compulsion. I could hear her voice so clearly." Silvermist paused and then added, "The last sane thing I remember was being at Vidia's house with a massive hangover. I went outside for some silence and I saw something around the corner. The air got obviously cooler and thicker. It felt spooky. I thought I saw a sparrowman so I went to investigate. That was when a black thing of some sort was thrown over my head. I felt myself choking. I tried to call for help but no sound would come out. And then, I just remember thinking how angry I was at everyone and how much I just wanted everything to die."

They were all appalled at her story and shot each other nervous looks.

"You are going to get the best care, sweetie," Rosetta cooed through clinched teeth. Obviously Silvermist's mind still had a few loose screws.

"Hang on, Ro," Fawn sat up from the chair she had lighted on. A thought had struck her. "That sounds exactly like what Buck was describing-a dark figure, a spooky feeling, and a sudden change in behavior accompanied by some memory loss. Maybe it's the same…thing." Maybe Silvermist was telling the truth. Maybe she wasn't crazy.

"You think something in Pixie Hollow is making fairies crazy? Like how… poisoning them?" Iridessa quizzed, her face terrified.

"She's right," Tinker Bell added. "Buck is a great guy but all of the sudden becomes a malicious prankster. Silvermist would never hurt anyone, but she all of the sudden becomes a murderer?" They all flinched at that word. Tinker Bell wished she had chosen a different one, but she continued. "Maybe they were given something or coerced somehow. But someone did this to them. And whoever did it-fairy or otherwise-is a monster."

They all sat silent for a moment and pondered that last word. Who-or what-was doing this to them?

"Guys," Fawn's face held a soft smile. "I think now would be a good time to go." She motioned to Silvermist who was now fast asleep, sleek black hair trailing across the giant hospital pillow.

"You're right," Rosetta winked. "We oughta' be goin'." With that, they all meandered into the hallway.

"Before we go," Tinker Bell piped up once they were in the hallway. "I think we should visit Vidia.

"Yeah!" Fawn exclaimed and then realized how loud it had escaped her mouth. Her friends were looking at her, perplexed. "I mean, I'm sure that would make her happy." Fawn chuckled nervously.

They found their way down to Vidia's floor. They stopped at a branchy desk to check with a nurse on her progress.

"Oh, she should be fine to go home today," the nurse said, pulling back a green leaf curtain. In fact, you can go give her the good news right now," the nurse smiled.

"Great!" Tinker Bell and her friends smiled at each other and entered Vidia's room. When they got in, they all gasped. Vidia was nowhere to be found, but the room had been completely destroyed, and trails of blood lettered the walls with morbid phrases.

"Pixie Hollow be damned and may her queen rot for eternity," the letters scrawled.

"Oh my god!" Iridessa shouted. "It got Vidia!"


	12. Breathless

"Oh, god," Iridessa was frantic now. "We have to find her! We have to stop her before she hurts someone!"

"Is this Vidia's blood?" Fawn was choking back panic. "Did she…hurt herself to write this? Did that monster hurt her?" Fawn looked towards Tinker Bell who was standing nearby. Fawn wondered why the peach color of the tinker's skin and the green haze of her dress was all she could make out. Why was everything so blurry?

"Fawn," Tinker Bell reached over to her friend. "Vidia is tough. It's all going to be ok."

It was then that Fawn realized that the blur in her eyes was water, and she blinked it away quickly. "Of course," she muttered, composing herself.

"This is awful," Rosetta fretted. "How are we supposed to find her? Where would she go?"

They all stared at the message on the wall. Terror slinked over their faces.

"The Queen!" they all shouted.

They darted out the window and across the valley. The sun was now pouring out over the land, and fairies were just starting to get about their day. How long ago had Vidia left? Was the Queen still alive? The girls didn't speak, but they all turned these questions over in their minds as they flew.

"Where would Queen Clarion be?" Tinker Bell yelled to the girls, as they rushed through the morning air.

"It's not late enough for her to be in the throne room," Fawn noted.

"She's probably still in her chambers," Rosetta offered. "It is still early."

"Let's hope you're right," Tinker Bell nodded.

With that hope burning in their hearts, they pushed themselves faster towards the queen's personal chambers. When they approached the majestic Elder tree that the queen lived in, they could tell something was amiss. Near the base of the tree, among fallen leaves and blossoms, lay a still figure. The girls hurried towards the silent fairy. As they neared, they noticed that she was lean and fair-haired. Her shirt had black and white stripes and her hands were gloved. A spear lay nearby, covered with blood.

"It's a scout!" Tinker Bell yelped as she landed near the body.

"She must have been patrolling this area last night," Fawn cried, kneeling down beside the pallid girl and checking for a pulse. She knew it was futile. The scout was grey with death, and her glow had long since gone out. Fawn's sharp eyes noticed a bit of purple feather underneath the scout's fingernail. Her fear was confirmed. Vidia had done this. Fawn's mind created images-white hands cruelly gripping the scout's spear, the spear ripping through flesh, blood pouring out over the white hands, a smile on Vidia's blood splattered face. She squeezed her eyes in horror.

"C'mon guys," Tinker Bell urged. "We need to get to Queen Clarion."

They darted up through the sunlight streaming through the branches, and lighted on a balcony of sorts that the tinkers had fashioned for the queen. Peering into the windows, they noticed it was dark within.

"Maybe she's already left," Iridessa suggested in a hushed tone.

"Guys, look!" Fawn whispered urgently. She pointed to a barely open door. Just inside the door, they could make out the shape of a limp hand, covered in blood.

"Oh god!" Iridessa gasped and began to hyperventilate.

"Breathe, sug, breathe," Rosetta urged. "Don't faint on us now."

"It looks like we're too late," Tinker Bell let her face fall, but continued walking towards the door. She pushed it open, and it thudded against something. When they entered, they noticed gloved hands and striped sleeves.

"It's another scout!" Fawn cried, following Tinker Bell into the shadowed room. She gazed at the limp body, red hair matted with blood.

"It's Liv! She must have been on guard inside," Rosetta's face was grim. She was trying so hard to hold it together.

"D-did Vidia do this?" Iridessa questioned. They were all standing quietly inside the gloomy chambers, now empty of life. None of them knew what to do at this point. The scouts were by far the most capable of all the fairies.

"Most likely," Tinker Bell's face was dark. It had now been two days of torture and she was done with it. Who was doing this to them? "We have to find her. Even if we're too late to save Queen Clarion, we have to stop Vidia."

They wordlessly agreed with her and followed her timidly through the many halls and rooms within the tree that made up the Queen's private chambers.

After a few minutes of looking, they heard a whooshing sound, like a great storm had come upon them. It was coming from inside one of the rooms furthest from the entrance to the tree. They tugged on the door, but it didn't open. It was a solid oak door, and Tinker Bell worried as she looked at it.

"Guys," she called to them. The rushing sound coming from the room was loud and she could barely hear over it. "This is going to be hard to break down, but we have to."

"I've got it," Rosetta reassured her frantic friend. With one swoop of her arms, a large vine came through the nearby window and slammed through the door, causing it to crack and cave in. The girls all darted through the crack and into the storm within.

They gasped as they took in the scene. It was a large extravagant bedroom. A beautiful canopy of Queen Anne's lace curtained the giant bed in the center. Queen Clarion was lying on the bed, ashen and still.

Near the queen, spinning a tornado in her hands was Vidia, howling with levity. The tornado's tail was positioned near the queen's mouth and the air seemed to be flowing from out of her.

"She's suffocating her!" Iridessa yelled over the wind.

"What do we do?" Rosetta shrieked.

"Vidia!" Tinker Bell yelled to her friend. She could see that the queen didn't have much time left. "Stop it!"

Vidia turned a sharp glare at her friends. Her eyes were glazed over with a ghastly film. Her face was shrouded in malice. "How dare you bother us!" Her voice rumbled with a horrible undertone. She blasted a current of cold air at Tinker Bell that sent her flying into a wall. Iridessa and Rosetta ran to help their blonde-haired friend up, and held her gently as she struggled to find her balance. Tinker Bell reached a hand to a bump on her head and brought it down to find it covered with blood.

Fawn's eyes were locked on Vidia. Her lips were the same color red as they always were, but they were contorted in a cruel sneer. Her beautiful eyes were all ice-no pupil could be seen and no love could be found. Her ghostly white arms were covered in blood where she had sliced herself up for ink. Fawn's heart twisted and writhed inside her. What strange monster could make Vidia…into this? How could they save her?

"V-Vida," Fawn whispered then licked her lips and swallowed, attempting to gain volume. "Vidia, it's me…Fawn." Vidia's wraithlike eyes peered at her. She cocked her head.

"Did you not see what we did to your friend, there?" Vidia motioned to Tinker Bell. "You'd better run!"

Fawn trembled. It was Vidia's voice. Vidia's face. But Vidia was gone. Or was she? Could she still be there somewhere? "You don't scare me, Vidia. You can't scare me away." Fawn saw Vidia raise her arms and braced herself for the rush of air that hit her. It knocked her to her knees, but she stood up quickly. "I'm not leaving here without you."

"Leave us alone!" Vidia screeched. She had now stopped her tornado on the queen and had focused her ghoulish face on Fawn. "Don't act like you care about us."

"But I do," Fawn said gently. "We all care about you. You're our friend. Don't you remember how we pulled you out of the water yesterday?"

"Oh, shut up, Fawn," Vidia shouted. "You got all those other fairies out of the water! We were just another charity case."

Fawn was taken aback. Where was this coming from? "You aren't a charity case." Another blast of air knocked into Fawn, and she tumbled backwards. She stood up, determination and rage clouding her mind. "I'm sorry, was there another fairy that I was crying over yesterday?"

"What?" Vidia asked. Her hands had been about to blow more air at Fawn, but she had stopped and now they were suspended in the air, poised for attack, but the air was still.

"Did you see me crying over Annis or Sud?" Fawn yelled. She was angry. Though she knew Vidia wasn't in her right mind, she was wounded by her words. "What about Nette? Did you see me crying over her? No, you didn't. Because I only cried over one fairy… one."

Vidia's lips returned to their sneer. "So? You're compassionate. Doesn't prove anything! Get away from us!" She angrily blew a gust of wind at Fawn, and the animal-fairy was sent sprawling. Vidia was using a plural pronoun. She kept saying 'us' and 'we'. Was someone else here with them? Someone inside Vidia?

Vidia was about to fly off through the crack in the door, but Fawn gathered herself and stood up, blocking the entrance and only exit. Her nose was now inches away from Vidia's murderous scowl.

"You're not leaving here with her!" Fawn shouted. She was looking into horrid eyes but talking to something deeper within the ivory-skinned pixie. Then her eyes softened, and she grabbed Vidia's shoulders. They were cold and clammy to the touch. "This isn't you! Whoever this is, it's not the Vidia that I know and l-lo…," Fawn's voice choked and died. She licked her quivering lips and continued, "I… care about." She glanced at her friends. The other girls were huddled in a corner with the unconscious queen, trying to protect her as much as they could. Then she turned her focus back to Vidia. "Whatever is in your head that is making you question our love for you is not your friend."

"We'll decide who our friends are," Vidia spat, trying to escape Fawn's grasp.

"Then choose me," Fawn whispered. She then released Vidia and put her hands up in surrender. "Go ahead. If you think we're not your friends, go ahead and kill me. I know you can. You were about to kill Queen Clarion. If you think these thoughts in your brain are your friends over us, then just go ahead and kill me."

Cries of dismay came from her friends. Fawn eyed their terrified and confused faces. She hoped she was right about this. She had to be.

"You can't do this, Fawn," Tinker Bell called, hoarse from terror.

"It's ok, Tink," Fawn said softly. "I've got this."

Vidia was squinting at her in contempt and ridicule. "You want us to kill you? Just like that?" The hunger in Vidia's eyes made Fawn want to hide in a cave, but she stood her ground.

"Yes, Vidia," Fawn said solemnly. "Either you come back to us and get rid of this 'friend' who's telling you to do these things, or kill me, like I'm sure it wants you to."

Vidia eyed the girls in the corner and saw how helpless they looked. She could hear the voice in her head-her voice-urging her on.

"Go ahead, Vidia," the shadow said. "Let's see how much they love you after this!"

Her hand lifted slowly into the air. Hate gripped her heart. Fawn flinched noticeably.

"Yes, that's it," the shadow encouraged. "Look at those amber eyes, staring at you with hate! She obviously despises you!"

Vidia cocked her head and looked deeper into Fawn's eyes. There were brimming with tears and shining with something Vidia felt was familiar. Hope, maybe? They were bright, and there was happiness there. Joy? What was the look she was seeing? Where had she seen it before?

A tiny piece of the real Vidia that had been shoved down into the back of her brain spoke up in a quiet voice. Vidia could barely hear it. "Are you sure that's hate?" it asked her. "It doesn't look like I thought. I expected it to be worse." Vidia's head was splitting from trying to peer through the black veil over her mind's eye. Everything looked so threatening.

"It's hate! And contempt! You just can't see it because they've fooled you. Do you want to be a fool?" the shadow's voice was hostile.

"What is Vidia doing?" Iridessa's panicked whisper broke the silence and made Fawn wince. "She's not doing anything. She's just sitting there. Shouldn't we try to stop her?"

"She's too powerful, Dess," Fawn responded tenderly to her worried friend. She tried to be brave. She tried to smile to her scared friends in the corner. She tried to believe in the one in front of her. Vidia wouldn't kill her…she couldn't.

All of the sudden, Fawn saw Vidia lift her hand and began twirling it around in the air. At the same moment, she could feel oxygen being ripped from her lungs. She yelped as the air escaped and then she was silent. The tornado grew as it spun more of Fawn's breath into it. She grabbed her throat as if doing so would keep the air in. Meanwhile, she strived to keep eye contact with Vidia.

"Vidia," Fawn choked out, gasping. "Please… choose me."

"Over me?" the shadow mocked. "She wishes. Keep going. She'll say anything to save herself."

Vidia continued glaring at Fawn, mesmerized by the amber orbs that were tearing into her soul. Fawn's knees were getting weak, and her hands were beginning to quake. Her sun-kissed tan skin was being consumed by a deathly pallor. Fawn's legs quivered, suddenly, and gave out. She fell to her knees. "Vidia, come back," she croaked.

Vidia searched her mind for why she was so angry at this animal fairy. This beautiful, ruddy, freckled fairy kneeling in front of her, begging Vidia to stop. The shadow said she hated her. Vidia tried to remember anything Fawn had done to her. As she racked her memory, she found that some doors in her mind wouldn't open. It was as if some sort of black goo was crusted over their locks. Parts of her memory weren't there any more. In fact, she could barely remember her friendship with Fawn, except for that moment outside the home tree when the animal fairy was dripping with water and crying happy tears as she gazed back at Vidia. Golden realization trickled down on the tiny piece of Vidia that still existed separate from the shadow.

"No," Vidia said, suddenly. "She's doing this for me."

"What? No, she's trying to get you to cave. She's trying to control you! Don't you see that? Can't you see the truth in her eyes?"

"It's love," Vidia said softly, in answer to the shadow.

"What's love?" the shadow asked

"That gleam in Fawn's eyes. It's love. Not contempt or ridicule. Or even fake compassion. I remember that look from yesterday when she saved me. That glimmer there is true, selfless love. She cares about me, and she's willing to die for me. You're the one trying to control me!"

On the outside, Fawn could tell that the tornado was weakening, but her eyes were beginning to grow dim and black spots now impeded her eyesight. She watched as Vidia's face slowly morphed from a deadly hate to confusion. "No…" Vidia whispered. The tornado choked to a halt, and Fawn fell to the ground gasping for air and welcoming it back into her lungs. She looked up in time to see Vidia tugging at her hair and clawing at her skin. The deadening silence from the fast-flyer ended with a cry of "I won't do it. Leave me alone!" She clawed into her skin, leaving trails of blood in the wake of her nails. "Get out!" She dropped to the ground, her energy giving out, but her muscles continued to quiver in effort. Her skin was drenched in sweat, and her breath came in heaving gasps. Fawn forced herself to her knees and eased over to where Vidia was. Tinker Bell and Rosetta also inched closer, leaving Iridessa to cradle the queen.

Fawn watched as Vidia screeched. The pale fast-flyer distorted her body in agony. "I will not let you stay! I will make you leave!"

"Vidia," Fawn reached her friend and grasped a bloody hand. Vidia recoiled from Fawn's touch, and her body seized once more. Her back arched, and her head was thrown back. Then, she suddenly went limp, and they all cowered as a black shadow scurried out of the room, leaving Vidia in a puddle of weakened limbs and arms flowing with blood.

"Vidia," Fawn tried to grab Vidia's hand again. This time, Vidia's eyes opened briefly and Fawn could see the thin grey film rolling back, revealing shimmering icy eyes.

"I'm here, Fawn. I… chose you," Vidia whispered and then her eyes closed, as her body succumbed to sleep.

**Author's Note: I am so grateful to all of you for continuing to follow and read this story, despite some long chapters. Thank you for the kind reviews! If you have an account, I'd love to write you back personally! **


	13. Roc

The girls stared at the limp body of their fast-flying friend, stunned at what they had just witnessed.

"I-is… sh-she…" Iridessa tried to gulp down her fear, but the others could hear the tremor in her voice.

"She's still alive," Fawn breathed, relief overwhelming her physical exhaustion, as she felt the steady beat of a pulse beneath the almost translucent skin of Vidia's wrist.

Before any of them could gather themselves out of their shock, they heard a soft murmur.

"G-guys," Iridessa yelped. "Queen Clarion is waking up." Leaving Fawn with Vidia, Tinker Bell and Rosetta hurried to the side of their golden queen. Her blue eyes fluttered open.

"Tinker Bell?" she whispered. "What has happened?"

"I'll explain it to you soon," Tinker Bell assured the beloved queen. "How do you feel?"

"Slightly drained," Queen Clarion spoke softly. The girls helped her up, and she rested a hand on her head. "But I think I'm a-alright."

A sudden gust of cold wind blew through the crack in the doors, and Lord Milori was standing beside them. He quickly caught Queen Clarion up in his arms.

"My darling," his deep voice was gentle. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Milori," Clarion trembled slightly, but her voice was strong and the pink color of her cheeks was starting to come back.

"When I found out that Liv and Sera had not reported back from their guard duty here, I rushed to make sure you were alright. Then I heard screams and I feared the worst. Are you sure you're fine?"

"I'm fine. These dear girls were here for me when I awoke," Clarion smiled at the tinker, the garden-fairy, and the light-fairy.

"What happened here?" Lord Milori's face was grim. He noticed Vidia's limp body on the ground, blood covering her hands. "Did she do this? Did she hurt these fairies?" he demanded of Tinker Bell.

"Technically," Tinker Bell cringed beneath his icy gaze. "But… but…"

"It wasn't her fault!" Iridessa encouraged. Tinker Bell and Rosetta nodded in unison.

"She couldn't help it," Rosetta said, petals shaking.

"How so?" Lord Milori asked. He and Queen Clarion looked suspicious and wondered if Tinker Bell and her friends were covering for the fast-flying fairy.

"Well," Tinker Bell wrung her hands and then hurriedly said, "Y'see there's this thing that's been taking people hostage and making them crazy! They keep doing things they don't mean and then not remembering it later or not understanding why it happened. And every time this happens, there's this cold, shivery feeling and a dark figure and choking and… and…" Tinker Bell could tell by the wide eyes of the Queen and the Lord of Winter that she had lost them. She took a deep breath and with the help of Iridessa and Rosetta explained everything that had happened since the Bluebell festival.

"And apparently it takes so much out of them mentally, that their physical body responds with it's own symptoms like exhaustion," Tinker Bell motioned to Vidia.

"Well, we must get her to the hospital," Lord Milori started towards Vidia.

"No need, Milori," Queen Clarion put a hand on his arm. "I have personal healing talents and nursing talents that I can summon for her. Let's lay her on the bed."

Looking grateful for such a benevolent queen as a lover, Milori scooped Vidia up and laid her down on the bed.

"Have you ever heard of anything that would do this?" Fawn spoke for the first time, approaching the bed carefully. Her mind was still foggy and dizzy.

"Never," Queen Clarion was solemn. "Such a terrible thing…"

"If only we could figure out how to get rid of it," Rosetta smoothed her matted auburn hair with a soft pink hand, but her green eyes were concerned with more serious matters.

"How do we get rid of a shadow?" Iridessa asked. "I mean, a shadow like that. Because most shadows just fade in the light but this shadow is obviously different."

After a moment of silence settled on them, as they waited for the healing and nursing talents that had been summoned, Queen Clarion spoke,"Iridessa, you've given me a thought." The girls looked up, hopeful that their queen would give them some insight. The golden haired queen continued, "Long ago, in my early days as queen, there was a fairy who came to Pixie Hollow. He was a new talent, and so we could not find one for him among the mushrooms I offered him, though I exhausted the possibilities. He had eyed the light talent multiple times but said that it didn't feel right. Not knowing what to do, I named him Roc and told him that he must find his talent for himself."

She continued, "I sought out advisors and sages, but no one could help him. He wandered about aimlessly for a while, becoming more crestfallen as the days went by. My heart ached for him. Without one's talent, a fairy has no sense of purpose. One day, there was a commotion in Needlepoint Meadow. I hurried there because multiple scout fairies informed me that the situation was… odd. I came upon Roc standing in the middle of a burnt out crater, as if from an asteroid. He was covered with black smudges and the smell of smoke filled the air. When I approached he was grinning from ear to ear, and I could see his bright smile beneath the soot on his face. He told me that he had found his talent and proceeded to create a large ball of what looked like light, but it was wilder, hotter, and far more dangerous."

"What was it?" Tinker Bell interjected. The girl's faces were filled with questions and their eyes were wide with anticipation.

"It was fire," Queen Clarion said simply. The girls gasped. A fire-talent fairy?

Before Queen Clarion could continue her story, a group of healers and nurses bustled in to care for Vidia.

"What happened to her?" a chubby, flushed fairy named Enid asked in a Welsh accent. Enid was flustered as she looked at Vidia's arms, and she began to hurriedly clean the wound.

"She was… possessed," Lord Milori said the word that the girls had all been entertaining. The healers and nurses halted their activity and gaped, overcome with horror.

"Please," Queen Clarion encouraged them. "Help her." They nodded in assent and hurried about Vidia.

The girls looked on for a moment in concern for their friend, but then they remembered the queen's story.

"So what happened to Roc?" Tinker Bell asked.

"After the incident at Needlepoint Meadow, Roc began experimenting with his new talent. I was glad to see him so happy, but none of us knew anything about this sort of power. It seemed…" the queen thought for a moment, trying to find the right word, "…dangerous. We urged him to be careful, and he assured us he would. But one day, something changed."

Her eyes misted over, and her lips set in a grim line as her mind traveled back to days long past and memories long forgotten. "I remember how dark the night was and how many shadows lurked about beneath shrubs and hedgerows. I remember feeling a spooky sense that something terrible would happen that evening. And it did. Roc had grown quite powerful, and he came before me, exclaiming that he had done something incredible. He begged me and the other court officials and ministers to join him on top of a lush hill where many fairies enjoyed frolicking.

"As we gathered on that knoll, we could barely make out the stars that were usually so bright. We questioned him as to why he had summoned us here. As we watched, he created a ball of fire from thin air, and it grew larger and larger until it was floating in front of us. We watched it in awe. It was giant and glorious, but terrifyingly hot. It grew and grew until the large knoll was entirely lit up. He continued his motions, and the fireball sprouted wings and talons and transformed into a great bird, made entirely of flame. At this point, we were terrified and begged him to stop, warning him that it was becoming too big, and too hot. Our warning went unheeded and with one command of his arms, the flaming bird took flight into the night sky. It soared high above Pixie Hollow, it's light banishing the darkness. But, suddenly, the bird began to waver. The light flickered and Roc looked as if he were losing control. All at once, there was an explosion of light and sound and heat. It threw back the trees and fairies fell to the ground. Flames rained down on Pixie Hollow. It was the brightest light that anyone had ever seen. It seared our vision and the people that were present insist that no darkness existed in Pixie Hollow in that moment. In the wake of Roc's fire, shadows were no more.

"Sadly, the aftermath was devastating. The fire had destroyed homes and fields. Some fairies had been permanently blinded and many had been burned. Crushed and mortified, Roc fled. No one knows where he went, but some say that he ran towards the far off mountain, Calypso, for he had always had a fondness for the fire that burned atop it."

The girls were silent as they took in the queen's words. Dazed and dismayed, they wondered if he was still alive and why no one had found him after so many years. They glanced at each other, knowing what she was trying to tell them.

"You want us to go find him," Tinker Bell stated, but her face was questioning.

"He is the only one with such great power that I know of. If he can make all the shadows disappear for even a moment, perhaps he can help us with our problem." Queen Clarion put one hand on Tinker Bell's shoulder and the other on Iridessa's. "You will need courage to travel to Mount Calypso. And you will need each other." Queen Clarion cast a look of worry at Vidia. "You must wait until she awakens. Then you may leave on your journey. For now, rest. Gather your things. Formulate a plan. And when Vidia is well, I have faith you will find Roc."


	14. Forgiven

Vidia awoke in darkness. She could barely make out a rustling on the far side of the room. It sounded like the wind… like leaves being blown about. She tried to see what was making that noise but the darkness pushed her down. Was the shadow back? Was it attacking her again? She tried to open her mouth to scream but no sound came out. What was happening? Why couldn't she scream? She commanded her muscles to move but something was holding her down. She couldn't even move her fingers. The rustling grew louder. It was more complex than she thought. The sound undulated between low hums and shrill whistles. She tried to peer in that direction and found a crack in the blackness where dim light and fuzzy images poured through. She tried to make the crack bigger, but she felt too tired. Encouraging her muscles to move again, this time her fingers met a silky material. It supported her and surrounded her. A cool breeze blew over her body.

"Shut the window!" a voice whispered, far away. "It's cold."

Who was in the room with her? Why couldn't she see? As she looked harder at the crack, she wished it would grow wider and split this wretched darkness. At her wish, it fluttered and widened slightly. She saw that the crack was rimmed with her own eyelashes and realized that her eyes weren't actually open. Feeling like an idiot for not realizing this sooner, she pushed for them to open but she felt as if rocks had been tied to each one. She pulled harder, and her eyes fluttered again and light and shapes briefly streamed in. Her finger flexed again. The air was chilly. Her skin was starting to get goose bumps.

"Good heavens," a familiar voice said. It was closer than the one before. "She's about to freeze her wings off."

A soft cover was thrown over her, and a warm hand enveloped hers. It gripped hers firmly, and Vidia could feel the calloused palms. She tried to squeeze back, but her fingers refused to comply.

"That should help you feel better," a voice whispered close to her ear. Who was it? She felt like she should know, but she couldn't make out the voice.

"I hate seeing her like this," another voice said from towards her feet. The voice sounded concerned.

"I just wish this shadow thing would stop," an airy voice replied. It was soft and further away than the rest of them.

"We all do, Sil," the voice near her ear said. It was a rougher, warmer voice. Sil? Who was Sil? She felt like she should know that name? An image of water being pushed at her sprang to her mind, and she wondered how that was supposed to help her remember her this "Sil" person was. "I think we should go after Roc now and stop waiting around," the warm voice continued.

"You know why we can't do that, tiger lily," a high-pitched voice said with a motherly tone. "Now that it has Tinker Bell, there are only 4 of us and Silvermist is still weak. We need more of our group if we're going to succeed in our journey to Mt. Calypso."

Vidia felt like she was beginning to understand. The voices sounded familiar. They sounded like home-the home that the shadow had tried to rip away from her. The anger that swelled up in her brought clarity with it. The calloused palm gripping her hand brought images of a dance to her mind. She was swirling in the air, blue flowers surrounding her, their thick perfume cloaking the air. Across from her another fairy, warm as the sunset, gripped her soft palms in her own rough ones. Fawn. Vidia's fingers twitched.

"Guys, she's waking up!" Fawn spoke. "Vidia, can you hear me?" Vidia tried to smile. She gave her eyes one more pull, and they groaned open. Her first shapes were blurred and colors were muddled, but she began to make out four familiar faces. "Hey there," Fawn said, gently rubbing Vidia's left hand. Vidia tried to sit up and talk, but she felt the darkness trying to claw its way out.

"Hold your horses, sugar plum," Rosetta put a hand on Vidia's right shoulder, nudging her back down on the feather pillow. "You've been out for a while."

"Three days to be exact," Silvermist spoke up from where she stood behind Fawn.

"You need to take it easy!" Iridessa said, "We've been so worried about you." Relief shined on her umber cheeks.

"What h-happened?" Vidia struggled to find her voice. "I just remember that awful thing trying to…" Vidia paused and frowned, blinking back the horrible memory.

"You forced the shadow away," Iridessa said. Silvermist nodded in agreement. She hung her head and cowered behind Fawn. Vidia had not seen her since the water fairy had tried to drown her. She wondered if Silvermist had realized this as well, and if she was worried about it. Now that had Vidia had experienced the shadow's power, she didn't blame Silvermist for it.

"It wanted you to hurt Fawn, but you wouldn't do it," Rosetta smiled, pride swelling in her emerald eyes and blushed cheeks. Vidia felt embarrassed. She wasn't sure how she had done it. She just did.

"I still can't believe you goaded her on like that, Fawn," Iridessa reprimanded the animal fairy.

Fawn didn't take her eyes off Vidia when she answered, "I just thought I could get through to you."

"You did," Vidia said, pointedly. A victorious smile spread over Fawn's strawberry lips and tawny skin. Vidia smiled, too. It felt like she hadn't seen Fawn in years, and now all she wanted to do was get lost in those amber eyes. Out of the corner of her eyes, she caught a strange look passed between the others. She tore her eyes away from Fawn's. "So what happened to Tinker Bell?" Vidia asked. The others raised their eyebrows at her.

"How do you know about that?" Iridessa asked.

"I read your mind," Vidia rolled her eyes.

Silvermist gasped. "You can do that?"

Vidia looked at the water fairy, not amused. Silvermist seemed to be pretty much back to normal. "I could hear you when I was waking up. Did the shadow get her?" Vidia turned serious.

"It did," Rosetta's face fell.

"Yesterday," Iridessa added, her hands trembling as she tucked her black curly hair back into it's bun. "It was horrible. We found her tearing apart Tinker's Nook, going on and on about the parts she needed and how stupid everyone was."

"When we found her, she swore and spat at us and then flew away," Fawn said, her face grim.

"Then, we couldn't find her," Silvermist said sadly. "No one has seen her since."

Her friends proceeded to tell her about their conversation with the queen, and about Roc and Mt. Calypso. She processed it as quickly as she could.

"Well, we can't wait for Tinker Bell to do something horrible," Vidia said, urgent worry in her voice. "We need to make the trip to Mt. Calypso now."

"But, sugar," Rosetta worried. "You just woke up from a coma. You're going to be weak for a while."

"I'll be fine," Vidia assured her. "We need to get rid of this thing. It's worse than anyone can imagine. Right, Sil?"

Silvermist looked startled to see Vidia looking to her for agreement. She hesitated a moment and then nodded furiously. "Way worse."

"See? No one else should get hurt by this thing. Not if we can help it!" Vidia spoke emphatically and although she felt her muscles straining, her outrage and desperation stirred her to action.

"If you think you can handle the trip," Fawn glanced from Vidia, to Rosetta, then to Iridessa, and Silvermist, "then I think we should go. We don't even know if this Roc guy will have the answers, but we have to do something. And we have to do it now." Fawn's fire was evident in her blazing eyes.

"Well, it's almost sunset," Iridessa gazed out the window at the fading light. "We should at least wait until the morning. That way, Vidia has time to gain her strength."

"You're right, sunflower," Rosetta put a hand on Iridessa's shoulder. "We'll all feel rejuvenated in the morning. We'll leave then." The girls all agreed. "For now, we should let Vidia rest."

"I just spent 3 days resting," Vidia argued.

"Honey, that ain't real rest," Rosetta waved off Vidia's concern. "Now, we'll see you tomorrow." She gave Vidia a kiss on the forehead and flew out.

"We're so so soooo glad you're ok," Iridessa grabbed Vidia's hand and squeezed it gently. "I don't know what we'd have done if you hadn't woken up." Iridessa let out a small panicked breath.

"But I did," Vidia smiled, almost amused at the light fairy's strong feelings.

"Right, of course," Iridessa smiled and shook off her panic. "We'll be back early." She quickly followed Rosetta out the wooden door.

Silvermist glided carefully over. She sat down gently on the bed next to Vidia. Her eyes were downcast and Vidia thought she saw a tear on her high cheekbone.

"I'm so sor-," the water fairy's voice broke as a sob tore from her throat. "S-sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't… I mean… I couldn't…" she brushed her sleek hair behind her ears as she became increasingly flustered. Her brown eyes were filled with shame.

Vidia put a hand on the blue-garbed shoulder, "Sil, I know. And it's ok. I forgive you." Silvermist's pink lips opened in shock. Tears, followed by relief, flooded her eyes. She kissed the white hand on her shoulder and patted it. She nodded and allowed the silence to carry her deep gratitude. She, too, left the room and Fawn and Vidia were alone.

"Well, I guess I should go, too. My favorite chipmunk, Cheeky, is probably super lonely," Fawn scratched her neck. Vidia nodded and frowned but said nothing. As Fawn was making her way to the door, she stopped, the twig doorknob in hand, "Are you sure you don't want me to stay and… I don't know… keep you company. I know being back at the hospital is probably not very comfortable." Fawn felt a lump in her throat, and her pulse grew faster. That was probably a stupid thing to suggest. Why would Vidia need her to stay? Why would she want her to?

But Vidia's face lifted, and she smiled briefly before clearing her throat and taking on a cool demeanor. "I mean, if you really want to. I'd hate for Cheeky to be lonely."

Fawn smiled at Vidia's attempt to appear unaffected, but she could tell that the icy-eyed fairy was glad for the company. "I'm sure he'll be fine," Fawn smirked and sat down beside Vidia's bed.


	15. Sowing Seeds

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I've actually written a lot, just didn't have time to post. So hopefully the next chapter will come quickly. Also, as a warning, this is a simple, casual chapter to try to break up the tenseness. So enjoy, but know that more tense stuff will come later. **

Fawn went back to her chair at Vidia's bedside. It was technically the hospital's chair but she had stayed in that chair for so many hours during the three days that Vidia was out that it had started to feel like hers. She let herself fall comfortably into the rut she'd worn into the chair. She put her hand on the arms and began tracing the braided twigs.

Vidia was silent as Fawn sat down. She had been so nervous when her friends began to leave. This wasn't the same hospital room that the shadow had taken her from, but it was all too similar. She had been hyper-aware of the cool breeze blowing through the window and the ever darkening sky. So, when Fawn had offered to stay, her fear had overcome her and she had consented. She hoped Fawn hadn't seen the genuine relief she felt. Now that Fawn was here at her left side between her and the window, she no longer felt afraid of the shadow. However, another fear plagued her. She was now alone with Fawn and that had never happened before. What would she say now?

Before Vidia had a chance to speak, Fawn broke the silence, "So, I may be wrong but this may be the first time we've ever been alone together." Fawn's carefree smile faded at Vidia's raised eyebrow. That hadn't come out how Fawn wanted it to. "I mean," she hurried to explain. "You and I don't get a lot of casual talking time. We've worked together one-on-one before but usually we hang out with the group. So, I can't remember if we've ever had time to just…talk. "

"I don't think we have," Vidia answered, nonchalantly, but the idea of having to converse with someone one-on-one made her nervous. But Fawn was sitting there, smiling at her, and she knew she had to try.

"Do you want to play 'Sowing Seeds'?" Fawn asked suddenly. "We brought it here to play while we waited for you to wake up." Fawn pulled a small wooden tablet out of a bag. A dozen small hollows had been carved into the board and each one was filled to the brim with glittering pebbles. Vidia smiled slightly. She wasn't much for games but this one was one she could tolerate.

"Sure," Vidia answered. "But I hope you're ok with losing." Vidia's brows took on an intimidating arch and her smile was wide.

"Oh, I don't think so." Fawn sneered, amusement glistening in her eyes. "In fact, why don't you start?" Fawn laid the tablet on the bed between them.

"You're giving me the advantage," Vidia raised her eyebrows. "And I thought you were smart, Fawn."

"I am smart, Vidia," Fawn retorted, still grinning. "And that's why you're going to be losing tonight."

"Game on, dear," Vidia taunted. She reached out and scooped up a handful of pebbles and began sowing them in order into the receptacles.

With the clattering of each pebble, Fawn's competitive smirk softened into a genuinely contented smile. Vidia had been so much more fun to be around lately. Not that Fawn didn't enjoy her sarcastic wit. In fact, Fawn thought Vidia was hysterical. However, she enjoyed getting to see more layers of Vidia-the playful one, the grateful one, the sincere one. She had seen more of Vidia's heart in the past few days than she ever had before and hoped it wouldn't stop. She couldn't help wanting to discover the mystery inside of Vidia. Fawn loved a challenge.

Vidia's turn had gone well, and she had gathered many pebbles into her horde. Fawn played her turn but it ended far too quickly to make any progress in catching up.

"This is kind of nice," Fawn said gently.

"What is? Do you like being beaten? 'Cause that's what it's looking like, sister," Vidia looked down at the board and studied the piles of pebbles.

"No, not that," Fawn shook her head and smiled. "I actually hate losing," Fawn gave Vidia an accusing look, and then smiled again, "No, I think it's nice…spending time with you." Fawn felt heat rush into her cheeks, and she struggled to understand why. Why was what she said so blush-worthy? "You know…just us…playing a game."

Vidia looked caught off guard and she frowned slightly. "Well, it does feel pretty natural," Vidia conceded. "But that's not surprising." Vidia shook the frown away. She crossed her arms over her chest and sank into her casual pout. "I mean, after all, we are the most alike out of the group."

"You think so?" Fawn asked. She was genuinely surprised by how casual Vidia's reaction was.

"Sure. We're both the smartest. I mean, obviously Silvermist isn't the brightest bead of dew on the leaf. And Rosetta and Tinker Bell are both pretty ditzy. And Iridessa, for god's sake, her rational thought could be put to much better use if she wasn't such a scaredy-fairy. And we're both clearly the funny ones-you with your shenanigans and me with my acerbic wit. Plus, you and I aren't afraid to get dirty, unlike a particular garden fairy."

Fawn snickered and then covered her mouth in shame. "Vidia, that's not nice. Those are our friends."

"And they're all awesome in their own ways," Vidia said, rolling her eyes. "But you and I, we're different than them. Not better necessarily, but different. And not that I don't care about them, but I can handle being alone with you much better than I could with any of those other girls."

"Vidia," Fawn looked at Vidia in awe. "You…think I'm…cool." Fawn said it slowly, like she had stumbled upon a lost treasure no one knew existed.

"I didn't say that…" Vidia frowned and her eyes shined with panic that Fawn might discover something she hadn't intended for her to know.

"Yeah, you pretty much did," Fawn's spine straightened out in excitement. She put her hands on her seated hips and shot her chin out at Vidia. "You think I'm cool! Admit it!"

Vidia pouted, crossing her arms further around her torso, but still trying to look casual. "Well…I mean…maybe."

Fawn let out a bubbling laugh, filled with genuine mirth. "You totally do!"

"Don't you dare tell the other girls!" Vidia shot at her, her finger poised in demand. "I swear, Fawn, if you utter one word of this…"

Fawn caught her breath and tried to stop laughing. "I can't believe you're so embarrassed by this. As if thinking I'm cool may sulley your terrifying reputation."

"Fawn," Vidia growled.

"Fine," Fawn breathed, trying to regain her composure and not fall into a fit of laughter again. "I promise. The other girls will never know…that you think I'm cool. "

Chagrined, though she didn't know why, Vidia quickly gathered some pebbles from one of the hollows and with a "clink-clink" won the game. She smiled triumphantly at the flushed animal fairy.

"I think you're pretty cool, too," Fawn smiled back at Vidia.


	16. The Journey

The next morning, the sun that streamed through the window caught in Fawn's russet hair. It was in disarray as she slumped forward, her head and torso laying on Vidia's soft blankets. Her lips were parted as she breathed gently, and her arms supported her freckled head.

She opened her eyes, the morning sun kissing her cheeks and warming her body. She felt well-rested despite the slight soreness in her back. It was then that she realized where she was and that she was slouched over on Vidia's hospital bed. Vidia was sleeping as if under a spell-skin glowing white in the dawn's light, dark hair falling across the pillow in swirls, and wine-colored lips resting in a genteel smile. Her hand was draped across Fawn's arm, and Fawn began to feel heat rising in her cheeks. She jerked her head up and snatched her hand away, allowing Vidia's arm to drop limply to the bed. She tried to force herself to breathe. She straightened her hair and her brown feathered skirt. The other girls would be there soon. What would they think if they saw her here? Would they realize that she had just wanted to keep Vidia company? Or would they think something else? What else could they think? Before Fawn could make any decision, the door creaked open and cinnamon curls fell into view.

"Mornin'," Rosetta said softly, but looking taken aback by Fawn's presence. "Why you are here bright and early, aren't ya?"

Fawn hesitated to answer, "Uhh…," then said quickly, "Yep! You know me! Gotta be up with the the lark!" Why was she lying? What would Rosetta think if she'd said she spent the night at Vidia's side? Fawn's heart raced at that thought. She had been touching Vidia all night, and now her hand felt numb and alive, simultaneously. In fact, her whole body felt like that.

"You animal fairies and your humor," Rosetta rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I came by to ask if she needed me to pack her a bag. Mt. Calypso is far away, and she might need a few essentials."

"I don't think anyone needs as many essentials as you do, Ro," Fawn teased. "Maybe, I should pack it for her. I've got to pack mine anyway."

"You still haven't packed? My heavens, Fawn, what am I going to do with you?" Rosetta chided.

"Appreciate my spontaneity," Fawn offered. Rosetta raised a disapproving eyebrow. "Fine, I'll hurry."

"I'll get Vidia up and ready. Meet us at Rosemary Ridge." Rosetta set about trying to wake Vidia. Fawn let her eyes trail across the svelte figure lying in the bed, and then she quickly flitted out the door.

Later, the girls met up at Rosemary Ridge, just as Rosetta had instructed. They had all changed into clothing that made more sense for traveling. Rosetta had switched out her petal skirt and halter top for a more simple pink dress, covered by a red, long-sleeved shrug. She had donned cherry boots with leafy points at the top. Iridessa had added capri length leggings and long sleeves to her normal sunflower dress. Her golden slippers now boasted a strap to keep them in place. Silvermist wore white sleeves that looked as delicate as water vapor and pale blue boots that came mid-way up her pale calf. Fawn wore brown leggings under her feathered skirt and a brown long-sleeved turtle neck under her orange wrapped top. She bound her cloth knee-high boots tighter around her legs. Vidia looked much better, and color bloomed in her cheeks again. She had added a deep purple long-sleeved shirt underneath her fast-flying vest. It had a high collar which accentuated the length of her slender neck. She had also traded out her purple slippers for high plum colored boots.

Each of them carried a knapsack of sorts.

"These are going to get very heavy," Silvermist sighed as she heaved her bag on the ground. "How bad will we really need flasks of water?"

"Don't worry, raindrop," Rosetta reassured the worried fairy. "Luckily, Dess is forward thinking, and she thought to ask Clank and Bobble for help on the journey. They've copied Tinker Bell's flying balloon and made a bigger one to fit all of us!" Rosetta pointed to the other side of the ridge where the contraption sat. The large balls of dandelion fluff sparkled with pixie dust and the large basket invited them to climb in.

"Wow, Dess!" Fawn exclaimed. "This is a great idea! This will make the trip so much easier."

"And much more efficient!" Silvermist added.

"That's what I thought," Iridessa smiled proudly. "And it's not hard to fly. Clank and Bobble gave us instructions so we should be set.

"Well, are we ready girls?" Fawn asked the others. "This is going to be tough. Like saving-Tinker-Bell-from-the-human-girl-times-a-hundred tough."

"We're ready," Iridessa said, determination in her face.

"We have to save Tink," Silvermist was tense and at the ready.

"C'mon girls," Rosetta hoisted her bag onto her back. "We're burnin' daylight."

"Alright," Vidia put her hand out in front of her. "Faith…"

Fawn caught on to what Vidia was doing and put her hand on top of Vidia's cool skin. "Trust…"

The other girls smiled encouragingly at each other and added their hands into the pile. In unison they all shouted, "And pixie dust!" Laughing and filled with a determination, they climbed into the balloon and embarked towards the far off mountain Calypso.

They flew steadily for a little while. They marveled at the way the ground sailed by below them. Only Vidia had ever flown so fast. The other girls were amazed and let the wind tug at their hair and their skirts. Fawn lighted on the side of the basket, letting her feet dangle in the air, and held tightly to one of the tethers. Her long braid drifted on a current of air, busted out of it's ties, and flicked Vidia in the face.

Vidia sputtered and brushed Fawn's hair out of her face. She marveled at the scent of sassafras and rich soil that clung to the tawny waves.

"Gee, Vidia!" Fawn said, jumping off the side of the balloon, scolding her hair for being so rude. "I'm so sorry. This braid is always in the way of things. I should just cut it off but-"

"It's nice," Vidia finished for her. "I don't believe in cutting beautiful hair." Vidia flipped her own dark tresses.

A knot formed in Fawn's throat. "You think my hair is beautiful?" Fawn rebraided the brown hair, winding it tightly.

Vidia hesitated to respond. She watched Fawn's rough hands probe the braid, trying to get it to behave itself. Her eyes wandered up Fawn's body, noticing the way the sun was playing on her back and casting shadows on her feminine curves. Vidia wondered if the rest of Fawn smelled like her hair did. If Vidia leaned in closer, perhaps near Fawn's neck, maybe she'd be able to catch the scent again… Vidia realized that Fawn had asked her a question and tugged herself away from that thought, wondering what was wrong with her.

"S-sure," Vidia stammered. "It's long. Like mine… and Silvermist's. Her hair is beautiful, too." She couldn't have Fawn knowing that she thought her hair looked as breathtaking as golden eagle feathers. That would be weird.

"What are you doing?" Rosetta asked Iridessa loudly. Her shrill voice pulled Vidia's attention from Fawn's puzzled face. She was grateful for a distraction.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Iridessa asked. She held a teacup of pixie dust, sheltering it with her hand so the wind didn't blow any precious specks away. "I'm going to put more pixie dust on the balloon to help us get there faster."

"That is not how you do it! You're going to send us into the atmosphere! Not to mention wasting all our dust!" An angry scowl settled on Rosetta's flushed cheeks.

"Well, you're hogging all the water!" Iridessa shot back.

"I'm rationing it!"

"Your rationing is so strict that I'm going to die of thirst before we can get there! So I figured we'd better get there faster!"

As tempers flared and glows turned red, Vidia figured she'd better intervene. "Girls, girls," she held her hands up. "Arguing is just going to slow us down. Iridessa, Rosetta is right, you're using way too much pixie dust." Iridessa scowled at Vidia. "And Ro, we have to drink, or we're going to get too weak." Rosetta glared. "So, here's the deal," Vidia said. She wasn't sure why they had stopped to listen to her, but she figured she'd go with it. "Sil's the water fairy, she's in charge of the water rationing. Got it, Sil?"

"Aye-aye, Captain," Silvermist saluted and drug the bag of water flasks away from Rosetta's tight grip. Rosetta sighed and resigned them to Silvermist.

"Ok, Dessa," Vidia looked at the angry light fairy, "I know you love dust, but you are much more practical than the rest of us, so I think you'd be better at rationing food. Don't you agree?"

Iridessa's face lifted. She considered what Vidia had said for a moment. "You're right. I'd be much better at that!" Instantly, she felt better and ran off to begin her task.

"Ro," Vidia approached the quiet garden fairy. "You were right about the dust. You should keep an eye on the dust levels. We need enough to get the balloon there and back. You have to make sure to keep up the speed of the balloon without using too much dust. Can you handle that?"

Rosetta gave Vidia a sincere smile. "Yes, I can."

"Alright guys," Vidia went to stand in the front of the balloon as it sailed through the fluffy cumulus clouds. "Judging by our speed and the landmarks I've seen on this map, we should be there tomorrow sometime. Fawn," Vidia called to the animal fairy. "You're the lookout! You should watch for changes in terrain or any signs of bad weather."

"Got it!" Fawn said and smiled at Vidia. She held the smile for too long, and Vidia raised a questioning eyebrow. Fawn blushed a deep crimson and snatched her eyes back to the far off horizon. Vidia frowned, but went back to her organizing.

Over the next few hours, they flew along with very little event. Once, they thought they lost Silvermist, but she was later found nestled in the top of the balloon, fast asleep. At another point, they hit an upward draft and the balloon shot towards the stratosphere. But Vidia was able to counteract the gust and bring them back to more reasonable altitude. So, everything seemed to be going smoothly, until dusk fell. The murky grey clouded their vision and the air got cooler.

"Do we need to set down for the night?" Iridessa asked, always practical.

"I thought about it," Vidia answered, eyeing the purple horizon. "But it would be nice to keep going. There is plenty of room in this basket for four of us to sleep while the other keeps watch. We can rotate out shifts through the night." The girls all agreed that this plan sounded good.

"I'll take first watch," Fawn offered. Vidia flashed her an appreciative smile. She didn't realize how tired she was. She guessed Rosetta was right-three days in a coma isn't real rest.

"You can wake me up for the second shift in a few hours," Vidia said. Without thinking, Vidia reached her hand out and touched Fawn's. She smiled at the uncommon warmth coming off of Fawn's hand. She looked up at the animal fairy and noticed that Fawn's eyes were wide and her mouth was tight. Vidia realized then what she had done. This was uncommon for her. She wasn't the most touchy-feely person in the world, but touching Fawn's hand had been natural…instinctual. She liked the way Fawn's hand felt under hers, and she wanted to reassure Fawn that it was ok. But, instead, Vidia sheepishly pulled her hand away, stuttered a goodnight and then went to go lay down. The other girls were already straightening blankets and fixing bags to be used as pillows. Pretty soon they were asleep. Vidia was the last to let dreams take her. Her eyes stayed transfixed on the silhouette of an animal fairy standing in the starlight until she couldn't stare anymore.

In the middle of the night, Vidia felt a nudge on her shoulder.

"Vidia," Fawn's whisper was frantic. "Wake up! Wake up!" Fawn tried to be gentle but she needed Vidia to hear her, so she jostled her again.

"What is it, Fawn?" Vidia murmured. Why was Fawn waking her up? Vidia wished Fawn would just lay down beside her and keep her warm. Why was it so cold in her bed, anyway? Why was Fawn in her house?

"Vidia! Please! The balloon!"

Fawn's urgent voice brought Vidia back to their mission, their journey, and back to the balloon. "Fawn, what is it? What's the matter?" Vidia sat up and looked around. It was dark and the air was cold. A strange whistling noise caught her ear.

"The tree… I didn't realize we had lost altitude and I didn't see the tree until… well…" Fawn sounded ashamed. "I'd fly backwards if I could."

Vidia's heart pounded. She jumped up and saw a huge branch of a tree was caught in the fluff that made up the balloon. It was quickly dragging the balloon down with it's weight. "I tried to get it unstuck but I couldn't. The branch is really wedged in there." Fawn pointed out where the fluff clung to the branch and would not let go.

"Fawn!" Vidia snapped, causing Fawn to jump back a little. "How did this happen? You were supposed to be on lookout! Why didn't you see the tree?"

Fawn saw the anger in Vidia's eyes and trembled. She didn't know how to answer Vidia's question. Fawn had been gazing over the moonlit covered basket when she had caught a glimpse of Vidia's sleeping visage. Fawn's eyes had been drawn to the white face. She couldn't tell Vidia how much she wanted to go sit beside her and listen to Vidia's breathing. She couldn't tell Vidia that her eyes had wandered up to the wine colored lips and how she had traced them with her mind. She couldn't tell Vidia how she had wanted to see what they felt like, to touch them. She couldn't tell Vidia any of this, so she said,

"I was distracted… by… a bird," Fawn hung her head. She hated when people were upset at her but she really didn't want to upset Vidia.

"A bird?" Vidia asked, incredulous. "Really, Fawn? This balloon is going down! It might take days to get to Mt. Calypso, now. You endangered our mission for a bird?"

The other girls had woke to Vidia's yelling.

"What the hell are you two hollering about?" Rosetta leaned over the basket. "I need my beauty sleep."

"Little miss skunks-and-weasels here just crashed the balloon into a tree and now we're going down!"

Gasps erupted from the other girls.

"What are we going to do?" Iridessa cried.

"It looks like we're going down fast!" Silvermist worried.

"If we crash all of our dust and food will be ruined!" Rosetta put a hand to her cheek in dismay.

"Quick!" Vidia called out over the group. "Everyone grab a bag! We need to fly them out of the balloon so they don't get ruined. We can follow the balloon down and hope to Never Land we can fix it!" Vidia led by example and grabbed a bag. The other girls followed suit, and then watched in helplessness as the balloon plunged into the jungle below.


	17. A Jungle Encounter

As the girls emerged through the thick leafy canopy, they searched for the crashed balloon in the dim light. It was almost morning, but darkness still clung to the island and the canopy of leaves let in little moonlight.

"There it is!" Fawn called, her eyes better than the rest of theirs.

"Oh, thank goodness we found it!" Iridessa said as she floated down to land beside the balloon. It had fallen on its side, and the basket had been damaged. The branch that had pulled it down was still tangled in the dandelion fluff and rope of the balloon.

"But what good does finding it do us?" Vidia spat. "We can't fix it! And now we don't have a way to get to Mt. Calypso!" Fawn hung her head.

"Vidia's right," Silvermist was looking over the balloon. "This thing is really broken. Even if we managed to get the branch out of the dandelion fluff, the rest of it is probably too damaged to fix without Tinker Bell here."

They all hung their heads, not sure of what to do.

"I'm really sorry, guys," Fawn said, suddenly. She felt terrible. What if something bad happened to Tinker Bell or Pixie Hollow because of her mistake?

"You didn't mean to crash the balloon, tiger lily," Rosetta put a hand on Fawn's shoulder.

"We know you feel bad," Iridessa offered. "But you don't have to."

"Yeah, everyone makes mistakes," Silvermist gave Fawn an encouraging smile.

Fawn wiped a bit of wetness off her cheeks. "Thanks, guys." Then, she saw Vidia pulling on the branch, making no progress in getting it out. She floated over to her. "Vidia, please don't be mad at me. I feel terrible."

Vidia stopped tugging at the branch, realizing that it was determined to stay stuck. "Look, Fawn, I know you feel bad. I'm not mad." Vidia sighed. "I'm just…frustrated. I don't know what to do to get us back on track." Vidia's genuine irritation with a wrench in their plans, made Fawn kind of happy. Vidia truly did care about them, and Tinker Bell, and the rest of Pixie Hollow and she wanted to solve the shadow issue. Her disappointment with being slowed down was understandable and admirable. Vidia's voice brought Fawn back to the problem at hand, "If only we could get the branch out, then we can deal with the hole in the basket and the rips in the cords."

"I think I might have an idea," Fawn said, putting her hand on Vidia's shoulder. "A nice enough opossum or raccoon might be able to pull that stick out."

"You think?" Vidia raised an eyebrow. Maybe there was hope.

"Well, sure," Fawn shrugged. "I just need to find one."

"Ok," Vidia nodded. "Well, that's your task! Find an animal to get this out! The rest of us will work on the basket!" Fawn consented and flitted off into the dark forest.

"Where is she going?" Iridessa asked.

"She's getting help with the branch," Vidia said simply. "While she's gone, we need to figure out how to mend this basket."

"But Tinker Bell ain't here," Rosetta said, sharply. She was cranky when she didn't get sleep.

"I realize that," Vidia shot Rosetta an irritated look. "But, we all know that Tinkers are not the only ones who can fix things. Just like Scouts aren't the only ones who can fight. They are just better at it. If we put our heads together, maybe we can fix this basket and still make it to Mt. Calypso tomorrow."

"Well, it doesn't look like a huge hole," Iridessa slowly conceded.

"If we get some vines together maybe we can fix the cording," Silvermist offered.

"I guess a big enough leaf or some braided reeds might mend that hole in the basket," Rosetta admitted.

"That's the spirit, guys!" Vidia smiled brightly. Together they began to mend the basket.

They worked steadily for a few hours. Silvermist found strong vines, and Rosetta helped braid them together to be used as rope. Vidia helped fit a piece of bark into the hole in the basket and Iridessa layered sap on it so that it stayed in. It was almost all done, and they realized that all they needed now was the branch removed and they could be on their way. Then a thought struck them.

"Guys," Iridessa looked up, her hands covered in sap. "Was Fawn supposed to be gone this long?"

The girls looked up from their work and worry crept over their faces.

"I'm sure she'll be back any minute," Rosetta tried to remain optimistic.

"Of course she will!" Silvermist was always optimistic. "With the biggest, nicest raccoon to help us!"

Vidia nodded at their comments, but worry struck her heart. Where was Fawn? They waited for a while and then as they began to see the grey of dawn trickling down through the trees, they grew more worried.

"We should go look for her!" Rosetta said, a tremor in her voice.

"But if we all go barreling into the forest, we may get lost, too. And what good would we do if we all disappeared?" Iridessa wrung her hands.

"Fawn is lost?" Silvermist asked.

"Well, she has to be, since she's not back yet," Iridessa answered, her voice becoming more frantic.

Vidia frowned, a panic swelling in her chest. She took a deep breath but the exhale brought pricks to her eyes and she blinked them away quickly. She had yelled at Fawn about the balloon. She had been so upset. And Fawn was trying to help. Ugh, where _was _Fawn?

It was at that moment, they heard a loud commotion-a crashing and snapping of branches followed by screams. Suddenly, Fawn had burst into the clearing with them. She was covered in sticky sap with leaves and dirt stuck to it. Her hair was a mess, and her eyes were wide with terror. "Hide, guys! Hide!"

The girls hesitated a moment, and then another crash resounded in the ferns close by. Obediently, they all cowered in a nearby bush. Just barely a second after they were hidden, a large animal burst from the ferns. He was covered in slick black fur. His paw was so big that a fairy could have easily been squashed beneath it. His eyes were yellow and his fangs twinkled in the ever brightening light. He was longer and taller than any animal they had ever seen. He looked like a giant cat, but one so giant that even the humans would have been intimidated.

"What the hell is that thing?" Rosetta whispered.

"Panther," Fawn mouthed and put a finger to her lips. But the panther had cocked it's head in their direction. It had heard the fairies' quiet murmurs but wasn't sure where they were. They held their breath as his yellow eyes swept the forest. His paws came toward them, making the ground shake. They tensed their muscles in an attempt to keep perfectly still. His ebony nose quivered in his effort to sniff them out. He inched forward, now standing directly in front of the balloon.

Silvermist was holding her breath and wiggling her nose but the new forest smells of pine and exotic aroma of jungle flowers tickled her nose. She couldn't hold it in anymore and she sneezed. The sound shot through the air and twittered into the jungle. The girls froze. Nothing moved. Nothing breathed. The forest had gone silent. Not a bird could be heard. Even the air stilled and grew stagnant. Sweat beaded their foreheads as they watched the panther. At the sound of the sneeze, his eyes had focused in on their tiny fern, which they now realized offered way less protection than they thought. They would have flown off into the treetops, but they were trying to save their pixie dust for the balloon. In fact, they weren't sure they had any pixie dust left on their wings.

The panther lifted a giant paw in their direction and they braced themselves to run, though Fawn wasn't sure what good it would do. His paw came down suddenly, thudding on the ground and snapping the branch that had been stuck in their balloon. For the first time, he looked down and noticed the balloon. He cocked his head, and his ears twitched. Fawn raised an eyebrow. He wasn't going to…

Just as she thought, the panther's predatorial stance relaxed and he batted gently at the balloon with his other front paw, keeping his first one planted firmly on the branch, because to him it was merely a twig. Fawn was shocked, and she let out a small breath. Her friends looked at her in horror. Why was she making sounds?

"He's playing!" Fawn whispered. The other girls shot confused glances at each other, and then peered through the fern at the panther. Sure enough, the panther was playfully batting the dandelion fluff and the newly mended basket with his paw.

"He's going to ruin our new basket!" Rosetta said, suddenly feeling very territorial herself.

Before they could decide what to do, the panther gave it one good swat and it skidded across the ground and rolled into a fern. The branch that had been stuck in the fluff, stayed pinned under his paw. The balloon was free of it! And from the girls' vantage point, it didn't look too battered. The panther watched the balloon roll away, and then let his back relax in somewhat of a shrug and meandered off to go terrorize more small creatures.

They waited for a moment before running over to the balloon. They inspected it, dread clutching their hearts. But as they looked, they realized that the sap had kept the bark stuck over the hole, vines had held the cording in place, and now the fluff was free from the branch. The balloon was good to fly.

"It's fine!" Iridessa was the first to voice her relief. "And we're fine!"

"I thought he was going to eat us!" Silvermist laughed.

"Who knew he would actually fix the balloon instead?" Rosetta smiled.

They all climbed into the balloon and with a little pixie dust and few pushes, it had broken through the canopy into the sky that was pink with dawn. They all tried to catch their breath and calm their swiftly beating hearts. Rosetta and Iridessa ate a bit of honey cake. Silvermist laid down for a nap. Fawn was perched, once again, on the side of the basket, not enjoying being cooped up in the basket. Vidia sat down beside her. She laughed to herself as the morning light twinkled in the sap that still covered Fawn. Vidia picked one of the sticky leaves off of Fawn and flicked it away. Fawn seemed to notice her for the first time.

"Oh… uhm…Vidia," Fawn watched as the sap-covered leaf fluttered to the ground below. "Thanks." She smiled, flushing lightly in embarrassment.

Vidia smiled back. "I'm glad you're ok." At Fawn's raised eyebrow, Vidia continued, "When you were gone in the forest for hours, I was…I mean…we…were worried about you."

Fawn looked surprised. "I guess I was kind of in danger-that panther and all. You probably were smart to be a little concerned. I'm good at getting into scrapes. Like with the branch in the balloon," Fawn laughed lightly and then turned somber and let her head hang.

Vidia frowned. "Look, Fawn," she sighed heavily. She wasn't good at apologies. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. Everyone makes mistakes. Everyone knows I've made mine! I tried to kill you, for god's sake!" A sob caught in her throat. This was the first time she had thought about her experience in the shadow's possession since they started on their journey. It was painful.

"That wasn't you," Fawn said.

"But what if I had killed you?" Vidia began to feel tears forming in her eyes, and she tried to swallow the lump.

"You saved me…from the shadow that tried to kill me," Fawn reassured. She gently placed a sticky hand on Vidia's soft white one. She realized that Vidia probably didn't appreciate the sap, so she was about to pull away when Vidia folded her hand over Fawn's, so that Fawn's hand was captured in Vidia's grasp. She looked into Vidia misty eyes, and a lump knotted in her stomach. The dawn brought out the purple highlights in Vidia's flowing hair. Vidia's shoulders were delicate, and her wrists looked as if Fawn could snap them with one twitch of her hand. Fawn's eyes wandered back over Vidia's face and found the wine colored lips that she had been so fascinated with the night before. Now, they caught her attention again, and she was consumed by them. Fawn flicked her tongue over her lips to try to quench their dryness. Her heart was pounding so loudly in her chest that she feared Vidia could hear it. Vidia gazed back at Fawn, smiling softly. Fawn felt her body move forward slowly, her eyes focused on Vidia's lips. They looked soft, and they were ripe with color like a summer fruit. Fawn felt the lump in her stomach climb further up and lodge in her throat. The scent of lavender and oak moss that always clung to Vidia was intoxicating as it wafted into Fawn's nose in the crisp morning air. She breathed it in, and she felt her body growing tenser. She wanted to move closer. She felt her chest heaving in the effort to breath. Her finger twitched. If only she could reach up and touch Vidia's plump bottom lip. She imagined that it would feel softer than a rose petal. She wanted to move her cheek over Vidia's lips and feel the way they kissed her like a summer breeze. She wanted to move in close and press her own lips against Vidia's. She wanted to taste them, to run her tongue over them.

"Fawn," Vidia said loudly. Fawn closed her eyes and tried to tame the swelling of her heart and the tingling that was shooting through her body. She realized that she had been inching closer to Vidia and she righted her torso to it's more erect position. "Where were you?"

"What do you mean?" Fawn asked, her voice coming out hoarse.

"You were…kind of gone," Vidia was eyeing Fawn the way she eyed Silvermist most of the time.

"Sorry, I was just… thinking," Fawn said. _About kissing you,_ Fawn wanted to say.

"Ooooohh…k," Vidia said. "Well, like I said, we should go find a way to get all this sap off you. Maybe Sil can help." Vidia patted Fawn's sticky hand and released it.

"Yeah, sure thing, Vid," Fawn muttered, allowing her hand to dangle in the air. It had been hot enclosed in Vidia's hands, but now it felt cold and alone. She needed to stop thinking about Vidia that way. She wasn't sure why she had started. She pictured what Vidia would say if she ever told her how she thought about her. She cringed at the thought. Vidia would never be accepting of that. Vidia would never want her the way she wanted Vidia. She gulped down the knot in her throat and wiped a small tear out of the corner of her eyes. Leaping off the basket, she hollered, "So, does anyone know how to get this damn stuff off?"


	18. Back On Course

The rest of the morning was uneventful, but their stomachs remained in knots. The longer they flew-the higher the sun climbed in the sky-the more damage Tinker Bell was doing back in Pixie Hollow. They weren't sure what would be left when they returned.

The girls spent their time trying to regain their strength after their night of excitement. Rosetta was sitting primly with her legs tucked under her and to the side. As she sipped some water from one of her teacups, she tried to look nonchalant, but her heart was filled with trepidation. Silvermist was reclined on one arm, nibbling a blueberry. She gulped it down, but the normal joy that blueberries brought her was buried beneath her fear. Iridessa was pacing the length of the basket, her brow furrowed. She didn't notice the clouds floating along lazily, nor did she enjoy the touch of the sun on her dark shoulders the way she usually did. She could only see her mental images of the shadow destroying her world and that thought left little room for enjoying sunshine.

Vidia had an elbow on the side of the basket but was turned to face inward, watching the others. They were all much quieter than normal, which normally would have made her happy-listening to their chatter was still something that grated on her nerves sometimes-but now she understood the darkness in their faces and the tightness in her chest was similar to theirs. Fawn, who had been cleaned of sap except for a few traces that clung to her knuckles, was propped up against the side of the basket, allowing the lip of it to shade her from the sun. Her legs were splayed, with one knee up, and her arms laid laxly across her stomach. Her fingers though, were clenched in an effort to control her thoughts. Images of Vidia's ghostly white eyes and ideas of what havoc the shadow was wreaking while they were gone flooded her brain and made her heart race faster. She tried to think of other things, but the only other thought in her brain was a fast-flying fairy she had no business thinking about. She had been awfully quiet as she tried not to focus on Vidia whose presence now seemed to be magnified, as if she were the only other person there. Fawn noticed Vidia's every move, her every breath, and felt as if she could hear her every thought behind every blinking of her eye.

"Girls," Rosetta spoke up. A slightly nervous look moved across her face. Then, as if a thought had struck her, an impishness lighted her eyes suddenly. "I don't know if you'd be interested, but I heard something about Terence that you might find…juicy."

"Oh, Ro," Fawn moaned. "Why do you always want to gossip?" Gossip would be a very ineffective way to keep Fawn's mind off Vidia.

"Because…it gets me fired up." Rosetta waggled her eyebrows. "Alright, so…I have a garden fairy friend name Rayen who is dating this animal sparrow man named Leo who is friends with a baking talent named Crust who hangs around the dust depot a lot. And Crust told Leo who told Rayen who told me that Crust heard Terence talking about Tinker Bell and how they are now dating officially and, thus, should probably push their relationship to the next level."

"Next level? Well, what does that mean?" Iridessa knelt down near Rosetta, eager to hear more. She didn't like to talk bad about people, but a bit of juicy gossip always piqued her curiosity.

"Crust says that he didn't hear what Terence said after that, but whatever he said was received with cackling from the other sparrow men. Crust also said that Terence left the dust depot as red as a beet!" Rosetta was grinning widely.

"But would Tinker Bell…?" Iridessa asked, trailing off. "I mean, is she that kind of girl? They haven't been dating that long?"

"Well, how long should they date?" Vidia chimed in. Fawn rolled her eyes. This conversation was going nowhere fast. Vidia knelt down as well so that the girls formed a circle with Vidia directly across from Fawn, which made Fawn shift uncomfortably. Vidia continued, "How long is the 'proper' amount of time before…"

"Before what?" Silvermist asked. Her friends looked at her.

"Before they, y'know," Fawn tried to help Silvermist understand. "Before they… do it."

"Do what?" Silvermist looked even more confused.

"You know," Vidia said, a belittling tone in her voice. "_IT_."

"Oooohhhh," Silvermist's eyes opened wide, and she seemed to be gaining clarity. "You guys are talking about kissing!" Silvermist giggled and blushed.

The other girls looked at each other in awe of Silvermist's naivety.

"Sure, Sil," Fawn patted the water fairy beside her. "That's what we're talking about."

"Yeah, we're all wondering if Tinker Bell and Terence have _kissed_, yet," Vidia rolled her eyes. "And apparently, Miss Rule-Follower here," Vidia motioned to the light fairy, "thinks there is a certain amount of time people should wait to…_kiss_…each other."

"And you don't?" Iridessa asked in astonishment. "So we should all just go around _kissing _each other whenever we want?"

"You say that like that's a bad thing," Vidia raised an eyebrow.

Rosetta huffed at Vidia and then turned her attention toward Iridessa, "Look, sug, I'm not sayin' I agree with Vidia, but I think if two people really care about each other, then there shouldn't be a time limit…on it. I mean, Sled and I have done it for god's sake," Rosetta flipped her hair with a haughty air about her.

"You have?" Iridessa asked, her chin dropping. "B-But you just started going out!"

"So?" Vidia asked before Rosetta could answer.

"So, there is a way you do things," Iridessa sputtered.

"You're telling me you've never," Vidia eyed Silvermist and corrected the end of her sentence. "_Kissed_ anyone?"

"No," Iridessa suddenly turned red and began wringing her hands and smoothing her dress as she tended to do when she was nervous. "I-I didn't say that."

"Oh my god, Dess," Fawn sat up, disbelief obvious on her face. "Who was it?"

"Well, do you guys remember that water sparrow man named Irving that I dated for a little while?" Iridessa's voice was small as if she wanted to disappear from the sets of eyes that peered at her in shock.

"Irving?" Rosetta asked, her green eyes wide. "You did it with him?"

"Y-yeah," Iridessa squeaked. "We went out for a long time. I mean, it was seasons of dating before we…_kissed_."

"Oh, sunflower," Rosetta laughed merrily. "We thought Irving was just a friend. I mean, we know you said you dated him but we never actually believed there was anything going on," Rosetta smiled back at Iridessa's shock. "C'mon, honey, y'all were so tame. We just didn't believe it."

"And you're saying you did it with him?" Fawn was still trying to wrap her head around it. "But you guys had zero chemistry."

"Yes, I did," Iridessa was beginning to grow irritated. "And what does chemistry have to do with it? Irving was so sweet." Iridessa smiled in recollection.

"Chemistry is everything, sugar," Rosetta patted one of Iridessa's cheeks and winked.

"Well, what do you guys know about chemistry anyway?" Iridessa shot at the others.

"Sled and I have lots of chemistry," Rosetta sighed, a slight flush sliding into her cheeks.

"Please, Ro, dear," Vidia pretended to gag. "We are all well aware of you and Sled's chemistry. One time, we went to visit you at your house. No one was there, but evidently you and Sled hadn't been gone long, because there was chemistry splattered all over that place, believe me," Vidia put her hand to her chest, in a fake display of shock. Rosetta's blush could be felt by the entire circle.

"Vidia!" Iridessa reprimanded her.

"Anyway," Vidia continued, chuckling to herself. "I know about chemistry. I've _kissed_ plenty of sparrow men and there was some damn good chemistry in my sour plum tree on those nights." Vidia smiled a devilish grin. Fawn gulped. _Plenty of sparrow men…_

"What does that mean? Plenty of sparrow men?" Fawn asked, pointedly. It took her a moment to realize that she had asked the question out loud, though she hadn't meant to.

Vidia raised her eyebrows, "Well, if you must know, Fawn, there was Percival, Glade, Reeve, Ash, Camden, Rafiq-"

"Stop!" Fawn cut her off. "I get the idea. Plenty."

"Wow, you've kissed a lot of people!" Silvermist looked amazed. "Don't your lips get sore?"

"Vidia," Iridessa growled, ignoring Silvermist. "I prefer actually caring about someone before I do it with them. I don't believe in one night stands."

"I did care about them," Vidia snapped. "Most of them weren't one night stands. I dated Camden for a while. It just didn't work out with any of them. You may not be aware, but I'm not always that easy to get along with. " Vidia looked annoyed.

"Oh," Iridessa was taken aback. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize…"

They were all silent for a moment as they all felt bad for judging Vidia.

"What about you, Fawn?" Rosetta asked, eyeing Fawn like a large mysterious envelope that was delivered to your roommate.

"What about me?" Fawn sighed. Were they almost to Mt. Calypso?

"Have you ever…_kissed_?" Rosetta looked determined. "Maybe with…Buck?"

"Rosetta," Fawn was a little annoyed. "I told you, there is nothing between Buck and me. But if you must know…I have had…I mean…kissed someone before."

The rest of them perked their ears up and leaned in toward the circle to listen. Fawn sighed. She guessed she probably had been keeping the secret for long enough anyway. "This was way back before I met any of you. He was one of the first people I met when I first arrived. His name was Clark. He was a scribe. He was so smart and handsome, and he was nice to me." Fawn smiled gently and her eyes unfocused as she turned her thoughts to the past. "He had this long dark hair, and he smelled like books and ink. I loved him."

They all looked at each other in wonder. They had never heard of this Clark guy. Why had Fawn never talked about him?

"How long did you date him?" Silvermist asked, softly trying to bring Fawn out of her reverie.

"A few seasons," Fawn's voice was soft, tired. "He was the first and the only person I ever kissed," she saw the knowing looks on the other girls faces. "Oh, well, we did that, too, but he was also my first real kiss."

"Were you serious about him?" Vidia asked. Fawn looked up. It felt very strange having this conversation with her. If only Vidia knew…

"Yes, I was. Even though we only dated through a mainland fall and winter, I wanted to marry him," Fawn sighed gently, tears springing to her eyes.

The other girls grew solemn as they saw Fawn's emotions.

"Why didn't you?" Rosetta asked, gently. They could tell there was a lot of hurt in Fawn's eyes. Did this Clark guy break her heart?

"He…" Fawn took a deep breath and shook her head to clear it. "He died…of disbelief."

Gasps erupted from the other girls. Immediately, they had their arms around her.

"Oh my goodness," Rosetta patted and kissed Fawn's brown hair. "You poor thing."

"We had no idea!" Iridessa hugged one of Fawn's arms. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I guess I was kind of in shock about it when I met you guys and then… you helped me move on," Fawn tried to smile through the silver tears gleaming on her cheeks. She hadn't thought about Clark in ages. She had tried to keep that part of herself hidden, where it wouldn't hurt her.

"We'll always be here for you," Silvermist patted Fawn's hand lovingly.  
"Gee, Fawn," Vidia said gently, sadness shining in in her eyes. "I'm so sorry." Unlike the others, Vidia didn't move to put a hand on Fawn, but no one could doubt the sincerity of her sorrow.

"Thanks, guys," Fawn gave her friends a brave smile and wiped the wetness off her cheeks. "I'm sorry I ruined the mood. Some gossiper I am." They all chuckled darkly. Fawn studied the backs of her hands for a minute and then whispered, "I just hope that Clark wasn't my last chance at finding true love. I don't want to live my life alone."

"Oh, sweetie," Rosetta gasped. "Of course you'll find true love!"

"There are thousands of chances at it," Iridessa said, practically. "It's ridiculous to think that there is only one sparrowman for each of us." Iridessa glanced sideways at Silvermist.

"Our emotions are far too complicated for that," Silvermist made eye contact with Iridessa, and they both looked away quickly, a blush creeping along their cheeks.

Vidia walked over closer to them, her arms crossed over her chest. She peered at Fawn's face for a moment. Fawn lifted her amber eyes from her kneeling friends to meet Vidia's gaze. Fawn raised a questioning brow. Vidia took a deep breath and said, "How could any sparrowman worth his dust not fall for you? You don't have to worry about being alone. Who knows? You may be surprised at where you can find love." Vidia gave her a gentle smile, and Fawn's heart nearly leapt out of her chest. She breathed deeply and tried to steady her pulse. She stared as Vidia looked away and off into the horizon. Fawn marveled at Vidia's willowy frame and the way her wine-colored lips settled into a smirk when she wasn't thinking about it, and Fawn knew she'd found true love. If only, she would love her back.


	19. Phoenix

**Author's Note: Thank you guys for waiting so patiently for this update. I have been so grateful for the reviews! Please enjoy this incredibly long chapter! I hope you have fun!**

After a while, Fawn went back to her favorite side of the basket-the one that pointed northwest, toward Mt. Calypso. She wanted to be the first one to spot the rocky peak. Her eyes roved the land for hours. It was now after noon. For miles there was an uninterrupted carpet of treetops with a meadow or two here and there, but the land was lacking in variation. Just as Fawn was about to abandon her post and take a water break, a slight protrusion in the trees toward the horizon caught her eye. Her eyes peered at it as they moved quickly towards it. It grew larger and soon she could see the slate grey sides of the mountain sprouting up from the jungle below. It was jagged and the point on the top was cruel as it ripped into the blue sky. A thick black trail of smoke weaved upwards and gathered in a low-lying black cloud.

"Guys, look!" Fawn cried.

At her frantic pointing the other girls jumped to see, rattling the basket. The grey rock loomed in front of them, speckled with olive green brush, thicker at the bottom, and thinning out at the top to reveal shimmering stone.

"Is that Mt. Calypso?" Iridessa asked.

"It's beautiful," Silverist breathed. The other girls wordlessly agreed.

"Girls, prepare for landing!" Vidia shouted, a huge smile on her face. They were here. Finally. They needed to be prompt in finding Roc. The sooner they found him, the sooner their shadow problem would be solved. She hoped.

The basket descended slowly, towards a lower peak, as the girls expertly managed the ropes and the rudder. They watched as the jagged rocks grew more detailed as they grew closer. They changed from a matte slate to a rainbow of colors, ranging from speckled sand to sparkling ebony. The closer they got, the more sharp and dangerous the crags looked. They began to feel a little nervous and exchanged worried glances.

'We might want to slow this balloon down a bit," Vidia called back to the girls. "We're descending a little fast for those rocks."

The girls hopped to attention and began gingerly adding specks of pixie dust to the balloon so that it floated more slowly, but they also made sure not to add too much for fear that it would gain altitude. The managed to slow the balloon down slightly but as it met with a flat rock it thudded and lurched to a halt, throwing the fairies off balance. Fawn tripped over Silvermist and collided with Vidia, who caught her shoulders and helped her steady herself.

"Sorry, Vidia," Fawn muttered as she straightened the strap on her shirt and averted her eyes.

Vidia responded with a slight smile at Fawn's awkwardness, which Vidia took for embarrassment at being clumsy as opposed to Fawn's actual feelings of nervousness at Vidia's cool touch.

They were at the top of a small peak, the rest of which was surrounded by sandy colored spikes that stretched inches above their heads. The ferns and tall trees ended far below them, leaving them in the midst of small, thorn filled shrubs. Above them, the fiery summit of the mountain poked through dusty rock and they could hear the rumbling of the inferno.

"Well how the hell are we supposed to find a fairy on this giant mountain?" Rosetta whined as they climbed out of the basket.

"My guess," Vidia crossed her arms over her chest, "is there." She casually cocked her head towards the mountain's top. The other girls cringed at the spikes and thorns that separated them from the highest peak. It would take time to make their way up.

"Maybe we'd better use pixie dust and fly," Iridessa suggested, her voice wavering at the sight of the tangled thorns and cruel rocks around them.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Vidia answered. "We need all the pixie dust for the balloon to get back. We don't want to run out in the middle of our journey."

"She's right," Fawn backed her up. "We want to make sure and leave ourselves some leeway."

The other girl's reluctantly agreed. They began to pick their way up the mountain, avoiding thorns as well as they could, but it was slow progress.

"What do you think this Rocky guy is going to be like," Silvermist asked, pushing scratchy branch out of her face.

"It's Roc, Sil, like the Arabic bird," Vidia corrected.

"We're looking for an Arabic bird?" Silvermist raised her eyebrows. "I thought we were looking for a fire-talent fairy?"

"We are, water lily," Rosetta patted Silvermist's shoulder, a look of pity on her face.

"Then, why did Vidia say we were looking for a bird?" more confusion filled Silvermist's face.

"Vidia's just tired and beginning to babble," Fawn joked, patting Vidia's head as if to placate her. She winked at Vidia who rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Oh, poor thing," Silvermist smiled gently at Vidia.

Fawn snickered at Vidia's annoyance, leaned over to Vidia and whispered, "Wasn't that easier than trying to explain?"

Vidia sighed. "I guess…" she growled in resignation and then offered the slightest smile to Fawn.

"Seriously, guys," Iridessa diverted their attention. "What is he going to be like? Will we even find him? What if he's not here anymore? I mean, Queen Clarion didn't know for sure where he was even headed. What if he was never here and we've come all this way for nothing?"

"We can't think like that, Dess," Fawn tried to steer her friend to some positivity. "Of course we are going to find him. And he'll know what the shadow is and he'll know how to stop it."

"I hope Tinker Bell is ok," Silvermist sighed. "Who knows what the shadow is doing to her?"

The girls grew silent at this thought and continued across the uneven ground with their heads focused on their feet. A soft rustle of leaves from further down the mountain caught Fawn's ears. Her eyes snapped in the direction of the noise. The area was silent and still. She thought that it could perhaps be an animal, but she didn't sense the presence of a furry friend. She watched the spot for one more moment, waiting for something to move. Nothing did. She turned her attention back to her friends and continued on.

The girls continued worrying aloud about the shadow and how terrifying it had been.

"Tinker Bell would be a sight to behold with that shadow controllin' her," Rosetta fretted.

"Can you imagine? The very idea makes my knees shake," Iridessa shivered a little.

Silvermist was quiet and Vidia could tell she was feeling guilty. The amount of guilt that Vidia herself felt was immense and she was not one to usually feel shame. She had only regretted a handful of things in her life. She regretted accidently causing Tinker Bell to get kidnapped by humans. She regretted the way she had treated others when she was a young fairy. She regretted almost killing Queen Clarion. But more than that-more than anything-she regretted how close she'd come to murdering Fawn. She knew Silvermist would be feeling the same amount of shame. She wished so strongly that this Roc would know what to do to defeat this monster.

Fawn was toward the back of the group behind Silvermist. Iridessa and Vidia were towards the front and Rosetta was in the lead, parting the thorns so the other's could pass through. The strong senses of the animal fairy flipped on again as something caught her eye. It was barely a movement, only a small flash of color and shape. She could even put into words what color it was. She wouldn't have been able to tell you if it was a fairy or a human. It was just a movement out of the corner of her eye. It was just enough to make her pause and stare. She peered through the thorns and the boulders, trying to see if anything was there. An uneasy feeling had begun to settle around her and her heart was beginning to pick up it's pace. They seemed alone on this mountain. Even the fauna seemed quiet and surprisingly absent. Peering through the bushes she felt as if her eyes were trying to lock onto something. Behind one of the thicker bushes, she felt like a color was out of place. It was brighter than the tan and olive and grey that surrounded her. She felt like the shape was different. Not jagged like the boulders or feathered like the brush. She peered further into the bush, her eyes trying to decipher what she was seeing.

"Fawn!" Vidia's voice broke her concentration. "Come on. We've got to hurry. What's got you so distracted?" Her hands were on her purple-garbed hips and one of her eyebrows was arched high, while the other was furrowed in confusion.

"I thought I heard something," Fawn said absently, her eyes trying to find the spot she had been peering at. It seemed to have vanished. She could see nothing but awful crags and thorny vines. "I guess it's gone now."

"Alright, well…" Vidia seemed confused by Fawn's suspicions and thought that perhaps the journey was wearing on the animal fairy. "Try to keep up, would you? I don't want to leave anyone behind. Especially you." Vidia turned to go back up front before she realized what she'd said.

"Especially me?" Fawn's attention snapped from her uneasy thoughts to the dark-haired fairy in front of her. "Wh-what do you mean by that?"

Vidia's eyes were wide as she tried to think of a good answer. Why had she said that? What had she meant by that? It was certainly a very pointed statement and she had no idea where it had come from. She took a deep breath and turned around, assuming an air of casual disregard. "Oh, n-nothing," she tried to keep her voice even. "Just that, we are going to need your good senses on this trip. We don't know this area and having an animal fairy with such strong eyesight and hearing is going to come in really handy, I'm sure," Vidia tried to smile, but it didn't feel right, so she hurried back to her place at the head of the group.

Fawn raised an eyebrow but continued on. She felt all uneasy now with Vidia's strange behavior and this overwhelming paranoia. She tried to focus on the rocks or on the setting sun, but all she could think about was listening for clattering rocks that were not disrupted by her group. She kept feeling like if she listened really hard, the rocks of their footsteps would rumble slightly and seconds later, a small cascade of rocks could be heard coming from further away, far behind them. Maybe she was dreaming, but she couldn't not focus on it.

Once, she thought she heard a snort. It wasn't coming from her friends. They were all silent and the snort sounded deeper than any of their voices. She spun around, trying to catch whatever it was, but it evaded her. Only quiet mountaintop met her gaze. But this time, she was sure.

"Guys," Fawn spoke up, loudly, hoping that whatever it was would hear. As she turned around to speak to her friends, she collided with a thorny branch that Silvermist had been holding back for her. She screamed as a large thorn scraped her arm, tearing the skin.

"Oh my gosh!" Silvermist flew to her. The other girls were right behind the water fairy.

"Oh my heavens!" Rosetta cried in dismay as she approached and saw Fawn's wound.

"Oh lord, that's b-b-blood," Iridessa stuttered at the sight.

Vidia rushed over wordlessly, and grabbed Fawn's arm. She held it up and looked closely at the injury, gently prodding it to inspect it thoroughly. "It's not deep," her words were more gentle than usual. "Does it hurt?" Vidia locked eyes with Fawn.

The animal fairy could barely speak. Vidia's brows were furrowed in real concern. "N-not m-much," Fawn muttered. Vidia gave her a look of disbelief and the freckled fairy added, "It stings a little."

Vidia nodded in confirmation. "Sil, do we have a little water to wash this off with?"

"Sure," Silvermist grabbed the water flasks, opened one up, and floated a tiny bead of clear liquid toward Fawn's arm.

"Ro," Vidia looked to the garden fairy, "Are there any durable leaves around here that might make a good bandage?"

"Sure are," Rosetta said. "Let me just…one second…" she tore through some of the thicker shrubs and was back in a moment with a grunt. "Here you are, darlin'." She pressed a smooth, dark green leaf into Vidia's hand.

Vidia smiled slightly and then wrapped the bandage around Fawn's arm. "There. Now, you want to tell us how you ran into a thorn?"

"I think we're being followed," Fawn said quickly, almost forgetting how it all happened in the first place.

"Like by an animal?" Iridessa asked. "Or…" she lowered her voice to barely a squeak. "…by a not-animal?"

"I can't tell," Fawn peered behind them. "But something's out there."

The girls all fell into silence as they looked around in uneasiness.

"Oh, why'd you ruin my game?" an unfamiliar gravelly voice said.

Startled the girls snapped their eyes to a rock further up the slope where the voice had come from. Perched on top of the rock was a muscular sparrow man, rivaling Lord Milori in stature. His mane was wild and bright. The unnatural red color of his locks caught the sun in its tasseled ends and shined like a new copper pot. Thick harsh brows shaded piercing green eyes. They were focused like the panther's had been. A stern, hooked nose made his face look like that of a great eagle. His chest was shaped like a wine barrel and his shoulders were bared to the sun, for all he wore was an open vest and short trousers. Dusty feet clung to the rock he was crouched on and a grimy hand gripped a crude spear. He was terrifying and beautiful, glorious and feral.

The group was so awestruck by his appearance that words evaded them for a while.

"Excuse me for intruding upon your conversation but I don't get many visitors on this mountain. I believe I may be this 'Roc' you are looking for, though I haven't gone by that name for many seasons. I am now called Phoenix." A sharp cawing pierced their ears. Phoenix stance became rigid and he thrust his spear towards the sky, snarling. "Come, come into my home. There is an eagle that hunts on this ridge about this time of day." He motioned to them again and grunted, "Come!"

He waved for them to follow him and tore off across the rocks, feet and hands expertly navigating the spikes. The girls hesitated a moment, but fearing the eagle, they obeyed. They followed him a short way up the mountain, the heat growing stronger as they got closer to the summit, and ducked behind him into a small hole in the rock. The cave was small and the heat had made the air inside it thick.

"This is my home. Please, sit down. Are you hungry?" The girls were starving but they were too intimidated to take anything from this stranger, so they shook their heads. "Suit yourself." Phoenix shrugged and grabbed a small insect off a rack over the small pile of embers in the center of the cave. He squatted down, snapped open the charred insect, and chugged the contents. They girls were horrified and had to cover their mouths to muffle shrieks. He swallowed after a moment, and wiped the juices off of his red whiskers. "Now, why is it you came and found me?"

"W-we need your help," Vidia stuttered after the other girls poked her.

"There's a shadow thing attacking Pixie Hollow," Rosetta sounded shrill as she struggled to speak.

Something she said made him freeze, a bit of insect exoskeleton tucked into one cheek, unchewed. "Pixie Hollow? Did someone send you here?" His thick eyebrows were furrowed in alarm. "Who in Pixie Hollow knows about me?" His voice boomed in the small cave.

The girls cowered but Silvermist spoke up, "Well, Queen Clarion, of course."

Phoenix's eyes blazed. His lips were turned in a cruel grimace. "Queen Clarion," he growled. "That golden, legless bitch! I should have known she wouldn't leave me alone. After so many years, I figured she'd forget," he continued muttering to himself, growling and crouching like a threatened animal.

Realizing that they were losing his attention to his own fears, Fawn spoke up, "We're not trying to bother you. We just need your help. This shadow is a menace."

Phoenix stopped his murmuring and looked up at Fawn. His fiery eyebrows rose up off their furrowed perch and climbed high into his hairline. His green eyes looked greener than they had been. He noticed how the dim light of the cave fell on her brushed away russet bangs and small freckled nose. His eyes roved over her body and he liked the way the shadows hugged her prominent curves. Phoenix couldn't take his eyes away. The group felt uncomfortable in the strange man's silence, and Fawn fidgeted under the weight of his lusty gaze.

"You, fox, are not bothering me!" he was crouching on his knuckles and then he leaped toward her like a frog towards a fly. He grinned widely, revealing a missing tooth on the bottom row. "What might your name be?"

"It's Fawn," the animal fairy answered. She struggled not to flinch or show him how the greedy look in his eyes made her skin crawl and her stomach gurgle.

"Fawn," Phoenix hissed, lifting himself off his knuckles and reaching a grimy hand toward her. "You're breathtaking, freckles." His hand reached toward her face, and he cupped her chin in his bony hand. This time Fawn couldn't hide her shudder as his sulfurous and sweaty scent reached her nose. She felt like a mouse standing in front of a snake. She hugged herself, wrapping her arms tightly around her. The other girls could see how uncomfortable she was.

"Hey, don't touch her!" Rosetta snapped at him, her mothering instincts getting the better of her fear.

Phoenix didn't seem to hear her. He continued gazing at Fawn as if she were a porcelain doll from Paris. Rosetta grew more flustered. Iridessa and Silvermist each put a hand on Rosetta in an effort to calm her. Vidia began to feel heat rising in her cheeks as his eyes roved, taking their time over certain parts of Fawn's womanly features. This man was obviously making Fawn uncomfortable and Vidia had a bad feeling creeping into the pit of her stomach. She had never seen that look in anyone's eyes before, but she understood what it was and she knew that Fawn was in danger.

Fawn could feel his bony finger digging into her chin and it was beginning to pinch as he tried to maintain control. His other hand reached to her shoulder and grabbed her long braid. He drug the end of it underneath his nose and sniffed. "Mmmm…sassafras," he whispered, letting the s' trickle down his lips.

The heat inside Vidia had moved up to her ears and now invaded her mind. She barely felt the heat from the volcano on her skin in the wake of the anger filling her. How dare he? How dare he touch Fawn! She wasn't his. He shouldn't be getting to smell her hair. An indignation rose up in Vidia that she had felt few times before. His touching Fawn brought out a sense of injustice in her that she took personally. It was as if he had taken something from Vidia when he looked at Fawn like that. As if, looking at Fawn lustily wasn't his right. As if it was someone else's.

"Get your hands off her!" Vidia cried. Her voice was louder than Rosetta's had been and her tone was firmer. This time Phoenix heard. He glared at Vidia and then placed Fawn's braid back down on her shoulder, letting his fingers brush her freckled skin.

"I wasn't going to hurt you," Phoenix said, aiming his defense at Fawn herself. She looked at him, eyes wide with fear. He held her gaze for one more moment, as if he were thinking. Then, suddenly, he let go of her chin and Fawn scrambled out of his reach and into Vidia's open arms.

"What the hell were you doing?" Vidia snapped. She still held Fawn tightly, and Fawn clung to her white, protective arms.

"You'll have to excuse my manners, ladies," Phoenix chuckled, wiping a trickle from his nose. "It's been years since I've seen a beautiful fairy like her."

Rosetta shot Phoenix a hostile look. "We're going to go, now," Rosetta said. "We will be back tomorrow morning and your manners had best be improved."

"Oh yeah," Phoenix laughed at the feisty garden-fairy. "What are you going to do, curly top?"

"Believe me," Iridessa glared at him. "You do not want to see her angry." She gave him the stink eye and then they all headed out of the cave back toward their basket.

"Oh believe me, sunshine," Phoenix said to the silence that they left in their wake. "I really do." He grinned widely and went back to munching his insect.

It was evening and Pixie Hollow rested in the orange haze of sunset that was quickly turning into dusky grey. It was quiet and peaceful. No one had seen any signs of Tinker Bell. People were beginning to worry, but that meant the shadow wasn't attacking. This made the fairies feel safer as they meandered about the land, doing chores and having parties.

But in the gloom of a deep valley in Autumn, underneath the shade of a thorny bush clinging to the foot of the mountains separating Winter from the rest of Pixie Hollow, Tinker Bell worked furiously. She was covered in grease. Her hair was matted with dirt and cobwebs. The green dress she usually wore was so torn and ragged that she was barely wearing anything. Her eyes were red from a lack of sleep and her iris and pupil were veiled with the shadow's power.

"They won't guess what you're doing," the shadow said to her.

"Yeah, they're all a bunch of idiots anyway," Tinker Bell agreed. Her voice was frayed. She hadn't had a drink all day. Or had it been two? She was hungry, too, but whenever she felt she should stop her work and take a break, the shadow reminded her of how important it was that she finish.

"This is going to be magnificent," the shadow hissed.

"Do you think it'll work?" Tinker Bell asked.

"If you don't screw it up, it will," the shadow snapped.

Tinker Bell gulped and continued pulling at one of the wires on the contraption she was building. It was huge and took up most of the bush. It was about the size of small pumpkin and it was covered in cogs and paper clips and copper wire and flexible twigs. She hoped it would work. She didn't want to make the shadow angry. And she couldn't wait to see Pixie Hollow drowning in flames. Tinker Bell chuckled to herself and continued working furiously.

All of the sudden, a searing pain ripped through her mind. The shadow screamed and dug its claws further into her, striving to keep hold.

"No, not now!" it hollered. It's voice was no longer menacing. It sounded terrified. "I have to finish it! I have to finish!" And with that the shadow let go of Tinker Bell and it was drug across the valley into the darkness of the horizon. Tinker Bell fell into a crumpled heap of exhaustion, alone in a dark thorny bush, where no one knew where she was.


	20. Taken

***Trigger Warning*: The following chapter contains dark material of a sexual nature. **

Later that night, after their visit with Phoenix, Rosetta made everyone eat a honey cake and drink a dew drop. She insisted that they go to bed refreshed so that they could wake up with energy.

"So are we going to try to talk to him again tomorrow?" Iridessa asked as she rolled out a leafy pallet.

"We kind of have to," Silvermist sighed. She had already rolled out her pallet and was now tucked beneath the woven cover.

"She's right," Rosetta said grimly as she stared at the light of a lightning bug that Fawn had persuaded to stay with them for the night. "We didn't get to ask him anything about the shadow or if he knew how to get rid of it. Sorry, tiger lily."

"It's fine, guys," Fawn said. She hugged her knees and fed the lightning bug from her hand. "He's just been alone for a while so he's…kind of wild. Like an animal. I can handle animals." The friends smiled at the animal fairy's attempt to be brave but they could tell that she could still feel his hand on her chin and it made her wince.

"Well, we should sleep so we can go in fresh tomorrow and get out as quickly as 'fairily' possible," Vidia sighed and rolled up into her covers. They had positioned their pallets in a circle around the lightning bug, and now Vidia's head was very close to Fawn's pallet. "And maybe someone besides Fawn should do the talking," Vidia added.

Fawn brushed the crumbs off her hand. She settled down on her pallet, her head towards Vidia's and smiled at the fast-flyer. Vidia smiled back. They laid their heads down and sleep eventually took them.

Hours later, in the eerie silence of the witching hour, the darkness moved. It was a flutter, a brushing of a leaf, a whistle of the wind, a skidding of a rock. It was barely noticeable so none of the fairies woke to it. But it was there, looming around them, breathing huskily. A cold shudder shot through Fawn, and her eyes snapped open to see blackness climbing over her. It crept into her throat and within moments, her mind went dark.

The girls woke up to the sound of rumbling in the mountain, and the putrid stink of sulfur in their noses. As they stretched, joints popping, they coughed and tried to remember where they were and why they were there. The girls weren't used to sleeping on such hard rocks. Their delicate little bodies were bruised and knotted. Sleepily, they all began to move about, rolling up their pallets, nibbling berries, and sipping dew drops.

"It's a beautiful morning," Silvermist said as she slurped some water.

"If you say so," Rosetta whined. She dabbed a leaf in her dew drop and used the moisture to clean her face and neck. "This sulfur is making me break out."

"Oh my god!," Iridessa yelped suddenly.

"Iridessa," Vidia growled. "If you don't like blueberries then don't put them in your mouth!"

"No it's not that!" Iridessa's face was losing it's earthy color quickly. "It's Fawn…she's gone!" She pointed to the empty pallet.

Vidia felt ashamed for not realizing sooner, but then fear took over the shame. "Where the hell would she be?" the fast-flyer asked, leaping to her feet, her grogginess melting away in the wake of her worry. They all thought for a moment, and then cold fingers dug their way into their stomachs. Vidia's face filled with horror as she said what they were all thinking, "Phoenix!" They hurried up the mountain, in the direction of Phoenix, clawing carelessly at the thorns. They weren't sure how Phoenix was involved but they all suspected that he would know something. They hoped they were wrong. They truly did. Maybe Phoenix was harmless. But they all feared what might have befallen Fawn.

"Did he take her?" Iridessa asked, horror lacing her voice.

"Why would he take her? I thought he was just a creep. I didn't think he was actually a…monster," Rosetta shivered.

Silvermist grabbed the garden fairy's arm. Her almond eyes were wide with panic. "What if he hurts her?"

"He'd sure as _hell_ better not," Vidia snarled. Her eyes were focused on the rocky crevice where his cave was located. It was too far from them to see anything, but she felt certain they would find Fawn there and that thought made her sick.

It took far longer than they hoped to get through the thick jungle of dusty brush, but eventually they found the entrance of Phoenix's cave and barreled in with no social pretense.

"Phoenix!" Vidia yelled as they entered. The cave was even darker than it was yesterday and the heat was more unbearable than they had realized. Maybe the heat had driven him mad.

"What is it?" a voice growled from the corner. They heard a shuffle and a blazing ball shot out from the charred old embers in the center of the room. The room was immediately aglow. The flames lit up Phoenix sooty face, reflecting off the yellow, slimy teeth. "Now which one of us has terrible manners, red? You just burst into my home," he grinned at Rosetta.

"Where's Fawn?" Rosetta said, ignoring his creepy grin.

"We know you took her!" Iridessa accused.

"We're not leaving here until you tell us where she is!" Silvermist yelled, boldy. Phoenix looked amused at Silvermist's high-pitched demand.

"Fine, bubbles," Phoenix said. "She's right here."

They all gasped as they saw their friend come out of one of the corners and stroll over to the hulking man. "Hey, girls," Fawn said. Her voice was controlled and her body walked with more grace than usual. Her orange shirt had been torn and the neckline now plunged. The feathered skirt she wore had been plucked and was now barely thick enough to be called a skirt. Her skin was glistening with sweat and her hair was loose around her shoulders and trailing down her bust.

"Fawn," Iridessa said timidly. "A-are you ok?"

"Did Phoenix hurt you?" Rosetta asked before Fawn could answer.

"I'm fine," Fawn said. Her eyebrows didn't move and eyes didn't sparkle the way they usually did. Something was wrong, Vidia could feel it in her bones. "Phoenix and I have been having a fantastic time." Her eyes glittered as she gazed at the sparrowman to her right. She bit her lip.

"Really?" Vidia asked, her skepticism stronger than ever. Why was Fawn acting so bizarre? Why was she looking at Phoenix like that? "You didn't happen to glean any information about who the shadow is or how to stop it from him, did you? Because we all really need to be getting back to Pixie Hollow, soon." Vidia eyed Fawn warily. That had to be what Fawn was doing here-gathering information so they could go home. Why else would Fawn have come here after Phoenix's bizarre behavior the day before?

"I'm not going," Fawn said flatly. "I want to stay here, with Phoenix." Her eyes looked at each girl separately and they could each see how quickly the amber was fading. "He loves me. He's probably the only one who ever will. I love him, too."

"You what?" Rosetta shrieked. "This creep? You can't be serious?"

"Don't talk about him like that," Fawn said, putting a hand on his arm, and trailing it over his muscles.

Vidia rolled her eyes and reached for Fawn's arm. "Give me a break. C'mon, let's get out of here. You obviously didn't get enough sleep last night." She wrapped her wiry hand around Fawn's arm and pulled her. Fawn's eyes flashed, and she slapped Vidia across the face.

"Don't touch me!" She cried, clinging to Phoenix's grimy arm.

Vidia fell to the ground from the force. She cowered away towards the other girls, who tried to help her up. She was shocked though and simply stared at Fawn, with her stinging cheek in her hand.

"What the hell, Fawn?" Rosetta's voice came out breathless in confusion.

Fawn was caressing Phoenix's arm. She looked up at his face and smiled mischievously. She wrapped her arms around his neck and shimmied up his torso until they were face to face. The strawberry lips parted and she placed a kiss on Phoenix's yearning mouth. The other girls froze in shock. What had he done to their friend? They watched as he eagerly kissed her, sucking her lips into his mouth greedily. The other girls cringed.

"What are you doing?" Iridessa croaked, barely processing what she was seeing.

"This is my new husband," Fawn said after Phoenix released her from the kiss, a strand of saliva tethering their lips together for a moment before it snapped in the air. "We made it official last night."

Phoenix glared at the girls and put his hand protectively around Fawn's waist. "You all should know what a passionate lover she is. I've never felt anything that amazing before."

"Oh yes," Fawn purred. "Phoenix is a generous man." She giggled darkly.

As the realization crawled over them, their stomachs turned inside out and their faces lost all of their color. "Wh-wha…?" Rosetta choked.

Vidia couldn't see what Phoenix's face looked like and she could no longer hear what he was saying. Her ears were ringing and she could hear her own heartbeat pounding in her ears. Her vision focused on Fawn's face and blurred out any extraneous content. That innocent face-freckled nose, smiling lips, friendly eyes-that should have been there was not. Vidia knew that Fawn would have never done these things on her own. Something was wrong.

"You monster," Vidia breathed. Her voice was so low and bitter that it was barely audible. But the rumble reached his ears.

"How am I a monster?" Phoenix asked. "It was mutual, I assure you."

"You've forced her somehow," Vidia said louder but her voice still sounded like an angry bear.

"She came to me," Phoenix put a hand on his chest and his eyes feigned innocence. "I was lying in my bed, about to fall asleep, when I saw her at the cave door. She asked me to take her in. She yearned for me to touch her. I didn't do anything she didn't beg me for." His voice dripped with lust and his hands were shaking with hunger.

"She's obviously not in her right mind! Something is seriously wrong with her! Did you really think she'd leave her home and her friends to be with you?" Vidia was spitting as her words came out like poison. Her mind kept replaying images of Fawn being crushed beneath his weight, and the pleasure she pictured on his face sickened her. How dare he touch Fawn? Her eyes were daggers, and she wished they would dig into his heart and kill him.

"What do you mean, Vidia?" Rosetta asked. Her voice was shaky. They were all scared and sickened for Fawn's sake. "What could make her act like this?"

"What could make someone do things they don't want to do?" Iridessa asked, her mind working much more slowly due to the disgust she was feeling towards the strange sparrowman.

"Look at her eyes!" Vidia pointed at the bleary veil over Fawn's amber orbs. "Look at my cheek! Can't you see it?"

"See what? That she's gone insane," Iridessa said, a sob catching in her throat. Silvermist and Iridessa hugged each other. Poor Fawn…

"That the shadow has her, of course," Phoenix said in a voice that made them all very confused. He smiled, but this time there was no humor in it, only triumph. "She's been so agreeable. Surely she would have at least screamed when I stole her out of the bed last night." The girls wore pained expressions as they tried to piece together his words.

"But why would the shadow leave Tinker Bell to come all this way over here to possess Fawn?" Silvermist asked and they were all stupefied by her rationale.

"Yeah, just because this skunk wanted Fawn, the shadow just up and does it for him?" Rosetta asked.

"Why would the shadow listen to him?" Iridessa prodded. Suddenly, they reached the conclusion he was pushing them to, and they slowly raised their eyes to his maniacal glee.

"Did you guess?" He asked and leaped into the air. "Did you figure it out?"

"You…control the shadow?" Vidia asked slowly.

Phoenix shouted happily. "It's _my_ shadow!" He laughed a rumbling laugh that made the walls shake. "You see, ever since that night, that I displayed my power, my darkness has been separate from me. Once in a while, it will roam free. That's when it started bothering you guys. We remembered what Queen Clarion did to me, and it went back there to punish her and her people! Then I realized, though, that as much as I want to punish Queen Clarion, I wanted Fawn more, so I commanded my shadow to take her. And then…well what a night…lets just put it that way!" he waggled his eyebrows and mirth twinkled in his eyes.


	21. The Escape

***Minor Trigger Warning* This chapter includes dark content of a sexual nature.**

"What are we going to do?" Iridessa panicked in the gloom of Phoenix's cave.

"We can't leave Fawn here!" Silvermist added. They exchanged fearful looks and kept their voices in whispers.

Rosetta quietly reassured them, "We're not leaving here without her, right, Vidia?"

Vidia had been taking in all of the information and was angrier than ever. She was having trouble not remembering that suffocation technique the shadow had come up with and strangling the life out of this cruel man. How dare he take Fawn from her! She wouldn't let him keep her. She was not leaving Fawn here with him.

"You got that right, Ro," Vidia said, her face determined.

"How are we going to get her to come with us?" Silvermist asked.

Vidia's mind was racing and her eyes widened with a slight glimmer of hope. "You guys," she whispered. "You use your talents to distract him, let me get to Fawn. I think I know what to do to get her away from the shadow."

"One problem, sugar plum," Rosetta spoke quietly but sharply. "We are in a cave! Where the hell is the light and the plants and the water? How are we supposed to fight a fire-talent?"

Vidia pondered her words. She eyed Phoenix who gave little thought to what they were doing in their huddled circle. He, distracted by Fawn's hips, was busily groping her. Vidia felt her stomach flip and she cringed. "Iridessa, you can use the light being cast by the fire to blind him," Vidia pointed to the rays bouncing around the cave. "As for you two," Vidia pointed to Silvermist and Rosetta, "surely he has water or plants in here that you could use. You'll just have to be creative."

"But why can't one of us go get Fawn and you use your fast-flying to distract Phoenix?" Iridessa asked, wringing her hands in worry.

"Because," Rosetta's face became somber as she looked into Vidia's eyes, "Vidia is the one who escaped the shadows grip. There is something special about her. She has to do this." Rosetta smiled at a shocked Vidia.

"Well, wish me luck," Vidia cleared her throat and prepared to grab Fawn.

"Good luck," Silvermist whispered.

With a swoop and a squeal, Iridessa gripped a few flickers of light from the cave walls and shined them directly into Phoenix's eyes. He yelled and, blinded, coaxed some of the fire up from it's source and shot it in the direction of the ceiling. Vidia took her opportunity to grab Fawn's arm and pull. Fawn tried to kick her but Vidia was too quick and avoided her leg.

"Get off me!" Fawn demanded, the white veil over her eyes almost completely consuming the amber color, making her innocent face ghastly and cruel.

"No!" Vidia gripped her arm tighter and apologized silently to the future Fawn who would definitely have bruises. Vidia drug Fawn across the cave floor and out into the sunlight, leaving Phoenix's frustrated cries behind her.

While Iridessa shined the light in Phoenix's eyes, Rosetta scoured the cave for anything plant-like that she could use. She stumbled upon a small vine that had torn through the rocks from inside the mountain and was struggling to grow. Good enough, Rosetta thought to herself. She encouraged the tiny plant, motioning for it to grow and stretch. It slowly obeyed. It grew until it was the length of a short rope and as thin as fishing line, before it gave out. Rosetta looked gloomily at the tiny plant in her hand. How was this supposed to help? Her pink cheeks were flushed with anger and her green eyes skittered about as she struggled to think of a plan. Oh, if only Tinker Bell were here.

Outside, Fawn was tussling with Vidia, pushing against her and trying to knock her over. Vidia hadn't realized how strong Fawn was and momentarily wished that she herself had wrestled a gopher once or twice while back at home. Perhaps it would have given her an advantage. She gripped Fawn's flailing hands and pushed back against the animal fairy.

"I want to be with Phoenix," Fawn shouted into Vidia's face, furious.

"This isn't you, Fawn," Vidia huffed as she struggled to keep Fawn from going back in the cave.

"You don't know who I am!" Fawn screamed, attempting to slap Vidia, but the fast-flyer quickly dodged the incoming attack.

"Yes, I do," Vidia said solemnly as she tried not to take the hostility personally. She knew that she had acted the same way while under the shadow's power. "You don't want to stay with that creep. You're going to come home with us."

A sudden cawing met Vidia's ears. She looked up into the white heat of the sky and saw a dark speck, circling over head. She remembered Phoenix's words. The eagle that hunted along this ridge!

"We're not going back to Pixie Hollow, Vidia," Fawn growled, a second voice suddenly escaping her mouth.

"Well, we need to get off this mountain," Vidia pointed upwards. "That eagle is eventually going to find us."

"We're trying to go back in the cave. You're the one keeping us out here. It will be your fault if we get eaten by the eagle." Fawn's body was contorted into a feral crouch and she stared up at Vidia with vacant eyes and snarling teeth.

Vidia felt fear welling inside her. What if she couldn't get Fawn back? What if egging the shadow on didn't work for her as it had for Fawn? What if Fawn was drug back to Phoenix? What if he kept her forever? Vidia felt a knot form in her throat and she tried to swallow it. It wouldn't budge, and she began to feel tightness in her chest. Her ears rang when the eagle once again cawed from above, but this time he was closer.

Inside the cave, Phoenix was growing angry and had begun to shoot fire wherever he could. He had barely missed the girls multiple times and they were beginning to fear for their lives. Rosetta had been staring at the vine, trying to think of a way to use it, but ideas evaded her and as she watched the struggling light-talent, she began to fear that they might not make it out of this fight.

"Quit it!" Phoenix shouted. A ball of flames shot out from the fire in the center of the room and zoomed so closely past Iridessa's head, she could smell her hairs burning. She gulped back her panic and strained to keep the light rays focused on his eyes. He tried to run but stumbled into walls and, at one point, nearly fell into the fire. She and the other girls continued dodging the flames. He had been alone for a long time and his fire talent was rusty, but each time he threw it, his aim was better and the fire was hotter.

"Girls!" Silvermist shouted. "I found water!" She was standing in a corner of the cave, staring up at a stalactite. Murky water dripped from its tip and formed a small pool at the bottom. "It's not much but it can cut off his source!" She drew the water from the pool and amassed it into a large ball. She shot the ball at the fireplace in the center of the room. Instantly the fire went out and the room went dark.

"Why thank you, puddles," Phoenix laughed.

"Sil! Now, there's no light! What the hell are we going to do now?" Iridessa screeched from where she stood. Phoenix smiled her direction and ran towards her voice, stumbling over clay pots. The light had damaged his eyes more than he wanted to admit. Iridessa squealed and ran towards the far end of the cave, fearing what Phoenix might do to her.

The eagle cawed louder each passing minute, and Vidia knew that, any moment now, it would see them and dive. Panic began to set in as she watched Fawn's fingers dig into the rock, ready to pounce. Of course Fawn would be the most intimidating of predators when not in her right mind. Vidia needed to get through to her. Now. She looked into Fawn's eyes and saw nothing of Fawn there. She searched for something that might bring Fawn back to who she was but with the blank eyes staring back at her, she couldn't think of anything. It was no longer Fawn she was looking at. Fawn no longer had control. Fawn was lost to her. Now, only the shadow remained. Only the shadow was left to listen to Vidia's pleas.

The thought hit her like a bolt of lightning and she grew bold. "Shadow," Vidia said, timidly at first but then shook herself and shouted, "Shadow! You need to let her go!"

"Who are you to command me?" Fawn's lips moved but the shadows thoughts and voice spilled out.

"I'm the one you couldn't keep! I'm the one who forced you out!" Vidia suddenly became aware of the sweat covering her face.

"Oh and you think that because you got the better of me once, you would do so again? Not likely," the shadow forced a smile on Fawn's face. "Fawn doesn't have the will to make me leave. She believes the things I say. Phoenix is the only one who will ever love her."

"I don't think you heard me clearly," Vidia said through clenched teeth. "Leave her!"

Fawn laughed darkly. "What makes you so special?"

Vidia was taken aback by the question and Rosetta's words echoed in her mind. 'There's something special about her. She has to do this.' Vidia set her jaw. She had to do this.

She reached down and grabbed Fawn's face. She looked into the menacing eyes and tried to avoid the gnashing teeth. "Get out," Vidia's voice was ice cold. Fawn stilled at the chill in the air. Her snarl settled and her brows lifted. Vidia noticed the change and stared harder into Fawn's eyes. She could feel the warmth of Fawn's tan skin and she was close enough to smell her hair. Sassafras. Vidia was invigorated and said, "You can't have her. She's not yours." Fawn shuddered slightly and Vidia shouted, "Leave now!" Fawn's body trembled and she slumped in Vidia's arms. Her face twitched and her muscles spasmed. Vidia could hear the cawing of the eagle. She glanced up. He was moving closer. He had seen them. His talons were poised to attack and Fawn was seizing in Vidia's arms. "Give her back to me!" Vidia shouted, her voice fraying with effort. Fawn convulsed one last time, and the shadow slinked from her and dove into a nearby crevice.

The cave was dark, and it had gone almost silent as the fairies tried to hide from Phoenix. His vision was damaged from the intense light, and the darkness was blinding anyway. "Where are you, puddles? Why'd you put my fire out? Not that it matters. I can pull fire from thin air. Honestly, your friend practically blinded me and I am actually enjoying the darkness for once. Besides," the 's' slithered off his tongue. "I can hear you ladies breathing and trembling. Are you afraid of me?"

Iridessa was crouched in a far corner. As a light fairy, she hated the darkness, but she was thankful that for now Phoenix didn't know quite where she was. She figured he was bluffing about hearing them tremble. He couldn't do that. Could he?

Silvermist had not moved far from the puddle, but knew she should. She could hear his footsteps and they were coming towards her. The water felt safe, though, there was only drops left. She hugged her knees to her. She wished Fawn and Vidia would come back and save them. She wished she was home in Pixie Hollow. She wished the shadow had never found them.

"C'mon, girls," Phoenix continued to jibe. "Why are you scared? Aren't I handsome? Aren't I powerful? You can't honestly say you aren't the least bit jealous of Fawn getting a taste of what I have to offer?"

Rosetta gagged a bit, but she tried to remain silent. She still held the tiny, useless vine in her hands. Without sun and water, this thing was puny and weak. She couldn't wrap the vine around him and squeeze Phoenix like a boa constrictor though that would have been her first pick for an attacking move. There was no way this vine could do anything besides getting close to him, wrapping it around his neck, and strangling him with sheer brawn, which Rosetta was not prepared to do.

"You are jealous of Fawn, right?" Phoenix called, puffing his chest with pride. He was merely steps from Silvermist where she hid behind a stalagmite. "You should have seen her. She was stunning last night. She seemed to enjoy my roughness. Did you know that about your friend?" The girls all tried to block his voice out of their ears. He was closer to Silvermist now. Only a foot of floor stood between them. "By the way, she threw herself at me and cried out in pleasure at my touch, you would have never known that she didn't want it." He paused and chuckled as the girls held their breath. "Don't think I'm an idiot. Of course I knew she didn't want it." His scent now filled Silvermist's nose. He was just above her now. "I mean, there were moments that I looked into those amber eyes and I could sense her disgust and her horror. I knew she didn't want it. I knew exactly what I was doing to her."

Revolted, Rosetta ran forward. Her eyes had adjusted to the light, and she could see his hulking mass towering over Silvermist. She was filled with rage at him for how he had violated Fawn and she would not let him hurt another one of her friends. The puny vine would have to do. She leapt towards him and whipped one end around his ankles. She caught it and pulled, urging the plant to maintain its strength. He moved forward, startled, and tripped. With a jolt, his head smacked the stalagmite. A grunt escaped his lips and he fell to the floor, blood pouring from his head. Rosetta gazed at him in panic. He was still. Was he dead? Had she killed him? She couldn't stay there to find out.

"C'mon girls," she cried, "we need to get Fawn and Vidia and get outta here!"

Vidia could see the gleaming talons and the sun dancing off the feathers of the eagle. He would have them in his grips in any second. She began to drag the limp Fawn towards the thicker brush further down the slope. She felt guilty leaving the other girls, but she needed to get Fawn to safety and the cave was no longer safe for her.. She could try to carry Fawn, but navigating through the tall spikes with a fairy in her arms would be nearly impossible. The eagle was getting closer. She could see the yellow in his eyes. A cry escaped her lips and her slender arms struggled to drag Fawn. She was using most of her strength to pull Fawn, and it wasn't working. There had to be something she could try. She and Fawn were about to die. With a wave of her hands, she created a wind that gusted at the bird, but the strong wings beat against it. She was out of time.

All of the sudden, a beam of light shot into the bird's eyes. "Iridessa!" Vidia shouted in relief. Rosetta ran to Vidia and helped lift Fawn. Silvermist ran behind them as they maneuvered down the mountain, towards the balloon. Iridessa stopped blinding the bird and ran quickly towards the other girls. The bird was angry now and flustered. He attempted to see where they were amidst the rocks, but they could tell he was confused. They might have just enough time to get to the safety of the thicker brush.

"Ladies!" a voice behind them shouted. A figure stepped from the cave. His red hair was matted with blood and he struggled to keep himself up. "You will not take her! She's mine!"

The girls ignored him, but pushed their legs harder. Their breath was coming in puffs, but they barely noticed. Their sights were on the balloon and the eagle. He was struggling to find them, but Phoenix's booming voice met his ears. He cocked his head towards the sound and suddenly, he had found a new prey. The girls were almost to the brush, when they heard a scream. The bird had dove towards Phoenix, and he was now scrambling to the small opening in the rock that led to his home. The bird struggled to catch him, but once he was inside the cave, the opening was too small for the bird to get his head into. One talon barely fit in the small crack. But the eagle was hungry and angry. He would not let his prey get away so easily. So he stuck his talon in the cave and used it to search for the sparrowman. He would not leave until he found him.

The girls were happy for a distraction and cared little for Phoenix's safety. They plowed into the brush, not caring whether the thorns bit at their skin. They did not lose steam until the balloon was in sight. They were panting and covered in scratches but they felt sweet relief as they spotted their way home. They hopped into the balloon, dumped some dust on the top and sped away into the afternoon light.

Meanwhile, Phoenix cowered in the furthest corner of the cave, terrified that he would not survive, but agitated that he had lost his plaything. He could feel his blood boiling. Those fairies would not let him have anything. Queen Clarion had banned him from using his talent. She and the other fairies had made him feel unwelcome in his home. And now these girls had stolen his prize. He would not stand for it.

"Shadow," he whispered. "Return to me. I need you, now."


	22. The Way Home

***Trigger Warning* The following chapter references dark material. **

"Fawn. Fawn!" Vidia's voice sharpened as she tried to control her panic. Fawn was lying limply in the balloon basket. Her face was pale and her strawberry lips were grey.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Iridessa fiddled with her skirt. Silvermist put her hands on the other girl's dark shoulders, and Iridessa seemed to calm down slightly.

"Remember what happened to Vidia?" Rosetta pointed out, as she and Vidia tried to prop Fawn up on one of the pallets on the floor of the basket. Rosetta adjusted her torso onto the pallet, and Vidia grabbed a blanket and momentarily cradled Fawn's tawny head before tucking the woven blanket under her neck. Vidia then smoothed Fawn's bangs away from her closed lids and brushed one of her freckled cheeks. "When the shadow possessed Vidia, she was out for days," Rosetta continued. "We have no idea when she'll wake up."

"It seems to leave people differently," Iridessa noted. "With Sil and Buck, it left them mentally drained, but physically they were alright-well-awake at least."

"I'm not sure why Fawn and I reacted differently," Vidia spoke softly, still trying to hide her worry and remember her normal nonchalance. However, it was hard to be nonchalant when Fawn looked so…gone.

"What about Phoenix?" Silvermist asked, her voice wavering. "He was really angry. Is he going to come after us?"

"And what about his shadow?" Iridessa added. "How do we keep it from bothering us? Phoenix was supposed to help us stop the shadow, and now we know it's his shadow!"

Rosetta spoke up now and directed her question at the group. "How do we keep Pixie Hollow safe from that ruffian?"

"I don't know, guys!" Vidia snapped at them. "He's dangerous and psychotic, and he's hurt us more than we could have ever imagined! He made Sil into a murderer!" Sil cast her eyes down and away towards her feet. Vidia didn't notice what her words were doing and continued on her rant. "He made me an assassin, and I still can't get some of his words out of my head! He made Tinker Bell into a hermit, and we don't know if she's ok!" Iridessa and Rosetta cast each other a nervous look. Vidia seemed to be losing her usual control. Had Vidia taken on too much too soon? "And look what he did to Fawn!" Vidia cried. "He took advantage of her! He forced himself on her in the grossest way possible! And now she's just laying here, and I have no idea what to do!" Vidia crossed her arms over her chest and slumped to the ground beside Fawn's make-shift bed. She buried her head in her arms, and for a moment they thought she was going to cry. But she lifted her head and wiped a small tear from her face. Trying to recover her dignity, she spoke, "I think we should just rest. We can't do anything until we get home. Fawn needs medical attention. And Phoenix has no dust. It will take him days to follow us."

"Vidia's right," Rosetta spoke up timidly. "We should all just take a deep breath and focus on gettin' home."

The others agreed, and they each went to their own corner of the balloon, trying to resist the temptation to panic, none of them doing very well. Vidia stayed close beside Fawn, wondering what this emptiness inside her was. She felt like the sun had gone from the sky, though the day was beautiful and the sky was clear. She felt as if warmth was no longer with her and a cool winter day had set in, though the others fanned themselves and sought out the shade of the basket. Something in Vidia broke when she looked at Fawn laying so still, with such a pallor in her freckled cheeks. Vidia felt confused and depressed and wanted only to see those amber eyes open up and those strawberry lips smile. Something in her needed that, and she would sit beside Fawn until it happened.

After traveling all day and part of the night, the girls reluctantly decided to sleep. They all fit their pallets in the bottom of the basket, but quarters were close and they were thankful they all cared so much for each other. They were family, and family didn't mind being cooped up together. Iridessa was on first watch so that they didn't have a repeat of the first time around. Vidia slept fitfully. She had always loved being alone, but she felt lonely in her dreams, and it continued waking her with an unpleasant feeling in her chest. She would sit up and glance over at Fawn's unmoving figure and then fall back into another lonely dream. When it was time for Vidia's shift, Rosetta woke her. She opened her eyes slowly, exhausted from lack of sleep.

"Vidia, it's your turn to keep watch," Rosetta said, her voice frayed. Vidia nodded and wearily rose from her pallet. Rosetta made her way back to her own.

Vidia settled into a perch on the side of the basket where she could watch where they were headed. She watched for what seemed like hours when she was startled out of her focus by a soft sound. She scanned the faces of the girls and saw that all seemed to be well. Rosetta was lying closest to where Vidia was, with a mask over her eyes and some sort of mud on her face. Her hands were primly at her sides, and she snored softly. Vidia marveled at how the snoring was almost ladylike if that were possible. Iridessa was curled up in a ball to Vidia's right, her arm tucked underneath her head. Silvermist, who had been lying to Vidia's left, had stretched out across the basket and her head was now propped up on Iridessa's side. Vidia rolled her eyes. Sil was weird even in sleep. Vidia was about to go back to watching the darkness, when she felt she should check on Fawn. She glanced over at the pallet beside her own and gasped. Fawn wasn't there. Vidia hopped up and looked around franticly. A silhouette in the moonlight caught her eye. Fawn was standing on the far side of the basket, gazing out over the land crawling by. Her eyes were set behind them towards the mountain that they had fled. Vidia picked her way across the basket, fear gripping her.

She placed a gentle hand on Fawn's shoulder and breathed her name. "Fawn…"

"Sorry to wake you, Vidia," Fawn whispered back. "I thought you guys were asleep."

Vidia eyed Fawn carefully. She looked almost normal, as far as Vidia could tell in the white light of the moon. Fawn's amber eyes were bright. Her hair was somewhat disheveled, but she didn't look crazy. She mostly looked…sad. "You didn't bother me. I just worried when I saw you gone. Are you ok? You've been unconscious all day."

Fawn sighed forlornly, "I'm fine."

Vidia didn't believe it. "Do you…y'know…want to talk about it?" She tried to read Fawn's face, but she wasn't seeing anything. It was blank.

"Not really," Fawn said curtly. "I just want to enjoy the night air." She breathed in deeply. "I'm glad you're awake, though. Nighttime is lonely."

"I was lonely, too," Vidia blurted out before she realized what she'd said.

"You were lonely?" Fawn asked, surprised. "I thought you liked being alone?"

"Oh, I do," Vidia rushed to say. "It's just…I'm getting used to having you around. And it has been more than 24 hours since you were actually present." Vidia paused. "Do you remember what happened once the shadow possessed you?" Vidia hoped that Fawn had forgotten like Buck had. She deserved to forget about the horrors she had endured.

"Yes…" Fawn said so quietly that Vidia almost didn't hear it. But she did. "I remember…everything." Fawn's voice cracked and a sob broke from her lips. Vidia looked sorrowfully at her. What could she possibly say to make this better? What could she do? She stared at Fawn for a second before putting a white hand on her back. She held it there for a moment and then she turned Fawn to face her. Fawn's tear-filled eyes gazed up at her and Vidia wrapped her other arm around the sobbing girl. She pulled her into a warm embrace-the warmest one that Vidia had ever given. She squeezed her eyes closed as she rested her chin on Fawn's shoulder. She wished she could have spared Fawn this pain. It was all she could do to just hold her. So she did. Fawn cried into Vidia's shoulder, her tears wetting the white skin. After a long time, Fawn calmed down and took a few deep breaths. Vidia released her slightly, but only far enough that she could look into the other girl's face. Fawn was grateful, Vidia could tell. The freckled face attempted to smile at her but the sadness overwhelmed the smile. They sat for a moment in silence as Fawn gathered herself and her thoughts. After a moment, Vidia felt it was safe to speak. "I'm so sorry. I hate him for what he did to you."

"Thank you…" Fawn said softly. Then added, "for being here. I don't know if the other girls could have done for me what you have. You've been so amazing to me. Through all of this. You saved me from the shadow. Again."

Vidia looked down in embarrassment, but then looked back up and caught Fawn's gaze. "I wasn't going to let him hurt you more than he already had."

Fawn felt a knot form in her throat. It was so big that she couldn't push past it to breathe. She felt her lungs fill with pressure and heat rise in her cheeks. She felt so helpless and broken-like a little girl in a storm. But she wasn't alone there. She looked deeper into Vidia's icy eyes, and she felt as if they were pulling her into their depths, offering her safety. Vidia's lips were pursed in solemnity. Suddenly, the balloon and the darkness and the far away mountain melted away. It was only the storm now. It blinded her. It suffocated her. She grew angry. She wasn't a little girl. She was strong. She was brave-braver than most fairies. She had faced terrifying creatures that would make even the boldest scout tremble. Phoenix was no different. He had no power over her anymore. Before Fawn knew what she was doing, she leaned in and quickly placed her lips on top of Vidia's. Lavender filled her nose and her tastebuds were drunk on wine. The skin on Vidia's lips was as soft as a petal and fluttered against Fawn's mouth like a butterfly wing. A spark flew through her, shocking her lips and flickering down through her chest and into her stomach. Vidia's lips were as soft as she had imagined and for a moment neither one of them moved. It seemed to Fawn that time had stopped. All of a sudden, Vidia jerked away, her grey eyes wide with shock. She lifted her fingers to her lips as if to reassure herself that she wasn't dreaming.

"What the… ?" Vidia breathed raggedly.

Fawn felt the elation drain from her body in the wake of devastating embarrassment. Her heart had sped up, and her blood was pounding in her temples. Her stomach was doing acrobatics and her head had lost most of it's senses. All her brain could do was replay that moment when their lips met and that incredible shock that rattled through her body. Her lips almost physically stung. She stared at Vidia, unable to understand her words or form an answer. She felt dizzy.

"I-I-I…Vidia…I didn't mean…I'm… sorry," Fawn said breathlessly. "I'm just so…scared, and it felt like we were having a moment…well, it was probably nothing, but I thought it was a moment…and I just thought maybe you wanted me to…not that I assumed anything…I mean, I have no idea how you feel," Fawn's words were coming out too quickly. She could barely tell what she was saying, but she knew it wasn't good. "You just looked so beautiful…not that you aren't always beautiful. I just couldn't help but…I mean, I could have helped it…I'm not a creeper…it's just that the air got so thick and I just feel so…gross…and you looked so…safe…I just didn't even think…I just wanted something nice after all the crap that just happened…but I obviously realize that I was mistaken and you didn't mean anything by the hug and weren't wanting anything…I wasn't wanting anything either, of course…except to maybe escape this awful darkness still inside me." Fawn could tell she was making it worse as Vidia's eyebrows continued climbing up into her hairline, and her jaw was dropping to the floor of the basket. "I mean, I just felt so vulnerable and weak. I wanted to feel strong again…and you made me feel strong. I'm sorry…" This was useless. Mortification was crawling up from the depths of her chest and filling her lungs, clutching her throat, and flooding her cheeks. Her freckles were drowned in a pink flush that was obvious even in the moonlight.

Vidia stared back at her for a moment-her face frozen as she attempted to grasp the situation. Her mouth was slightly opened and her eyes were squinted as the cogs in her head worked furiously. "I-I don't even…How did you…what the hell just happened?" Vidia's voice was raspy as she tried to keep her voice down.

Fawn cast her eyes down and brought her hands up to cover her face. "Oh my god…" she murmured.

For a moment the air between them was still and silent. Vidia's heart was racing so fast, she had to lean against the basket. She felt as if she had just seen the world turn upside down. It was as if she woke up one day and Queen Clarion was an evil witch, Tinkerbell was her best gal pal, and she hated the color purple. Except that Fawn's kiss was more jarring than all of those combined.

Fawn noticed the silence and the tension that floated in the air like a suffocating humidity. She just wanted to disappear. She didn't drop her hands, but kept them pressed tightly against her eyeballs. Maybe if she didn't move them, she would just wake up in a different place-like back in Pixie Hollow under her covers, surrounded by her favorite animal friends. But her wish didn't come true. She was still standing in the windy night, across from a girl who would never look at her the same way again. She wondered if she could leap over the side of the basket or if Vidia would stop her.

Vidia took a deep breath. She reached her hand out to Fawn but then reconsidered and let it hang in the air. "Look, Fawn, you've been through…an enormous ordeal."

Fawn groaned lightly. She tried to form coherent sentences but failed and began babbling, "Oh my god…I don't know what happened…I'm sorry…I'm going to…I'm just going to…go…back to bed…"

"Wait, Fawn," Vidia said gently, however, a look of absolute confusion was still on her face. "That man attacked you and you have every right to be confused. I'm sure you just wanted to feel strong again." Vidia licked her lips. Why was the air up this far so dry? "You've had a horrible day. I'm not angry. And Fawn…if I gave you the wrong idea…I mean…we're friends."

Fawn wiped her hands down her face, forcefully, attempting to compose herself. "I can't believe I did that." She lifted her hands, palms turned upwards and apologetically said, "It was an accident. I swear. I didn't mean…I'm sorry I weirded you out. It's just that awful man. I'm just going to go back to sleep." With that, Fawn rushed back to her pallet, stumbled into it, and pulled her knees up to her chest.

Vidia was left to wonder what had just happened. She went back to her post at the opposite end of the basket, but her mind was not on the star-filled sky or the black outline of the land below. Fawn had _kissed _her. How long had Fawn felt that way? Was this all just because of Phoenix? Or had their encounter with the mad man brought out feelings Fawn already had? How long had Fawn wanted to kiss her? Vidia wrapped her arms around herself to try to calm her rapidly beating heart. She took a deep breath, sucking it in through tight lips. She tried to cool the heat in her cheeks by fanning herself, but the heat was coming from the inside. She could feel the beating of the butterfly wings in her stomach and the way her knees had lost strength and balance. She put a hand on the basket to steady herself. That kiss…she'd never felt anything like it. She'd kissed tons of sparrow men and often times it was amazing However, this small kiss…a peck really…had thrown her more off balance than any of those amazing passionate nights with her ex-boyfriends.

She still couldn't breathe. She didn't understand why she was so overwhelmed. Even if it was weird it didn't matter. It hadn't meant anything, had it? Fawn was her friend. A very hurt, very confused, very traumatized friend. That was that, right? Vidia thought that the animal fairy was beautiful and talented. She had felt lonely when Fawn was unconscious. She had felt her blood boil when Phoenix had looked at Fawn like a piece of meat. She felt as if she herself had been violated based on her anger towards Phoenix for Fawn's sake. And now, she wanted that kiss back. That moment that something as soft as a breeze made her heart stop. She wanted it back. She wanted to do it again. She'd felt something-something different than she'd ever felt before. She wanted more than anything to go wake Fawn and steal another kiss from those strawberry lips. She shook her head. She had done the right thing. Fawn was troubled. She didn't want Fawn to regret anything. If she were going to kiss Fawn, she wanted it to be when Fawn was healthy. If she were going to kiss Fawn, she wanted it to mean something. Vidia stopped her train of thought. Mean what? What did she want it to mean? If Fawn kissed her for comfort, why wasn't that good enough? Why did she want Fawn to kiss her at all? Did she actually want Fawn, too? Vidia gaped back at the sleeping animal fairy. She was so beautiful. Vidia shook her head and whispered, "Fawn, what did you do to me?"


	23. Back in Pixie Hollow

The rest of the trip was incredibly awkward for Fawn. She kept her head down and she never, ever, made eye contact with the fast-flyer that consumed her thoughts. The other girls chalked it up to her ordeal and pampered her with care and attention. Rosetta continued insisting that she sit down and rest, or possibly eat and drink something. Iridessa babbled meaningless nonsense in an effort to keep Fawn's "mind off of it." Silvermist would not stop looking at her with such intense pity that it made Fawn want to cry. But she was miserable mostly because Vidia had not said a word to anyone since that night. It had been a whole day and night since and she hadn't said anything. The other girls were too busy worrying about Fawn to notice Vidia's silence. After an endless trip, they saw the soft glow of Pixie Hollow in the distance.

"Oh, we're home!" Silvermist cried out, glee in her voice.

"Finally!" Iridessa shouted and hugged Silvermist's neck.

"I can't wait to sleep in my bed, instead of this rickety basket!" Rosetta said, wiping a trickle of sweat from her brow with a petal.

Fawn shot Vidia a quick glance, but the fast flyer was gazing toward the horizon, breathing in deeply the scent of home. Even she had a twinkle in her eye.

They descended quickly, jostling the basket a bit too much in their haste. They landed with a chorus of sighs and squeals, excited to be home-to be safe.

Queen Clarion had seen them in the distance and had sensed that something wasn't right. She now floated on the breeze in a ball of light, manifesting in front of them in a shower of pixie dust.

"Queen Clarion," Rosetta said as she curtsied. The other girls followed suit.

"What happened?" Queen Clarion seemed alarmed. "What has happened to Fawn? I sensed it was something tragic."

The other girls looked sorrowfully at Fawn as she came to the front of the group. Tears began to cluster in her eyes and Queen Clarion looked at her in deep concern. They stood in silence as Queen Clarion read Fawn's face. After a moment, she let out a heavy sigh, "My dear child, I'm so sorry." She pulled Fawn into a healing hug and whispered, "It will not haunt you forever. I promise."

The other girls were amazed at what had transpired and wondered how Queen Clarion had known, but they didn't question it, for Fawn looked truly at peace in the Queen's embrace. She released her after a moment and the other girls filled her in on what had happened.

"Then we will receive no help from Roc, I mean…Phoenix," Queen Clarion was grim. "In fact, we must do what we can to defend ourselves against him." The girls nodded in agreement. "But first…I have bad news. It's Tinker Bell." The girls frowned in worry at the foreboding tone in the Queen's voice. "No one has seen her. We have sent scouts to find her, but no one has been successful. I have begun to fear for her safety. She wasn't well the last time I saw her. Please, find her before doing anything else. I will get the rest of Pixie Hollow ready for this threat. Find Tinker Bell."

The girls did not argue.

"Let's find Tink," Silvermist pounded a fist into her other open palm.

"But, first, we have to fill up on pixie dust," Iridessa noted, putting a finger in the air.

"Dess is right," Rosetta agreed. "No time for a bath, but I'm tired of walkin'. We're fairies for god's sake."

"Where do we look first?" Fawn spoke. Her head felt more at peace since her "talk" with the Queen. Part of her was confused about what had happened, but she was mostly thankful that she felt lighter and she focused on finding Tinker Bell.

"She'd be somewhere where she-or the shadow actually-felt safe." Vidia finally spoke. The group seemed startled after her long hiatus, but were glad to hear her speak. Fawn met her gaze and for a moment they shared a look that they both understood. They would put aside whatever happened between them to find Tinker Bell. Vidia pulled her eyes away although she didn't want to and continued, "The shadow either wants to murder fairies or hide. Since no one has seen her, she'd be somewhere dark and isolated."

"Vidia's right," Rosetta said. "We might need to split up."

"Right," Iridessa nodded but cowered closer to Silvermist. "Or maybe…pairs would be good."

"That's a great idea," Silvermist cried. "I call Dessa!" They held hands and smiled at each other.

"Well, I call Ro," Fawn rushed to say.

"Nonsense," Rosetta waved her hand at Fawn. "That would leave Vidia with no partner. Besides, I've missed my handsome snow-man. You go on and pair up with Vidia."

"B-But," Fawn tried to argue, but Vidia flew between them.

"Don't argue with a garden fairy, Fawn," Vidia interrupted Fawn's babbling. "Now," she directed her voice to the group. "Ro, you and Sled search Winter. Sil, Dessa, you two search Spring and Summer. Fawn and I will cover Autumn." Each group consented and shot off in urgency.

Fawn tried to keep up with Vidia's immense speed, but found it difficult. They flitted from maple tree to foggy glen, but came up with nothing. "Vidia, I'm not seeing her," Fawn yelled out. "Of course, we are going a little fast. I could be missing her."

"You're right," Vidia eased up. "I should probably slow down. I forgot you aren't a fast-flyer. Sorry," Vidia offered an apologetic shrug and then continued on at a much slower pace, but Fawn still had to push herself. The air was chilly and hard to breath. Fawn's breath came in puffs.

"Vidia," Fawn called out after a moment. "Are you ok with this?"

"With what?" Vidia asked, as she searched the holes in the trunk of a fiery red maple.

"With us having to search together?" Fawn prodded. "I thought it would be too awkward."

"Why would it be too awkward?" Vidia seemed clueless. "Because you kissed me?" Fawn blushed crimson at her nonchalance. "I told you it was no big deal. I'm not mad. I've had plenty of awkward moments before. It wasn't my first. Won't be my last. Stop worrying about it. It meant…nothing." Vidia continued on, seemingly clueless of what her words had done to the animal fairy.

"Nothing…" Fawn whispered into the quiet woods of Autumn. With a heavy heart, she continued after Vidia. She reprimanded herself for bothering with Vidia. Tinker Bell was in trouble. Pixie Hollow was in trouble. They were all in trouble if they didn't stop the shadow.

Far away, something raced through the black velvet sky. A rush of feathers fluttered in the wind. Strong wings beat against the darkness as a crooked beak shimmered in the starlight. "Hold steady, boy," a raspy voice whispered. Soot-covered hands gripped the beast. Yellow teeth glistened in the moonlight as the figure smiled. "I'm whole now. I've risen from the ashes. Time to be reborn."

After searching late into the night, the girls went begrudgingly to bed. They agreed to meet at the Pixie Dust tree the next morning to continue looking for Tinker Bell.

The dawn was brilliant. Greys and pinks sliding into gold. Fawn awoke early. She had slept fitfully. Phoenix had not only violated her body but now he was invading her mind. She couldn't get his foul stench and lewd gaze out of her head. She shuddered with memory and rushed out into the morning air. She hurried to the Pixie Dust tree though she knew the other girls wouldn't be there yet. She found a comfortable branch that looked over Spring and for a blissful minute, she watched the blossoms tremble in the morning breeze.

But it was only for a moment, because the slightest sound made her jump out of her peaceful state with a yelp. When her brain finally caught up with her instincts, she noticed a long dark ponytail tied with a purple ribbon.

"Gee whiz! Vidia!" Fawn cried, struggling to catch her breath.

"Woah, Fawn," Vidia held out her hands in peaceful approach. "Didn't mean to scare you. A little jumpy there, don't you think?"

"Sorry," Fawn sighed and dropped back to her perch on the branch. "I guess I'm a little on edge."

Vidia looked somber for a moment and then sat down beside Fawn. She sniffed the air. Sassafras. She smiled to herself.

"So, do you want to tell me why I scared you so badly?" Vidia asked. "That's not the response I usually get." Vidia thought for a moment and then went into detail, "Anger… avoidance, distaste…maybe uncalled for enthusiasm if you're an odd tinker," Vidia smiled softly at Fawn's chuckle. "But it's not usually…well, panic," Vidia looked quizzically at Fawn.

"It's not you, Vidia," Fawn whispered.

"Well, obviously," Vidia said wryly.

"I'm just worried about Tink. I'm worried about us. What if Phoenix follows us? What do we do? How do we stop him? What if he hurts us? What if he hurts me?" Fawn's amber eyes were glazed with tears and the droplets poured out and fell down her cheeks.

Vidia reached out a cool hand to the warm cheek. She ran her thumb across the path of the tear, catching it and brushing it away. Fawn didn't flinch like Vidia thought she might. This touch was different for her. There was nothing scary about that white hand brushing her tears away. Fawn tried not to move. If she did, she knew she would do something stupid-like swallow loudly. But the cool touch on her cheek was filling her chest with something that wasn't air and she couldn't breathe. So she focused on the pink blossoms in Spring and tried to make her lungs work.

Vidia didn't move her hand, but put pressure on Fawn's cheek and urged her to look her in the eye. She tried to force her gaze through Fawn's tear-filled eyes and into her heart. She wanted her to hear her. "He won't ever hurt you again. No one will." Her voice was more intense than Fawn had ever heard and she felt like her heart had stopped. For a moment, they stared at each other-each refusing to look away. Before they could tell what was happening their faces were only inches away from each other. Fawn's body felt tingly and numb all over. She swore she couldn't feel her toes. Was Vidia leaning in closer? Her hand had not moved from Fawn's cheek and the animal fairy wished it never would.

But it did. Vidia brought her hand away quickly and they both gazed out over the Spring meadow until Rosetta, Sled, Iridessa, and Silvermist joined them. When the other girls approached, they mades plans for how to find Tinker Bell, insisting that the pairs was a good idea. Vidia and Fawn shared a knowing glance and fell into place beside each other. With a strange breeze between them and warmth in their cheeks, they sped off into the fiery colors of Autumn.


	24. Finding Tinker Bell

The afternoon light was fading quickly. The fog in Autumn had deepened and the shadows were growing longer.

"Where the hell could she be?" Fawn sighed in exasperation. "What if she's…what if…"

"I don't know, Fawn," Vidia was beginning to worry, as well. "We are going to find her. We will. I mean, god, it's Tinker Bell. You think someone that stubborn could be beaten by a shadow?"

Fawn tried to be positive, but it was beginning to look hopeless. They had combed over almost all of Autumn. Now the sun was falling behind the Winter mountains, and they would have even less luck in the dark. They sped through a deep valley, nearly devoid of animals. The garden fairies couldn't promote very much plant life in this area either because of the chill of Winter and the shadow of the mountains. It was a barren foggy valley where only thorn bushes found comfort. Vidia and Fawn's eyes roved the brown grass, but it looked like all of the other empty glens they had passed. Except arguably creepier and emptier.

Then, Fawn's ears heard something. The slightest flutter. A tremble really.

"Did you hear that?" Fawn asked. She had perked up and her neck muscles now strained as she tried to make out the sound.

"No, I didn't," Vidia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "You're the animal fairy, remember? I just fly fast."

"There's something in the grass nearby," Fawn said excitedly. Maybe there was hope.

"Couldn't it just be a mouse?" Vidia remained skeptical.

"Wait!" Fawn shouted. "I think I see something! That right there! That movement in the grass! Did you see it?"

"Uhm, you mean did I see the tiny swaying of grass blades that was not caused by wind or other natural elements? That would be a no." Vidia looked irritated.

Fawn growled. "Vidia…c'mon, let's go check it out."

Vidia begrudgingly followed Fawn to a spot in the grass a few yards away from a thorn bush of magnificent size.

"How are we supposed to find anything in here?" Vidia called to Fawn who was busily zipping from one cluster of stalks to the next as she parted the grasses. "This grass is three times our height!"

"Well, we have to try. I know there's something here!" Fawn had barely finished what she was saying when she spied the slightest glow. The sun had long since slid behind the mountains and the entire valley was in shadow. Yet a glow still emanated from deep in the grass. "It's a fairy! I see a glow!" Fawn squealed.

Vidia listened and hurried over. "Here, let me blow back some of this grass. Then you can dig a little less and grab whoever it is."

"Perfect!" Fawn braced herself for Vidia's powerful gust. She marveled as the grass blew backwards and laid down so flat that it was now at shoulder height. She skimmed through it quickly, desperately searching for the glow.

"Do you see her?" Vidia hollered over the wind.

"Not yet. I…" Before Fawn could finish her sentence her sharp eyes caught another flash of light. She found a small heap of grass, doubled over on itself, with small tendrils of lights poking their heads through the cracks. She rushed over. She tore back brittle dry grass until she unearthed a crumpled heap of a fairy. Her green dress was nearly gone, and her peach skin was black and blue with bruises. Her hair was matted with dirt and her eyes were closed. Fawn knelt down, tenderly putting a hand on the other's shoulder.

"Tink?" a sob caught in her throat. "Tinker Bell, can you hear me?"

Very slowly, one of the tinker's blistered hands fluttered off the ground for a moment before it fell back to the dirt. Fawn shot up into the sky.

"Vidia! She's here! I found her!" her voice came out in a screech. The wind immediately died and Vidia zipped over.

"Is she ok?" Vidia asked, as they dove beneath the waves of prairie grass.

"I don't know," Fawn said softly as she stroked the dirty golden hair.

"We need to get her back. She needs a doctor," Vidia urged. At Fawn's consent, they both grabbed an arm and hoisted Tinker Bell between them.

As they began their ascent out of the thick grasses, Tinker Bell flinched. A low moan escaped her lips. Fawn and Vidia stopped in mid-air.

"Tink?" Fawn whispered. She put her free hand to Tinker Bell's cheek.

"Fawn?" Tinker Bell croaked. Her eyelids fluttered slightly.

"We're going to get you to the hospital," Vidia said. "You need a healing talent."

"No!" Tinker Bell suddenly screamed. She tried to pull away from Fawn and Vidia, but the two held her fast. "No! I'm not going to the hospital! I have to turn off the machine! I have to turn it off!" Tinker Bell was screeching, her throat parched. Her eyes were bleary and red as she tried to make them focus on the things around her.

"Ok, ok," Vidia cooed the way one would soothe a screaming toddler. "Let's just sit you back down here, and we'll talk." The more she thrashed, the harder it was for Vidia and Fawn to hold her. So, Fawn followed Vidia's lead.

They descended slowly and laid Tinker Bell back down on the crumpled heap of grass that they had found her under. It was very dim down on the ground. Only their glows and the last remains of twilight helped them see.

However, even in the dim light, it wasn't hard to see that Tinker Bell was panicked. Her chest was heaving. Her eyes were darting in fifty different directions. Her knuckles were white as she clutched the grass. Fawn didn't know if Tinker Bell was sane enough to know what she was talking about, but Fawn wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"What machine do you need to turn off, Tink?" Fawn asked.

"The shadow's machine. He made me build it." Tinker Bell seemed to calm down noticeably when she felt like Fawn was listening.

"What does it do?" Fawn tried to keep her tone even. It wouldn't help Tinker Bell if she panicked, too.

"I…," Tinker Bell began quickly but then trailed off as memory evaded her. "I…don't remember."

"Oh great," Vidia crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. "There's a dangerous machine somewhere that you need to turn off, but you don't know what it does." She let one eyebrow fall down and furrow into a point, and raised the other one high on her forehead. "You don't happen to remember where it is do you?"

Tinker Bell's face was distraught as she tried to remember. Then a smile flashed across her face. "Yes! I do remember where it is! It's right there in that bush!" The blonde haired girl pointed toward the giant thorn bush that loomed over them. "C'mon!" With that, she hopped up and began blundering through the grassy jungle.

They came to the towering tangle of thorns and they were shocked by what they found. A huge device took up the entire space within the bush. Tinker Bell had gathered more lost things than Fawn and Vidia knew existed. A teapot, a clock, an old pipe, a myriad of wires and screws, and what looked like a lightbulb were pieced together and creaking against the vines of the bush.

"How do you turn this off?" Vidia asked, her eyes wide as she stared at the thing.

"I just need to get the red dust out," Tinker Bell cried as she ran to a small thimble towards the top of the machine. She held up a small pull-string bag and brushed the red pixie dust into it, causing red flecks to fall down on top of Vidia and Fawn's heads.

"Red Pixie Dust?" Fawn frowned as she rubbed it between her fingers. "Did you get this from Zarina?"

"Yes, the shadow made me steal it," Tinker Bell pulled the string tight hastily. "It doesn't work without the dust, but I should probably disassemble it anyway."

"There will be time for that later," Fawn's voice was troubled. Tinker Bell did not look well, and she was going to stress herself out. "Please just come with us to a healing talent? Please?"

"I'm fine, Fawn," Tinker Bell's voice cracked as she hit a high note and she realized how thirsty she was and how weak she felt. "I should probably get something to drink, though. And I should return this dust to Zarina."

"That's a start," Vidia shrugged and grabbed Tink's hand. "Let us at least help you."

"Ok," Tinker Bell sighed. She was tired. Some sleep would help.

"C'mon, let's get you out of this field," Fawn urged Tinker Bell upwards and together they flew towards Zarina's house.

They knocked on her door and she opened it promptly. "Oh!" Her eyes were wide at the scene before her. "Tink? Where the hell have you been? We've all been worried sick about you!" Vidia and Fawn helped Tinker Bell into Zarina's house and assisted her into a small chair.

"Could you get her some water?" Fawn asked Zarina, who gladly complied. She poured some water into a small cup and brought it to Tinker Bell. She took it, eyes shining, and gulped it down.

"So, what are you doing here, instead of going to a healing talent?" Zarina's eyes skimmed over Tinker Bell disheveled appearance. "You look terrible."

"Thanks. It takes hours to accomplish this look," Tinker Bell shot Zarina a sarcastic grin.

"We're here because she stole your dust," Vidia stated bluntly.

"Thanks for ratting me out!" Tinker Bell shot at the fast-flyer.

"You stole my… dust?" Zarina was taken aback.

"Well, the shadow made me do it, but yeah," Tinker Bell flushed and handed over the small bag of red dust.

"Fire?" Zarina's eyebrow arched high up on her head. "This is still experimental. Why would the shadow need this?"

"Red pixie dust is fire talent?" Fawn leapt out of her chair. Her spine was rigid, and her hands were clenched. Her body was angled towards the door as if she wanted to run. Vidia hurried to her side and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, well… I guess… I didn't think there were fire talents, but red dust can give you power over fire…I even created it once-straight out of the air!" Zarina's eye sparkled as they always did when she discovered something new, but her mouth gave away her worry.

"Phoenix is a fire talent," Fawn whispered.

"Who is Phoenix?" Tinker Bell asked. Fawn and Vidia gave each other a look, realizing that Tinker Bell would need to be told the entire story.

"We'll explain that to you later," Vidia rushed to say. Fawn was becoming more upset, and she was worried that the russet-haired girl might fall apart. "Just… whatever happens in the next few days, Zarina. Don't let that dust out of your sight."

Zarina gulped at the seriousness in Vidia's voice and eyed the tears on Fawn's cheeks. Something terrible had happened and was about to, and now she was apart of it.


	25. Running Into Ro

It took Vidia and Fawn almost an hour to convince Tinker Bell to go back to her own house and rest. She eventually complied and they bid their farewells to Zarina. They helped Tinker Bell back to her house, and Fawn waited there with her, while Vidia went to round up the rest of the girls, who they knew would be so relieved to hear their friend was ok.

In Tinker Bell's teapot house, Fawn put a kettle on to brew. She had insisted that Tinker Bell rest, so the blonde fairy was nestled in an overstuffed chair near the window. The fresh air felt nice after being trapped beneath the grass and the thorn bush for so long.

"Are you sure you're ok, Tink?" Fawn eyed her from where she leaned against the counter, waiting for the kettle to squeal.

"Fawn, you really need to stop worrying," Tinker Bell frowned at the animal fairy. "You aren't usually this fussy. That's Rosetta's turf."

Fawn stared at the bright copper kettle and gazed at her reflection in the metal. "It's just that…I know what it's like to be captured by the shadow now. I know how it feels to have absolutely no control over your own mind…over your own body." Fawn pushed down the panic that clutched at her throat. "It's the most horrible thing in the world."

Tinker Bell gaped at Fawn. The animal fairy had never looked this vulnerable to her in the whole time that she'd known her. She looked like a lost little girl. Tinker Bell felt tears prick her eyes but she wasn't sure why they were there. She wondered what the whole story was, but she didn't press Fawn for answers. She _did_ decide to let Fawn fuss and didn't speak another word about it.

As Vidia raced to find the other girls she felt herself begin to panic. Why had the shadow made that machine? Didn't Phoenix already have fire talent? Why would he need the red pixie dust? What in Neverland could that machine do? Vidia heard a sharp cry of something far off, and it gave her chills. She plowed through the air, pushing against the dark wind. Where the hell were the others? She wanted to get back to Tinker Bell's house. Tinker Bell was weak, and Fawn was vulnerable. They needed her. Fawn needed her. What if Phoenix showed up while she was gone? What if he found Fawn again when she wasn't there? Vidia felt a white glare over her mind as panic mixed with rage. She flew faster, plunging into the night, intent on finding the other girls and getting back to Fawn. She needed to get back to Fawn. She didn't want to leave her alone.

Vidia saw one second too late that someone was in her way. She hit the fairy dead on and heard a scream as they fell into a pile and rolled down a hill.

"Vidia! For god's sake! What the hell do you think you're doin? Look at my dress! It's ruined!" Rosetta's voice jumped in pitch as she whined. Her green eyes blazed with anger.

"I'm so sorry, Ro," Vidia hurried to say. She picked herself up and dusted off her wings.

Rosetta was about to yell again, but something in Vidia's face made her think twice. "Vidia… are you alright, sug? You don't look good. Did you find Tinker Bell?"

"We did," Vidia tried to catch her breath. She hadn't realized how fast she'd been flying, but she was all the way in the north side of Spring and hadn't noticed. "She's fine, she's just a little weak and dehydrated."

Rosetta smiled in relief. "Well, why do you look so upset?"

Vidia rubbed her neck and hadn't realized that the muscles were so tense. "Tink told us something that is…troublesome. But I'd rather Tink tell you herself so, let's just go. She's waiting for us at her house. With Fawn. And they are all alone. If Phoenix came upon them now, Fawn would be completely vulnerable to him." Vidia lifted a hand toward that direction.

"Vidia," Rosetta asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're acting strange. Phoenix was days behind us. Fawn is fine. I'm surprised you're not more worried about Tinker Bell."

"I just feel like something is off. What if Phoenix copied the balloon machine and gets here faster? This is the third night we've been gone. He could be here by now. He could be lurking in shadows, planning on kidnapping Fawn again or worse. And like I said, Tink's fine. He didn't hurt her like he hurt Fawn." Vidia dropped her arms to her side and huffed.

"Sugar plum," Rosetta put a hand on Vidia's arm. She looked at Vidia intently, her green eyes narrowed as she studied Vidia's face. Slowly, as she inspected Vidia, her mouth turned up in a slight smile. Her eyes softened into a look of understanding. "Of course, we'll get back to Fawn as soon as possible. Let's get the other girls and we can be there within the hour. Ok?"

"Yeah sure…" Vidia was taken aback by Rosetta's calm smile and soothing voice.

"Fawn's safe here," Rosetta gripped Vidia's arm more tightly as if to make sure that the fast-flyer heard her. "Nothin's gonna happen to Fawn. You'll keep her safe. She's your friend." Rosetta said that last sentence with soft tears in her eyes, as if she'd just heard the sweetest thing in the world.

"Ro, why are you acting weird?" Vidia raised an eyebrow.

"Nothin', sug," Rosetta shook her head. "Let's just get you back to Fawn."

"Yeah, good idea, Ro," Vidia eyed the garden-fairy strangely but something about Rosetta's calm smile made her feel better. It was as if Rosetta finally understood the urgency. As if she finally knew how much Vidia needed to be there.


	26. The Plan

**Author's Note: I am so sorry I was gone for so long! Thank you for waiting patiently. The last weeks of July are quite stressful for me and my family as July 30th is the anniversary of a painful tragedy for us. I had to take some time off to deal with that, but I am back now and ready to get this story completed. I snuck in a little surprise cameo, so I hope you enjoy this next chapter! **

Vidia and Rosetta stumbled upon the light fairy and the water fairy on the border of Summer and Spring. The pair were searching the leafy foliage with a stream of moonlight that Iridessa was directing. They were immensely relieved to hear that Tinker Bell had been found and was alright. Eagerly, the group flitted back to her home to greet her.

"Tinker Bell!" Iridessa squealed as they burst through the door. She rushed to squeeze the startled fairy's neck, nearly knocking Tinker Bell's tea out of her hand.

"Oh, we missed you!" Silvermist followed, and kissed Tinker Bell's scratched cheek.

"We're so grateful you're alright," Rosetta hurried over and brushed the golden bangs away from sky blue eyes.

"Hey, girls!" Tinker Bell laughed as she recovered from her shock at the enthusiastic entrance. "I'm so glad to see you! It feels like it's been forever! Will someone please finally tell me what happened on your trip?"

The girls all shared a sad look, each glancing sorrowfully at Fawn, whose eyes were downcast. She turned to a further corner and nestled into a chair, slinging her legs across one arm and resting her head against the high back. "Everyone might as well get comfortable. It's a long story." Her voice was tight and humorless. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down.

The other girls quietly agreed. They all assumed Rosetta would tell it, and she dutifully accepted her task. Pulling up a small footstool, she rested daintily on it, crossing her legs and resting her hands in her lap. Silvermist sat down at the table nearby, gratefully accepting the tea that Iridessa had poured. The light fairy sat down across from her, and they both awaited Rosetta's story with sorrow in their hearts. Fawn tried to prepare herself to hear the tale again and didn't know if she could suffer through it. She squeezed her eyes tightly as Rosetta's voice began. "Well, the journey to Mt. Calypso was difficult…"

As Fawn's heart thudded in her chest, she felt a cool breeze as someone fluttered down onto the arm of the chair that was at her back. A soft hand brushed her hair from her face and another ran across her shoulder. She allowed her head to fall backwards, letting it rest in the welcoming lap. The light fingers traced her forehead and she breathed in deeply. Lavender and oak moss met her nose. Even though she should have been taken aback by the kindness, she could only feel grateful for Vidia's presence and breathed deeply in her scent. Her heart rate slowed, as the loving fingers calmed her and she allowed her mind to drown out Rosetta's voice in the wake of Vidia's soft breathing.

Nix stood at one of the scout lookout towers, taking her late night shift as seriously as she took any other. Her eyes peered out into the darkness. She knew any sort of danger could be out there, threatening Pixie Hollow, and she would see it. The night was often still and most creatures were asleep, but it did not make her ambivalent, and she still stood at the ready. For none of them ever knew if a hawk was lurking in a nearby tree, or if an owl was out for a nightly hunt. Anything could be out there.

A sudden rush of feathers flew past her tower. It was a huge bird. Bigger than a hawk, faster than an owl. She peered into the darkness after it. Her eyes widened in worry. An eagle. There weren't many eagles in this area, and she wondered where it had come from. She was about to sound the alarm when she spotted with her keen eyes, a small rider atop the giant bird. He was half-naked, and his skin shone in the moonlight. His hair blazed behind him and in the midst of the bird's shrill call, she could just barely make out the faint sound of maniacal laughter. Her heart nearly stopped and a bad feeling crawled into her stomach. This wasn't good. She just knew it.

Rosetta's tale was long, and it went on far into the early morning hours. The girls were mostly silent. Once in a while, one of them would nod off, but wake up again the next second as Rosetta's voice rose and fell. Tinker Bell listened intently, her face growing more and more horrified as the night went on. They each nervously glanced at Fawn, worried about what this was doing to her, but she seemed calm as she rested in Vidia's lap and each of them were grateful for Vidia's uncharacteristic comfort.

When Rosetta was finally through, they all took a moment to let Tinker Bell deal with her own emotions. She was sitting with her head in her hands, tears sliding silently down her cheeks. "Poor Fawn…" Tinker Bell whispered. "Now we really are doomed…"

"What makes you say that?" Iridessa said quietly from her spot. None of them had really moved throughout the night.

"Vidia did say that you had mentioned something troublesome," Rosetta recalled Vidia's words earlier that evening.

"Y-Yeah," Tinker Bell straightened her back, but didn't move to wipe the tears off her face. They shimmered on her scratched cheeks as she attempted to compose herself. "The shadow…it had me build something."

"Build what?" Silvermist asked, worry in her tired voice. None of them had truly slept, and all were beginning to feel their eyelids droop. But their hearts were too troubled and none of them wanted to sleep.

"A machine…" Vidia spoke from the dark corner where she held Fawn. She had not shifted at all in the night, not wanting to jostle the animal fairy. Now she was sore and more terrified that she had felt when she found Rosetta. The sun had not risen yet and the darkness out the window felt too still. Perhaps it was just Rosetta's story making her jittery, but she couldn't help feeling an awful sense of dread.

"A machine for what?" Rosetta asked carefully. She didn't know if she wanted to hear the answer.

"I'm… I'm not sure," Tinker Bell stuttered. "But I know it requires red pixie dust which Zarina says equals fire talent."

"Fire talent?" Iridessa cried out into the stillness, making all of them jump. "Like Phoenix?" Her voice climbed higher in pitch as she spoke. "If Phoenix controls the shadow and it had Tinker Bell make a machine that needs fire talent, what horrible thing could he possibly be planning?"

"I have no idea, sunflower," Rosetta shook her head. "Well, you took the machine apart, of course?"

Tinker Bell cringed under Rosetta's green-eyed gaze. "Not… exactly…"

"You just left it there?" Rosetta gasped.

Fawn finally stirred, after laying eerily still though obviously alert throughout the night. "It wasn't her fault, Ro." The voice that came from Fawn sounded weak, as if she were ill. "Vidia and I urged her to get some water and some rest before she bothered with it again."

"Well, it needs to be destroyed immediately!" Rosetta's voice was cracking from strain and exhaustion.

"But it's the middle of the night," Iridessa pointed out.

"I don't think Phoenix is going to give a crap about his beauty sleep," Vidia spoke sharply.

"I agree…" Fawn whispered. "We need to get rid of that machine. Tinker Bell is the best tinker there is, and there's no way that it doesn't do something horrible. If Tink takes it apart, Phoenix won't be able to hurt us with it. We all know he doesn't need help."

They all silently agreed. Though they were exhausted, the machine did need to be taken apart. There was no time to sleep now. Grey streaks were painting the sky as the sun began its daily ascent. Dawn had come and it was time for action.

"Ok, I'll go take the machine apart. I might need help. Does someone want to come with me?" Tinker Bell stood shakily from her chair.

"I'll go with you," Rosetta also stood. "Just let me freshen up."

"And I think someone should go talk to Zarina and find out more about the red pixie dust." Tinker Bell continued as Rosetta went to get washed up. "We need to know everything about it to try to understand what Phoenix's plan is."

"We'll go," Silvermist motioned to Iridessa. "I'd love to see her. It's been awhile since I've said hello."  
"Yeah, we can go do that," Iridessa nodded. "Just let me have one more cup of tea. Or maybe something stronger." Iridessa sleepily made her way to the kitchen to put on another kettle.

"What can I do?" Fawn spoke. Groaning as she sat up from Vidia's lap, she cast Vidia a sheepish smile. "Thanks," she whispered in the fast-flyer's direction, but tried not to make eye contact. She wasn't sure what she should be saying. Relief rushed over her when she heard Vidia whisper back, "I can have my good moments. They're rare but they do exist." Fawn smiled, and Vidia hopped up off the arm, stretching her cramped muscles.

"I was thinking someone could go and check with the scouts to make sure that Queen Clarion informed them of the situation," Vidia suggested. Straightening her pants and smoothing her hair, she was grateful that she had never been as high maintenance about her look as Rosetta was.


	27. The Flames Are Rising

Zarina's eyes snapped open. Her bedroom was dark, except for the moonlight streaming through the cracks in her leafy curtain. She wasn't used to waking in the night. Usually, she was a sound sleeper. Even noise didn't usually wake her unless it was loud or unusual. She wondered at her sudden alertness, and the odd sensation that she was not alone gripped her heart. What had woken her? A crash met her ears. It was coming from her front room where she did her alchemical experiments. She could hear heavy breathing and angry muttering. Someone was shuffling around in there. Her heart began to race as she tried to figure out what was happening. Who would be breaking into her home? Who would possibly want something she had? It was then that she remembered Vidia's words, "_Whatever happens in the next few days, Zarina, don't let that dust out of your sight._" Could the person burglarizing her home be this Phoenix character that Fawn had mentioned? Had he finally caught up to them? Was the shadow back?

Suddenly, the cacophony of beakers and books being thrown about stopped as the person cursed loudly. She could tell now that the stranger was probably male. She held her breath now that he was silent, afraid that he would realize she was in the next room. It seemed he must have read her thoughts because his footsteps came slowly toward her leaf-lined doorway. He paused outside of it and Zarina couldn't take her eyes off the silhouette of his feet. Her skin crawled and her heart pounded in her chest, but she didn't dare take a breath. Her muscles were rigid. Her jaw was set. Fear settled in her belly. The curtain moved slightly.

With a yell, he ripped it open, "Where's the dust?"

Zarina leapt from her bed, grabbing her old pirate sword from it's place on the wall and pointing it threateningly in front of her. She no longer cowered before bad men. "Who are you?"

"I don't have time for introductions," Phoenix growled. "Where's the bloody dust?"

"I don't know what dust you're talking about," Zarina retorted bravely. She blew her hair out of her eyes and kept her sword aloft. "If you haven't noticed, I have lots of dust."

"Listen," the wild man came towards her menacingly but stopped short when he noticed the sharp blade glistening in the light. "I know the girl called Tinker Bell stole dust from you, and I know it's no longer where it's supposed to be. Someone moved it. Did you she return it to you? Tell me where it is before I feel the need to hurt you."

Zarina was only slightly nervous. She knew she could put up a decent fight. But she didn't really want to hurt the man. The sword would most likely do more than hurt him and she didn't want his blood on her hands. "Look, I have no idea what dust you are talking about, but if you want, you can have a cup of whatever color dust you want out there. But, then, you need to go before _I _hurt _you_."

Phoenix looked irritated, but then the irritation melted away to amusement and he chuckled. "My, you are feisty. But I'm tired of this conversation. You had your chance." he lifted his hands and closed his eyes in concentration. She was confused momentarily but then a sharp burn shot through her hand. She looked down at her sword and it was beginning to smoke and the color was changing from smooth cool silver to blazing hot orange. She cried out in pain and released the blade. It clattered to the floor between them. "Now, come with me," Phoenix' voice rumbled out of him. "I think by dawn you'll tell me where you hid the dust." She looked up from her blistered hand, to see his wry grin melting away to a scowl of aggravation. In two steps he was beside her, clapping his grimy hand over her mouth and wrapping the other around her waist. She wriggled and attempted to kick him in the shins, but his hands were hot against her skin, burning her. She finally felt afraid as his ripe smell filled her nose. She had no idea what he had in mind, but she knew she didn't want to find out. She struggled against his arms, but they held her fast, dragging her into the night.

When the sun had finally broken above the horizon, the girls set out to their different destinations, trepidation energizing their weary bodies. Rosetta and Tinker Bell made their way to that eerie glen in Autumn where the machine was waiting.

"It's nice to have you here to hold back all the grass and thorns," Tinker Bell said in an effort to be cheerful, but Rosetta didn't answer as she grimaced at the grey, brittle plants that surrounded her.

"Here it is," Tinker Bell hurried inside the bush, through the tiny entrance she had carved out. Rosetta merely pushed back the thorns and walked regally into the open space. She wrinkled her nose.

"What is that god-awful smell?"

"It's mostly from all the scrap metal, and I'm pretty sure something died in here." Tinker Bell shrugged and began tearing at wires.

"Why in the world would you hide it in a thornbush?" Rosetta whined as she scanned the contraption.

"Wasn't me remember? The shadow kinda had control," Tinker Bell rolled her eyes.

"Oh right," the red-haired fairy cringed as she brushed up against the dusty metal.

"So are you going to help me take this apart, or did you just come to watch?" the tinker put her hands on her hips as she hovered above the other.

"Well, I mean, you're the tinker," Rosetta's looked warily at all the strange pieces. "I wouldn't know how."

"You don't have to be a tinker to break something! Just get in there and start ripping at things!" Tinker Bell shouted. It wasn't often that she got to enjoy destroying things. This might be a small glimmer of sunlight in the clouds of their situation. This might take her mind off of it for one second.

"Alright," Rosetta agreed reluctantly.

"Yes!" Tinker Bell shouted, grabbed an old clock face, and tore it from it's perch, sending screws flying.

Vidia and Fawn made their way quickly to the scout headquarters. When they lighted on the large balcony, they noticed a few scouts leaning over a large table in the center of the main chamber. A dark skinned fairy with curly hair falling freely around her face noticed them out of the corner of her eye. She approached them.

"Fawn, Vidia," the fairy nodded to them cordially. "You are welcome to come in and sit down, but we were just about to take off." She motioned toward the two other fairies behind her who Vidia and Fawn recognized to be Trak and Althea. "There's been a small disturbance in winter that Lord Milori has asked us to check out."

"It wasn't a crazy man with red hair, was it?" Fawn exclaimed, fear in her eyes.

The scout raised a dark eyebrow in confusion. "No…" she replied slowly. "A couple of fairies got trapped in a cave." Fawn felt embarrassed for reacting so strongly and took a step backwards, playing with the pleats of her braid. The scout eyed her for a moment, as if trying to figure out what was going on, but she snapped her eyes away and continued, "Nyx will be back from night watch shortly. You can wait for her here," she said as she motioned to some chairs. "She can help you with whatever you need." She put a hand on Fawn to reassure her, knowing something was wrong, but unable to do anything with her responsibility calling her to leave.

"Thanks, Fury," Vidia said quietly and watched as the three scouts flew off through the opposite window. The two friends went to sit down in a couple of the small chairs to wait for Nyx to return.

As they waited, Fawn's eyes roved the landscape outside the open balcony. The sky was clear with not a cloud in sight. The hills were especially green and the sun was warm as it played across the floor of the Scouts' main chamber. She sat very still, her fingers still slowly winding through her braid as they pretended to braid and unbraid it repeatedly.

Vidia caught sight of Fawn's tenseness and noticed that her neck was strained and her shoulders were rigid. Fawn was usually so laid-back and it pained Vidia to know that Phoenix had done this to her. A feeling of guilt came over her. She should have noticed when the shadow took Fawn. She should have been there for her and stopped it from happening. Phoenix should never have gotten to…Vidia gulped back a wave of emotion…he never should have gotten to touch Fawn like that. Anger bubbled through her and pooled in her cheeks and temples. She could feel the rising pressure and she struggled to breathe. Her vision was becoming clouded and all she could see was her fist smashing into Phoenix's face over and over and over again. She felt elated as he fell to the ground in her imagination and the adrenaline rushing through her made her feel alive. He deserved to be punished and she wanted to be the one to do it.

To Fawn, it seemed that Vidia's eyes were transfixed on the beautiful hand-painted mural on the far wall that the Painting Talents had created of the Scout's finest exploits. But Vidia didn't see the painting-only the strange wanderings of her own over-stressed imagination. A smile played gently across her face as she pictured the regret and fear on Phoenix's face as he cowered beneath her bloody fist. Then, her thoughts changed. Something struck her. She could picture Phoenix opening his eyes and rising from the ground. With only a wave of his hand, the grass around Vidia began to burn. The Pixie Dust tree standing behind her was soon engulfed. She could see Fawn through the rising flames being drug away, screaming for Vidia to help her. Vidia pictured herself trying to fly, but the flames were too hot and the smoke was thick. It dragged her down and filled her lungs. She struggled to imagine some way out of the situation and her mind was blank. She, too, was quickly consumed by Phoenix's flames, leaving Fawn to the power of his will. Her mind raced as reality trickled back in. That would be how it went down, wouldn't it? She would never get to lay a hand on Phoenix? What could a fast-flyer do to a fire talent? By the time she stirred up a gust strong enough to take the oxygen from him, he would have already burnt her to a crisp. There was zero chance of her being of any help. She would, as always, stand to the side and Tinker Bell would end up saving Fawn and the others.

She tore her eyes away from the mural to glance at Fawn. The animal fairy seemed so vulnerable. All Vidia wanted to do was protect her from any more pain and she knew she couldn't. She felt a sob catch in her throat and she struggled to stifle it. She would never be able to keep Fawn safe. Phoenix would find them and Vidia would not be able to stop him from getting to Fawn. She would be powerless.

These thoughts continued plaguing her until a breeze clued them in on another presence entering the room. They both glanced up and noticed that it was the raven haired leader of the scouts. They both smiled slightly at her presence. They were glad to be able to speak to her directly. After the Gruff situation, she was good about keeping them informed and they returned the favor. They had all grown very close to the stern scout fairy and she often spent afternoons with them. Once in a while, she'd even show interest in their trips to the cove or their wide scale games of fairy tag.

"Fawn, Vidia," Nyx said when she saw them. "It's good to see you. What reason do you have for stopping by this early?"

They filled her in on their brief conversation with Queen Clarion the day before and the queen's assurance that she would prepare Pixie Hollow for the threat. They told her about Phoenix and the danger that they faced, requesting to know of what precautions had been put in place.

"Well, we've put a sort of irrigation system in place around Havendish Stream that should help the water fairies get water to every inch of Pixie Hollow within minutes. We've also built up some rock structures around our more important buildings and we've encouraged all fairies to hide in designated caves, just in case this Phoenix rains down fire like he did years ago." Nyx gave them this information in her usual serious and direct tone. Vidia respected her composure, but as Vidia watched she noticed a strange look flash in Nyx's eyes.

"What is it?" Vidia pressed the scout, knowing that there was something she wanted to say but hadn't decided to tell them yet.

Nyx seemed slightly taken aback that Vidia knew she was hiding something, and then frowned in resignation. "I was debating with myself whether to tell you this or not. I know this will be hard to hear."

Fawn felt worry build up in her throat and form what felt like a small boulder that she couldn't swallow or spit out. It disrupted the flow of her oxygen and she felt her chest heave. She felt stress press in on her brain and a sharp twinge emanated through her skull. Focusing on Nyx's words, she slipped her hand into Vidia's and squeezed.

Vidia was surprised but she didn't flinch. It felt natural to hold Fawn's hand and she was glad that she could provide some comfort.

Nyx looked hard at each fairy in turn and then took a deep breath. "I saw something last night. It was dark so I didn't see all the details. I have scouts patrolling to see if we can pick up some clues, but so far we have found no trace of it."

"It?" Vidia's eyebrows were raised in question.

"An eagle," Nyx said solemnly. "Eagles are not native to this area and I was shocked to see one here. I was prepared to send my scout's after it the way I would a hawk or an owl. But, then I saw something. Someone was riding the eagle. I could just barely make out what looked like bright red hair and bare skin." She saw Fawn's face pale and Vidia's mouth drop open. "I didn't get a good look so I can't say for certain whether this stranger is Phoenix. However, from what you've said, I would lean that way."

Vidia felt a tug on her hand and looked to see Fawn stumbling backwards. She caught her and held her tightly in her arms. "Fawn, are you ok?"

"Yeah…" Fawn's eyes were glazed over and far away. "We should tell the others…"

"You may tell your friends, but please don't tell anyone else. We don't want to cause mass panic." Nyx cautioned the girls.

Vidia nodded in agreement.

"Do you need help getting her home?" Nyx asked.

"That'd be great," Vidia murmured as she tried to keep Fawn steady. "Fawn, we're going to head back to Tink's house, now, ok?"

"Myka can help you," Nyx motioned to a brunette fairy in a purple hat and suspenders. "If the stranger proves to be this… Phoenix… I will find him and I will stop him."

Vidia breathed deeply, tears springing to her eyes. "Please… don't let him hurt anyone else," she whispered. Nyx gave her a quick nod. Clearing her throat, Vidia directed her words at Myka. "Could you grab her other arm?"

"Yeah, sure, Vidia," Myka slipped her arm around Fawn's waist and helped carry her all the way back to Tink's teapot house. She helped Vidia get her to the soft chair and then wished them well and zipped off.

When she had left, Vidia kneeled down near the pale animal fairy. "Fawn…" Vidia touched Fawn's cheek. "Are you ok?"

"No…I'm not, " Fawn said. "Phoenix is here. He's coming for me."


	28. Who You Are

"I'm not going to let Phoenix get you," is what Vidia wanted to say. But as she stared at Fawn's pale face and tear-filled eyes, words evaded her, and she gulped back her own rising fear. She was struggling to remain composed. Fawn had seemed so feeble lately, like a wispy cloud that would blow away at the slightest breeze, and Vidia had tried to hold it together for her, but now, in the wake of her exhaustion and self-doubt, her composure was beginning to fade. "Uh…" Vidia struggled to speak, her breath coming in strange heaves. "F-Fawn, we need to get the others. They… they need to know. We have to… have to figure out what to do…where to send you…We have to get you away…far away from here…"

"No," Fawn's voice came out stronger than Vidia expected. It was the first real volume her voice had had for days. "No more running, Vidia." She stood slowly. The color began to creep back into her face. "This…" Fawn motioned to the darkened house and the gloom that clung to their faces. "This is not who I am. Phoenix took…so much…" Fawn choked on her emotion but swallowed roughly. Taking in a deep breath and closing her eyes, she calmed herself and continued to speak in a steady voice, "So much from me. But I'm done hiding. The only way that he can take away who I am is if I let him."

"Fawn…" Vidia's voice was raspy from fear. "He could kill us all."

"And since when have we ever let that thought keep us from fighting back?" Fawn's voice grew loud, and Vidia could see the shell of the scared little girl falling away and a stunning fiery Fawn replacing her. "We have faced dozens of enemies-hawks, cats, pirates, ignorant scientists. I died once for f**k's sake. Not one of them has ever stopped us, and not one of them did we let take us on without a fight. Phoenix is no different, Vidia."

Vidia felt her hands beginning to tremble. She stood up, nearly falling as she did, and headed to the kitchen, hoping to make tea or find food to eat, but her mind was so clouded that she merely fumbled through cabinets, creating a clatter that confused Fawn.

"Vidia?" Fawn whispered, but the sound traveled across the din of the dishes and into Vidia's mind. "What's wrong?"

"You can't stay here, Fawn…"

"But I will. And we'll stop him," Fawn's lower lip trembled but she stood bravely, her jaw set and her fists clenched.

"Don't be an idiot, Fawn!" Vidia spun around, knocking a flower pot to the ground in her haste. She barely noticed it. "Only water can fight fire, and Silvermist isn't the most tactical fairy. There isn't a lot the rest of us can do against him. The Scouts don't even seem to know what they're doing. If we go up against this guy, we could all die. Or worse…he could kill us and take you away with him. Do you want to go through that again?" Vidia could feel emotion rising up into her lungs, suffocating her. Her hands were shaking now, and she balled them into fists as she tried to maintain control.

"Obviously not, Vidia," Fawn said, her voice stern, but composed. It was her turn to remain in control, and she was ready for it. She was tired of being sad and scared. She was tired of Phoenix's control over her. It was her turn.

"Well, that's what's going to happen if you don't hide!" Vidia shouted. Her voice was coming out like a raging gust. She couldn't control the volume or the tone. She knew she was slowly descending into rage, and she feared that Fawn would receive the brunt of her anger, but at this point, she was too far gone to help that. "He will kill us, then he'll drag you back to his cave and rape you over and over until you die in that s**t-hole of a cave with that b*st*rd!" Vidia thought she saw Fawn flinch, but the freckled face remained determined.

"I'm sorry that you don't like this decision, but it's mine to make," Fawn spoke in an icy tone. Her nostrils were beginning to flare. Vidia had no right to talk to her that way. She knew she was worried, but this was Fawn's wound and she wanted to deal with it the way she felt was right.

"No, it is not just yours to make!" Vidia said, her grey eyes blazing and her whole body quivering. She rushed up to Fawn, barely keeping her footing, charging her with a finger shoved into her face. "You are not the only one that this guy has hurt, and you are not the only one with something at stake if he attacks again."

"That may be true," Fawn was slightly perturbed by the intense look in Vidia's eyes that flashed merely inches from her face. "But when he attacks, because we both know he will, whether or not I hide is only going to hurt me. If I fight, even if he kills me or takes me, at least I know he didn't take away _who I am_. If I hide, it helps no one."

"It helps us-your friends!" Vidia yelled. Her voice was cracking as it forced it's way out of her throat. She brought her hands up to her face and wiped them up her cheeks and through her scalp. "If you hide, we get to keep you… alive and healthy and free."

"But at what cost?" Fawn challenged. "If I hide my whole life, Phoenix will have won anyway. He will have taken everything from me. You won't truly have me anymore. Just a shell of me."

"At least we'll have that!" Vidia sighed heavily and put a hand on a nearby table to steady herself. As she struggled to catch her breath, she realized for the first time that her cheeks were wet, and the tears were flowing freely. She continued to try to get a handle on her breathing, but a sob escaped her lips and she allowed them to come crashing over her like waves in a storm. Sob after sob broke free, and her shoulders heaved with effort.

"Vidia," Fawn took a step closer, resting a hand on the pale, shaking shoulders. "I know you're scared, and Phoenix has taken so much from all of us, but I need you to support me. We have to at least _try _ to stop this guy. And as my friend, I need you to back me up on this. Why is this so hard for you?"

Before Vidia could regain control of her mouth, she sobbed, "Because I love you more than a friend, and we both know it." But as soon as the words clattered into the air, her body went cold and her sobbing was stifled by the fear gripping her heart. The room was absolutely silent. Fawn let her hand fall from Vidia's shoulder to drop limply by her side. Neither of them breathed. The words seemed to echo through the silence. Vidia's eyes were wide with terror, and she cringed as she thought about what she'd just said. Had she meant that? Was it just a slip of the tongue? Were they more than friends? Had something changed between them? Well, that much was obvious. But when had it happened? When had she fallen in love with her wild, ruddy friend? She closed her eyes and took a slow deep breath. Fawn still hadn't spoken, and she hadn't heard her move. Vidia knew she needed to turn around and face the other girl. She turned slowly, cringing and hanging her head. She peeked up at Fawn. The animal fairy's amber eyes were wide and confused. Her eyebrows had shot past her forehead and up into her hairline. Her strawberry lips were parted in dismay. Vidia bit her lip as she tried to figure out what to say next. Should she tell Fawn that she hadn't meant it? That it was a mistake? What did she want Fawn to think?

"W-what did you say?" Fawn finally gasped. "Y-you love me…more than a friend…as in… you _love _me?" Fawn's voice was almost inaudible. Vidia could see the cogs in her brain working. Fawn's eyes were beginning to dart about the room, as she went back over their conversation. Vidia opened her mouth to attempt to answer Fawn's question, but the door flew open suddenly.

"We're back!" Tinker Bell called loudly through the gloomy house. The two fairies cowering in the dark were startled by the greasy tinker's loud interruption. She seemed not to notice them. "Sorry we were gone so long. We finally got the machine disassembled and, then, Rosetta insisted that we go back to her house so she could wash up." Tinker Bell moved out of the way of the doorway, and Rosetta followed her inside. Tinker Bell looked around, still taking no notice of Fawn and Vidia, frowned to herself, and began opening some curtains. "Gosh, it's dark in here." The light flooding in from the open curtain fell on Vidia's tear stained wince and Fawn's silent daze. Rosetta caught sight of the two in the corner and the looks on their faces. Her eyebrows furrowed as she assessed the situation. She looked from one girl to the other. "Why… Fawn… Vidia, what the hell is the matter? You two look like you've seen a human!" Tinker Bell turned quickly to face them, as if noticing them for the first time. Vidia and Fawn looked at each other briefly and then cast their eyes in opposite directions, embarrassment flooding their cheeks. Rosetta studied them for a moment, trying to read their faces. Then a look of realization came over her. She eyed them slyly, one eyebrow arched. "I sure hope we weren't interrupting anything?"

"Uhm, Ro, it's Vidia and Fawn," Tinker Bell snorted. "What could we possibly be interrupting? Some important super-secret meeting that none of the rest of us were invited to?" She snickered to herself, and then made her way into the kitchen. She noticed the disarray-the broken flower pot, the open cabinets, and the dishes that had been thrown about. "What happened here?" She asked in shock.

"Uhm… yeah… sorry, Tink," Vidia spoke quickly, licking her lips as she struggled to form sentences. "I… I was going to… to bake."

Fawn frowned at Vidia. She leaned in close and spoke under her breath, "Bake? Really? Couldn't have come up with anything better?"

Vidia shrugged and waved Fawn off. "Tink is super gullible. She'll buy anything."

Tinker Bell frowned, squinting at Vidia. "You don't bake…" she said slowly, suspicion in her voice. Suddenly her face brightened, "Why didn't you tell me you were trying out a new hobby?" she gave Vidia a friendly punch and then went back to rummaging through the kitchen. "Just next time a 'baking urge' gets you, could you try to clean up after yourself?"

"Yeah… uh… no problem, Tink," Vidia hurried to assure her.

"Geez…" Fawn whispered, leaning her head towards Vidia. "You were right. She's really gullible."

"Told you," Vidia said, almost inaudibly.

"So y'all are positively sure we didn't come in while y'all were in the middle of something?" Rosetta walked up close to them, her face only inches away from Vidia's.

"What could we have possibly been in the middle of, Ro?" Vidia asked, her voice breaking as she felt the pressure of Rosetta's green prying eyes.

The red-haired fairy stared at Vidia for a long hard moment, then she smiled warmly. "Ok, then." She turned to walk to the kitchen. "With all this talk of baking, I could use some cookies," she hollered to Tinker Bell. Then she stopped, turned to slowly look over her shoulder, and winked obviously at Vidia and Fawn. They were both taken aback and looked at each other, questioning with their eyes. Upon making eye contact, a warm blush crept into Fawn's cheeks, and she pulled her eyes away and fixed them on her feathered skirt. Vidia felt her heart pounding in her chest. Everything would be different now. She wasn't sure if she was ready for that.


	29. Gone

**Author's Note: Y'ALL! I AM SO SORRY! I have been really sick and dealing with some family stuff, but I am so back now! I have pumped out 6 chapters in two days and have planned out the rest of the story. I am BACK! I hope you're still interested in reading the rest of this story and thank you to everyone who has kept up with me all this time. Please check back for more, soon.**

"Guys! Guys!" A nervous cry from outside the door caught their ears. Tinker Bell and Rosetta looked up from their unsteady bowl of dough, which turned over as they jumped in response to the anxious sound. Vidia leapt to her feet, and Fawn was not far behind her. They knew that voice anywhere.

Iridessa blew into the house with Silvermist right behind her. "Oh my goodness! Guys, it's awful!" Her voice was frantic, and her face was taut.

"She's gone! We couldn't find her anywhere!" Silvermist looked paler than usual, and her hands trembled as she attempted to point in the direction they had come.

"What are you talking about?" Tinker Bell asked, bewildered. She didn't notice the flour floating down and smearing her dress with white streaks.

"The whole house-" Iridessa began.

"-And all her beakers," Silvermist spoke over her.

"-it was all torn apart," Iridessa finished. She was gasping in between words, and she held her hands to her chest as she struggled to breathe.

"Now, y'all need to calm down. Just take a minute," Rosetta cooed, laying aside the apron she had donned and approaching the two panicked fairies. She led them to the couch and sat them down. "Whose house was torn apart?"

"Zarina's!" the girls cried in unison.

"Zarina?" Tinker Bell raised an eyebrow. "Why? Where was she?"

"We don't know…" Iridessa sniffed, and looked like she was going to cry.

"All we found was this note," Silvermist handed a wadded piece of paper to Tinker Bell. "Her house was destroyed, and she was nowhere around. It was awful." She looked sick and laid her head on Iridessa's shoulder.

Tinker Bell's blue eyes squinted as they tried to decipher the scrawled letters. "_If something were to happen to me_," Tinker Bell read slowly. The other girls held their breath as they waited for answers. "_Just know that the red pixie dust was hidden under the old blue leaf hickory tree in the middle of Dewdrop Vale."_

"Where did you find this note?" Rosetta asked.

"We found it crumpled up outside the front door," Iridessa explained.

"The note says, '_if something were to happen to me_'," Fawn slowly pointed out. "Did something happen to her?"

"Why else would the house have been torn apart like that?" Tinker Bell hated to admit it, but it seemed obvious.

"There were burn marks, too," Iridessa spoke softly. "On the walls…on the edges of the papers…"

"And the room smelled like smoke," Silvermist's face was somber.

"Phoenix…" Fawn whispered.

Tinker Bell frowned and nodded in agreement. "Most likely."

They all let the weight of the news sink in. Then Fawn spoke, "We need to find her."

"We will," Tinker Bell said, determination in her voice. "We need to start at this hickory tree. Perhaps tracking down the dust will lead us to Phoenix. I'm sure he's looking for it, too. He can't run his machine without it."

"Ok, then, what are we waiting for?" Fawn stood quickly and headed towards the door.

"Fawn," Iridessa spoke, standing to put a hand on Fawn's shoulder. "Don't you think you should stay here? You shouldn't have to face Phoenix again."

"Yeah, can you imagine how painful that would be to have to see him again?" Tinker Bell added.

Fawn seemed taken aback. "I'm not staying here! I want to help stop him! I want to help save Zarina."

"Oh, tiger lily," Rosetta sighed. "You've sacrificed so much already. Maybe it's best if you sit this one out."

"No, that's not who I am. I'm not scared of him," Fawn was becoming irritated. "Please, let me help you. Please, I need to do this…"

"You should stay here," Tinker Bell said gently. "I think we all agree on this one, Fawn,"

"No." The sharp tone settled on the group in a tense cloud. "We don't all agree, Tinker Bell." Vidia's voice was soft, but firm. "If Fawn wants to face Phoenix with us, then we should let her come. She should be able to face her attacker and see him defeated. It's not fair to her to keep her locked up because of our own fear. If she's not scared, we shouldn't be either." Vidia's tone left no room for argument or discussion. The other girls realized she was right, and they each began to head out the door. Before Fawn ducked outside behind the others, she flashed Vidia a smile of pure honey, and her eyes shined with gratitude. Vidia grinned back sheepishly and hurried after the others.

They all darted towards the edges of Spring, where Dewdrop Vale sat. They knew well of which hickory tree Zarina spoke. Spring was strangely deserted, they noticed as they approached. There was almost no fairy in sight. Except for two however, floating right next to the hickory tree that hid the precious dust. The girls all made their descent towards the tree, noticing as they got closer that one of the figures was a red-haired sparrowman of unequal stature.

"It's Phoenix!" Tinker Bell called behind her to the group of fairies following her lead. They kept their distance from him as they landed, but they were not far from where he stood, with Zarina lying limply across his shoulder.

"Well, look who it is," Phoenix smiled as they approached. "If it isn't my ex-wife."

"She was never your wife," Vidia growled, anger immediately invading her mind.

"What did you do to Zarina?" Tinker Bell demanded.

"I told her to tell me where she'd hidden the dust, but she wouldn't," Phoenix said, rubbing Zarina's hair gently. "So I had to pry it out of her." Phoenix gave them a knowing look and added. "You might have to mix up a lot of burn ointment. She'll need it."

The girls looked shocked and horrified as he threw Zarina towards them. The girls clambered to catch her and they eased her down to the ground. "Oh my lord," Rosetta gasped as she looked at Zarina's hands. They were burnt and blistered. They traced the cracked, inflamed skin up her arm and across her chest and neck.

"Did you set her on fire?" Tinker Bell was furious.

"Just until she told me where the dust was," Phoenix smiled. "Which she did… and I have it right here." He held up a small satchel covered with fresh spring soil.

"Well it's not going to do you any good," Tinker Bell put her hands on her hips. "I disassembled the machine. You can't use it now!"

"You'd be surprised at what I can do!" With a smirk, Phoenix dashed off, the wind gusting past him into their faces in his wake.

"That was really fast…" Fawn said slowly. "Way too fast. Vidia, you can keep up with him!"

"She's right, Vid," Tinker Bell agreed. "He's headed back to the machine. We can't let him use it. I don't know how he's planning on getting it back together, but he seemed pretty confident. You should follow him, and the girls will follow you. I'll join you once I get Zarina to a hospital."

"Ok, but what do I do when I get there?" Vidia asked as she poised to speed away.

"You stop him," Tinker Bell's blue eyes flashed. She picked up Zarina and clumsily carried her off towards Elderberry Thicket.

"And be careful," Fawn put a hand on Vidia's cheek, making her blush.

"Y-yeah, sure, Fawn," Vidia stuttered. With that, she sped away toward Autumn.


	30. The Flames are Roaring

Vidia ducked under an oncoming branch and barely dodged another jutting out beneath her. She darted through Autumn after Phoenix, barely keeping sight of his red mane. How was he this fast? There's no way. She could feel her lungs burning and her wings aching as she struggled to keep up. She was the fastest flyer in all of Pixie Hollow. Hers was a rare talent and she had an even rarer control of it. She was so fast, that breaking the sound barrier was a normal part of training for the Pixie Hollow Games. Why on earth could she not keep up with an average, not to mention slightly bulky, sparrowman? Was there something wrong with her?

She came up over a hill and realized that Phoenix had vanished from sight. Had he really outflown her? She reprimanded herself and dashed off toward the thicket where she remembered finding the machine.

When she got there, the wind was swirling around the thornbush where the machine was hidden. She couldn't see Phoenix, but that sick feeling in her stomach told her he was there. She landed carefully, not sure what she was going to do to stop him. When she got to the entrance of the thornbush, her eyes widened at the site of Phoenix flying at blinding speeds around the machine, screws flinging here and there, as the sound of tinkering shook the air. How was he doing this? Tinker Bell had destroyed it. There was no way anyone could use it now. When Tinker Bell destroyed something, it stayed destroyed unless Tinker Bell fixed it.

He seemed to take no notice of her, because he continued circling the machine. He could have simply been ignoring her. Vidia couldn't tell due to the blurry figure. If he was aware of her presence, he must not care, knowing he was significantly more powerful. And now he was just as fast as she. She let her brows fall together and her eyes narrow. He shouldn't underestimate someone who was protecting her friends. She saw him coming around a corner and anticipated his movement. She stuck her arm out and clotheslined him, sending him reeling and sputtering to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Phoenix growled irritated at her. "Did Zarina's burnt body not tell you anything? I will hurt you! Get out of my way!"

"No," Vidia said slowly, but surely. "You will not get control of this machine!"

"Oh, I will," Phoenix touched a bit of the red dust in the bag. He opened his palm and flames erupted in the air. He gathered them into a ball. He shot out his hand and the ball flew at Vidia, but she dodged it. She didn't see the second one he had formed coming towards her. It slammed into her chest with white hot force. She flew backwards towards the entrance and rolled into the thick dry grass beyond. He turned back to his work again, continuing to circle the machine, gradually repairing it.

When Vidia finally caught her breath, she noticed the reddened skin on her chest. She touched it and winced. It was tender but not too bad. She looked to the sky hoping that Tinker Bell and the rest of them would be there soon. But no such luck. She took a deep breath and charged back into the bush. This time she revved to top speed and plowed into Phoenix head on. He flew into the side of the bush, crying out as thorns tore at his skin. Vidia chuckled to herself. She was not ashamed to admit that she liked seeing him in pain. He glared at her. He ripped his arm free of the thorn that had pierced the skin of his left bicep. He winced but his eyes stayed fixed on Vidia. He noticed the blood on his arm. He lifted it to his face and licked the wound slowly, blood pooling on his tongue. He let his tongue recede into his mouth. He smiled at her through bloodied teeth and she drew back in disgust. He darted at her. She dodged his attack. He came at her again. She, again, fled from his anger. They dashed after each other around the thorn bush like lightning bolts chasing each other. Vidia was only just evading capture by anticipating his movements and cleverly dodging. Where the hell was Tinker Bell?

As if in answer to her question, an energetic voice called, "Vidia!" from outside the bush.

Vidia screamed up to her, "Tink! About ti-" but Phoenix charged at her again, and her call was squelched by her gasp.

Outside, Tinker Bell hovered above the tall grass with the rest of her friends.

"Vidia sounds like she's in trouble!" Fawn called, her worry clear in her tone.

"We need to get in there!" Tink answered.

The girls flew towards the entrance. Rosetta held back the high grass so they could more easily access the doorway into the bush. But before they could enter, the bush burst into flame. They staggered back at the sudden roar of heat.

"Vidia!" Fawn called, but she knew that Vidia would not be able to hear her over the crackling of the flames.

"Sil, put it out!" Tinker Bell yelled. Silvermist nodded. She looked around for any water that she could use. There was plenty of mist and dew in Autumn and she had soon enough gathered a significant amount of water into a large ball. She flew to the top of the thornbush and scattered the water into a gentle rain over the flames.

Inside the bush, Vidia was choking on the smoke that filled the room. It was difficult to breathe. Phoenix didn't seemed fazed and she wondered if the small halo of clean, smoke-free air had anything to do with it. He landed on the seat of the contraption and began messing with the controls.

"Wait… did you fix it?" Vidia gasped, partly in dismay and partly in an effort to breath.

"Of course, I told you I would," Phoenix rolled his eyes.

"No, we're going to stop you!" Vidia tried to yell. She could feel the heat rising and the smoke was nearly suffocating her. Then she felt a small drop of rain on her arm and the fire at the top of the bush was hissing as it went out. Vidia immediately felt the cool air rush in and she caught a glimpse of dark hair and a blue dress through the thorny canopy. Silvermist.

"No… you won't," Phoenix smiled and lifted his hands to the sky. The water immediately stopped. Vidia could see the beads of water floating in the air. Suddenly, Phoenix pulled the water to himself into his own ball that he then allowed to evaporate in the hot air.

"Wait!" Vidia cried out, still grateful the hole that Silvermist had created that was allowing her to breathe. "How did you… but only a water fairy can…"

Phoenix chuckled at her confusion. He took pleasure in her discomfort. "I told you… I can do many things."

Vidia's cogs turned in her mind. He could control water, he could fly faster than her, the fastest fast flyer, and he could tinker as well as Tinker Bell. How was he doing this? Then it struck her…his shadow had possessed them. He said he had control of it. Maybe it came back to him. Maybe it took a little bit of them with it when it left them and gave it to Phoenix. But, he had also possessed Fawn and she hadn't seen him use Animal talent; although Nyx had said she saw him riding an eagle. Vidia thought back to how they had left him - cowering beneath the hungry beak of the eagle, begging for his life. That son of a bitch…

Outside, Silvermist was confused as to why her rain had suddenly stopped being effective. She couldn't see through the bush well enough to know what Phoenix had done. She yelled down to the others, "I was only able to clear a small hole."

"Oh, god, I hope Vidia's alright. That bush is hot!" Iridessa panicked. "I mean, plus there's the smoke to worry about. If the heat hasn't gotten to her, surely the smoke has!"

Rosetta caught the look on Fawn's face-the look of despair-that appeared in the wake of Iridessa's words and she elbowed her light fairy friend in the ribs.

"Ow! Hey, why did you-" Iridessa stuttered but the thumb that Rosetta was jerking at Fawn clued her in pretty quickly. She noticed that Fawn looked anxious. She cleared her throat. "Uhm, I mean… I'm sure she'll make it out of there, Fawn," Iridessa put a hand on her friend's trembling shoulder. Fawn managed a half-hearted smile, but a sudden cry high above them caught her ears. Her face paled.

"Fawn, sweetie, what was that?" Rosetta asked urgently.

"That… that was an eagle," Fawn spun around to scan the sky. Above them, wings spread wide in an impressive span, a large dark eagle glided through the air towards them. His eyes were fixed on them and they trembled at his magnitude.

"Silvermist," Tinker Bell called. "Try to put out more of that fire. Gather some more water. We'll distract our eagle friend!" She flew up towards the eagle, trying to catch his eyes.

Fawn cringed as she saw how close Tinker Bell was getting to the bird. She called out for her friend to be careful but the bird suddenly dodged to avoid Tinker Bell, eyes fixed on Silvermist.

"He went right past me!" Tinker Bell called in bewilderment. "Fawn, what in the world is going on?"

"I don't know…" Fawn yelled back. "Normally, they only attack when they're hungry. I have no idea what this one is even doing here. Eagles aren't native to this area." Suddenly, she remembered Nyx's words. "Unless…" Fawn's eyes darted to the eagle and then to Sil and then to the bush, "Tink! I know what's going on! That's the eagle that Phoenix came here on. Maybe he trained him to take out Sil, knowing she's his weakness! We have to protect her!"

Tinker Bell looked fearful, "But how?"

Silvermist was getting ready another giant ball of water, when the eagle caught her eye. He was almost on her. She eyed the other girls, wondering what they were doing and whether she should fly away. She quickly dispersed the water over the bush in a light rain and then prepared to flee.

Rosetta had heard the issue and her motherly instincts took over. She raised her hands over the tall, strong hardy grasses and they leapt up into the air as they grew in height and strength. She commanded them forward and they quickly caught the eagle's talons in their rough grips.

The eagle stopped an inch too close for Silvermist's comfort and she stepped back slightly. But the eagle seemed anchored by Rosetta's vines. She nickered as a sigh of relief. "Cutting it kind of close, don't cha think, Ro?"

Fawn flew up beside her, "Easy there, boy," she put her hand out towards the eagle's beak. She could see that he was confused and upset. He struggled to break free of his chains and snapped at them. "We're not trying to hurt you. I can get my friend to let you go if you just go back home. That man is not your friend." The eagle looked angry and snapped at her again, cawing at her. "Hey, hey… now that's not polite. I'm just trying to help you." She eased up to the eagle as he calmed slightly. She put a hand to his beak and he didn't snap at her. "There you go…"

Suddenly, a voice from inside the bush distracted her. Vidia was pressed as close as she could to the opening without being stabbed by the thorns. "Guys, Phoenix is about to start the machine. We have to stop him!"

"Vidia!" Fawn turned away from the eagle and flew to where she could see Vidia through the opening, "You're ok."

Vidia smiled slightly, "For right now. Look Fawn, he's got our talents. Yours, mine, Sil's, and Tink's. He's got them because he possessed us. Which means that he is still vulnerable to Ro and Dessa. They need to put their heads together and stop him. He already thinks he's won."

"Ok, Vidia, but…" Before Fawn could ask anything else, the small hole erupted in flames as an angry Phoenix threw a fireball at Vidia. Fawn heard Vidia scream. "Vidia? Vidia!"

Tinkerbell flew towards Fawn and pulled her back from the sudden rush of flames. Fawn's eyes were locked on the inferno that Vidia had disappeared into. She couldn't breathe. Tinker Bell noticed her heaving chest and tried to get her to focus. "Fawn? Fawn, take a breath. What did Vidia say?"

Fawn wiped tears from her cheeks that she hadn't realized she had cried and struggled to calm her breathing. "She said that Iridessa and Rosetta are his weakness."

"Well, Ro is sort of…tied up at the moment," Tinker Bell eyed the garden fairy straining to keep the eagle in check. "It'll have to be Iridessa. Fawn, keep trying to tame that eagle. We need all hands on deck here and he's got Rosetta completely occupied."

"O-ok," Fawn said, shakily at first, but she set her lips and flew back to where she could look at the eagle.

"Iridessa!" Tinker Bell called out to Iridessa where she hovered lower to the ground. "Do you think you could get enough of the light from that fire and focus it on the machine through the bush?"

"I… I could try," Iridessa said hesitantly. "I don't technically need to see the machine to throw light at it. I can just project the light inwards towards the center of the bush. But… I can't promise I won't blind Vidia in the process."

Tinker Bell thought for a moment. "Vidia knows we need to stop this guy. She wants to as much as we do." She hesitated, then said, "Go for it. We need to get him away from that machine."

Inside the bush, Vidia had fallen to the ground after being hit from behind by a large fireball. Her back stung. She tried to get up but the airflow had stopped and she was beginning to suffocate… again. She peered through the rippling heat in the air at Phoenix who was pouring the red dust into a small compartment on the machine. He punched in a few more things, fingers flying through the controls. Suddenly, the light from the fire, instead of jumping wildly about, angled out into rays that centered on the machine. Iridessa had gotten her message. Vidia smiled to herself. She watched as Phoenix tried to shield his eyes from the bright light to see the controls, but he could barely see his own hands in front of his face. He became frustrated. With a yell, he burst upwards towards the roof of thorns, busting a hole in the top with a fireball and flying through to the other side. Vidia felt the oxygen pour in and she was strengthened. She needed to get out there and help her friends… and Fawn…who was different now.

Silvermist screeched out of the way when the fireball came shooting past her. The eagle cowered in the wake of it as well, and Fawn leapt backwards to avoid the panicked wings. Phoenix was soon floating in the smoke that had been released from the inside of the bush, his eyebrows layered with grey ash. "You fairies are getting on my nerves! Do you all have a deathwish?" He charged balls of fire at them in a flurry that made them scatter. Vidia could see Phoenix terrorizing them from where she struggled to her feet. She narrowed her eyes. One of Phoenix's fireballs burnt through Rosetta's weeds that were anchoring down the eagle. The girls shrieked as the eagle ripped free and flew at Silvermist. She darted away. But the eagle was incredibly fast. Phoenix turned to go back to the machine, but Vidia was blocking him from entering.

"Get out of my way!" He bellowed.

"No," Vidia replied, her voice cold. The other girls hurried to catch up with the eagle, to stop it some how. Except Fawn, who though she'd flown a bit after the eagle now turned back in time to catch the sight of Vidia facing Phoenix on her own. She nervously looked to Sil, who she knew needed her help. But Vidia needed her help, too. Fawn bit her lip as she tussled with herself. She looked to Vidia and she couldn't take her eyes away from the terrifying man looming over the beautiful girl. She glanced once more to Sil and whispered an apology. With that, she made her way back to Vidia. The fast flyer glared at Phoenix with eyes like ice, a tiny air of confidence further stoking his anger. Fawn pushed her wings harder to make it back to Vidia.

The others weren't fast enough to catch the eagle. Silvermist was soon cornered between the sheer mountain and the bird, that was nearly upon her. She cowered, covering her head with her hands. "Oh my god! Sil!" Iridessa cried out. "No!"

"Get back, bird," a loud voice called. Suddenly, weighted ropes were flying all about the bird, pinning his wings to his sides. He struggled against the binds but he plummeted down towards the rocky ground. A band of scouts emerged from the trees to catch him and lay him gently in the grass.

"Nyx!" Silvermist cried in relief as she looked up from waiting for her death that never came.

"You girls look like you might need some help," Nyx called to the group.

Fawn was nearly to Vidia. Phoenix prepared a giant fireball, bigger than a mouse, above his head, seemingly unaware that there was anyone but him and Vidia in the field.

The girls soon realized how much trouble Vidia was in-and Fawn, who was quickly approaching, would be-and began rushing towards them. They had flown a short distance away after the bird and now struggled to get back to the bush. Nyx and Fury flew with them, leaving the other scouts to attend to the eagle. Fawn was nearly to Vidia, but she didn't know what she was going to do to help her when she got there.


	31. Putting Out the Fire

"This is the last time I'll warn you," Phoenix growled. "This one will kill you. Just move aside, and I'll let you live… for now. I _will_ get to that machine."

Vidia took a deep breath, knowing it would probably be her last. She could see that Fawn was close, but there was not a lot she could do. The others were too far away to help her and fleeing wouldn't do any good now. If he got back to that machine, he would finish whatever he had started and Pixie Hollow would be destroyed. At least this way, her friends would be ok. Fawn would be ok.

She glared back at him, swallowed, and then, in a smooth, steady voice, she said, "Over my dead body, you will."

The challenge made him erupt in anger. The fire flared, and Vidia squeezed her eyes shut.  
"No!" Fawn cried as she finally reached the spot. She plowed into Phoenix's chest, knocking him off balance. This disrupted his concentration, and his fireball dissipated into the air. Fawn looked to Vidia who stared fearfully back at her. What was Fawn doing?

"He'll hurt you!" Vidia yelled to the animal fairy.

"I don't care," Fawn said firmly. "I can't let him hurt _you_." Phoenix charged at her. Fawn prepared to face him, imagining him as one of the many gophers she had wrestled. Before he could get close to her, she leapt towards him, hoping to at least knock him backwards again. If she could keep him from making fire until the scouts got there… He yelled angrily as she collided with him, and he fell backwards. He didn't fall far and righted himself quickly in the air. He angrily reached out for her and managed to catch her arm in his grasp. He growled and then flung her at Vidia. Fawn fell into Vidia's open arms. Vidia helped her straighten out in the air. They clasped each other's hands and stared at each other. Phoenix growled at the fairies, livid that they were impeding him again. They squeezed their eyes shut and huddled together, awaiting the inevitable. But… Phoenix didn't move to attack. When they opened their eyes to look at him, he was smiling a joyless, maniacal smile. "Wait a minute…what is going on here?" He looked from one fairy to the other, examining their clasped hands and anxious gazes. "You two aren't just friends are you?" Fawn and Vidia shared a meaningful glance and then glared back at Phoenix. "Yes. I'm right. Oh… this is… this is perfect." They looked at each other questioningly. "You." He jabbed a finger at Vidia. "You care about her?" He pointed to Fawn and furrowed his brows. "This makes much more sense. You've been a thorn in my side this entire ordeal… because of her." He reached out and grabbed Fawn more quickly than either of them could react. He grasped her by the shirt.

"Leave her alone!" Vidia yelled, reaching for her. He kicked Vidia backwards, and she tumbled through the air a few times before slowing to a halt and finding her wings. Fawn followed Vidia with her eyes, and then when she was sure she was ok, looked back at Phoenix. His hand was rough on her skin as he gripped her shirt harshly. He brought her up to his face, until she could smell what he had for breakfast. He puckered his lips and kissed her on the cheek. She grimaced.

"Let her go!" Vidia cried. She was now flying at him, her fists ready to strike.

He put a hand out. "Nuh-huh. You stay right there or I'll turn her to ash, right now." He gave Fawn a good shake for effect. Vidia screeched to a stop in front of his giant hand, paling as the threat struck her. Fawn struggled in his grasp, attempting to kick him. He held her out at arm's length again, so her legs were too short. He smiled darkly at her frustrated grunts. He returned his attention to Vidia who was now hovering in front of him, watching in helplessness. "When my shadow rejoined me, I saw how much trouble you put us through," he told Vidia accusingly. "You stopped those bees when the shadow had to force that numbskull to rile them up. You saved the fairies that your friend tried to drown. My shadow just wanted to kil-just a _few_ fairies. I have greater ambitions, but you robbed him of even that! He tried to possess you to kill the Queen but _you_… stopped him. I'm still not sure how you did that. Then you had the gall to come find me and take away my beautiful prize." He shook Fawn, again, and she dangled in his hold like a small doll.

"She's not yours to win. She's not your prize!" Vidia growled through clenched teeth.

Phoenix glared angrily at Vidia. "You tormented me was what you did. And you have continued to do so. I am so tired of you. I was going to kill you for it, but now I realize… your persistence could be a great asset to me."

Vidia grew worried as Phoenix's plan began to dawn on her. "You're going to possess me again, aren't you?" She eyed Fawn, who was obviously terrified as she tried to pry Phoenix's hands off of her shirt. The others were almost there, but not close enough.

"Good job!" Phoenix mocked her. "I'm going to need that kind of quick thinking to defeat your friends!" Suddenly, his eyes rolled back into his head and a shadowy figure melted off of him. A silhouette identical to his own, stood beside him for only a moment before it leapt towards Vidia, covering her in a cloud of black.

"No!" Fawn cried from where she hung in his grasp, and saw the black shadow slither down Vidia's throat. "Please don't."

The other girls finally reached them, crying out for him to stop as they approached.

Phoenix was chuckling. "Too late girls. Meet my new ally."

Vidia opened her eyes and her normally silver irises were glazed over with a white coating. Her face was paler than normal and her lips were grey. She eyed Fawn. Her face was inches away from Phoenix's. The other girls and the scouts stood further back, unsure of what to do now. They couldn't just attack Vidia. And Fawn was pretty much a prisoner.

"Vidia?" Fawn whispered. "Vidia, you've beaten this before, remember? You can handle this."

Vidia didn't respond but turned her gaze towards Phoenix. Everything was clouded in her mind. That familiar hateful voice that sounded like hers began to fill her ears as it had the first time. She felt a sharp pain when she tried to block out the voice, like the pain she got when looking straight into the sun-a white hot pain compelling her to obey. She struggled against it. She caught sight of Fawn. Hate threatened her heart, and murderous thoughts leapt into her mind. She could hear Phoenix yelling at her to attack them. He called them the enemy. She thought he might be right. There were way more of them, and they didn't look happy. Phoenix, though he seemed confident now, looked more scared than she had ever imagined. The shadow might be making things clearer for her. She felt the sharp pain ease as she began to think that Phoenix might indeed be scared, that these approaching girls might indeed be the enemy. She started to feel at ease in this new reality. The dense black ooze began to lock up her mind and hide away her true feelings. Then she caught Fawn's amber stare.

Beyond the bounds of her mind, the girls could see that she was struggling internally, and that Phoenix was getting worried. Fawn continued staring her down, hoping that somehow… in some way… she might get through the darkness and into that part of Vidia that had just said she loved her.

Deep within Vidia's soul, only just recently unlocked, was a something pure that glowed gold. The black ooze tried to stuff it down, like it did everything. But those amber eyes pierced Vidia's heart, cut through the blackness, and showered shimmering light over that golden fire. It burned stronger, beating back the dark. The blackness of Vidia's mind cowered and drew back. Color began to fade back into her eyesight and clarity back into her mind. Phoenix's face became drawn and Vidia could see his fear. She stared down the darkness of her mind, pushing it back until she was in charge again.

And that's when it happened, she was so focused on taking back her mind from the blackness, like she had before, that instead of banishing it from her, it fell to the power of her will and humbled itself before her. There it was. That voice. But now it was asking what it should do and where it should go. "Go back home," she told it. "Never bother us again." She didn't realize that her words were actual words and the whole clearing could hear them as she belted them out at the darkness. Phoenix cowered back slightly, terrified by the demeanor she had taken on. She stared at him, the darkness now on the brink of leaving her. His face twisted in despair and frustration. His mind seemed to be racing. He seemed to be at his wit's end and Vidia smirked to herself. All of a sudden, knowing this was probably his last chance to get Vidia to succumb to the shadow's pull, he pulled Fawn close and kissed her sloppily, his tongue trailing across her lips. Fawn groaned in disgust. Vidia felt her body go cold and then suddenly a burning began to flood her mind, singeing the blackness that still clung to the ledge. Vidia's voice came out in a low menacing snarl. "I hope you rot." Suddenly, the shadow leapt out of her and slithered towards Phoenix. Instead of fading back into him the way it had come off of him, it threw itself at him and forced his mouth open, and slithered down his throat.

The girls cried out at the disturbing sight. His hand released Fawn, who sputtered, quickly wiping the remains of Phoenix's kiss off of her with her forearm. She looked sick. Rosetta quickly grabbed her and pulled her back. Phoenix's eyes went blank and they worried about what this would mean. But suddenly his head dropped forward and drool formed at the edges of his mouth. He hung there in the air for only a moment, before Nyx and Fury came to their senses and bound him. He did not struggle. He didn't even seem to register what was happening.

Vidia groaned as the colors rushed back into her mind. They were bright and she suddenly realized that Tinker Bell's dress was a really obtrusive color. But her mind was clear, and she blinked as her eyes struggled to focus on the ruddy fairy approaching her cautiously.

"Vidia?" Fawn asked slowly, unsure of how clear Vidia was.

"Fawn," Vidia responded with such a tender, husky tone that Fawn knew immediately that her friend was back. She rushed towards her and hugged her, clasping her hands around Vidia's shoulders. Vidia was taken aback at first, and her skin was tender against Fawn's rough dried leaf shirt, but she returned the hug by wrapping her arms around Fawn's back. She let her head rest on the chestnut tresses and breathed in deeply of the scent of sassafras. She could feel Fawn's rough hands on her back and her warm breath on her shoulder. Fawn was safe. She didn't want to let go. But Tinker Bell's voice brought her back to reality. "Wow, Vidia! You did it! You beat him!" She threw her arms around the embracing duo in an awkward attempt at a group hug. Iridessa and Silvermist joined her. Rosetta rolled her eyes at the others' naivety. She still caught Vidia's eye though, and she said softly, "We sure are proud of you. As always." Vidia smiled back. She never thought she'd ever get along with these girls the way she did now. She never realized that she'd grow to love them like family. She brushed her fingers up Fawn's back until she was blocked by another arm from one of the others. She never understood how much she needed someone like Fawn.

"We'll take him to Queen Clarion and she can decide what to do with him," Nyx announced after securely binding the unresponsive Phoenix. The girls released each other, but Fawn caught Vidia's hand in her own and kept it securely there. "Although likely, he'll spend the rest of his years in the top floor of the hospital." They all looked at each other knowing that the top floor only housed fairies with mental issues. They were rare, but sometimes eating a bad mushroom or getting stung by a poisonous bug could do it. Nyx resumed what she was saying, "Some more water fairies will be here to put out that blaze and some garden fairies will heal the scorched earth. You girls… have done enough." Nyx gave them a gentle smile and then bowed slightly, and she and Fury led Phoenix away. As the grey light of dusk gathered around them, and evening mist settled around the burning thicket, the girls all beamed at each other in triumph.

**Author's Note: This is NOT the last chapter. There are more. I'll be posting more soon. **


	32. Breathing Again

Wearily, they smiled at each other with pride. They could hardly believe it was finally over, since they had been on their guard for so long now. A loud rumble erupted through the group. All eyes shot to Silvermist, who gripped her stomach.

"Oh. I think I might be hungry."

The others chuckled. Iridessa spoke up, "I could use some supper, too. I say we go to the Home Tree and get some hot buttercup soup and cider."

"Maybe something stronger," Vidia suggested wearily. She liked the way Fawn's hand rested in her own. It felt completely natural for them to stand like this. So natural… that no one had seemed to notice.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Fawn said cheerfully. The other girls all nodded.

Before they could fly off, Tinker Bell's face fell. "We really should go check on Zarina first. She didn't look good when we dropped her off at the hospital." The other girls agreed to stop by the hospital before continuing on to the Home Tree. They sped off through the foggy forests of Autumn. They flew to Elderberry Bracken with haste, but they were all exhausted and could only go so fast. When they finally got to the hospital, night was falling around them.

They entered the hospital with a flurry, ruffling the quiet air around them. Tinker Bell rushed up to the desk. "Can we please see our friend, Zarina?"

The long-nosed nurse looked through some papers that she had on her desk. She searched for what felt like forever to the girls. "Level 3, honey."

Tinker Bell thanked her and began to hurry past but stopped suddenly, causing the others to collide with her. Fawn, who was in the back, collided with Vidia, getting a faceful of lavender scented hair. Vidia glanced behind her at Fawn and they exchanged a nervous look, each flushing slightly. Tinker Bell didn't seem to notice the pile-up she had caused. "Is she ok? Do you know?"

"I don't know, honey," the lady shook her head, her silver hair bouncing slightly. "Best if you just go check and ask her nurse."

Tinker Bell nodded solemnly.

The girls made their way to level 3. They navigated through the hall with some difficulty, but they soon ran into their nurse friend, Amara. "Ladies, are you looking for Zarina?"

They nodded. "Are you her nurse? Is she ok?" Tinker Bell spluttered. Amara simply beckoned them to follow her. The girls eyed each other fearfully. She led them to a room at the end of the hall. She pressed gently on the door, and they all prepared themselves for the worst.

Zarina was propped up with a giant white pillow, her eyes closed and a small wince of pain on her face. The girls gathered around. Tinker Bell reached out and gently touched Zarina's unburnt hand. "Is she… going to make it?" Tinker Bell choked on tears. She was so tired of visiting friends in the hospital. She was done seeing them get hurt. Even though Phoenix was gone now, they still weren't safe from his destruction.

"She's been badly burned and we're doing what we can to ease her pain. The biggest concern right now is infection. We have the best healing talents on hand to attend to her," Amara said in her deep, gentle voice.

Tinker Bell felt Zarina's hand twitch beneath her hand. "Zarina?"

"Tink?" Zarina whispered huskily. "I'm so sorry."

"What? What in Neverland can you be sorry for?"

"I failed. I promised I wouldn't let him get the dust. But… it hurt so bad. I just couldn't take the pain anymore. I told him where it was. I told him… he got it."

"Zarina," Tinker Bell blinked through tears and smiled. "We got him. Phoenix is gone. He can't hurt you… or," Tinker Bell eyed Silvermist, and then Vidia, and then Fawn. "Or anyone else."

"Really?" Zarina's eyes grew wider and she tried to smile, but she was in pain and her face fell back into a grimace.

"You just focus on getting better," Tinker Bell squeezed her hand. Zarina nodded and fell back to sleep.

"Let's let her rest now," Amara ushered them towards the large window. "As for you girls," Amara smiled at them, "the hospital is buzzing with the news. Nyx just brought Phoenix in. You're heroes…again. What would we do without you, Tinker Bell?"

Tinker Bell chuckled. "Well, actually… Vidia was the real hero. She stopped him in the end when none of us could."

Amara seemed slightly surprised but then smiled in pride. "Well, is that so? In that case, thank you, Vidia. What would Pixie Hollow do… without you?" Vidia beamed. Amara reached out to put her hand on Vidia's left shoulder. Vidia winced. The girls were surprised and looked to Vidia, questioningly. Amara frowned, brushed Vidia's hair back and pulled at the collar of her shirt. Large patches of bright red covered Vidia's perfect skin on the left side of her chest, wrapping to her back. The girls gasped.

"Oh, Vidia!" Fawn said mournfully. "Why didn't you tell us he hurt you?" She put a hand out to Vidia but feared touching her in case she hurt her.

Vidia shrugged and then winced at the movement. "It's not that bad. I just need some apple ale, and I'll be right as rain."

Amara raised one eyebrow and furrowed the other one. "Maybe so. But I can't let you just walk out of here with burns like that. You at least have to let me put some ointment on you." At Vidia's reluctance, she continued, "And then you can go get some ale. It'll only take a minute." Vidia conceded and soon Amara was done rubbing cool aloe into the burns. She let Vidia go as long as Vidia promised to come see her again in a few weeks to make sure the wounds had healed. Vidia agreed and then followed the other girls out of the hospital.

They flew through the darkness towards the Home Tree. The light flowing from the windows beckoned them to the comfort and safety they knew they would find inside. When they entered, the news of their victory had spread and a host of fairies was waiting for them. The Great Room roared with applause. They waved shyly at their cheering friends as they trickled through the crowd. The decorating fairies had hung a banner in their honor, and the baking fairies had cooked their favorite treats. Fairies gathered around, clapping them on the back and complimenting them. Soon a hush fell over the crowd, as a soft glowing light flitted through the air. Queen Clarion appeared before them in a cascade of golden light.

"Girls," she addressed them, "we gather, yet again, to thank you for your courage and your selflessness. You have saved Pixie Hollow again. You have been heroes nearly too many times to count and yet you continue to uphold that standard. We are, as always, indebted to you." She gave them a warm smile that made their hearts sing.

"And Vidia," Queen Clarion continued.

Her voice surprised Vidia, who stammered, "M-Me?"

"Yes," Queen Clarion chuckled lightly. "I care for each and every fairy as if they were my own heart. I want the best for them, and I want them to live up to their potential. Above all, I want them to be happy. My dear Vidia, I worried for you. Your bitterness and your jealousy filled you and made you unhappy and kept you from your potential. For a while, I credited your most recent exploits to Tinker Bell and the others' friendship. I knew that they had helped you to grow. But now I see… you have made a complete transformation. You no longer simply do good for the sake of keeping your friends…but for yourself. You have grown into a courageous heart and an indomitable will. We treasure you, and we honor you. May you continue to grow in spirit, and may your friendship with this group continue to benefit you, them, and the rest of Pixie Hollow."

A cheer went up and Vidia blushed deep crimson. For reasons she still didn't quite understand her eyes automatically looked to Fawn, who she could have sworn had tears in her eyes. The sound of flutes and lyres went up and swirled through the air in a gleeful jive. The serving talents poured from the kitchen, carrying silver trays of steaming mugs of cider, pitchers of cool ale, and warm, buttered buns. The girls were seated at the table of honor where they ate heartily and told the details of their experience. The merriment continued on well into the night.

When midnight was nearly upon them, the party was still going strong. Tinker Bell was explaining to Clank and Fairy Mary how her combustion machine that runs off of red dust worked. Even if the shadow had created it, Phoenix had needed her tinker talent, and she felt proud of that fact.

Rosetta was fanning herself and sipping tea as she gossiped with some of her garden fairy friends about each of their boyfriends. She just wanted things to get back to normal so that she could see Sled.

Silvermist had not moved from the table and was still guzzling ale. She still had images of her dead minnow in her mind that just wouldn't leave. The ale made those images more fuzzy, and she was thankful for that. Iridessa was standing behind her, encouraging her to take it easy, worried that she'd have a passed out Silvermist on her hands. However, she didn't try as hard as she usually did, because Iridessa knew how much they all needed this and ended up deciding to join Silvermist and pretend she knew nothing of the headaches she was sure they'd have tomorrow.

Fawn chatted idly with Buck who was doing his best to impress her with talk of his "adventures" with the groundhogs the week before. She struggled to pay attention, but found his tales incredibly dull and wished she knew of some way to tell him she wasn't interested in him that way. That thought made her look up from her doldrums in search of Vidia but she realized that Vidia was not among them. She wondered where she'd gone.

Buck rattled on, "And, you should have been there, Fawn, because then I-"

Fawn cut him off. "Look, Buck, I know you like me. And I think you're… really great… but…"

Buck's face fell, his story forgotten, "You just don't like me like that, right?" Buck sighed heavily.

"No, it's not that… It's just…" Fawn hesitated and then timidly said, " …that I think I'm in love with someone else." Buck seemed taken aback, but nodded solemnly and stood up and walked away. Fawn felt bad for letting him down, but she couldn't ponder on that for long, for she began to feel concerned that Vidia had gone home. She subtly wandered about the room, checking for that beautiful shade of purple in the crowd. She found a group of fast-flyers. There were few of them, and Vidia was not among them. When she was just about to give up and assume Vidia was at home in her sour plum tree, Fawn stumbled upon a quiet, darkened corner of the room, where large glass doors led to a small terrace. There she found Vidia sitting on a short bench, staring out at the moon. Fawn had barely been able to get a word in edgewise to the fast-flyer due to the admiring fairies pestering them with questions and congratulations. She didn't want to miss an opportunity, so even though her heart began to flutter and the butterflies in her stomach beat their wings wildly, she flew over and joined the still purple figure on the seat.

Vidia had made an escape from the crowd nearly a half hour ago. She had seen Buck approach Fawn, and a deep sadness had overwhelmed her. She had begun to worry that any positive responses she got from Fawn were simply due to the danger that Phoenix had put them in and the adrenaline that they all had been running on for weeks now. When she heard the slight flutter of wings beside her, she was startled for only a second before joy began to ripple over her. She flashed the other a quick smile and then hung her head as a flush filled her cheeks. Now that things has settled down, now that Phoenix was gone, Vidia worried that Fawn was going to want to address Vidia's frantic words in Tinker Bell's house that afternoon. But Vidia didn't know what she was going to say. How would she explain her feelings accurately? But Fawn didn't ask. Instead she asked, "Why are you out here, Vidia? This party is more for you than any of us. You should be in there."

"I just… didn't feel much like partying," Vidia shrugged. "I'm tired, I guess."

"Yeah, I think we are all way more tired than we thought. I can barely keep my eyes open," Fawn took a sip of warm cider.

"Are you going to go home?" Vidia asked, suddenly worried that they might not get to talk. Then, she realized that as much as she was terrified to talk to Fawn, she couldn't imagine just letting the tension hang between them.

"Oh, no," Fawn reassured her. "I'm not ready to go back to my house and be all alone. When we got back the other night, I was up most of the night with thoughts of Phoenix standing over me…when I did sleep, I relived that. When I woke up, all around me were shadows…" she gave Vidia a pained look, then looked away again, "…which was hardly more comforting." Fawn's eyes traced the night sky, and Vidia couldn't tell if the gleam in them was from starlight or tears. "And now I have that last kiss to try to forget."

Vidia's face filled with sorrow. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I wish to Never Land I could help you forget." Fawn nodded but didn't say anything. What was there to say? Vidia reprimanded herself for the silence. Why did words just fall out of her mouth when she didn't want them to but hide away when she needed them? She struggled against tears as anger began to fill her chest. This was all Phoenix's fault. And he wasn't gone. He was still there-in Pixie Hollow. Sure, he was in the hospital, but how comforting was that? Surely Fawn needed more reassurance than that. "I wish Queen Clarion would banish him, again," Vidia said quietly.

"What good would banishing him do? He's catatonic," Fawn shrugged and took another sip of cider. She hugged the mug with her hands, warming her fingers.

"It's hardly justice," Vidia spat to the wind. Her mind wandered back to that moment when she had pictured smashing his face in. She let herself relive that fantasy again. She felt her anger building as she pictured her fists meeting his flesh.

Fawn noticed that Vidia was tensing up, and that her eyes were wandering on the darkness of Spring in front of them, but she wasn't present. She was far away and wherever she was, it wasn't a pleasant place. Fawn could tell. She put a hand on Vidia's, but Vidia seemed to grow more upset. Her jaw was set, and her lips were pinched in a thin line.

"Vidia," Fawn put a hand on her right shoulder. "Vidia, where'd you go? Come back."

"He deserves it, Fawn," Vidia muttered. Suddenly she realized she had spoken aloud and feared she might give away her murderous thoughts. She put her hand on her head. "Fawn… he deserves more than a lifetime hospital stay. He deserves to feel every bit of pain we did."

Fawn's face fell as she realized the anger Vidia was feeling. She had felt the same anger, and it had dissipated into fear. Now she felt more in control of her own heart and mind, but the pain would take time to heal. Perhaps Vidia just needed help moving on. Fawn moved the hand that rested on Vidia's shoulder to Vidia's face.

This surprised Vidia, and she drew in a sharp breath. She lifted her head to look at Fawn, and the freckled girl could see the tear streaks on the porcelain cheeks. Fawn reached to wipe them gently away with her thumb.

"Vidia… he can't hurt any of us anymore. He's never leaving that hospital. He's trapped in his own mind, and I think that's sufficient punishment." She saw the flash in Vidia's icy gaze. "Don't let him hurt you anymore than he already has."

"He could never hurt me more than when he hurt you," Vidia whispered. She pulled her head away from Fawn's warm palm. Fawn let her hand drop as what Vidia had said settled in her mind. Vidia was angry, for her. Vidia wanted justice, for her. Not for herself or Silvermist or Tinker Bell or even Zarina. Fawn smiled gently. Even in Vidia's own angry way, she was showing Fawn how much she cared. Fawn moved her arms to embrace Vidia's arm, and she laid her head on Vidia's shoulder. Vidia stiffened at first, but then Fawn felt her rest her own head on top of Fawn's and look up at the moon.

After they had settled into a comfortable silence, Fawn nudged her and coaxed out a smile with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. "You're pretty special."

"Oh yeah? You think?" Vidia smirked proudly, although in reality she felt very unsure of herself. And she wasn't sure what possessed her, but before she could think through her words, she said, "Well if I'm so special, why don't you go out with me?"

There she went again, with those words falling out all over the place. Fawn's eyes widened. She sat up suddenly from Vidia's shoulder. Vidia cringed slightly at this startled response. Fawn glanced back towards the glass doors and the party beyond it, her fingers awkwardly tracing the links of her braid. The other girls were playing limbo in the center of the room, laughing joyfully. She was now alone, beneath Vidia's icy grey gaze.

Vidia reprimanded herself for being so forward. She had never had much control of her tongue. If she wanted to ask Fawn out, her tongue was sure enough going to do so. She wondered what Fawn was thinking. She looked flustered and possibly upset. Did Fawn think that was weird? Did she not feel the same way? Oh god… what if she thought they couldn't be friends anymore. What if…

Before Vidia could think of anything worse, Fawn looked up and met her gaze with a soft look in her eyes. It stopped Vidia's train of thought dead in its tracks. The only thing she understood was her desire to swim in the amber of those eyes.

"I would _love _to," Fawn said slowly. "You do mean… like a date, right?"

"Well… yeah…" Vidia said tentatively. She cleared her throat and rubbed her neck. "I mean… I like you." She didn't want to have to look Fawn in the eyes, but she couldn't help it.

"Good," Fawn said more quickly than Vidia expected. "Because I have lots of friends I could just go hang out with, but… I want more from you." She reached out to grab Vidia's hand. That was so shockingly easy that Vidia couldn't speak. Fawn liked her. Fawn _really_ liked her. Fawn wanted them to have something more than friendship. Fawn wanted Vidia… maybe as much as Vidia wanted Fawn. "Vidia… can I confess something to you?"

"Sure, Fawn," Vidia shrugged lightly.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since the Bluebell festival…" Fawn struggled with her words and hurried to say them before she chickened out. "I mean, you were in that beautiful dress and those boots. And then that dance… god… I never knew dancing could feel like that."

Vidia sat slack-jawed, and then smiled gently at the nervous fairy, "I didn't know anything could feel like that." Fawn smiled back, and it was as if Fawn had suddenly stepped out into a new plane of Vidia's heart. Suddenly, there was no one in all of Neverland more important than this beautiful, ruddy fairy. Vidia could have sat and held Fawn's hand for seasons on end. When she moved her hand, it was only to brush away russet bangs and slide her slender fingers down Fawn's cinnamon freckles. She let her fingers trail slowly down the tanned cheeks, feeling an intense need to map out the face before her. What if this were all just a dream, and she would awake and Fawn would go back to being that silly, dirty girl who was friends with Tinker Bell? What if Fawn changed her mind and decided Vidia, in all her flaws, wasn't worth the effort, like all the others had before?

Vidia lay a cool finger on one of the soft strawberry lips and ever so slightly grazed over them. The tender skin was softer than silk. She became overcome with her own desires to be closer to Fawn, to drink in this moment. When she looked up from those lips into Fawn's amber eyes, her last reservations melted away. Vidia leaned forward slowly, the air growing thick with anticipation and hanging between them like an intoxicating cloud. She came close enough that her nose touched Fawn's. Fawn drew in a short breath, as if she, too, were struggling to breathe. Before she could allow her own need to breathe to keep her from her desire, she leaned in and quickly placed a kiss on Fawn's lips. At first, their lips barely touched-timid and shy as this new sensation pulsed through them. But then, Fawn leaned in and allowed her lips to press firmly back into Vidia's advance. Vidia was surprised by Fawn's eagerness, but relaxed and allowed her lips to part so that she could better taste the sweet cider that still hung on Fawn's breath.

Vidia wrapped her hand around Fawn's shoulders, and she felt Fawn grip her waist. Even though she was receiving less air than before, Vidia felt she could finally breathe. Maybe for the first time ever. Maybe this was what breathing really felt like. She felt herself wanting more and pressed her lips harder onto Fawn's. Fawn's lips were just as eager, and she felt her hands wandering. It was only when a sudden "ahem" was heard beside them that they came crashing back to reality.

"Uhhh, guys?" Tinker Bell was standing in shock beside them. Iridessa and Silvermist were baffled.

Rosetta smiled knowingly at them, a devilish look in her eyes. "Well now, I see you two are… workin' things out."

"Y-y-y-y-you're… ," Iridessa stammered, and Silvermist put a hand to her arm to calm her. Iridessa breathed in deeply to steady herself. "You're kissing?!" She looked to Silvermist. "They're kissing!"

Fawn snatched her hand from where it sat low on Vidia's waist and used it to rub her other arm nervously. Vidia could still feel the kiss on her lips and reflexively wiped her bottom lip with her thumb, before smoothing out her shirt and tucking a strand of hair behind her ears. They each were beet red as they sat beneath their friends' shocked gaze.

"Well, duh, sunflower," Rosetta rolled her eyes at the light fairy. "They sure as sugar weren't bringin' in Spring."

Iridessa might have been frustrated at Rosetta's degrading tone, but her brain struggled to understand the scene before her. "But… but… you…" she pointed to Fawn. "And… you?" She pointed to Vidia, who didn't respond, so great was her mortification. She glanced over at Fawn to see how badly she was taking this and noticed that Fawn was actually looking at her and smiling a wide mischievous grin. This vixen was actually enjoying herself! She was taking great pleasure in seeing Vidia wriggle beneath the other's shock. Vidia let out a brief growl before it melted into a smile.

Tinker Bell gawked at them. "I… had no idea…I mean… how long have you two… y'know?"

"What she means to say is…," Rosetta stepped in for her speechless friends. "Are you guys dating yet, or do I have to tie you to chairs and stuff a romantic supper down your throats?"

The group blinked, then slowly looked at the garden fairy. She shrugged. "What?"

Fawn chuckled. "I guess… we are."

Vidia grinned awkwardly back, but she was glad to hear Fawn say that.

"Wait…" Tinker Bell put her hands out as if to halt the conversation. "Rosetta, you knew ab0ut this?"

"I had my suspicions," Rosetta winked at Vidia. "I have a nose for this type of thing." She examined her nails with a haughty air about her, then she charged a finger at the new couple before her, "You two lovebirds weren't exactly subtle."

"Weren't exactly subtle?" Tinker Bell asked flabbergasted. "None of us had any idea, Ro."

Iridessa nodded vigorously, still eyeing Vidia and Fawn suspiciously, "Can we just establish a friend group rule right now that if you start… I don't know… falling for another member of said friend group that you clue the rest of us in?"

The other girls chuckled.

"Well, we're really happy for you guys," Silvermist offered sweetly.

"Yeah, I mean… we're shocked…but this is great!" Tinker Bell raised her hands over her head in excitement.

"I just know you're going to be so happy," Rosetta smiled.

Iridessa was staring at them, baffled. Rosetta nudged her. "Oh, of course. I've always wanted one of my girlfriends to fall in love with one of my other girlfriends. It's not weird at all! I'll definitely get used to this." Iridessa's wide-eyed smile was forced, and they could tell she didn't believe most of what she was saying. Rosetta rolled her eyes, and the rest of the group laughed.

**Author's Note: Hope you liked this chapter. The story isn't over. :)**


	33. Hungover

**Author's Note: This is a just a silly chapter. I'm planning on putting up the next one this weekend. But this one is mostly just for laughs.**

The girls later rejoined the party. They played games, danced, ate, and drank mugs of ale until they had sufficiently forgotten the events of the past couple of weeks.

"Oh my god, guyyyss," Silvermist slurred. "It's almost… dawn. _Hic._" They were all standing in a small circle, attempting to go somewhere or do something, but none of them could quite figure out what. The hall was nearly empty now, except for one snoring sparrowman and a very irritated cleaning-talent who was muttering about the drunken state of her other talent members.

"No!" Iridessa shouted out far too loudly in the slowly emptying hall. "The sun will be bright… and I jus' wanna sleep. I don't like bright light."

"But, Dess," Fawn giggled. She kept trying to walk, but the damn room was spinning. "You're… you're a light fairy." She chortled at the statement and leaned against Vidia who also started cackling at Fawn's joke.

"Oh damn, she's right," Iridessa seemed to be realizing this for the first time.

This time the entire group joined them in their laughter, until none of them could remember what they were laughing about.

"I think we should… go… like… home or something," Tinker Bell put a hand to her head, and then pulled her hand away to examine it as if she had never seen it before.

"Tink's right, girls," Rosetta nodded emphatically but slowly. It still made her dizzy. "C'mon… le's fly home." She attempted to fly, but began to zig and zag through the air, eventually colliding with a wall.

"Oh my god!" Tinker Bell cried, and the girls staggered over to where Rosetta had slipped to the floor. When they got to her, they worried for her, but they found her laughing heartily.

"Y'all…I tried to fly, and then I just… POW!" Rosetta slammed her first into her palm and continued laughing.

The other girls laughed with her and helped her up. "I don't think any of us are flying home tonight." Vidia seemed to the other girls to be handling her ale better than the rest, but Rosetta's face was a deep shade of blue and Silvermist had multiple heads from certain angles. Vidia was pretty sure that wasn't right.

"Then where are we going to sleep?" Iridessa whined. She slumped over on Silvermist who was just barely staying on her feet.

"We could just…_hic_… sleep here," Silvermist nodded to the polished stone floor in the great room and it looked like the finest, softest bed she had ever seen.

"Wait… I have a better idea," Tinker Bell shouted excitedly, but her voice was nearly deafening. They all winced and covered their ears. "Oh… sorry," Tinker Bell over exaggerated a husky whisper. "We could just crash in the study. There are couches and… stuff. And it's quiet… with big dark curtains," she nodded to Iridessa.

The girls, in their fuzzy minds, decided this was the best decision, and Silvermist announced that Tinker Bell was a genius.

It turned out to not be the best decision in the world. When Fawn awoke, she was increasingly aware of her terribly dry throat. She swallowed and then groaned. The groan brought her clarity, and she began to wake up more. She finally realized that her eyes were still closed and her foot was gone. She pried her eyes open, trying to understand what had happened to her foot. She probably should have been more concerned, but she was mostly confused as to who would take her foot in the middle of the night. When her eyes locked on her "missing" foot, she realized that she had fallen asleep curled in a ball and her left foot had gotten stuck in the corner of the couch and fallen asleep. She sighed in relief and then giggled at her silliness. She lifted her head to scan the room for the others.

Silvermist had never made it to a couch and was now sprawled on one of the thick carpets of the room. On the couch beside her, Iridessa lay face down in the cushions, her arm hanging off and trailing in Silvermist's hair. Rosetta was laid gently across a settee and looked pretty good for being massively hung over. Tinker Bell was sitting up in a chair. Her eyes were open, and she was groaning slightly. Then, directly to Fawn's right, on the couch with her, was a dozing Vidia. Her mouth was opened slightly, and her hand underneath her head squished her cheek up in an adorable bulge. Fawn giggled. She was suddenly struck with the thought that she probably looked horrible. She glanced down at her ratty clothes and felt her cracked lips. This was not how she wanted Vidia to see her on their first day of dating. She glanced over again at the fast flyer. A small trickle of sunlight was seeping through a crack in the thick curtain, lighting up her cheek. Her skin was still perfectly porcelain, and her hair was smooth as silk. How was she so beautiful? How had this beautiful girl found Fawn worth asking out? Fawn struggled to smooth her hair, and she straightened her trousers.

"Fawn," Tinker Bell whispered near her. Fawn had not heard her approach and she jumped a little. "Oh sorry… I'm going to go get a pitcher of water for us… or maybe tea… and maybe some breakfast…anyway, you want to help me?"

Fawn glanced at Vidia once more and then nodded. She got up quietly, and she and Tinker Bell hurried off to the kitchen. The large gleaming place was quiet this morning. Most people would be eating breakfast in their homes… and probably at lunchtime. Almost every fairy had been just as...festive as they had been last night. Tinker Bell found a kettle and put some water on to boil. Fawn dug through a pantry and managed to pull out six sweet buns. Tinker Bell gathered cups and plates. Fawn grabbed a tray. They hurried back to the others, who were all still sleeping.

"So, I'm already feeling better, after breathing in something besides dusty book air," Tinker Bell said to Fawn.

Fawn nodded. She was feeling better, too. The sun trickling out from behind the curtain was bright but also looked inviting. Almost as if it would clear her foggy mind. She flitted over to the curtain, hesitated, and then threw the curtain open. The intense morning sun poured into the book-lined room, flooding the girl's faces. Each of them let out uncomfortable sounds and began to wriggle in an effort to hide from the light.

"Turn out the light," Silvermist muttered.

Iridessa actually put out a hand to turn the beams shining on her face away and ended up pointing them at Rosetta.

"Ow!" Rosetta sat up and covered her eyes. "Dessa! Watch where you're pointing that."

"Oh, sorry, Ro," Iridessa whispered. She struggled to sit up but eventually was successful. Silvermist was now sitting up as well, but her head rested on her chest and Fawn could have sworn she was snoring.

Vidia had not moved at all except to turn her head.

"Oh my gosh!" Tinker Bell put a hand to her forehead.

"What's the matter?" Fawn asked quickly. Tinker Bell looked worried.

The other girls perked up at the tone in voice.

"What is it, sug?" Rosetta echoed Fawn. Silvermist and Iridessa stood up and began to make their way over to the coffee table where Tinker Bell had set the tray.

"Today is the beginning of Summer Fair preparation. We only have two weeks to get ready for it. Everyone is supposed to be getting ready today!"

"Are you kidding me?" Vidia groaned into the couch. "We freaking saved Pixie Hollow… we can't have one day off? Couldn't someone else do our jobs?"

The other girls didn't often agree with Vidia, but in this case Silvermist, Iridessa, and Rosetta exchanged wishful looks.

"No, you guys know that it's all hands on deck," Tinker Bell put her hands on her hips.

"But we found tea and buns so it should be easier to… y'know function," Fawn encouraged, handing a bun to Silvermist's eager hand. She sat down and began munching and sipping the tea that Tinker Bell offered her.

Rosetta and Iridessa joined them. Fawn saw Vidia roll over to look at them, but she didn't move to get up.

"Whose idea was it to have a party last night?" Vidia asked after a moment of silence.

Tinker Bell shrugged, "I think Queen Clarion's."

"Of course," Vidia pressed her fingers to her nose bridges. "Remind me to kill her."

"What was that, Vidia?" A regal voice spoke quietly, but the voice resonated through the room.

"Queen Clarion!" The girls gasped in unison. They were all sitting straight up now, and Vidia averted her eyes from looking directly into the queen's.

"Oh, I just said… remind me to thank her," Vidia stammered. Queen Clarion's smile told her she didn't believe her but was amused anyway.

"I just came to check on you girls when you didn't show up for your posts," Queen Clarion looked at each scattered mane and each wrinkled outfit. "You do know that today is the beginning of Summer Fair preparations?"

"Yes, Queen Clarion," the girls muttered, each ashamed of their appearance and their tardiness.

"Well, then, I can hardly expect you to do much preparing in this state." The girls began to feel more downtrodden as she spoke. "I must insist that you each go home, eat a decent breakfast, take a warm bath, read a book, and get some rest. You'll need your strength to pull your weight tomorrow." Queen Clarion smiled a gentle, knowing smile.

"Really?" Tinker Bell asked cheerfully.

"Of course," Queen Clarion nodded. "I was actually relieved when you didn't show up for your posts because in all of the festivities last night, I didn't get a chance to tell you to take a day to rest and heal."

They all smiled at each other, grateful for an understanding leader.

"Thanks," Vidia nodded her head quickly to Queen Clarion, who smiled back.

"I'll see you girls tomorrow morning," Queen Clarion fluttered out of the room, leaving the girls to their buns and tea.


	34. The Summer Fair

**Author's Note: As promised, here's a new chapter. I just love watching a romance bloom. :D **

The Summer Fair came upon them more quickly than they anticipated. It was a time of gaiety as they prepared for the coming of Fall and the changing of the seasons. For now, they would celebrate the remaining weeks of summer.

The Summer glade was smattered with flags and banners of bold colors. Booths made of twigs and leafy tents speckled the grass, boasting their novelties. The tinker fairies had outdone themselves with the contraptions and games they had created. All the fairies from all over Pixie Hollow came to enjoy the fair. Even the winter fairies made a special appearance. The smell of honeycomb cakes, roasted sesame seeds, and caramel poppy seeds filled the air. Laughter rung out and skipped along with the wind as it ruffled the tents and the clothes of the fairies.

Silvermist was perched on a seat above a small tank of water. A sparrowman approached. He was thin and had sunburnt cheeks. "What is this supposed to be?"

"It's a dunk tank," Silvermist smiled. "Just throw one of those seeds at the bullseye and… down I go."

The sparrowman looked at it suspiciously, and then when he finally seemed to understand the concept, smiled excitedly. "Alright I'll give it a try." He picked up a seed and on his first try, missed completely.

"You get two tries," Silvermist held out a two on her fingers and then went back to holding her nose.

Tinker Bell flitted by. "How you doing, Sil?"

Silvermist tried to answer Tinker Bell. "Oh fine. I was just telling-" but the sparrowman hit his mark and she went plunging into the tank. The sparrowman cackled gleefully. Silvermist stood up in the water, which came to her shoulders. She was spluttering and dripping, but she held her thumb high for Tinker Bell to see.

Tinker Bell chuckled and then flitted off. She went down a row of booths aways and then found Zarina. She was holding elaborate wooden puppets and was moving switches on the sticks to make their arms and legs move. She held them aloft in the window of the puppet theater that Tinker Bell had made for her. She had a crowd of people around, enthralled in her story about a friendly pirate and an evil dragon. Tinker Bell smiled fondly at the scene for a moment. Then she noticed Zarina wince and drop one of the puppets. Tinker Bell dropped quietly down from where she hovered to help.

"You ok, Zarina?" Tinker Bell asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Tink," Zarina smiled slightly, favoring one of her hands. "It's just this hand hasn't healed all the way yet and I keep forgetting."

Tinker Bell smiled and handed her friend back the puppet. "Please do try to take it easy though. We want you to get all the way better."

"Sure, sure, Tink," Zarina rolled her eyes and smiled good-naturedly. "Now let me get back to my audience."

"Oh, of course," Tinker Bell winked and flitted off again.

She continued to check up on the booths and the games until someone pointed out to her that she had a crowd waiting. "Oh right!" Tinker Bell hurried over to the giant structure standing in the middle of the fair. It was huge, at least 10 fairies tall, and covered with a purple fabric so that it remained a mystery to the fairies gathered around it. She cleared her throat and smiled. "Fairies and Sparrowmen, may I present you with what I like to call the Fair Wheel!" She pulled off the cover and fairies 'ooh-ed' and 'ahh-ed' at the sight. A giant wheel stood before them, with 4 small wagons hanging from it. Tinker Bell asked for volunteers. Clank and Bobble poked their heads through the crowd.

"I will! I will!" They each cried. They hurried up to the car, and Tinker Bell put Clank in the first one, then rolled the machines until Bobble could easily step into the next one. She hopped over to her pedal system and began pumping the pedals. The wheel began to turn slowly but steadily. The fairies cheered and clambered to line up for their own rides.

Further away, Iridessa could hear the cheering and knew it was for that new dangerous contraption that Tinker Bell had come up with. She was happy manning the hall of mirrors. In here, she could use her light talent to trick people into going through the mirror maze the wrong way. They would get confused and flustered, and that was usually her territory. Something about actually being able to make others nervous for once made her feel slightly giddy.

Towards the entrance of the fair, where the giant banner which read "SUMMER FAIR" hung, Rosetta was painting beautiful patterns on fairies' faces. She did butterflies and ladybugs, rabbits and cats. She laughed with the fairies that she painted and didn't even mind if paint got on her dress.

Towards the back of the fair, where fewer fairies bustled, a separate tent said, "Rare and mysterious creatures."

The few fairies that were brave enough to venture in found Fawn wearing bear face paint and smiling heartily as she announced her exotic animals. One of these few brave fairies was Vidia, who had definitely not come to see the animals. When she entered through the striped tent flaps, she found a large tent, one of the biggest in the glade. There were small pens and one cage lined up with a wide aisle running through them. She saw Fawn hovering near the last pen, engaged in enthusiastic conversation with a nervous polishing-talent sparrowman named Slick and a sick-looking wing-washing-talent fairy named Glenda. Fawn hovered above a frog with translucent skin and pointed out each organ that they could see through the glasslike skin. "You see, that's why it's called the glass frog! That's his stomach, right there! I mean… you might as well be looking through a window! Isn't it fantastic?" Vidia smiled slightly at Fawn's adorable fervor. Slick and Glenda didn't seem nearly as impressed and hurried out. Vidia saw the way Fawn's face fell, and even though she had zero desire to see the frog's intestines, she wanted to see Fawn's smile again.

"Fawn," Vidia spoke, moving from her place by the door to closer to Fawn. The animal talent's sad frown sprung into a smile when she caught sight of Vidia. She rushed over.

"Vidia!" Fawn threw her arms around the fast-flyer before backing off slightly. "Oh.. I'm sorry." Fawn's eyes were nervous as they looked up at Vidia through messy bangs. "I know you're not much of a… hugger."

Vidia understood Fawn's hesitance. She had been caustic in the past and didn't like to be touched. But that's because no one's touch did for her what Fawn's did. "You can hug me… anytime." Vidia extended her arms to Fawn, and Fawn jumped into them willingly. For a moment they hovered there, content to just listen to the joyful sounds outside the tent. "Look Fawn," Vidia moved to look in Fawn's eyes, running her fingers through Fawn's hair. "I'm sorry we haven't had a chance to go on that date."

"Oh, it's fine," Fawn waved her off. "I spent so much of the past two weeks tracking down these animals, that I hardly ever got to see you anyway." Fawn paused. "Hey! Do you want to see them? My animals?"

"Oh these animals? Uhm…" Vidia hesitated but then saw the look in Fawn's eyes and nervously answered, "Suuuure. Real quick."

"Fantastic!" Fawn grabbed Vidia's hand and dragged her to the first pen. Vidia walked up slowly, while Fawn leapt onto the wooden rail fence that kept the animal in. "First we have a Hummingbird Hawk-Moth."

Vidia could see the large moth sitting on a small flower, tied loosely to a stake in the ground so he wouldn't fly away. He seemed quite content to flit around the flowers. "So is it a bird or a moth?" Vidia raised an eyebrow at the strange creature. It looked very much like a hummingbird as it zipped around the flower. But… she couldn't see a beak or talons, and even the wings looked off.

"It's a moth," Fawn explained. "But it's long proboscis and hovering behavior make it look remarkably like a hummingbird. Different from other moths of it's kind, it flies around at daytime, nighttime, and even in rain."

"Pretty impressive," Vidia shrugged. This wasn't so bad. Maybe, even slightly interesting if she were honest with herself. "What's next?"

"Ok, next is this big guy," Fawn motioned to a pen with a small shelter of shrubs she had rigged for the strange brown lump nuzzled beneath it. "This is a Philippine Tarsier. It's a primate."

"Wait… like a monkey?" Vidia asked stepping back from the pen.

"Sort of… this one is special though," Fawn made a clicking sound with her tongue and a large ear shot up from the brown ball. The head turned and two large yellow orbs peered back at them. The eyes were nearly as big as the head.

"Damn," Vidia said under breath. "What big eyes you have…"

"Now, over here," Fawn flitted to the cage in the back. She walked right up to the door. "This is something really special." She peered into the cage, squatting down closer to the ground. Vidia followed suit, straining to see what was in the cage. She got a weird sense that she probably didn't want to be this close. Suddenly a large flash of blue buzzed by. It was a large insect with red hind legs.

"What is that?" Vidia asked startled.

"It's an Emerald Cockroach Wasp," Fawn seemed almost overcome with wonder as she gazed at the bizarre looking creature.

"Why is it called a cockroach wasp?" Vidia asked.

"That's the really special part," Fawn beamed at Vidia. "This particular type of wasp, when ready to reproduce, captures a cockroach and stings it precisely enough to not kill it but to keep it in a sedated, controlled state. It then drags the cockroach back to it's burrow by the attentae and lays its egg on the roach. It then buries it in the burrow," Fawn didn't seem to notice Vidia's growing discomfort. "When the egg hatches, the sedated, unmoving roach, is then eaten slowly by the larvae who hollow it out in just the right way to keep it alive for the maximum amount of time. The larvae then makes a cocoon out of the hollowed out roach, and hatches out of the body of the roach as a full grown wasp." Vidia backed away from the cage slowly. Fawn didn't notice and continued, "That's why they are so amazing. I mean, the amount of precision that it takes to plan that! It's… amazing."

"Fawn," Vidia looked at Fawn with a disturbed look on her face. "That is… terrifying. How in the world did you track this monster down?" It was then that Fawn noticed how far Vidia was from the cage.

"Oh it was easy," Fawn stood up and brushed dust off her boots. "I just found the burrow with the roach cocoon and dragged it here and waited for the wasp to emerge."

Vidia stared at Fawn in disbelief for a moment before scoffing at the gall the animal fairy had. She could respect that. "Fawn, you're a beast."

Fawn looked at Vidia in surprise. "Is that… good?"

Vidia snickered. "Sure it is. I don't know anyone as brave as you." It was at that statement that Vidia got a clear image of Fawn's trembling figure the day that Nyx had told them Phoenix was in Pixie Hollow. The way her skin had paled and her knees had shook. Vidia felt something rising in her chest. That horrible man took the bravest fairy she knew, and he did _that_ to her. And he was _still_ in Pixie Hollow.

"Oh, psh," Fawn seemed bashful. "I wouldn't say that."

Her words snapped Vidia out of her angry mind and back to the present situation… and the scary monster wasp.

Fawn looked at the slightly dazed Vidia, and grabbed her hand, "Thanks for looking at the animals… I know you don't really like animals the same way I do. This is more of an animal talent exhibit. You should have seen Buck. It was like he'd seen a real life dragon or something. He was really impressed."

Vidia didn't really like hearing about Buck. Something about him just made her uneasy. "I'm impressed too. No, animals technically aren't my thing but… these are pretty badass." Fawn laughed at Vidia's compliment. "Besides," Vidia continued, "this just meant that I got to spend some time with you. I mean… this was kind of like… our first date."

Fawn seemed surprised. She hadn't thought of that. "Are you telling me that we spent our first date at my animal exhibit? That's hardly a romantic date." Fawn looked aggravated.

Vidia raised and eyebrow and crossed her arms, "Are you saying that kneeling in the dirt and talking about hollowing out roaches is not a romantic date?"

Fawn chuckled at Vidia's sarcasm. "I just… y'know… want to do something special with you."

Vidia smiled warmly at Fawn, "Oh, we will." Vidia gave Fawn a quick wink. "Don't worry about it. I got this."

"Oh you do?" Fawn looked skeptically at Vidia and then giggled. "Ok… I'll leave it to you. I… can't wait." Fawn finished in a sort of breathless whisper that was highly feminine and made Vidia's heart skip a beat.

"Well…" Vidia said nervously. "I should really get back to my Thimblerig table, but… come by my area when the fair ends, ok?" Fawn nodded. She looked so adorable and Vidia didn't want to leave. She knew she needed to, though, so she took a deep breath and quickly placed a quick kiss on Fawn's lips. It was the first time that she had gotten to kiss her since that moment on the terrace, and it was just as good as she had anticipated. Fawn was taken off guard but returned it earnestly once she came to her senses. Before things could get too heated, Vidia pulled away, fighting with all of her being to do so. "Ok... I really have to go."

"Right… of course," Fawn put a hand to her chest as if to ease the fluttering inside. "I'll see you tonight, Vidia."

"Oh, yes, you will," Vidia winked back at Fawn and sped out of the tent.


	35. The First Date

**Author's Note: This is one of the scenes that I set out to write when I first began this whole thing. I really hope you like it. I am so appreciative of the reviews that I have gotten and am sorry that I can't reply to the guest comments personally. However, I am grateful so I am thanking every one of you who have taken the time to read or review. You guys are awesome. Enjoy the read!**

Fawn had a lot of fun showing the other fairies her fantastic creatures, but almost wished the day would go by faster so she could go see Vidia. She reprimanded herself. This was getting ridiculous-this constant need to be beside the fast-flyer, to watch her go about her day, and the obsession Fawn seemed to be developing with her lips. Fawn made it through the rest of the day, and when the sun finally dipped below the horizon, she and the other animal fairies helped put the animals back in their temporary burrows and trees until they could rehome them in a more suitable habitat. When Fawn, Beck, and Terra finally finished getting the animals to bed and taking down the tents, dusk was now painting the sky with grey and pink.

Fawn helped a few other fairies nearby take down their booths, but then the Celebration-setup-talents came swooping in and began tearing down booths and righting the glade to it's previous state. Fawn took this opportunity to wipe off her face paint and go find Vidia.

When she found the fast-flyer, she was sitting at her small Thimblerig table interacting with Buck who stood on the other side confused. Vidia had three thimbles turned over on the table. She picked one up to show Buck that underneath it was a small seed. She motioned to the seed and then very intentionally replaced the thimble over the seed. Then, in a flash, she began to spin the thimbles and mix them up across the table, so quickly that Fawn had no idea which one held the seed. She could see the mischievous grin on Vidia's face as it became increasingly obvious that Buck also had no idea. He looked and pondered for a while before Vidia barked at him and he quickly chose the thimble on the right. Vidia smiled and raised an eyebrow. She lifted the thimble and showed him that it was empty. He groaned. Fawn snuck closer. She didn't think that either of them had noticed her. They, also, didn't seem to have noticed that the night was beginning to settle around them and that most of the booths and fairies were gone. Fawn puzzled over this. Why were they concentrating so hard over just a simple game? She moved closer, quietly and listened.

"Ok… look, Buck," Vidia spoke coyly in a voice like syrup. "I like you. I do. So I'm going to make you a deal. If you win this next one, I'll give you back all your shells." Buck's face brightened, but then he looked sideways at her. "W-what if you win?"

"Oh that's hardly something you should worry about… but… if I were to," Vidia made a show of thinking although Fawn assumed that she already had something devious in mind. "Let's just say if I win, you're my errand boy for a week."

Fawn pulled air through her teeth. Don't do it, Buck. No one wanted to be on that end of the deal with Vidia. Vidia was serious about errands. He would most likely end up doing her dirty work and massaging her feet. Buck, however, didn't seem to understand this and shrugged. "Ok, sure. Fair enough."

"Ok, here we go," Vidia put a seed underneath one of the thimbles. Fawn made note of the thimble it had gone into and was determined to keep track of it. She inched closer. Vidia still took no notice. "Follow the thimble, Buck." Buck squinted in concentration, and Fawn nearly chuckled aloud at his dopey face. She kept her composure and followed the thimble herself. Vidia spun them so quickly that she could barely make out the movements, but something looked off to her. She frowned and raised an eyebrow. She couldn't be sure but…

"Vidia!" She said loudly so as to startle the girl spinning the cups. Vidia started, nearly knocking over her thimbles. Buck also stepped back in surprise.

"Fawn!" Buck and Vidia exclaimed in unison, and Vidia shot Buck a look of aggravation at the adoring way he said Fawn's name.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" Fawn asked in a sing-song voice, obviously implying that something untoward was happening.

"Uh… nothing," Buck said quickly. "We were just playing Thimblerig."

"Yeah, Buck here is sure to win this time," Vidia gave him a saccharine smile. "I mean, the odds are in his favor."

Vidia began to spin them again, this time more slowly, as if she were afraid she was going to get caught in something. Even though she was on her best behavior, she was a fast fairy in all things. She was sure Fawn wouldn't notice if she did it fast enough. She quickly, mid-turn, lifted one of the thimbles, just barely high enough for the seed to slide out and into another waiting thimble. It was only the slightest movement and barely visible even at this slower pace. It would have been impossible to detect at the speed she was at before. However, though it was slight, Fawn's sharp eyes caught it from her angle and her suspicion was confirmed. Vidia had rigged the game and was cheating people out of their money. Fawn frowned. That troublemaker. What was she going to do with her?

"Ok, choose one," Vidia said as she brought the thimbles to stop.

Buck looked hesitantly at Vidia and then back at the thimbles and then back to Vidia. "Uhm…"

"Hey, look, Buck," Vidia crossed her arms and tensed her jaw, "As much as I love spending time with you, can you hurry this along?"

"Uh yeah… sure," Buck stammered. He began to look at the thimble on the far left. Fawn knew better. It was definitely in the one in the middle. She had caught it this time. He was about to point to the one on the left until Fawn cleared her throat loudly, catching Buck's eyes. She shot her eyes in an obvious effort to get him to choose the right one. He seemed to catch her meaning and picked the middle one. Vidia gave Fawn an exasperated look and lifted it. "There you are. Ta-da," she said monotonously.

Buck made a yelping sound and quickly gathered up the large pile of shells on the table. "Uh, thanks for the… game, Vidia," Buck muttered, attempting to squeeze the shells back into a satchel. "And thanks to you to, Fawn. Good guess," Buck dipped his head and then hurried off into the dark.

Fawn and Vidia slowly met each other's gaze. Vidia spoke first, "Right, thanks, Fawn. I totally had him."

"Yeah, because you cheated," Fawn crossed her arms.

Vidia feigned innocence, "It's not cheating… it's… sleight of hand. It's magic." Vidia fanned her hands in an arch around her face to further express her sarcasm.

Fawn was not amused. She gave Vidia a reproachful look. "It's only magic if you aren't taking people's shells or making them do favors."

"Oh that was only Buck," Vidia waved her hand and began placing the thimbles into a small box. "I didn't do it to anyone else. I'm good, now, remember?"

"Then, why were you picking on Buck?" Fawn asked sincerely.

Vidia frowned and then began folding her small reed table up. "That guy just… rubs me the wrong way."

Fawn looked confused for a minute and then a thought seemed to strike her. "Any particular reason?" Fawn grabbed the box of thimbles, and Vidia grabbed the table and the chair. They went and placed them in the pile for the Celebration-setup-talents to put into storage for next year.

Vidia dusted her hands together and straightened her shirt. "It's just that…I know he likes you, Fawn. It's just the way he looks at you… it… bothers me."

Fawn smiled impishly and raised an eyebrow, "So you're jealous? Of Buck?"

"God, no!" Vidia waved her off. "I'm not… jealous. I just… think he's… weird. And he should leave you alone. He's… clingy."

Fawn smirked. "You're definitely jealous."

Rosetta's voice came from beside them, "That's about as obvious as a junebug in cricket symphony."

"Does anyone actually know what that means?" Vidia asked Rosetta.

Rosetta gave Vidia a reproachful look as Silvermist, Iridessa, and Tinker Bell floated down to stand beside them in the now darkened glade.

"I think what she's trying to say, Vidia," Tinker Bell put a hand on the fast-flyer's shoulder, "is that we all get that you don't like, Buck. You've been picking on him all week. And we all get it. It's ok to feel irritated that he's into Fawn."

"Is it really so bad to admit you might be jealous of Buck?" Iridessa commented gently.

Vidia rolled her eyes slightly and shrugged. "I mean… I guess not."

"Besides," Silvermist spoke now with a look none of them could quite decipher in her eyes. "Fawn is interested in _you_. And shouldn't that be good enough?"

Her sudden, unexpected wisdom struck Vidia who dropped her arms to her sides and looked to Fawn. The animal fairy was smiling widely in encouragement and agreement.

"Yeah, Sil's right," Fawn moved closer to Vidia. "You shouldn't feel threatened by Buck because… I only want you."

Vidia let her cold face melt into a smile. "I'll try to keep that in mind." She reached out and grabbed Fawn's hand, and they gazed at each other for a moment before looking to the other girls. They all wore the same look Silvermist had on a moment ago. Their eyes shined with endearment, their eyebrows lowered in tenderness, and their smiles were full of encouragement. It was the same look one would wear when faced with an adorable bunny.

Vidia and Fawn smiled shyly back at them. Suddenly, Vidia remembered something.  
"Oh my gosh, Fawn," Vidia squeezed the other girl's hand. "I almost forgot." She glanced up at the starry sky where no trace of the sun could be found anymore. "It's time."

"For what?" Fawn asked.

"Our date," Vidia turned to look at Fawn with a saucy look on her face.

"What?" Fawn gasped.

"Everything's ready for you," Tinker Bell said gently to Vidia. Fawn looked to the others. The exchange of glances between them told Fawn that they were in on whatever it was and that she should kill them later for not spilling the beans.

"C'mon," Vidia pulled on Fawn's hand. She flew quickly through the sky, dragging Fawn behind her. Fawn glanced back at the other girls who waved encouragingly behind her.

"See you later!" Tinker Bell called.

"Or not!" Rosetta cried. "If you decide to go home early." Rosetta waggled her eyebrows and received a good jolt in the ribcage from Iridessa. "Ow!" She gave Iridessa a frustrated pout. "I was just sayin', y'know, in case."

The other girls' chatter was lost behind them, but not before Rosetta's words carried on the breeze, making both Vidia and Fawn blush warmly and avoid eye contact. Vidia wasn't sure they were ready for all that. She was just ready for this date. She had planned everything out once she had found out that she had such an easy task at the Fair. The other girls had insisted on helping, and Vidia couldn't refuse them.

She led Fawn through Summer, and Fawn wandered where they were going. Then, Vidia veered upwards and shot straight up into the sky. Fawn was surprised. They were going on a date in the… sky? I mean, sure, she loved flying high but… that was a kind of normal thing to do for a fairy. Vidia flew in a direct line through the low lying clouds that were beginning to wisp away in the evening breeze. They shot through the clouds, and the vapor melted around them. Clouds were tricky and water and storm talents often had trouble with them. Vidia made her way through them and headed directly toward a larger fluffy cloud up higher than the wispy low lying ones. This cloud was especially fluffy, and Fawn admired it as they approached. Oh! A thought struck Fawn. Maybe they were going cloud-jumping. She did enjoy that every once in awhile. But Vidia had never been much for cloud jumping before. When they got close to the cloud, Vidia slowed to a stop and turned to Fawn. "Close your eyes." Fawn obeyed. "No peeking!" Vidia said firmly. Fawn nodded and allowed Vidia to lead her up through the air. "Ok… open them!" When Fawn opened her eyes, she gasped quietly. A small blanket of spider silk was laid across a small rise on the top of the cloud, and on the blanket sat a basket of berries, a leafy plate of honeycomb cakes, and a few small chocolate hearts on a small rose petal. A ring of fireflies drifted around the cloud, illuminating the small picnic.

"Oh, Vidia," Fawn's mouth fell open at the beautiful sight before her. "This is perfect."

"Do you really like it?" Vidia suddenly felt self-conscious. What if Fawn had been expecting more?

"I love it," Fawn gave Vidia an adoring smile. "I can't believe you did this!"

"Well, technically, I had help," Vidia reminded her. "Tinker Bell suggested a picnic, Silvermist made the cloud, Iridessa gathered the fireflies, Rosetta designed the setup. I just… chose the location."

Fawn flitted to a spot on the blanket. She adored the way the cloud felt underneath her. It billowed under her like thick down and kissed her skin like cool silk. She looked up at the vast expanse of velvet sky smattered with diamonds above them. The crisp air blew about them and made her want to breathe it in more deeply, even as she drew her knees to her chest. Vidia sat down on the blanket near her, resting on one arm. Fawn looked at her with an impressed grin. "The location is the best part." Vidia blushed and cast her eyes to the blanket. Fawn smirked at Vidia's shyness. It amused her that this sometimes overly-confident fairy seemed so sheepish when she was around Fawn. But Fawn understood. She felt the same way.

"I also insisted on the honeycomb cakes, even though Rosetta said they weren't very romantic," Vidia spoke into the quiet air.

"Good call," Fawn gave her an approving look. She grabbed one of the honeycomb cakes and took a large bite out of it. She let out a satisfied groan. "So good…"

Vidia chuckled. "I know those are your favorite."

Fawn swallowed her bite and stared at the other fairy who was nibbling a chocolate heart. Fawn loved the way her skin gleamed in the starlight, the way her hair fell like a plum-colored waterfall onto the cloud behind her, and the way her red lips pursed around the chocolate. Fawn found herself wishing she was that piece of chocolate, and then felt slightly embarrassed by her own mind's wanderings.

"Fawn," Vidia spoke, and at first Fawn worried that somehow Vidia had known what she was thinking. "You asked me that night on the terrace if I wanted to ask you on a date. You said you wanted something more from me." Fawn recalled what she was saying. "What do you want from me, exactly?"

Fawn looked at Vidia for a moment, took a bite of honeycomb cake, and chewed slowly as she thought. This made Vidia increasingly nervous. What was going through the russet-haired girl's head? What did that wild heart need and want from someone like Vidia? Fawn finally swallowed the bite she had taken and met Vidia's waiting gaze with a warm smile. "I want to know you, Vidia. I want to know you more than I know Rosetta, Iridessa, Silvermist, or Tinker Bell. I want to know why you feel things and what makes you tick. I want to know the layers of you like I've never known you before. I want to know you the way I knew Clark. And I want to know you so well that the more I dig the more I fall in love." Fawn swallowed hard, but not because of honeycomb cake. The knot in her throat was telling her to stop talking before she made a fool of herself, but she felt that Vidia needed to know this. "You know how when I met Gruff, I knew as soon as I met him that he wasn't a monster?" At Vidia's slow nod, Fawn rushed on. "The more I learned about him and the more I watched his behavior, the more I proved myself right. In the end, he had a heart of gold, and everyone could see it." Vidia felt that she recognized this analogy too well, but continued listening breathlessly to Fawn's nervous words. Fawn continued, "You're sometimes like Gruff, Vidia… not that I'm calling you a big hairy beast… that's… not what I'm saying… but… some people look at you, and they don't understand. I feel like I do. And I just want to prove myself right."

Vidia smiled at Fawn, "And after that?"

Fawn shrugged good-naturedly. "If I'm right about you… then I want to spend every second of every day for the rest of my life with you."

Vidia felt as if all the air had been sucked out of her lungs. "Fawn…" Vidia choked out. Fawn looked back at Vidia with a nervous look in her eyes. "I… don't want to disappoint you."

Fawn looked somberly at Vidia, and put a hand to her cheek, "You won't." She moved closer to Vidia. Fawn leaned back and laid her head on Vidia's lap. She looked up. She was very new to being physically close to Vidia and had no idea what she liked or didn't like. All she knew was that she wanted to breathe in more of Vidia.

Vidia smiled down at the casual position Fawn had decided on. It was not normal first date etiquette, and she was glad for that. She brushed Fawn's bangs away from her face. Fawn sighed and closed her eyes, a smile playing at the corner of her mouth. Fawn laid there, contentedly for a while, before saying, "Vidia, am I your… girlfriend?"

Vidia seemed to be surprised by the question and raised her eyebrows in a conceding expression. "I guess… do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Oh gosh, yes!" Fawn said earnestly and then felt embarrassed by her excitement. Vidia laughed. "Do you… want to be mine?"

"More than anything," Vidia said with a solemn smile.

Fawn flashed a genuinely excited smile back and said, "Well… I guess that's settled then."

Vidia beamed down at the freckled fairy resting in her lap. She traced the path of her high cheekbones to her cute button nose to her strawberry colored lips. "Fawn…" Vidia said tentatively.

"Yes, Vidia?" Fawn said in a low voice.

"I really… really want to kiss you," Vidia whispered.

Fawn sat up suddenly, face only inches from Vidia's. "I can't even tell you how much I want you to."

Vidia smiled. She put her hands up and cradled Fawn's face in her hands. She tilted her head slightly to the side and placed a slow, gentle kiss on Fawn's lips. The girl's lips were so soft, and her mouth tasted like honey. Vidia wrapped one arm around Fawn's neck and the other around her waist. Fawn responded and fell into Vidia's embrace, melting into passion of the kiss.


	36. Pumpkin Carving

The time came to bring in Autumn on the mainland, and this required intense work from every fairy in Pixie Hollow. It was arguably the most beautiful time in Pixie Hollow due to the beautiful bold colors of the leaves, the crisp scent of apples and pumpkins ready for harvest, and the first nip of cooler weather in the air.

It was during this time that Tinker Bell insisted that the girls must have a personal pumpkin carving party and spend some much needed down time together. Her friends agreed with her, and soon enough the day was upon them.

Vidia had picked out the perfect toadstool circle for them to gather around. It was located in a small hollow in Autumn, which was shielded from the wind by a small grove of hickory trees. Iridessa gathered some fireflies and lanterns to light the small circle. Rosetta brought the most beautiful, perfectly round pumpkin for them to use that fit just within the mushroom circle. Fawn had enlisted some squirrels and Cheese to help move the pumpkin. Even though it was the smallest pumpkin in the patch, it was still as high as Fawn's shoulder, and she could have laid on it like a bed. Thankfully, Cheese and the squirrels were able to get it there pretty easily. Silvermist provided a fine layer of mist to gather around them and tuck them into the circle. Tinker Bell provided a few crude looking instruments to help them carve it. A few other friends were invited on the stipulation that they bring snacks.

Bobble and Clank brought caramel corn and sat beside Tinker Bell. Zarina brought an apple pie that she had tried her hand at making. She sat on the other side of Tinker Bell. Rosetta sat to her left beside Sled, who had brought iced cider. He was over on the warm side most of the time due to Tinker Bell's new portable cold blower that she had created with Zarina's dust alchemy. He wore it on his back, and the snow blew upwards and over him in a small shower of coolness. It made things much easier for Sled and Rosetta, and they appreciated it immensely. Nyx was invited but politely declined because Pixie Hollow was always in danger. So, the group gathered around on their toadstool seats-with the slight exception of Vidia and Fawn who were running late.

"This was such a good idea, Tink," Iridessa rubbed her chilled hands together and blew into them.

"Oh yeah," Silvermist echoed from Iridessa's left where she dug her hand in the bucket of caramel corn that Clank and Bobble had brought. "We haven't done this in a while. The past few Autumns have been so busy."

"We definitely needed some… 'us' time," Rosetta agreed heartily, but with her green eyes sliding to the hunky winter-animal fairy on her left, the group wondered which 'us' she was talking about.

Tinker Bell stood a ladder up against the pumpkin. "Oh, well, I'm just glad everyone was able to come. That is… I hope Fawn and Vidia are coming."

"They might be… delayed," Iridessa said with a bit of embarrassment in her voice.

Rosetta chuckled wickedly. "They sure do find time to sneak away and… 'talk' as they call it. Although, I'm not sure how much talking is actually getting done."

The whole group laughed until a rustle of leaves told them someone else was approaching. First to erupt from the leaves was Vidia, and right behind her came Fawn. Both of them had slightly disheveled hair, and their clothes were wrinkled. They were both flushed and breathless, and each of them wore a face of secrecy.

"Sorry, we're late," Vidia apologized and flew to an open toadstool in the circle.

"Yeah, we were… talking," Fawn hurried to say and took a seat near Vidia.

The other girls exchanged knowing glances and greeted them. All eyes were on the infatuated couple, and their cheeks reddened as the gazes of their friends held them under judgement.

"Talking?" Tinker Bell asked skeptically. "Huh. About what?"

Vidia and Fawn felt the very heavy weight of all eyes on them. They looked at each other quickly and they both stammered.

"Weather," stuttered Vidia.

"Work," Fawn said at the same time Vidia answered.

They looked at each other again, cringing when their answers didn't match.

"Uh, the work that we do… with the weather," Fawn offered. Then looked to Vidia for approval. The fast flyer covered her face in humiliation. She wasn't sure what exactly they thought, but now she knew they suspected them of doing more than just talking. She was almost more embarrassed by exactly how sheepish they were about the innocent things they were actually doing. Sure, they weren't talking, but the physical closeness was as simple as passionate kissing. She hadn't even gotten to see Fawn naked, although she found herself wanting to more and more often. For now, they were taking things slow. This was new to them, and Fawn…had been through a lot. Plus, it was new to the group, so they tried to keep their makeout sessions as much of a secret as they could, which Vidia could now see was futile.

"Oh, I see," Tinker Bell nodded mockingly. "Fawn, I need your help with the pumpkin," Tinker Bell tried to sound casual but the group was now beginning to tingle with amusement.

"Of course," Fawn began turning red. She looked quickly to Vidia whose neck had nearly disappeared as she sunk further into herself. A short ripple of laughter bubbled through the crowd.

Rosetta smiled at the pair; and as Fawn began to make her way down from her tall mushroom to where Tinker Bell hovered near the pumpkin on the grass, Rosetta called across the circle, "Y'all don't have to be embarrassed. We think y'all are as precious as a petunia on prairie dog."

Vidia cleared her throat and straightened herself a bit. "Thanks, I guess."

"I just can't believe it took you two this long to figure this out," Zarina spoke up from where she casually drank a cup of iced cider.

"Wait," Fawn said from where she perched on top of the pumpkin and was nearly eye level with Zarina "You… knew?"

"Oh sure," Zarina waved her off.

"How?" Vidia asked in shock.

"Well," Zarina seemed to become confused by their genuine disbelief. "It was little things… like the way you spoke to each other and the way you interacted. Fawn always seemed to find an excuse to be near Vidia, and Vidia seemed to mind Fawn's company far less than she minded anyone else's. Eventually, I just kept my eyes out, and I caught the lilt in Vidia's voice when she said Fawn's name and the way Fawn would lay her hand on Vidia's shoulder, so subtly but more lovingly than she did anyone else."

The entire group was in awe.

Vidia shifted in her seat and cast Fawn a bashful look. Fawn returned it, and they both smiled quickly at each other.

"That's a pretty good eye there, Zarina," Silvermist noted. "You should have been there when Vidia got stuck in the mud on the Mainland, and Fawn was the first to try to help her. And then when Fawn… like… actually died, and then came back, we all gathered sort of around her feet, because that seemed to make the most sense I guess. But Vidia was right there beside her."

Iridessa gave Silvermist a weird look. "Sil… have you been noticing them acting like this for that long and didn't say anything?"

"Yeah why?" Silvermist seemed puzzled.

"Well, don't you think we all might have liked to know about this?" Tinker Bell added from where she and Fawn were cutting into the pumpkin's rind with a saw.

"I assumed you did know," Silvermist shrugged and took another bite of a giant popped corn kernel. The girls were baffled by Silvermist and gave her odd looks. Vidia and Fawn were completely taken aback. How did anyone else know how they felt before even they did?

"Well, I sure wished someone would have clued me into this," Fawn said between gasping breaths as she and Tinker Bell lifted their makeshift "lid" off the pumpkin and tossed it to the ground. She wiped sweat from her forehead. "I could have been her girlfriend sooner."

Vidia rolled her eyes in embarrassment as Fawn now turned the entire group's attention to her. But she smiled at Fawn anyway and shot back, "I'm pretty sure I was way more of a bitch back then." The group chuckled. "You should just be glad I didn't let those humans keep Tink. I definitely wasn't girlfriend material."

Fawn giggled, and waved her off, "You don't give yourself enough credit."

"Yeah," Tinker Bell echoed as she began digging out pumpkin guts with a small shovel. "You totally sacrificed yourself for me when Lizzie's dad tried to trap me in that jar."

Vidia raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Well, if Fawn had wanted to date me then, I wouldn't have turned her down. Let's just put it that way."

Tinker Bell and Fawn did the most work on the pumpkin, since the rest of them were doing far more talking and eating than actual carving. At one point, Tinker Bell had dug far into the top of the pumpkin and they could no longer reach.

"Fawn," Tinker Bell said. "Why don't you jump down in there and keep digging and I'll go around the sides and start plotting the face. Then we can just reach through the eye and mouth holes."

"Sure," Fawn shrugged and plunged into the gooey mess of the pumpkin's insides with a loud _SQUISH._

"Eww, Fawn," Rosetta grimaced. "That looks disgustin'."

"It's actually… kind of fun," Fawn's voice echoed from out of the pumpkin.

"She won't have to be in there long," Tinker Bell reminded Rosetta as she began hacking at the front of the pumpkin.

"Oh you know she's loving it," Vidia smirked.

Eventually, the face began to form. Tinker Bell cut out the rind in two triangle eyes and a toothy grin. Fawn pushed the strings and the seeds through the holes and pretty soon the pumpkin was almost ready. Tinker Bell stood back and wiped her hands off on a small towel that Rosetta had had the foresight to bring. Fawn came tumbling through the mouth hole.

"Fawn?" Tinker Bell questioned the dirty, sticky girl in front of her.

"Sorry, Tink," Fawn tried to brush off some of the pumpkin guts but they simply stuck more. "I couldn't reach the top." Fawn pointed to her wings which were also caked in sticky goo. "Pumpkin juice works pretty similarly to water or mud, apparently."

"Oh gee, Fawn," Tinker Bell put her hands on her hips. "I didn't even think of that. You're going to need a good wing-washing."

"Oh my goodness, yes," Rosetta seemed revolted as if she were looking at an atrocity.

Iridessa sniffed the air, "Fawn, is that you or the pumpkin?"

Fawn sniffed herself. "I really can't tell, but I'm guessing it's mostly me."

"You'll have to go sit beside Rosetta, then," Vidia teased. "I don't want that gross stuff over here near me."

"Oh, you could sit beside me, Fawn," a strange voice came out of the hickory grove. "I don't mind if you're covered in goop." The group turned to look towards the voice. There before them was Buck, carrying a large tray of cookies. "Clank told me you guys were going to be pumpkin carving tonight and to bring a snack-they're cinnamon cookies."

The group looked awkwardly at Buck and then to Clank, who waved sheepishly. "He's got good cookies," Clank offered as his reason.

Vidia was immediately put off guard, and that made her uncomfortable. "I didn't mean she actually couldn't sit beside me. It was a joke."

Fawn noticed the tension in Vidia's voice, but Buck didn't. In fact, he didn't seem to notice that he had sort of crashed a private party. However, he had been invited, and they couldn't be rude now. The group seemed to be in unison now. The issue was going to be making sure it was comfortable for everyone, since they all were aware of Vidia's distaste for Buck and Buck's crush on Fawn. That is, besides Buck himself, who still could not get the concept of two girls dating and continued to pursue Fawn to the point of annoyance. However, they were fairies that cared about others, so they did their best.

"You could sit here beside me, Buck," Iridessa tried to sound encouraging and cheerful.

"Yeah, we're almost done with the pumpkin, but we still have plenty of food," Tinker Bell ventured.

"I'd like to sit beside Fawn, thanks," Buck nodded absently to Iridessa.

"Excuse me!" Vidia said in an irritated voice and flitted down next to Fawn. "I'm sitting beside Fawn… since she's my… _girlfriend._"

"She has two sides," Buck smiled sweetly back at Vidia. Was he really that clueless or just really good at denial?

"Actually, I'm not even sitting right now, Buck," Fawn hurried to calm the rising tension. "I was just about to go wash up really quick. So, why don't you chat with Dess or Sled. He's an animal talent, too." Fawn gave Vidia a reproachful look and whispered, "Calm down. Trust me."

"It's not you I don't trust," Vidia whispered back, eyeing the easy way that Buck was chatting with Tinker Bell, but refusing to do as Fawn said and sit down next to someone else. He hung close to where Fawn was.

"Ugh, let me just go wash up, ok?" Fawn rolled her eyes. "Play nice!" She charged Vidia with one finger before running off into the woods.

Vidia huffed and went back to her toadstool. Why had he come? He was going to ruin their entire night. None of them even knew him that well. Fawn was the only one who'd had more than two conversations with the sparrowman. No one really liked him, which was probably the only reason he was so attached to Fawn. She was probably the only one in all of Pixie Hollow who could put up with him. Vidia continued stewing until Fawn got back from the stream.

"Damn!" Fawn yelled, sounding exhilarated. "That water was freezing but it felt fantastic!" Upon returning, she had shed her sweater and was now in merely a tank top and capris. She was barefoot and her arms and face shined where she had washed the pumpkin off of her. Vidia allowed herself to admire Fawn's body, as she had begun to do recently. She admired the way her bangs stuck to her freckled face. The water from the river that still clung to them dripped down her face and neck, pooling in her cleavage which was quite obvious in the tiny tank top that she wore. Vidia traced the line of her bust to where it dipped in at her waist and then drew outwards in a broad slope down her womanly hips. Fawn's sweater fell from her hands, and Fawn bent to pick it up. Vidia leaned slightly to get a better look. Those capris were even tighter than the shirt and were framing the shape of her large muscular thighs and round butt. Vidia felt a warm sensation inside her and she bit her lip slightly. It was then, that she caught the look on Buck's face. He was staring at Fawn, and it was obvious that the figure Vidia had been admiring was not lost on him. His jaw was still hanging open, and his eyes were nearly popping out of his head.

Vidia suddenly lost all sense of that tingling sensation that had begun to resonate through her. It was replaced by a burning feeling in her chest when she saw that look on Buck's stupid face. He had no right to look at Fawn like that. Fawn was her girlfriend. Not his. She would never be his. Even if Vidia wasn't in the picture, Fawn seemed to be completely uninterested in the sparrowman. There was not one chance in Neverland that he would ever get to be with Fawn. So, he had zero right to look at her that way. Vidia could see the lust in his eyes and she grew angrier. What was the dweeb thinking? What sort of horrible things was he wanting to do to Fawn? How lewd were his thoughts becoming, even now, as the rest of the group was oblivious, especially Fawn? Vidia was met with this intense desire to throw a blanket around Fawn to shield her from prying eyes. How dare he look at her like a piece of meat that he wanted to tear apart, and then pretend to actually care for her? Vidia knew all too well what that led to. Phoenix was what it led to. Men just like that. Thinking that they had some right over a woman's body. Vidia began to feel the anger clutching at her throat, threatening to force itself out of her. This innocuous looking animal-fairy was really no different than Phoenix, when you boiled it down. This thought drove Vidia's anger, and soon it had enough fuel to make its escape.

"How dare you!" Vidia suddenly growled. It was an ice cold growl and the chill in it quieted the group in seconds.

"Vidia?" Fawn questioned.

"You have no right, Buck," Vidia flitted down off of her toadstool, passing by Fawn without even a glance towards her, and stood directly in front of Buck. "You need to go."

"Wait a minute, Vidia," Tinker Bell went to put a hand on her friend's shoulder, and Vidia spun to shoot Tinker Bell a look that dared her to keep talking but promised that she wouldn't like what happened next. Tinker Bell knew that look and chose her words wisely. "Just… tell us what he's done."

Vidia turned to again berate Buck. "He was looking at Fawn."

"Looking at me?" Fawn asked in bewilderment. "Why is that a problem, Vidia?"

"I mean, he was _looking_ at you… y'know… like he wanted you… like… lustily," Vidia tried to get Fawn to understand how bad this situation was. They had no way to tell that he wasn't just the beginning stages of another Phoenix. "The look in eyes was like a wolf looking at a lamb, Fawn. It makes me sick."

A look of realization came over Fawn, and she gave her friends a pleading look. She knew she needed to stop this before it got worse, but she had no idea how to do that. "Vidia… I don't think he was meaning to…"

"I know he was!" Vidia shot back, interrupting Fawn. "This guy just waltzes in on our party, which was a private party, by the way, and starts sizing you up like you're his next meal. Yeah, no… I'm not letting that go."

Fawn walked up and placed a gentle hand on Vidia. "I think you might need to take a breath."

"I'll be able to breathe when this _insect,_ leaves," Vidia had poison in her voice and daggers in her eyes. At that point the girls could see the fear in Buck's face and wondered if it might be better if he did just leave. "You heard me, Buck!" Vidia suddenly shouted. She moved in on him and grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Look, I don't know why you're so mad," Buck stammered.

"Get out of here!" Vidia shoved him, and Buck went sprawling across the ground. There was a gasp through the group. They all leapt down to try to intervene. Buck cowered away from Vidia. Fawn and Tinker Bell ran to grab each of Vidia's arms before she pushed him again. Sled and Rosetta helped Buck to his feet. Iridessa urged him to just go home and to forgive Vidia for her actions. Buck accepted Iridessa's advice and flew off into the dark.

When he was gone, a sudden stillness fell over the place like a dense fog. They were all looking at Vidia in dismay. She stood in a daze for a moment before coming back to reality. She became painfully aware of the shocked faces around her. She locked eyes with Fawn.

"What the hell was that, Vidia?" Fawn asked before anyone else could speak.

Vidia could see the pain in her eyes and hung her head. "I-I'm sorry."

When it seemed that Vidia was no longer angry, Tinker Bell released her arm. Vidia sunk into the grass, exhausted and ashamed. Fawn stood over her, unsure of what to do or think. Everyone else stood and looked at each other awkwardly.

"Maybe you should go ahead and go home," Tinker Bell whispered to Clank and Bobble who agreed and bumbled away through the night.

"I should also be going," Zarina said stiffly. She gave Tinker Bell an apologetic smile before springing off into the darkness.

"Are you coming back to my place tonight, or am I going to yours?" Sled whispered huskily in Rosetta's ear, and it didn't ease the tension already sticking to the group.

Rosetta waved him off and said, "I'll meet you at your place, later."

"Ok, Rosetta," Sled nodded and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Bye-bye, sug," Rosetta said, absently. Her thoughts were mostly centered on Vidia and her strange behavior. Sled shrugged and flitted off towards Winter.

It was just the six close friends left in the hollow and not one of them knew what to say.

"I… I really am sorry, guys," Vidia said pleadingly. "I don't know what came over me."

Fawn sank down beside her, but didn't say anything. She played with the pleats of her braid and avoided making eye contact with her girlfriend.

"We just haven't seen you that mad in a really long time," Tinker Bell offered gently.

"Yeah, you sounded just like the old Vidia," Silvermist said in a solemn tone.

"Do you have any idea why you got strung out like that?" Rosetta asked. "You were madder than a mouse chewing on nettles."

"It was just… his face," Vidia tried to explain. "I couldn't handle the thought of him looking at Fawn that way… I mean… it was like… it was like…" Vidia struggled to explain.

Fawn heard her stammering and she lifted her head from where she rested it on one knee. She began to feel a cold sensation running down her back, something similar to dread. "What was it like, Vidia?" Fawn urged Vidia to continue her sentence.

"Like Phoenix!" Vidia shouted louder than she had intended. The girls gasped. They hadn't spoken of him much. Most of them were trying to forget. They all shuddered at the name.

Fawn's eyes welled with tears. "Vidia, you have got to let that go and move on."

"I don't know how to move on," Vidia muttered. "I just keep seeing his face, looking at you."

Fawn shuddered at the memory, her lip quivered. "I've…moved past that. You have to, too."

Vidia's face fell. "I'm trying."

Tinker Bell looked solemnly at the pair on the grass before her. She put a hand out to help Vidia up. Rosetta followed suit and helped Fawn up. Silvermist and Iridessa helped to dust the grass off of them. Tinker Bell spoke, "I think we all could use some sleep."

"But what about the pumpkin?" Fawn asked.

"We'll come back first thing tomorrow and get it," Tinker Bell tried to assure her. "Then we'll light it tomorrow night."

Vidia felt terrible for ruining everyone's night, and she hugged her arms tightly around her. Tinker Bell waited by her side. Her teapot house was in the same direction as Vidia's sour plum tree. She would accompany her friend home. She felt it was the right thing to do. "Sil, Dess, can you take Fawn home? Her wings are probably still sticky."

"Yeah, they are," Fawn spoke in a low voice. She seemed pretty upset, and Vidia felt like a knife had been stabbed into her heart. She hadn't meant to hurt Fawn. That was the last thing she had wanted. Silvermist and Iridessa nodded and prepared to take Fawn home.

Vidia kept her back turned. She didn't want to make Fawn feel like she had to be polite, or even interact with her at all, after her behavior. But a tap on her shoulder made her turn slowly. Fawn was standing before her with a sad and solemn smile on her face. She extended her arms for a hug and Vidia returned it. "I'm… so sorry, Fawn." Vidia spoke slowly and deliberately. She wanted to make Fawn understand how bad she felt.

"I know you are, Vidia," Fawn put a hand to her girlfriend's cheek. "See you for bird washing tomorrow." With that, Fawn turned to where Silvermist and Iridessa were waiting. They hoisted her up and carried her back towards her home. Rosetta gave Vidia an encouraging smile and then went to join her boyfriend.

Tinker Bell didn't pester Vidia with conversation on the way home and simply said goodnight when she dropped Vidia at her sour plum tree. Vidia grunted in reply, but then gloomily went inside and shut the door.


	37. Rage

A few weeks passed, and no one mentioned the incident with Buck at the pumpkin carving. Vidia had apologized, and as far as the other girls were concerned, that was that. Everyone had a bad day now and again. Fawn had forgiven her, and she and Vidia were as close as ever.

One afternoon, Vidia was blowing dandelion seeds through the air. Her lips were pursed, and her grey eyes were focused. She usually enjoyed this time of day. It was quiet, as most of the fairies were resting or eating lunch. She could get more work done without others interrupting her. Her breeze was blowing strong through the green grass of Summer, and she breathed in deeply of the fresh smell.

Oh great. She huffed as one of the seeds got caught in a blade of grass. She flew down to untangle it and noticed an eerie sensation surrounding her. She felt the strange prickle on her neck that told her someone was watching her. She peered through the fields of thick grass around her, but saw no sign of anything but her winds rustling the blades. She frowned. Suddenly, she heard a yell behind her. She leapt back, terror seizing her. She whirled to face her attacker and found herself staring into amber eyes and a freckled nose.

"Fawn!" Vidia cried. A mix of irritation and relief swelled in her, and she couldn't decide how she felt. She let her brows furrow, and she tried to calm her racing heart. She caught sight of the sheepish animal fairy, twirling her braid. Vidia wanted to reprimand Fawn for sneaking up on her like that; but when she opened her mouth to speak, Fawn leapt on her, wrapping her arms around Vidia's neck and kissing her. Vidia was taken aback by this, and her first instinct was to grow more frustrated with the head-strong fairy, but the feeling of Fawn's lips pressing into hers and the strong smell of sassafras in her nose melted her heart. Before hardly a second had gone by, she was returning the kiss warmly and wrapping her own arms around Fawn's perfect waist. They didn't have much control over the next few moments as they melted into the grass and fell to the ground. Vidia could feel the cool dirt on her back and the warmth of Fawn on top of her. Fawn's hands began to wander down the front of Vidia's chest. Fawn's eagerness was dizzying, and Vidia admired the adorable franticness of Fawn's actions. Vidia smiled evilly to herself. She could not allow Fawn to control the situation this way-scaring Vidia, stopping her from getting angry with a kiss, and now taking them further than they had gone before. Vidia felt her own mischievous inclinations rising inside of her. She could play, too. Vidia pushed on Fawn's chest, forcing her up so that she could look at her, parting their fervent mouths. Fawn stared down at her, panting, cheeks red, with need in her eyes. "Vidia, what gives?"

Vidia sat up on her elbows and moved her face daringly close to Fawn's. "Did you think you were going to get out of trouble if you got me hot enough?" Vidia raised an eyebrow, a sly smile playing across her face.

Fawn swallowed hard, and Vidia could tell she was succeeding in torturing the animal fairy by keeping her at bay. "No," Fawn said huskily. "I know I'm still in trouble."

"You got that right," Vidia answered.

"But I also know you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you," Fawn raised her eyebrow and cracked an impish smile.

Vidia bit her lip. Damn this girl. She saw right through her. She was trying to be tough, but she knew her own trembling was not lost on Fawn. To her defense, Fawn was looking down at her with the a daring smile, a heaving chest, and shining lips. How could Vidia deny both of them this pleasure for the sake of a teaching Fawn a lesson? Vidia fought with herself for only a second longer before her lips came crashing into Fawn's again. This time their lips parted and Vidia's tongue plunged into Fawn's mouth, exploring her, tasting her. Fawn moaned slightly, which drove Vidia further into madness. She was growing dizzy with desire and pulled Fawn closer until their bodies were wound together.

Fawn's hands roved over Vidia's body. She could feel their chests brushing against each other. The need to touch Vidia's beautiful fair skin was rising inside her. So, as her tongue traced across Vidia's wine-colored lips, her fingers fumbled to try to unlatch Vidia's vest. She felt Vidia flinch as she felt what was happening but then Vidia seemed to surrender to the idea and allowed Fawn to continue, while allowing her own hands to wander over Fawn's prominent bust. Fawn grabbed at the shirt and finally got it unfastened. Her heart skipped a beat, and she eagerly touched the soft skin of Vidia's stomach. She traced her ribs upwards. She could feel Vidia's body trembling.

Vidia had thought about stopping Fawn. This was no place for them to take this to the next level, but now that Fawn's warm hand was caressing her skin, she couldn't stop it. She was absolutely powerless and she didn't mind. Whatever Fawn wanted from Vidia, she could have.

Fawn continued upwards, heart racing as her hand moved closer and closer to Vidia's delicate bust. The girls were both enraptured in the moment and they didn't hear the approaching chatter of their friends. Suddenly, a cry of "Vidia!" made both girls gasp. In a panic, they parted, quickly righting their clothing and running fingers through their hair. They both shared a look of disappointment at not being able to go as far as they might have liked, but the knowledge that they had taken a further step filled them both with excitement.

"Funny, she was supposed to be working here," Tinker Bell's voice rang out.

Vidia growled and rolled her eyes. "Why?" She bemoaned the intrusion.

Fawn chuckled silently and stroked Vidia's cheek reassuringly. "Don't worry. We'll do that again." She cast a suggestive look at the other with her eyebrows. Vidia looked wickedly back at her.

"Maybe she went to see Fawn," Silvermist suggested.

"Yeah, she was working nearby," Iridessa agreed. Their voices were only a little bit away to where the grass was thinner, where Vidia had been blowing seeds earlier. Fawn and Vidia moved closer, shrouded by the thick brush.

"Maybe, they're _talking_," Rosetta snickered.

"Rosetta," Iridessa growled. "Do you have to be inappropriate? It is their business."

"I know, I know," Rosetta said defensively. "I just wish they'd give us more juicy details. Like have they done it yet?" Fawn and Vidia exchanged a nervous glance and then felt the heat rise into their cheeks.

"I don't know… don't you think they'd take things slow?" Tinker Bell seemed unsure.

"With how well things are going?" Rosetta seemed in disbelief. Fawn and Vidia snuck closer to where they could see their friends hovering just above where they stood.

"How does… it… even work, anyway?" Tinker Bell asked slowly and tentatively, as if she knew she were asking something that was wrong.

Rosetta raised an eyebrow at Tinker Bell. "Well first, there's a bee, and there's a flower…"

Tinker Bell put her hands up and grimaced. "NO! God, Rosetta, I know how 'it' works. I mean… they're both girls."

"I've noticed," Rosetta was not amused.

"Ok, so from what I know about 'it', which granted, is not very much," Tinker Bell shrugged awkwardly "Wouldn't it be… well… different for two girls?"

Iridessa was visibly uncomfortable, and Silvermist obviously had no idea what they were talking about. Fawn and Vidia could feel the weight of their friends' conversation sinking over them. Fawn thought for a second, brows furrowed. She wasn't sure herself how it worked. She glanced over at Vidia. Surely they would figure it out?

The other girls continued, and Fawn and Vidia wondered when they should reveal themselves. It was going to be uncomfortable no matter what.

Rosetta was trying to explain to Tinker Bell how it worked with her hands, and Tinker Bell and Iridessa were growing more and more uncomfortable. Silvermist seemed to think a puppet show was being put on.

Vidia was growing very uneasy. She wasn't only embarrassed, but she was also upset that this conversation was happening behind her and Fawn's backs. What kind of stuff did they usually say when Fawn and Vidia weren't present? She could feel herself growing frustrated with their friends.

"Now, my guess," Rosetta continued. "…is that Vidia probably knows what she's doing. I don't have any foundation for it. Call it a hunch if you want. I just think she's been around more than we give her credit."

That comment made Fawn give Vidia a questioning look, and this made Vidia more upset. How dare Rosetta assume anything about her? What was this making Fawn think?

"But Fawn…" Rosetta was rambling on despite Tinker Bell and Iridessa's suggestion that they just go find their friends. "She's only been with one person in total and that was that fiance of hers, Clark. She'll have no idea what she's doing." Vidia saw Fawn flinch slightly. "Vidia will have to teach her I'm sure."

Vidia could feel her blood beginning to boil. Rosetta had no right to talk about Fawn like that. She glanced over to see Fawn's eyes downcast rubbing her shoulder with her other hand. They were making Fawn self-conscious, and Vidia hated that. Vidia frowned, her brows knit together. Her heart was pumping anger through her veins, and she struggled to breathe normally.

"But I assure you that once she does know what she's doing, she'll be a tiger!" Rosetta chuckled mischievously. "I mean… she is an _animal _fairy."

Vidia heard this and shot a look at Fawn. Fawn's face was covered in shame, and she allowed her bangs to fall in front of her face. Vidia felt as if someone had just punched her in the gut. What was Rosetta thinking? Was she actually comparing Fawn to an animal? How could Rosetta even think of her friends like that?

"Ro, that's hardly appropriate," Iridessa said, only a fraction of what Vidia wanted to say.

"Oh, well, of course not, but I'm only talking to you, girls," Rosetta waved it off. "I'm not blabbering to Clank or someone. And y'all know I'm right about Fawn. I'll bet she'll use fingernails."

"Rosetta!" Tinker Bell reprimanded.

That was it, though. That was Vidia's limit. She couldn't listen to anymore. She didn't know what Rosetta was thinking, but she didn't like it. The fact that she could even be thinking about Fawn in that situation was horrible to Vidia. That was Fawn's private life and that was no one's business but Fawn's. No one should be thinking about Fawn that way. Especially not someone who was supposed take care of her. Vidia was too angry to reason with herself. If she showed herself and yelled at Rosetta now, they'd know they were hiding in the grass, but that didn't matter to Vidia. She was too angry. Her vision was blurred, and her breath was coming in puffs. She shot out from the grass. "Rosetta!" She yelled. Her face was contorted, and Rosetta cowered in the wake of Vidia's anger.

"Sugar plum," Rosetta said nervously. "What.. what.. Where'd you come from?"

"I've been right here, and I heard everything!" Vidia yelled. The group could tell that his was bad. Vidia hadn't been this mad at someone since Buck, and this time she was mad at one of them. "How dare you talk about Fawn like that! You're supposed to be her friend."

"I-I am her friend, Vidia," Rosetta said apologetically. "I didn't mean anything bad by what I said."

"Oh, so you didn't mean to think about us in bed together? You didn't mean to just be commenting on how it worked, or what exactly Fawn would be like?" Vidia questioned skeptically.

Rosetta stammered as she tried to explain. "Well, yes, but… I was just…"

"I can't believe you were thinking about her like that," Vidia screamed, getting even closer to Rosetta's face. She could feel her blood pumping in her temple, and she could tell that she was overreacting but she couldn't help it. Rosetta didn't have any right. "You don't get to think about her like that! She's not yours! She belongs to no one!" Vidia could feel her vision becoming blurry. Was it tears or just madness?

Rosetta seemed shocked. "I know that, Vidia! I said I didn't mean anything by my comments, and I am offended that you would suggest that I crossed a line." Rosetta became defensive in the wake of Vidia's onslaught.

"Oh, you're offended?!" Vidia asked, laughing darkly. "Really? Don't give me that bull. You're just pissed that I caught you acting like Phoenix!"

That dart flew and struck the entire group. The silence that came after that was heavy and the girls exchanged glances. Rosetta paled, and then her eyes narrowed in anger. "How dare you!" She shot her finger out into Vidia's face. "How dare you compare me to that… monster!"

"You were… picturing her!" Vidia shot back. Vidia looked back at Rosetta's green eyes and red hair, and all she could see was Phoenix, sitting in the hospital, picturing Fawn's naked body and reveling in the memory of his victory. Her friends were no longer there with her. She was alone in his hospital room, facing him. He was completely vulnerable, and he was there before her. She wasn't sure what came over her; but she just couldn't get that image out of her head, and she felt the rage rising within her. Before she could stop it, her fist shot out and clocked Rosetta in the chin. Rosetta flew back and hit the dirt in a daze.

The girls gasped. But Rosetta was a tough fairy and wasn't going to let anyone treat her badly. She got up out of the dirt and flew at Vidia, yelling. She shot out her own fist, and it made contact with Vidia's stomach. She wasn't as strong as Vidia, but Vidia still stumbled back.

"Guys, please stop!" Iridessa pleaded.

"This is crazy," Tinker Bell agreed.

Silvermist looked as if she were going to cry, "You're friends."

Rosetta looked at them sadly but said, "I never start a fight, but I always finish it."

Vidia growled back at Rosetta, and suddenly they met in the air, arms locked, wrestling each other to the ground. They tumbled through the grass, throwing punches and pulling hair when they could get an attack in. They only struggled for another moment before they rolled into someone's legs. They stopped fighting to look up at the person. Furious warm eyes met theirs.

"What is wrong with you, Vidia?" Fawn demanded. Vidia hopped up off of Rosetta. She looked dazed and seemed to have no idea where she was. She looked down at Rosetta, saw her disheveled hair and dirty dress. She had the sinking feeling in her stomach that it was her fault. She stuck a hand out to help Rosetta up. Rosetta seemed surprised at first but then accepted it. She stood up and joined Tinker Bell, Iridessa, and Silvermist where they stood close by, watching Fawn and Vidia's interaction. Vidia looked to Fawn. There was hurt there, but mostly anger.

"Fawn… I'm sorry," Vidia held her hands up to Fawn, palm upwards in apology.

"I don't want to hear it," Fawn said, angrily. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. "You attacked Rosetta. She's my friend."

"But she said…" Vidia started to explain.

"I _don't_ want to hear it." Fawn scoffed, obviously at her wit's end. "I don't think I can do this anymore."

Vidia gasped, as if Fawn had punched her harder than Rosetta had. "Wait… you don't mean, you're done with me?" A tear escaped her wide grey eyes and touched Fawn's heart.

"I don't want to be," Fawn was actually crying now. The tears flowed freely, and she was beginning to sob. "But… I don't know what to do." Fawn choked on a sob and began again. "You are so… consumed with Phoenix that it's destroying you."

Vidia could feel the tears on her cheeks, but she felt too numb to wipe them away. Her body would move under the weight of Fawn's pained expression and sobbing voice. "Fawn, don't give up on me."

Fawn turned her head away from Vidia's pleading eyes. "You have got to move on from Phoenix. This is unhealthy. You have to forgive him."

"But how… how can I forgive him when he hurt you like that?" Vidia burst out. "I…I haven't gotten to touch you the way he already has. I care about you, and he couldn't give a shit. It's not fair. I hate him."

Fawn stared hard at Vidia, resolution suddenly replacing the sadness. "You need to fix this, Vidia. You need to deal with whatever you're feeling." Vidia could feel the dread of something coming-something that she had feared would happen. "If you're completely consumed with Phoenix, then you have no room for me." Fawn's eyes were still glassy from tears, but her jaw was set. She was sure of herself. As much as she wanted Vidia, this was not something she could deal with. "When you decide that you want me more than you want to hate Phoenix, come find me. I'll be taking care of skunk or something." Fawn was short with Vidia and gave her no time to process before she flitted off to Autumn.

The girls waiting behind Vidia wore faces of shock and sorrow. Rosetta was mortified that her words had caused all this trouble. She put a hand on Vidia's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, sugar plum."

"I'm sure she just needs some time," Iridessa offered.

"She cares about you," Silvermist encouraged.

Tinker Bell looked solemnly at Vidia's tear-streaked face, "And she's right y'know? You need to figure out why you're so angry."

Vidia nodded sorrowfully. She knew they were right. She put a hand to her mouth to stifle a sob. She shook their hands off her shoulders and flew off towards Spring.

She sat for hours in a oak tree, ignoring her tasks. She sat staring in the direction of the hospital in Elderberry Bracken. She could see where the dark berries covered the bush. She felt badly for hurting Fawn, and she knew she had overreacted to Rosetta's words. She knew Rosetta could be crass sometimes in private. She was playful and sexual, and she liked talking about it. Vidia was well aware of this, and nothing Vidia had heard that day was different from anything Rosetta had said about anyone else before. So, she knew the true enemy had never been Rosetta. It had always been Phoenix. She knew that he was the true target of her anger. She narrowed her eyes as she stared in the direction of the hospital. She felt like she could practically see his smug face staring back at her. She could feel the familiar anger rising. He had taken Fawn away from her… again. He was still hurting them, even though he was locked up. The other girls acted like this was something that she was doing-that she was obsessing. This was him, though. This was all him. He was in her head, where he wanted to be. He was still hurting them like he had always wanted to. He was enjoying the fantasies of his own mind while he was provided with food and shelter and healing. This made Vidia feel almost sick to her stomach. He deserved none of that. He deserved to be miserable. Vidia felt that familiar fantasy beginning to sneak back into her mind. The image of her standing over him, pumping her fists into him at lightning speeds until he bruised and bled. She felt elation rising within her as she pictured him begging for forgiveness, begging for his life. Vidia felt a rush as she pictured spurning his pleading and continuing to hit him until he lay unconscious beneath her in a puddle of blood.

That rush struck her and suddenly she realized, this was what she needed. She needed to see Phoenix suffer for what he did to them. She needed to punish Phoenix for what he did for Fawn. That was what she needed to move on. That would give her closure. She leapt to her feet in the dying light of the sun. She needed to get this out of her system. Then she would be able to get Fawn back. Then, one day, Fawn would love her. She set her jaw. The night was beginning to fall, and she knew what she had to do. She flew swiftly back to her sour plum tree to wait for the ideal moment. Hopefully, this would work. She would get Fawn back.


	38. Revenge

**Author's Note: This next chapter contains dark content of a violent nature. Please read this chapter advisedly. **

Vidia stayed up well past midnight, thinking over her plan. She needed to get to Phoenix. All mental patients were in the uppermost, innermost rooms, none of which had windows. So she couldn't just fly in. She would have to search the whole upper level. They didn't lock the rooms, and they wouldn't need to if Phoenix was comatose. Vidia smirked at the idea of him being unable to move. She'd done that, and she was still proud of herself. However, she regretted that the shadow hadn't killed him. No matter. She would fix that tonight. The biggest issue was making sure none of the nurses or healing talents came upon her while she was with Phoenix. For that, she just needed some poppy pollen. She knew a certain someone had some to spare.

At about the third hour of the morning, Vidia made her way to Zarina's house. She could have gotten in and out fast enough to avoid being seen if she were flying at her fastest, but the sound wave would wake up Zarina, and she would be able to tell the girls who it was that stole the poppy dust. So Vidia would have to sneak in. She pushed the door open slightly and glanced around the dark, quiet house. Thankfully, Zarina was slightly messy, and her alchemy table was strewn with different ingredients and different dust types. Vidia flitted into the house, nearly silently except for the small breeze that her wings created. She glanced around the shelves and drawers of the desk, most of which were hanging open, their contents pouring out. There was no sign of the poppy dust. She was beginning to grow worried. The longer she was in the house, the more likely Zarina would wake up and find her. She cast a quick glance to Zarina's bedroom leaf-curtain and continued searching. Suddenly, her eyes fell upon a small pink bag on a shelf. Pink dust was all over the area around it. The smell of it was strong, even through the bag. Vidia smiled wickedly. That was it. She was sure. She grabbed it quickly, glad that the bag kept the sleep effects contained. She cast one more glance at Zarina's bedroom, and then flitted back out of the house, leaving the door slightly ajar behind her.

She tucked the bag into a pocket of her pants and sped to Elderberry Bracken, knowing that she only had a few precious hours of darkness left. She wanted to get as close as she could to the top level from the outside, to avoid going through as much of the hospital as she could. She looped the bush a few times, trying to find any unoccupied rooms that she could sneak in through. Luckily for her, a room on the fifth level had a large window but was empty and the door was open. She plunged quickly into the room and eased herself into the shadows. Very little noise came through the door of the room, so she slipped quietly along the floor to where she could look out into the hallway. No one was there. Perfect. She moved slowly into the hallway and hovered down it, sticking to the shadows. Towards the deepest part of the bush, she found a shaft that led upwards to the higher levels. Each was marked with a number. She made her way upwards, keeping as closely to the walls as she could so that she didn't have to pass by the openings into the hallways.

She finally got to the top floor and peeked into the hall. It was lined with closed doors, each one with a tiny window so that the nurses could easily keep tabs on the patient's. At the very end of the hall were two nurses tending to an ill fairy. One had fierce orange hair, and the other was pale blonde. They seemed pretty preoccupied with getting the patient's limp body into bed, so Vidia looked in the rooms that she could as she made her way down the hall. Phoenix was in none of them, and Vidia worried that he might be directly across from where the nurses were. She came closer to the room and could finally see the girl that was being tended to. Vidia recognized her as an aphid-wrangling talent who had had a run in with a poisonous spider. Her name was Celia, but the girl no longer remembered that. Vidia could see her sepia skin and brown dreadlocks from where she stood. She could also see the look of despair in the blue crystal eyes and the dark, web-like scar on her cheek. Vidia felt sad as she watched the nurses administer her medicine. Celia could no longer take care of herself and would spend the rest of her life here. Vidia felt a sense of dread fill her. Then, she shook it away. This was the only way to get over what Phoenix did. This was the only way to get Fawn back.

She pulled out her bag of dust and got a handful ready. When she was just close enough to the nurses, she threw the dust among them and pinched her nose with her other hand and held her breath. She could see them starting to fall asleep. She glanced up to see Celia's blue, haunting stare. Vidia shivered and quickly pulled open the door across the hall from the room they were in, in an effort to get away from the sleeping dust for fear that she too would fall asleep and thus ruin her mission. She backed into the darkened room, closing the door behind her and peeking out of the small window at the slumbering nurses. She smiled to herself. Her plan had worked.

A sound met her ears-it was something like a grunt. It was then that she remembered that she was in someone's room. She turned slowly to see who she had disrupted, and there in a small bed against the wall was a red-haired man: Phoenix.

He was sitting up against the leafy backboard of the bed. His eyes were vacant, and he stared straight ahead into the dark windowless room. His skin was pale, and his cheeks were drawn. His bulk had already thinned out in the few weeks he had been there. His head drooped on his chest, and his tongue lolled about in his mouth, causing drool to pour out onto his hospital gown. He looked infantile, but Vidia could only feel disgusted.

Her body shook as she stood before him. She clenched her fists together to keep her hands from trembling and set her jaw to calm her chattering teeth. She could feel the small ember of rage flare and begin sending out waves of fire through her veins. It filled her chest with heat, and she heaved in response to the tightness. In front of her, though he was lying down completely unaware of reality, Vidia could see him clearly standing strong in the darkness of his cave with Fawn lying beneath him. The outline of Fawn's silhouette filled her mind, as he threw himself upon the animal fairy's naked figure. Vidia felt the rage grow higher, like waves of lava pouring out of the mouth of the volcano Phoenix had lived in.

Her eyes glazed over as she saw his atrocities playing over and over in her mind. She could practically hear Fawn's screams, she could feel Fawn's pain. Those terrifying eyes now bore into her own soul and those monstrous hands now grazed over her body. She felt the anger rippling across her skin, making her hair stand on end. He deserved this, she reminded herself. He had hurt Silvermist, he had hurt Tinker Bell, he had tried to kill fairies, he'd tried to kill the Queen. He had tried to destroy Pixie Hollow. And he took advantage of Fawn. Vidia could see Fawn's yellow eyes full of terror, and Vidia wanted to defend her. Phoenix was lying helpless. This was her chance to make him pay. Her anger had now reached the peak and was crashing down on her, and she felt her mind release control in the wake of it.

She rushed towards the bed and grabbed Phoenix by the collar and dragged him from the bed. His head snapped back and smacked against the floor. She smiled at the thunking sound he made. She put one foot over him so that she was standing with him between her feet. Her vision was blurred, and she could just barely make out the shape of his form beneath her. She blinked back anger and tried to focus on the blank stare. She balled her hand into a fist and took a deep breath. This was for Fawn. The lust in his eyes she had previously seen flashed before her, and she could no longer see his dazed expression-only his desire for Fawn. She blindly threw her fist out until she felt it collide with the rough skin of his cheek. The way the flesh gave beneath her knuckles felt good, and she smiled at the way his head rolled back.

She shot out her other fist. This time the hit was harder, and his face slammed against the floor. She felt the anger beginning to change into something different. The red of her rage was growing darker and darker until a blackness was racing through her. The blackness made her shiver and quake, but a smile pulled at the corners of her mouth and she punched him again. She continued pounding her fists into his flesh. Over and over and over. She watched his skin change in shade from pale to red to a deep maroon as the blood vessels in his cheeks began to burst, and the blue bruising began to move into his face.

She continued beating him, her anger taking over. Her eyes were crazed. She could feel her teeth gnashing as her knuckles burst with the effort. The pain only drove her harder. Her fist made contact with his mouth, and she saw blood beginning to pool in his mouth. He still did not respond. She could feel her body growing tired so she took advantage of her other limbs. She pulled her foot back and kicked him hard in the ribcage. He groaned involuntarily as the air rushed from his lungs. She smirked at the sound and continued kicking. She put all of her force into one good kick and when it hit his side, she heard the sound of a rib cracking. The sound filled her with more of the ecstasy inducing blackness.

She heard his breath catching in his chest from where she most likely had injured his lung. Blood spewed out of his mouth the next time she kicked his side and it quickly covered the front of his gown. This didn't slow her down. She could feel her breath coming in huffs, and she wasn't sure if her own bones were still in tact but she couldn't stop. He had not suffered enough. He was probably still thinking of Fawn.

"Fawn!" Phoenix suddenly choked out. "Please, my love. Don't leave me here alone. I'm scared."

His voice crashed into Vidia's ears, and she stopped her motions. She heard blood dripping to the floor, and she wasn't sure if it was hers or Phoenix's. He was suddenly more aware, and his face contorted in grief. He let out a gasping cry. Vidia felt the blackness of her mind clearing slowly, like thick fog. Her mind was becoming clearer. Oh god… what had she done? What kind of monster had she become, nearly killing a comatose man? She felt a pain in her hand, and she looked to get a better view of her torn knuckles. When she lifted her fist to her face, she noticed that it was fine. There was no sign of broken bones or damaged skin. She felt the sharp pain again, and she opened her palms. Four fingernail marks lined the inside of her hand, and she blinked. She glanced back at Phoenix. He was laying on the bed. When had she put him back in bed? She narrowed her eyes and examined his position. He was still leaned against the backboard staring into the dank room. She walked closer to him and looked into his face. There was no sign of any damage. Not one sign of bruising or one drop of blood. She blinked and put a hand to her forehead to steady the dizziness. But she had hit him. She was sure she had seen the blood in his teeth. She was sure she had dragged him to the floor. But there he was, lying in bed. Seemingly untouched. What had just happened?

A bit of air from outside the door seeped through a crack and hit the back of Vidia's neck, making a cold shudder run through her. She had almost killed him. Right? She remembered it so clearly. The fists flying and the blood soaking his shirt. But now she was standing by the door, and he was laying in the bed. He was fine, except for the small drool spot. Her hands were only sore from clenching them, and her jaw was practically stuck. Her heart raced as the blackness finally disappeared followed by an icy awareness. She hadn't killed him. She hadn't hurt him. She hadn't even gotten close to him. Somehow she had resisted the urge and merely fantasized the murder. The realization of it washed over her. She felt ice on her spine and a cold rock in the pit of her stomach. Her face paled, and she felt sickness stir inside her. She covered her mouth as the nausea threatened to spill out.

She fell to the ground, thankful for the cool floor. She felt wetness on her cheeks, and she heard her breath catch. She was crying. She was sobbing on the floor beside Phoenix's bed. The sobs racked her body, and she gagged as her stomach gurgled. Her tears wet the floor. She felt herself finally coming back into some measure of control, as the sobs faded and her tears flowed less freely. She wiped her face with the back of her hand and struggled to rise to her feet.

"Fawn," Phoenix whispered. Vidia felt numb to this. She had nothing else in her. She had fought as hard as she could, and now she was empty. Phoenix's eyes glistened with what looked like tears, but he didn't seem to be aware of reality any more than he had been a minute ago. "Why did you leave me all alone? It's dark here. I'm so… scared."

Vidia felt something rising in her chest, and she recognized it as pity. He was all alone. And he always would be. He had taken a piece of Fawn, but that was all he would ever have. However, Fawn had been ready to give herself completely to Vidia. Vidia could have gotten to spend the rest of her life with Fawn as a companion. Now, she had ruined it. She was alone. Just like Phoenix. She stared at the horrible, pitiful man in front of her. He had spent his life filled with anger and bitterness. And now this was how he was going to spend the rest it. No one in the whole world cared about him. Vidia felt as if she were looking into her own future, and she felt terror tremble through her. What had he done to her? What had she allowed him to do? She thought back to all of her anger in the past few weeks. The way she had treated Buck and Rosetta was despicable. And the way she had let Fawn down, it tore her heart. She didn't deserve love. She had always known it. Ever since Hemlock.

The old image of a blue-eyed sparrowman rose up from the dusty trenches of her memory. That was years old, and she shook her head to clear the thought. The memory was soon replaced by the look in Fawn's face when she had told Vidia that she couldn't do it anymore. Vidia let her head hang. Had she ruined her only chance of being happy? She looked up at Phoenix and felt numb. His face didn't incite her rage. That place inside her, where the ember of anger had burned for Phoenix, had burned itself out and was now a hollow, like it had been before Phoenix had come into their lives. She felt the cold air of loneliness rush through the hole, and suddenly a thought struck her. Fawn had told her that she had no room in her heart. Now she did. She had an empty space. One that she had tried to fill for most of her life. She thought about Fawn's playful smile, and the way she loped about after her animals. She thought about the sunrise in Fawn's eyes, and she realized the truth. Fawn was all she had ever needed. Fawn could fill that space. Fawn could make her happy if Fawn could find it in herself to forgive her.

She wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks, and glanced once more to the unconscious man in front of her. She had wanted to punish him, but lying there alone forever, with no way to be with Fawn, the memory of her constantly drifting through his mind, always out of his reach-that was a fate worse than death. Vidia almost felt sorry for him, but not quite. "Enjoy hell, Phoenix," she whispered. For she knew now that living life with Fawn was the worst hell she could imagine. She bit her lip. She had to find a way to get Fawn back. She had to humble herself and beg forgiveness. Maybe then… maybe then Fawn would decide to give her another chance. She cracked open the door and peeked into the hall. The nurses were still out of it, but she had only given them a little bit. They would be awake soon. She flitted quickly out the door, closing it behind her, leaving Phoenix to his fate. She sped down the hall and out the quiet room she had come in through, thankful that the hospital was quiet that night.

What had she been thinking? What had possessed her? She was thankful for the fresh air filling her lungs and clearing her mind. She could see the first grey streaks of dawn in the sky, and she knew she should just go home. Fawn was most likely not awake yet. But Vidia could feel the sting in her hands, and the memory of what she had almost done struck her with a renewed sense of guilt and horror. She didn't want to bother Fawn, but she needed her. Maybe Fawn would realize that she was the only way that Vidia could be saved. Maybe Fawn would think she was worthy of being helped. Vidia sped through the pine forest of summer to where Fawn's giant pinecone house sat in the branches of one of the larger pines.

When she arrived the sun was slipping just above the horizon, and the air was catching in her lungs. How was she going to confess to Fawn what she'd done? She hated the idea of facing Fawn's hurt expression. How could she bear to disappoint her again? But… the memory of Fawn comparing her to Gruff suddenly came to mind. She was definitely beastly right now, and she needed someone to believe in her. That someone was Fawn. She landed slowly on the stoop of Fawn's door and stood panting for a moment before knocking. She tried to work up the courage to knock, but her hand faltered in the air. She felt like she was going to be sick, and she could feel the tears threatening to pour from her eyes and down her cheeks. She listened to the creaking of Fawn's swing that hung from the branch her house sat on. She saw the ruffling of the red, fringed leaves that lined one side of the house. She felt a sob catch in her throat as she refocused on the acorn door. How could she find enough courage to do this?

A knock on the door at an ungodly hour of the morning woke Fawn up. She groaned and looked out the window. The sun was definitely not high enough in the sky for visitors. She halfway wondered if she was dreaming and felt herself falling back to sleep, but then the knock came again, resonating through the still air of her house. She frowned and reluctantly threw back the covers. She shivered in the chill of the morning. She slipped her feet into her brown, beat up slippers and pulled her shirt higher up around her neck. She climbed down the ladder from her loft bed and patted across her pine branch floor up to the door. She opened it and blinked blearily out into the light. The sun was streaming through the needles of her pine tree, lighting up her stoop. There before her was a sobbing Vidia. She was on her knees, tears drenching her face. Her wine colored lips quivered.

Fawn was taken aback at first, and then her brows furrowed. "Vidia," Fawn started to say. "I'm not ready to make up yet. I need some time-"

"That's fine," Vidia interrupted. "I don't expect you to be my girlfriend. What I actually need right now…is your friendship. No one else can help me."

Fawn gazed back at the sorrowful expression on Vidia's face. Those grey eyes were full of sadness. Fawn felt a prick on her heart. Compassion rose inside her as she looked at the wounded girl in front of her. She felt worry grip her, and she quietly nodded and opened the door a bit wider. Vidia nodded her silent thanks and rose to her feet and stumbled into the house.


	39. A Cry for Help

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the delayed chapter. I was on a little vacation. I'm back now and am hoping to be posting more frequently again. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

Fawn gazed at Vidia across her dining table. The fast flyer was paler than usual and was still breathing raggedly. She had been silent as Fawn made the tea and had accepted the steaming cup with a nod of her head. Now Fawn sat, wrapped in a blanket, across from her, a look of confusion on her face.

"What's going on, Vidia?" Fawn said, huskily as the morning air scraped down her dry throat. "What happened?"

"It was horrible," Vidia whispered, her head hung. Her eyes were boring holes into the table. "Oh my god, Fawn," Vidia laid her head on the table and covered it with her arm. "I killed him," she murmured.

"You… what?" Fawn felt the color drain from her face, and what felt like lead settled in her stomach. "Vidia… what have you done?"

Vidia looked up to meet Fawn's tearful gaze. "I mean… I thought I did. I was sure of it."

Fawn stared back at Vidia, in shock. "Vidia… you're scaring me." Vidia could see the goose bumps on Fawn's wrist as her hair stood on end.

"It's ok, Fawn," Vidia tried to sound reassuring, but she sounded tired. She felt her eyelids drooping, and she took a swig of steaming tea. "I thought I did. But I didn't. He's ok."

"Are you… talking about Phoenix?" Fawn put a finger out to touch Vidia's hand.

Vidia stared back at her. "Yes," she replied numbly. "I almost killed him. I was in his room at the hospital. He was right there in front of me. I could actually _see_ the blood as I beat him. And then… he was just lying there again. Nothing had happened. He was fine." Vidia looked up from where she traced the lines of the mug, to see Fawn staring blankly back at her. Fawn's face was drawn, and she looked like she might faint.

"You went to him?" Fawn choked. Vidia simply nodded. "You were going to… kill him?"

"I was going to try," Vidia corrected.

Fawn put her head in her hands, and Vidia heard her sob. "Vidia… tell me you didn't hurt him."

"I didn't," Vidia answered quickly. Too quickly.

Fawn frowned, a sheen of terror in her eyes. "Promise me."

"I swear," Vidia said solemnly. She looked Fawn dead in the eyes, so that she would know how true her intentions were in this moment. "I swear I didn't touch him."

Fawn seemed to relax slightly at this. "What stopped you?"

"I'm not sure," Vidia hesitated and then continued. "I thought I had. I had this horrible sinking feeling that I had done something I could never take back. But… he was fine. I had only imagined it." Fawn nodded slowly. Clarity seemed to be dawning on her. Vidia continued, encouraged slightly by Fawn's nod. "Then it hit me, Fawn. I still can't believe it took me this long to figure out. I wanted Phoenix to suffer. I wanted him to pay for every moment of pain he put us through… that he put you through." Vidia could see Fawn was trying to listen-trying to understand. She rushed on. "In all honesty, it was Phoenix himself that stopped me. He spoke while I was in there."

Fawn's eyes widened. "What did he say?"

Vidia remained somber. "He said your name… which should have made me mad. But then he said he was scared and asked why you had left him." Fawn seemed surprised by this. Vidia wiped a tear from her cheek and went on, "I could see the pain in his face. That was when I realized…I wanted him to suffer, but… he's already suffering. He is going to live the rest of his life, wishing he could be with you. He is going to live the rest of his life alone. And that…" Vidia choked as another sob caught in her throat. She struggled to clear it… to shove it down and face Fawn with a stiff upper lip. But the sob burst forth from her lips and echoed through the room. It hit Fawn's heart and tears pricked her eyes again. Vidia's face was pained as she winced through the sobs keeping her from speaking. Her voice was thick with emotion, "And that… that Fawn… to be without you…forever…" Vidia's voice cracked after every few words, and she stammered, "That's the wo-worst pain… I could possibly imagine."

Fawn's heart broke at the confession. She felt the pain melting from her heart. She reached her hand out, palm up, and rested it near Vidia's hand, asking her to accept it. Vidia looked tearfully at the opened hand and grabbed it, quickly. She trembled and her lips quivered. She took a deep ragged breath. "Look, Fawn… I only have one thing left to say. And if after I've said it you still want me to leave, I will." Fawn nodded in response. Vidia inhaled deeply through her nose, pressing her free hand to her temple. "I don't want to end up like him."

Fawn seemed shocked. "Vidia, you aren't anything like Phoenix. Why would you say that?"

"Fawn…" Vidia looked at her helplessly. She squeezed the rough hand in her own sickly one, and she never wanted to let go of the warmth. "I am alone. I've always been alone. You and Tink and Sil and Ro and Dessa… you all were my first real friends. And you, Fawn… you filled a hole in me that has been there for a _really_ long time. You were right… I replaced you with my anger towards Phoenix. I tried to use my need for revenge to fill it, but it didn't work. It almost broke me. When the ember finally burnt itself up, I was left alone… my heart still hollow and cold. I realized then that Phoenix and I were not too different. We had both met the most wonderful girl in the world, and we had both hurt her." Fawn could see the pain and tried to speak, but Vidia didn't give her time to respond. "So, I understand if you don't want to give me a second chance. I don't deserve one. But if for some reason, you could remember how you believed in Gruff and put the same amount of faith in me, I would be so grateful." Vidia began to cry again and took her hand from Fawn's grasp to put her hands to her head. "I don't want to live without you, Fawn. Please… even though I don't know why you even looked my way, I need your faith right now. I need you to believe I can change. I need you to believe that my fate will not be like Phoenix's. I need you to believe in me. But I completely understand if you can't… I mean, I crossed so many lines. I don't know how you could ever trust me again. I don't expect you to… I just…"

Fawn sighed exasperatedly, jumped up, and put a finger to Vidia's lips. Her eyes were shining with tears, but she wore a smile of tenderness. "Vidia… I made it my mission to try to understand you. I couldn't help being drawn to you. You make me scared and excited at the same time. I wanted to understand why you were so cold-why you wouldn't let anyone in. I knew you had good hidden deep inside you. Your dark has never fazed me. And it never will." Fawn paused, and Vidia could see the love shining from her. "Listen to me… I will never give up on you. Never. Let me help you heal from this. I know there's light inside you that we just need to get at." Fawn paused and stood up from the table to move closer to Vidia. She kneeled in front of her and grabbed both of her hands, clasping them together in hers. "The differences between you and Phoenix are many, but the biggest one that comes to mind right now, is that you actually care about me. He never did. The other difference," Fawn rose to where she was leaning over the seated Vidia. "I never loved him. But I do love you. Deeply. Truly." Fawn's voice was soft and gentle as she brushed hair from Vidia's tear-streaked face. "And I can see that you love me. Just as much. Let the darkness go, Vidia. I'm here to guide you home." Vidia's face cracked into a smile, and a joyful sob of relief bubbled out of her. She fell into Fawn's arms and hung on her. She felt that if she let go, she would float away into the darkness and loneliness again. But here, in Fawn's embrace, she was already home.


	40. Meila

Over the course of the following week, Fawn and Vidia were nearly inseparable. Their friends were supportive but confused as to what had happened literally overnight to make them both such different people the next morning. And though it did seem Vidia had made quick progress, Fawn knew better than to suppose a wound could heal so easily. This would take both of them time, but she was excited to spend that time with Vidia.

One afternoon, Vidia was finishing the last of her pollination for that day. She paid close attention to her work, but she couldn't help being distracted lately. She'd been walking on clouds. Fawn had forgiven her. Fawn had taken her back. Fawn was referring to Vidia as her girlfriend. Vidia's heart soared, and she had been reprimanded multiple times by Overseer Boreas, the supervisor of the fast-flyers, for daydreaming and letting a whirlwind go wild. She would apologize but go back to smiling the dopey smile that Elwood and Wisp had given her endless grief for. She would snap at them or make witty retorts, but she wouldn't do a thing to change her face, because no one could take this away from her. When Vidia was about to leave that day, she heard Wisp and Elwood chuckling near the stream where the fast-flyers gathered after work, since it was close to the towering mountain ash they used as headquarters. They didn't seem to realize that Vidia was standing behind them in the rushes.

"Did you hear her humming again, today?" Wisp asked Elwood. She was a platinum haired fairy who loved danger but often drove Vidia crazy with her constant desire to race her. Wisp hoped that one day she would beat Vidia, but Vidia had always been faster.

"Oh my word, yes," laughed the fast-talking Elwood. He had short black hair and honey was always dotting his chin. "That animal fairy has truly driven her insane."

Vidia knew they were talking about her and felt a familiar knot of anger making her stomach roll and her chest tighten.

"Animal fairy?" Wisp seemed shocked by the term he used. "This isn't just some animal fairy. This is Fawn… y'know…the wild one?"

"Oh!" Elwood seemed to be hearing this for the first time. Vidia wasn't surprised. He wasn't a very good listener, and it wasn't like she confided in him. In fact, Wisp must have only known from hearing it through the rumor mill. Faires were bad secret keepers, and they knew it. News traveled quickly through the kitchens and laundry rooms, down Havendish stream, and across Pixie Hollow faster than sunlight in the morning. Elwood looked up from where he reclined on a cattail. He wiggled his eyebrows up and down at Wisp. "I heard that Fawn is… like… va-va-voom." He made an exaggerated hourglass motion. Vidia's eyebrows shot up her forehead. Why were they talking about Fawn like that?

"Oh yeah…" Wisp nodded. "I've seen her. It's true. I kind of know what Vidia sees in her. I mean… y'know… if I flew that way."

"Do you think Fawn's always been into girls?" Elwood dug dirt from under his fingernails.

Wisp shrugged. "I don't know. But someone with hips like that has got to have been around." Elwood laughed raucously, snorting as he did. "I mean, she's probably wild in more ways than one."

Vidia could feel her blood boiling, and she tore through the rushes towards them. "Cut it out, guys," she yelled at them. They both paled as they realized that she'd heard them talking.

"Oh… we're sorry, Vidia," Wisp hurried to apologize. "We didn't mean any harm."

Vidia could feel her body trembling, and she balled up her fists. Wisp and Elwood exchanged worried glances. Buck had spread the news of Vidia's anger issues as quickly as he could to gain sympathy for his plight. Wisp and Elwood eyed her.

Vidia could feel her vision blurring, and she pushed against the anger rising within her. "Get out of here before I toss you both to Kyto," Vidia grunted at them through clinched teeth. They listened and hurried off before she could really explode on them.

She stood there for a moment alone, her eyes closed, breathing in the air blowing off the stream and through the rushes. She caught a familiar scent on the wind. Sassafras. She opened her eyes and Fawn stood before her, smiling in adoration.

"Fawn!" Vidia was pleasantly surprised.

"I'm proud of you," Fawn said gently. "I saw most of that, and I want to let you know that you handled that really well."

Vidia smiled in gratefulness, and suddenly realized that Fawn was dressed very differently than normal. "Uhm… Fawn…what are you wearing?" Vidia choked out. She let her eyes slide over the breathtaking girl in front of her. Her skin was tanned and shining in the sun. Fawn wore a small low-cut leafy shirt with thin straps, that bared a slight bit of midriff. The shirt was much smaller than anything Fawn usually wore. Vidia blinked but her eyes continued roving down Fawn's body. She wore tiny brown shorts that were nearly skin tight against her magnificent thighs and prominent hips. They were very short. So short that Vidia fought with her eyes to look back up to Fawn's face. Fawn was smiling mischievously. Most likely she knew what the outfit was doing to Vidia, and she was reveling in Vidia's inability to talk.

"What you've never seen me in a bathing suit before?" Fawn said, a mocking lilt in her voice.

"I-I don't think I've ever seen you bathe…" Vidia said breathlessly. Suddenly she realized what she'd said, and she stammered to correct herself, "I mean… swim. I … haven't seen you in… that."

Fawn giggled impishly. "Well, go put on yours and meet me at the cove. I've been dying for a swim after working in Summer all day."

Vidia couldn't argue with that. She rarely swam, usually preferring to relax on the beach and soak up the sun. Actually, fairies couldn't swim. Well, Rani could, but she had given up her wings. That was the only way a fairy could truly swim. But as Tinker Bell was prone to do, she became fascinated with the concept. She found a small tidal pool that was quite shallow but still contained enough water for the girls to splash around in. She had insisted that they wear special clothes. She called them bathing suits. The girls had used them a handful of times, but Vidia had been mostly out of it as she had laid out in the sun. But, today, a swim didn't sound half bad, and she would do just about anything to keep looking at Fawn in that outfit. She nodded and attempted to say, "I'll be there in a sec," but accidentally said, "I'll be there in a sex." She stammered and blushed and tried to explain, but when she saw the knowing look in Fawn's golden eyes and impish smile, she rushed off towards her sour plum tree.

She berated herself the entire time that she plowed through her drawers looking for her bathing suit. What was that? Why had she said 'sex'? She hadn't really been thinking about that. Vidia cringed. _Technically_. It was really just a slip of the tongue. But that look Fawn had give her. It made her shiver. She shook her head to clear her mind and focus on finding that bathing suit. She finally found it lying in the bottom of a trunk. Hurriedly, she put it on. She kept imagining Fawn splashing into the water in those tiny shorts and it made her fumble. Finally, she was wearing a simple bikini bottom with a strapless bikini top. She looked at herself in the mirror. She cringed. There was very little material on this thing. Fawn had never seen her in anything this revealing. She puckered her lips in a thoughtful pout and then dug into her drawers again, swearing that she had seen something useful in her hunt for her bathing suit. She pulled a long piece of fabric. It was thin, and she wrapped it around her waist, to give her some extra coverage. She shrugged at the attempt. That was as good as it was going to get. Besides… maybe Fawn would like what she saw.

When Vidia arrived at the beach area where the tidal pool appeared at low tide, Fawn was sitting on the edge of it, chatting with a starfish. Her knees were tucked up under her chin and her toes trailed in the water.

Fawn looked up when she heard Vidia's soft step in the sand nearby. Standing in the sun, her skin gleaming like an ivory statue, stood the most stunning fairy she had ever seen. The tiny piece of silk on her chest, only drew more attention the delicate line of her cleavage. Her stomach was bare and Fawn could see the pattern of her ribs under her fair skin. The skirt that was wrapped around her clung loosely to her hips and Fawn wished it would just surrender to gravity. The shortness of the skirt was quite different from Vidia's normal pant, and Fawn loved the line of her long, slender legs. Fawn could feel that she was gawking, and she struggled to close her mouth.

"V-Vidia…" Fawn leapt to her feet. "Y-You look amazing."

Vidia smiled back, raising an eyebrow at Fawn's flushed cheeks. It wasn't that warm outside. It must be the same heat that was also rising in Vidia. She walked over to the edges of the tidal pool. She looked in nervously and crossed her arms over her bare midriff. Water was very counter to a fairy's nature. "Are you sure this is safe?"

"Yeah, I've done it a few times," Fawn reassured her. "Besides, it's really shallow today." Fawn shot Vidia a smile and then plunged into the cool water. It only came to her knees. Fawn made her way to a further spot in the tidal pool and sat down on a clamshell so that the water was now at her waist. "C'mon, Vidia. The water feels great. You don't have to get your wings wet."

Vidia only hesitated another moment before that beckoning smile got the better of her. She moved her hands slowly to her hip to untie the delicate material of her skirt. Fawn's eyes widened as it fell to the ground leaving only a tiny piece of silky material wrapped around Vidia's hipbones and through the gap in her svelte thighs. Fawn's heart skipped a beat. She could now see Vidia's entire silhouette, and it left very little to the imagination. Fawn attempted to regain a regular breathing pattern before Vidia got over to her, but found it difficult as Vidia began to move.

Vidia stepped lightly into the water. It was cool and sent chill bumps running up her spine. She made her way over to where Fawn was sitting. She sat down on the clamshell beside Fawn and shivered as the water hit the small of her back. "You're sure we won't drown in this?"

"Oh no, we'll be fine," Fawn waved her off. "Besides, I'm here if you drown. I could always give you mouth to mouth." She winked at Vidia. Vidia was taken aback a bit by the insinuation. They hadn't really kissed since the entire ordeal with Phoenix had taken place. She could sense that Fawn was being cautious. She was, too. She was still struggling with her anger, and she wanted to prove she was better than that before they reestablished their physical interactions. They had shared a chaste kiss now and again when greeting each other or saying goodnight, but Fawn had taken an entirely new demeanor today, and Vidia didn't know quite what to do with it. A comfortable silence settled over them as they both enjoyed the water easing their joints, the warm sun on their faces, and the sea breeze in their hair.

At one point, Vidia saw Fawn absent-mindedly swirling her finger in the water, her brow furrowed, her thoughts seemingly far away. "Is something wrong?" Vidia questioned her girlfriend.

Fawn seemed surprised by this question and shrugged quickly. "Nothing much, I guess."

Vidia eyed her suspiciously and crossed her arms. "Right. You're just making figure-eights in the water to practice your ice-skating." The sarcasm in Vidia's voice was obvious.

Fawn laughed lightly. "Ok… you got me. I kind of want to ask you something… but… I'm kind of embarrassed to."

"Fawn," Vidia smiled. "You don't need to be embarrassed. You can ask me anything."

Fawn took a deep breath and then nodded. "Have you ever been with a girl before?" Vidia seemed shocked by the question. Fawn stammered to excuse herself, "I don't mean to pry, it's just… you're the only girl that I've ever… well… and you don't talk a lot about your past… so… I guess I just-"

"No, Fawn, it's fine," Vidia stopped Fawn's nervous rant. "It's a legitimate question." Vidia's grey eyes suddenly clouded over with memories, and Fawn could see she was far away. "Well… there was this beautiful Confectioner-talent named Meila."

_Vidia was done with her chores for day. She flew through the air at nearly invisible speeds, excited to be going to the Home Tree for supper. She'd become pretty bored with her daily tasks and though she loved working with winds, things had felt a little lonely as of late. She had been in Pixie Hollow for a couple of years, but was having trouble "acclimating" as Queen Clarion termed it. The truth was, she was a different kind of fairy. She was sarcastic and witty, and sometimes a bit narcissistic. This made it difficult with the other fairies. She didn't enjoy small talk about seasons or gossiping about other fairies. She wanted something more from most people and found that they usually didn't want that much from her. Usually supper, bath, and bed were her favorite time of day because she no longer had to put up with the loneliness. _

_She was just swooping by the Carmella's Confection, breathing in the heavily sugar-scented air, when she heard a loud scream. Her ears perked up. She wondered if someone was hurt. She listened and could hear the whirring of a contraption. She, also, heard her stomach growl and thought about ignoring the cry in favor of warm pumpernickel muffins, but then she heard the scream again, along with a cry of "Someone help!" _

_She huffed to herself. How did she get stuck with this kind of thing? She rolled her eyes and dove into the doorway of Carmella's Confections. The very strong scent of sugar hit her nose. She glanced around, wondering where the scream had come from. The room looked mostly empty, but she caught sight of two centipedes running on wheels that were powering a large vat-like bowl. Why would the two bugs be left running without supervision. "Anyone in here?" _

_A small cry of, "Here!" caught her ear. It was coming from the other side of the vat. She flew over to the other side of the vat, noticing briefly that it was a cotton-candy making contraption, with a quickly spinning wheel in the middle that the centipedes were powering. She frowned at the large, quickly-growing wad of cotton candy, still lying in the contraption. Why had this not been turned off? When she got to the other side of the vat, she still saw no one. "Where are you?" She called. _

"_Here!" The sound was even more muffled than before, but now she could tell where it was coming from. It was coming from inside the vat. She flew to look into the vat and looked for the owner of the voice. No one was there. Then, she caught it. The wad of cotton moved. Her eyes opened wide. The scream had come from there. There was someone trapped inside the candy. She dove down to the wad and began tearing at it. She noticed the heat coming from a small candle at the bottom of the vat. The heat was building and was beginning to melt the cotton candy, but not more quickly than it could build up around the figure within. Vidia became quickly aggravated with the futile attempt to dig the person out. She finally decided that she needed to get them out of the vat before she could free them from the candy. She grabbed the wad tightly and could feel someone was indeed wrapped up in it. She wondered if it was that awkward confectioner-talent sparrowman named Pollux. How did this idiot do this to himself? She finally plopped him down on the ground and again began tearing off the cotton candy. Her eyes fell on a curled up figure. It definitely wasn't Pollux. This was a fairy-one she didn't recognize. _

"_Uhm… you're free," Vidia said, wondering why the fairy was just laying there. She'd cleared off all of the cotton candy. Sure, the fairy would need a good bath but Vidia had done her good deed for the day. The trembling figure pulled her hands from where they were clasped over her head to look at Vidia. Wide brown eyes looked fearfully up at her. The look in the fairy's eyes caught Vidia off guard. She offered her hand. "Here… let me help you up." She felt obliged to add, "You're ok." The fairy looked so timid. _

_The fairy stood to her feet quickly and Vidia noticed that she was sort of skittish. She had warm tan skin, chocolate brown eyes, and pomegranate colored lips. She wore striped stockings the color of caramel and coffee. Her dress was like deep cocoa and she wore a cranberry on her belt. The most striking thing about her was the long, honey colored hair that splashed around her in striking contrast with her warm colored skin. _

_Vidia was speechless for a moment. She was dressed so different from most confectioner talents and now she had bits and pieces of pink cotton candy fluff all over her. There was something highly adorable about the sight, and Vidia found herself softening. "What's your name?" Vidia asked. _

"_Meila," the girl answered. Her voice was quiet and sweet. _

"_That's beautiful," Vidia said unintentionally. When she realized it, she cleared her throat and said, "How'd you get stuck in… cotton candy?"_

_Meila blushed deeply. "Well, I'm still learning, and I thought I could handle the machine by myself, but I slipped and there was no one to get the centipedes to stop. I feel so stupid. Carmella's going to be so angry." Meila picked a piece of cotton candy off of her and flicked it into the air. _

_Vidia watched it float lazily and then met Meila's chocolate gaze. "So you're new? That's why I don't recognize you."_

_Meila simply nodded and gave Vidia a warm smile. "Thanks for saving me." _

_Vidia found herself smiling back. "Sure. No problem." She realized that she was smiling like a dope and then frowned to correct it. "Uhm… if you're done falling into candy machines now, I'm going to go back to getting my supper." _

"_Ok… hope I see you around," Meila called behind her as Vidia sped off. Vidia shook off the strange feeling that made her not want to leave. _

Vidia's mind sprang back to the present, where yet another heart pulled on hers. Fawn was listening intently to Vidia's retelling of the story. "She and I quickly became close." Fawn could hear a slightly smile in Vidia's voice as she spoke about Meila. Fawn recognized it. She had the same smile in her own voice whenever she spoke about Clark. She stared at Vidia. How had she never heard of this girl before?

"Did you love her?" Fawn probed when Vidia didn't try to explain further.

"I did," Vidia admitted slowly. "And she loved me, too."

"_Meila, dear…" Vidia sighed in exasperation. She sat at Meila's dining table, where they usually had their evening tea. "I get that you're just little miss 'I-love-everyone' and all that, but… don't you care what they are saying about us?"_

_Meila smiled knowingly and poured tea into Vidia's cup and then into her own. She did this wordlessly, and sat down. She took a slow sip of her tea. Vidia waited patiently, knowing that this meant she was thinking. Finally, Meila spoke, "Why should I care?"_

"_Because they hate us!" Vidia cried. _

"_Gumdrop…" Meila put her hand on Vidia's. Vidia had at first hated the nickname but had eventually grown to love Meila's insistence. Meila gave Vidia an encouraging smile. "...what they think doesn't matter to me. You make me happy and no one in Never Land is going to tell me I can't be with you. What… just because one of us isn't a sparrowman? No… that's a terrible reason for me to not love you."_

_Vidia gave Meila a reluctant smile. Meila always made so much sense. She looked up and caught the Confectioner-talent's eye. Meila leaned towards Vidia, face serene, her eyes hopeful. Vidia knew this look and her heart skipped a beat. She leaned forwards to meet Meila halfway. Their lips met and Vidia soaked up the sweet scent that always clung to the other girl. Meila's lips pressed into hers in quiet ardor and Vidia accepted that the conversation was now over. _

"What happened, then?" Fawn asked, because obviously Meila was no longer in the picture. "Sounded like you were happy." Fawn said this, with a shy shrug as the slightest bit of jealousy tugged at her. Meila sure did sound like a dream.

Vidia frowned as if the memory pained her. "Well… I don't really like talking about it-"

A rustling of leaves near the entrance of the cove interrupted Vidia's sentence and when Fawn's ears perked up, Vidia was grateful for the distraction. She didn't really feel like telling the story right that second. Fawn looked too fierce, and Vidia was too happy, to go into the shadows of the past.

Suddenly Fawn perked up and called out across the beach, "Hey, Guys!" Vidia looked to see who she greeted. Tinker Bell stood near the entrance to the cove with an umbrella hoisted over her shoulder. Rosetta stood beside her carrying a picnic basket. On her other side, Silvermist was carrying a bucket and a shovel, and Iridessa had a large blanket tucked beneath her arm.

"Oh… uh," Iridessa seemed uncomfortable. "We didn't realize you guys were going to be here."

"Yeah, we thought you were on a date," Tinker Bell glanced around awkwardly.

"This is our date," Fawn shrugged. "This is what happens when I plan them."

Vidia smiled to herself at this.

"Well, we'll just be going, of course," Rosetta nodded knowingly. "We have no intention of crashin' your party."

"It wouldn't be crashing," Vidia waved her off.

Fawn nodded. "You can totally come hang out. It's not like we were making out, right, Vidia?"

Vidia eyed Fawn and couldn't read her facial expression. It was almost wistful. "Yeah, no… we've been perfectly innocent."

"Oh, so you don't mind company?" Silvermist asked, inching closer.

Fawn looked to Vidia and at her shrug, she said, "Not at all. C'mon. The water's great."

The girls smiled to each other and came over. It had been awhile since they had all hung out. The last time they had all interacted was the day of the fight and that had not been pleasant for anyone. Fawn had told them all about Vidia's confession and new realization. She had told them that she was going to help her and that she loved her. They, as always, had done their best to make sure she felt supported. So, now, Fawn and Vidia were together with their entire group for the first time in a week.

Vidia felt increasingly aware of this as eyes continued to bore into her and then dart away whenever she looked back. She couldn't be sure, but they all seemed slightly on edge. She understood, of course. She'd been crazy. She hoped she could prove to them, as well as Fawn, that she was going to be different—that she was going to let Phoenix go.

"So, I see you came prepared," Fawn noted, pointing at the things the girls carried.

"Yeah, we wanted to have a picnic," Iridessa squealed slightly. "It's such a beautiful day."

"I forgot about the tidal pool," Silvermist said. "I would have brought my bathing suit."

"Yeah, it's been awhile since we've taken a swim," Tinker Bell noted. Then she looked to Vidia. "Have you ever been in there before?"

"Actually, no," Vidia shook her head apologetically. "I usually just want to relax and lay in the sun."

"I'm with you on that, sugar plum," Rosetta said as she began laying out the blanket in the sand near the tidal pool. Iridessa helped her to straighten it. Silvermist dropped her bucket and shovel into the sand and dipped her toe into the water. She shivered and smiled.

"What changed your mind this time?" Tinker Bell said as she mindlessly examined the tidal pool.

Vidia glanced at Fawn sheepishly. Fawn's knowing gaze bore into her. Vidia raised an eyebrow when Fawn straightened and pulled her shoulders back so that her chest was teasingly prominent. She winked at Vidia, then slid herself out of the water and waded over to the opposite side of the tidal pool, near where Iridessa and Rosetta were setting up the blanket. Fawn walked slowly and Vidia followed the smooth motion of her hips as they rocked back and forth with each step. Then, as a cherry on top of the teasing treat that Fawn was creating, she leaned forward onto the sand, so that her butt was rounded out and facing Vidia. The tiny brown shorts were now sticking skin-tight to the round luscious behind. The fast-flyer struggled as a shivering sensation began simmering in her core and then shuddered out across her limbs. Fawn turned briefly to cast a devilish grin at Vidia and then continued innocently chatting with Iridessa and Rosetta. She knew what she was doing. Vidia started inwardly. Was she being seduced? If so, she was perfectly fine with it and hoped Fawn would continue these quiet displays of her body. Vidia would be a captive audience.

"Uhm, Vidia?" Tinker Bell snapped her fingers in Vidia's face. Vidia jumped. Tinker Bell was now standing right beside her in the pool. "I said, what changed your mind this time?"

Vidia didn't know what to say but stammered, "I was… hot."

Fawn smiled to herself at Vidia's response to Tinker Bell from behind her. She was not an idiot. She knew what she was doing. She knew she was getting Vidia riled up. She might be tomboyish and rowdy, but she knew how to use her womanly charms in ways that amused her. And one of the most amusing things in the world was teasing Vidia. She would take great pleasure in making this entire relationship, one long torturous journey. For she had wanted Vidia ever since the Bluebell Festival. But Vidia was more traditionally beautiful than Fawn. Vidia had those long killer legs and those smoldering eyes. Fawn knew that not everyone looked at her like she looked at Vidia. But she had been increasingly aware of Vidia's stares and admiring gazes and it was making her heart soar. However, she wanted to be very very sure before she went all the way with Vidia. She wanted Vidia to want her with every fiber of her being. And she was going to do what she could to make Vidia beg.

"Well, why don't y'all hop out of that chilly water and come get some watercress sandwiches and iced chamomile tea?" Rosetta called to the four girls in the pool.

"Yeah, Rosetta and I have everything set up," Iridessa said with a smile.

Tinker Bell sighed reluctantly and hopped out. She made her way to the blanket to find a seat near Rosetta. Silvermist stopped her water-skating and flew over to Iridessa, who she patted on the head as she walked by. Iridessa acted irritated but her cheeks warmed slightly as she made herself busy strengthening the already-straight lemon tarts.

Fawn stood to her full height and looked to the fast-flyer. She nodded her head towards the blanket. Vidia tried to stand, but her knees felt week. She stumbled over to where her skirt lay in the sand. Fawn giggled inwardly, with a wicked look on her face. Fawn plopped down cross-legged on the blanket.

"Ugh, Fawn, you're splashin' water all over the place," Rosetta chided the wild fairy.

"Oh, sorry, Ro," Fawn said sheepishly. Her eyes caught the fast-flyer adjusting her skirt. Fawn felt a bit disappointed. She loved being able to see all the way up those long legs.

Vidia flitted over, thankful that her wings weren't wet. She hated wet wings. She sat neatly beside Fawn. She marveled at how Fawn just kept getting hotter as the day drug on. The low cut top was barely hanging on due to the weight of the water, revealing the tops of freckled breasts. Vidia found herself loving this new information. She wondered if this meant that Fawn had a light dusting of cinnamon dots… everywhere. She thought back to that day in the meadow when she and Rosetta had fought. She wished she could go back to that moment just prior, when Fawn's hands had grabbed at her vest. She remembered the way her breath had caught in her chest when Fawn's fingers slid up her ribcage. Vidia groaned internally. Why was she doing this to herself? Most likely Fawn would want to wait a while before they actually went all the way. Besides, she knew that she was on thin ice. Fawn was being gracious to even be dating her again. Vidia tore her eyes away from Fawn's chest and readjusted her seated position, squeezing her legs together, thankful that she had taken a swim.

Rosetta eyed the blushing fast-flyer and smiled, a twinkle in her green eyes. "Vidia… I just want you to know that I'm pleased as punch you two are back together."

"Really?" Vidia seemed surprised. "Thanks, Ro," Vidia smiled genuinely. "And… I am really sorry about the other day. I shouldn't have hit you."

To her surprise, Rosetta laughed heartily. "Well, I sure as apple-butter hit you back, didn't I?" Rosetta put a hand to her chest and sighed. "I'm not angry, Vidia."

"What about the rest of you?" Vidia questioned the group, bravely prepared for their honest opinion on her… and more importantly about her relationship with Fawn. "Will you forgive me for my behavior recently?"

Nods and assurances came quickly through the group. Vidia was surprised at the support. "Wow, thanks, guys."

"Vidia," Tinker Bell began slowly. "I've always known you had good inside you. You just needed someone to help you… well… let it out. Fawn just happens to be an expert at breaking through the shells of animals and fairies alike. I'm just… so happy for you and I know with all of my heart that you two are good for each other."

Vidia was moved by Tinker Bell's words. She looked at Fawn who was smiling broadly.

"I agree," Rosetta said emphatically. "I want you two to work out almost as much as I want Sled and I to work out."

"Look, I support you guys," Iridessa spoke up. "I really do. However, I have known Fawn a long time, and I'm a little protective. Vidia… you have been reckless and distant in the past. I just… don't want either of you to get hurt." Iridessa saw the worried looks on their faces. Then she added, "But as long as you keep making each other as happy as you are now, I'm happy for you."

"I think it's sweet!" Silvermist said enthusiastically, as she stuffed watercress sandwiches in her mouth. "I didn't think you'd ever get together."

"Water lily," Rosetta said skeptically. "I never once heard you mention it. Are you sure you knew about them?"

"Since the beginning," Silvermist was insistent. "Remember when Zarina switched our talents?" When the group nodded in unison, Silvermist continued, "Fawn kept teasing Vidia about being a tinker. And if any of you had been paying attention, you would have seen the look in their eyes."

Everyone thought back to that moment a few years back. Fawn was especially surprised. Had she really meant anything by it?  
"Well, she's always been playful, Sil," Iridessa reasoned.

Eyes shot to Fawn for some kind of answer. She was still trying to remember what it was she had felt. Vidia eyed her suspiciously. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Well… were you flirting with me?"

Fawn looked dumbfounded. "I just thought you looked cute…all upset about having to be a tinker for a day…" Fawn looked almost distressed. "I just wanted to tease you about it…Is that flirting?"

"Well… you didn't tease any of us," Tinker Bell shrugged.

"She…looked… cute," Fawn said slowly.

Vidia answered Fawn's puzzled look with a shrug. "Even if she was flirting, Sil, that doesn't prove anything from my end."

"Oh, so you normally leave your super important fast-flying job to help animal fairies do their chores?" Silvermist asked with an eyebrow raised.

"When did I do that?" Vidia asked, skeptical.

"Zarina told me she saw you helping Fawn dry… baby birds," Silvermist accused. "Do you normally help take care of the animals?"

"Well, no, but she asked for my help so…" Vidia had trouble remembering why she did that, because Silvermist only knew of one time but it had happened quite frequently.

"And you usually just drop your work so that you can go help other fairies do theirs?" Silvermist was still boring holes into her with her almond colored eyes.

Vidia raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Not… usually."

"I rest my case," Silvermist said lightly and continued eating sandwiches.

Vidia gave Fawn a look that told her that she knew Silvermist was right. Fawn agreed silently, with a slight smile. Who would have known that the water talent was so observant?

"Wait… so are y'all telling me she's right?" Rosetta asked them, incredulous.

"I can't argue with her…" Fawn shook her head and offered a resigned shrug. "I did think Vidia was cute when she got all grouchy and I liked teasing her… more than you girls."

"Oh, are we not cute when we get grouchy?" Iridessa seemed slightly offended.

Fawn simply shrugged. "Sorry, Dess."

"Vidia?" Rosetta demanded an answer.

Vidia frowned and raised an eyebrow in irritation, "Well, you heard her. I don't ever help other fairies with their work. Especially animal fairies. I don't have an exceptional love for animals, if you haven't noticed…" Vidia rolled her eyes, but then grew serious and looked at Fawn. "…just an exceptional love for Fawn."

A few "awws" erupted from the girls as Fawn and Vidia stared at each other.

Fawn and Vidia stayed long after the other girls had already ended the evening sitting in the sand, their toes trailing in the ocean foam, watching the orange sun set into the blood-red ocean.


	41. The Tree

**Author's Note: Sorry that it's been a while since the last update. The story has been completed on my computer and I have only a few more chapters to post. This chapter and the next may seem a little slow but keep with it because we've only got 5 more after this! :) Can't wait to hear what y'all think!**

The next morning, the group met for breakfast and went to the dust depot to pick up their weekly supply before heading off to their individual tasks. They stood in line chatting idly.

"If you could only eat one thing for the rest of your life, what would it be?" Silvermist asked the group.

"Oh that's easy," Iridessa said, as she allowed the dust-keeper, Yvette, to pour dust over her. "Sunflower bread with curry."

"What is it with you and that disgusting stuff?" Rosetta looked repulsed at Iridessa as she stepped up to receive her pixie dust. "I'll take a red currant tart any day, at any time."

"Açaí-blueberry oatmeal with coffee fruit," Tinker Bell spoke up. At the weird looks she got, she said, "What? It's brain food!"

"I'd eat watercress sandwiches for every meal," Silvermist answered her own question.

"You're the one who ate all of the sandwiches at the picnic yesterday?" Rosetta scolded.

"What about you, Vidia?" Iridessa seemed interested to hear Vidia's choice.

"Plum pudding," Vidia replied simply. Technically, it was a lie. Her favorite food in the whole world had been Meila's chocolate souffle, but she had tried to convince herself that it was plum pudding, and she felt sure that she'd succeed some day.

"And you, Fawn?" Silvermist questioned the silent animal fairy as she got her pixie dust last.

"Oh," Fawn seemed surprised to hear her, and Vidia noticed the distance in her eyes. "Oh, you know I love honeycomb cakes."

Silvermist seemed satisfied with her answers, and the girls made their way out of the dust depot, arguing about what curry was.

Vidia came up alongside her distracted girlfriend. "Fawn… is something wrong?" She looked at the wrinkled clothes and dark circles on the normally glowing fairy.

"Oh, I just didn't sleep very well," Fawn seemed embarrassed.

"Anything specific on your mind?" Vidia asked, not seeming to notice Fawn's sheepish look.

"Yes, actually," Fawn shrugged.

"Then, what is it?" Vidia asked, confused.

"You won't like it," Fawn looked at her feet.

Vidia rolled her eyes, aggravated with how difficult it was to just get a straight answer from Fawn. "Just tell me."

"I couldn't sleep because you never finished your story about Meila, and I couldn't stop thinking about all of the things that might have happened," Fawn looked ashamed of her jealousy and curiosity.

"Fawn…" Vidia couldn't decide if she was irritated or sad for Fawn. "It's really not that good of a story. It's sad and hard for me to tell."

"I get it…" Fawn said slowly. "It was hard for me to tell you about Clark, but I think it's important that I know about your life. Don't you?"

"Trust me, Fawn," Vidia was growing more upset. She kept trying to continue flying, but Fawn kept stopping. "You don't want to know this story. It will only make you think less of me."

"I don't think so," Fawn started to say.

But Vidia's patience had worn thin and she snapped, "But I do! So just drop it already, Fawn. God!" Tired of waiting and not wanting to see the hurt in Fawn's face, Vidia flitted off.

Vidia felt badly all day for snapping at Fawn, but she continued justifying her behavior by telling herself that it was none of Fawn's business. It was hers. She had never told anyone else the rest of the story. She wasn't sure she was ready to give up her biggest secret.

That afternoon, her guilt got the better of her, and she decided that she could at least apologize for losing her temper. She found Fawn at the Animal Nursery where she spent most of her time. Vidia flew past the row of tiny homes that had been built to keep the animals when the animal talents were working with them. Fawn wasn't there. The dark haired fast-flyer asked an animal fairy named Beck if she'd seen Fawn. Beck answered that she had heard that Fawn was working with a chorus of frogs that day and would most likely be found by the small pond nearby. Vidia thanked her and flitted off, hoping she would not have to encounter Buck. Luckily, as soon as she got to the pond, she found Fawn standing before a line of frogs. Fawn was using her deepest voice to teach them how to croak in chorus, and Vidia found it adorable. She approached slowly.

"Hey, Fawn," Vidia said softly.

"Hey Vidia," Fawn said with a smile, although Vidia could tell her eyes were still sad.

"Beck said you'd be here," Vidia said, nervously.

"She was right."

"Look, Fawn," Vidia avoided eye contact with the animal fairy in favor of examining the frogs. "I came to… apologize. I shouldn't have yelled at you or gotten so upset." Fawn listened, nodding wordlessly. Vidia continued, "I understand why you insisted on knowing, but I need you to understand why I can't tell you."

"That's what I'm having trouble with," Fawn admitted.

"I just… I've already failed so many times," Vidia said, and Fawn could hear the shame in her voice. "I don't want to keep disappointing you. But this story will. What happened with Meila is one of my worst regrets. I just… can't deal with you knowing every mistake I've ever made. It would be too shameful."

"You don't think I've made my fair share of mistakes?" Fawn asked incredulously. "I have regrets too, Vidia."

"Oh, of course, because there was that one time that you let a hawk into Pixie Hollow," Vidia said with feigned concern. "Right." Vidia crossed her arms as the sarcasm dripped from her voice.

Fawn frowned and raised an eyebrow, unamused. "Buck!" She hollered suddenly.

The orange haired dope that Vidia still didn't like jumped from behind some rushes. "Fawn, I'm sorry, I still haven't finished with the crickets. I'm trying, but the new guy just can't get these notes." He seemed flustered.

"Oh, don't worry, Buck," Fawn waved him off. "Even Beck can't get him to play on key. You're doing fine. I was just going to ask you to watch these frogs for me. I'll be right back."

Buck agreed and Fawn thanked him. She grabbed Vidia's hand and began to drag her away. Vidia glanced back at Buck. He was staring after Fawn with drool on his lips. Vidia shot him a reproachful look, and when he saw it, he cowered, averting his gaze quickly back to the frogs and adjusting his pants.

Vidia felt vexed, but then turned her attention back to Fawn. Fawn's lips were set in a grim line as she drug Vidia through the air, towards one of the higher oak trees. She brought Vidia up through the limbs to a small nest at the top. She plopped down in the nest and patted the twiggy spot beside her, inviting Vidia to come and sit with her.

"Who owns this nest?" Vidia looked at it hesitantly.

"Oh, an owl, but he's on a Spirit Flight to find himself. He'll be back in a few weeks," Fawn assured Vidia.

Vidia felt a bit nervous, but trusted Fawn and sat down beside her. It wasn't until she sat down that she noticed the vast landscape in front of her. She could see nearly all of Pixie Hollow from there, plus, she could see even a bit beyond it and further into the deep and dangerous parts of Never Land.

Fawn caught Vidia's look of wonder at the sight and grinned, "I come here to think sometimes."

"I can see why," Vidia said breathlessly. After a moment, she came back to the present situation and asked, "So why'd you bring me here?"

"I want to tell you a story," Fawn said quietly. Vidia could see how somber she was.

"Do you remember when I mentioned my fiance Clark?" Fawn asked. Her voice was quiet, only a whisper louder than the sound of the leaves sighing in the breeze.

"Yeah… you said he died of disbelief," Vidia recalled the conversation on the balloon.

"Yeah. He did," Fawn sighed heavily.

_Fawn sat on a toadstool in her kitchen, staring at the ticking clock on the wall. With every minute that Clark was late, the anger within her grew hotter. He had promised. He had promised that today of all days he would be home. She looked down at her dress that she had made for the occasion. Sure, it was still simple and suited her tomboyish style with its straight shape, but it was definitely an upgrade to her usual look. She had hoped to impress Clark. Besides, it was her Arrival Day Anniversary-the celebration of her third year in Pixie Hollow-and she wanted to look nice. What she wanted more… was to go on a nice date with her fiance._

_It had been so long since they'd gone out. He'd been so obsessed with his studies lately. He kept talking about that tree-the mysterious tree that supposedly only bloomed once every half-century and had a special secret. When he was a younger fairy-for he was much older than Fawn as he now pushed multiple decades of age-he had read a brief mention of it in an obscure book by the Keeper, and it had piqued his curiosity. He had spent the past few years searching for it, and the more he searched the more obsessed he became._

_Fawn at first had been fascinated with the idea of a secret tree that only bloomed every 50 years, but now Clark had become a maniac. She loved him and she loved his thirst for knowledge, but they could hardly go a whole day without talking about it. Frankly, she wanted to just have one day-her Arrival Day-to not talk about the tree. And Clark had promised. He had also promised that he would be home early, but he was as late as ever. _

_Suddenly, she heard a pat on the doorstep, and she felt her anger flare up to a strong burn. She hadn't realized how upset she was getting. When Clark opened the door, she saw a gleeful grin on his face, and this made her even angrier. His hair was messed, and his fingers were covered in ink. He beamed at her when he entered the room. _

"_Fawn! Guess what-"_

"_I don't want to hear it, Clark," Fawn put her hand up. He stopped abruptly in the middle of his attempt to hug her. "Do you have any idea how angry I am at you right now?"_

_Clark looked slightly sheepish, but the silly grin didn't fade. "I'm sorry, Fawn. I know you're probably really upset."_

"_I'm so beyond really upset," Fawn said, her voice climbing in volume. Why was he still smiling? Did he not see how much he'd hurt her? "I was really upset two hours ago when you said you'd be home! Now I'm… livid!" _

"_I know, Fawn," Clark said, his smile finally fading to a look of sincere apology. "But I promise I have a good reason for being late."_

"_What is it?" Fawn said exasperated. _

"_Fawn… the Tree… I-"_

"_The Tree?" Fawn yelled suddenly. "The Tree? You're late because of that stupid tree? God, Clark, I'm so tired of hearing about that damn tree! I never get to see you anymore! I never get to talk to you anymore! When I do see you or talk to you, your attention is taken up by your books. I mean… You've replaced me with a freaking tree!"_

_Fawn could see that her words had cut him down a few notches as Clark's face fell. He adjusted his glasses in shame. "I'm really sorry, Fawn. I didn't mean to disappoint you." Fawn could see the sadness in his eyes. _

"_You didn't just disappoint me, Clark," Fawn sighed heavily. "You hurt me. It's my Arrival Day for gosh sakes."_

_Clark's green eyes were locked on her, and she watched as his face suddenly paled. Had she struck him finally? Was he feeling sufficiently guilty? She felt slightly accomplished for a second before she noticed that he was still staring at her and growing more pale. He had turned quickly from his normal peach skin tone to an ash grey. "Clark?" Her fiance's eyes rolled back into his head, and he slumped forward. Fawn caught him with a cry. "Oh my god… Clark? Clark! Oh my god…" She thanked the fates that she had been made a strong fairy as she lifted his slight scholarly frame and carried him outside. She called for help and pretty soon, someone had summoned a healing talent who was nearby. _

"_Nurse! Please… what's wrong with him?" Fawn asked as the nurse inspected Clark. His chest wasn't moving, and she knew by the whiteness of his lips that he wasn't breathing. Oh god…._

"_Honey," The nurse straightened herself from where she had been leaning over him. Her face was solemn. "He's…gone."_

_Fawn's mouth fell open and tears involuntarily fell from her eyes. "What? What… how?"_

"_It looks like a classic case of disbelief," the nurse said sadly. "The child whose laugh he was born from must have stopped believing. I'd send Prilla, but… it's too late. I'm so sorry." Fawn looked back to her limp fiance. He was gone. Just like that. And she hadn't gotten to tell him that she loved him. She fell on top of him, sobs choking her. _

Fawn had tears on her cheeks. "I stayed with him until his funeral, when he became one with the Pixie Dust tree."

"Oh my god, Fawn," was all Vidia could say, her eyebrows knit together in sorrow and concern for Fawn's pain.

"I had ruined our last moment together with my jealousy and my bitterness," Fawn let the tears flow freely now as she stared at the horizon. "He'll never know that I'm not angry anymore. And that tree… Vidia, no one else has ever found that tree. I'll never know why he was so obsessed because I didn't give him a chance to share his world with me. That… that is my biggest regret."

Vidia swallowed the emotion that was thick in her throat. Words evaded her. She felt tears in her eyes as Fawn's sadness struck her heart. "Fawn, I'm so sorry." Vidia put her arms tenderly around Fawn's shoulder and pulled her into a hug, pressing her ivory cheek into Fawn's bronzed one. Fawn accepted the hug, pinching her lips together to stop them from quivering. They stayed there with their heads leaned into each other's for a long moment, enjoying the feeling of the cool breeze and the warmth of each other's arms. Finally, after a long moment, Fawn spoke tentatively, "So, see Vidia. I have regrets. I've been selfish and cold before."

Vidia knew where this was going, and her eyes fell to her purple slippered feet. "Fawn… what happened to you is horrible, and I can understand why you regret your last few moments with Clark… but that doesn't reflect badly on you. You weren't being horrible. You had a right to be upset. My actions in the past with Meila were completely baseless."

"But Vidia," Fawn began.

"Fawn, please…" Vidia said mournfully. "Stop. I don't want to lose you!"

Fawn straightened herself and held Vidia's shoulder tightly. "You won't lose me. I just want to understand."

"When you understand, you won't think I'm worth your time anymore," Vidia averted her eyes. She knew that Fawn was sad. "I wish I could tell you, Fawn, but I can't." Vidia looked up, pleading in her eyes. "Please don't make me."

Fawn looked at her in sorrow for a moment before releasing a resigned sigh. "Ok…" Fawn said in surrender. "I won't ask again. But… I hope one day you'll trust me enough to share it with me."

Vidia could see that Fawn was disappointed, but she smiled as a thank you. Fawn smiled back. They sat there for a moment smiling at each other. Fawn knew that Vidia just needed some time. Fawn examined the fairy in front of her. Thankfully, she was prepared to wait as long as necessary.

Vidia knew she should eventually go back to work, but she wanted to sit and stare into the sunrise of Fawn's eyes all day. She could feel her heartbeat quickening.

Fawn stared back. She could feel the pulsing of her own heart. She involuntarily bit her lip as she struggled to contain the growing desire to grab Vidia's face. After a breathless second, their faces drifted closer together.

"F-Fawn," Vidia croaked, her voice scraping past wavering vocal chords. "I… I know I've been asking for a lot lately… and I know I don't deserve half of it…but if I could just ask one more thing…"

Fawn allowed a suggestive smile to play across her lips. She felt like she knew what Vidia was going to say, but she was definitely going to make Vidia say it. When Vidia stopped, Fawn feigned innocence, "Sure. Ask away."

Vidia stammered a bit, "I-uh… just…I miss the way… y'know when we were… well… and how we'd sneak away to…uh…and lately you've been so… well… and we haven't really, truly been… y'know," Vidia sighed in exasperation and crossed her arms. Fawn's eyebrows furrowed wickedly, and her smile was taunting. Vidia finally caught Fawn's expression. "Wait… Fawn… are you trying to torment me?"

"Possibly…" Fawn answered playfully. She gave Vidia a devilish eyebrow waggle.

Vidia raised an eyebrow at Fawn. "So… all the seductive looks? And the bathing suit?"

"I enjoyed watching you squirm," Fawn said, a villainous edge in her voice.

Vidia crossed her arms. "Oh really?" Fawn nodded, giving Vidia a mockingly sweet smile. "Well could you cut it out already and just kiss me?" Vidia gestured outward with her hand. Fawn barely let Vidia finish her sentence before she had leapt on her, pressing her lips on Vidia's. Her passionate kiss took Vidia pleasantly off guard, but Vidia soon had her arms around Fawn's waist, pulling her in closer. She opened her lips to taste Fawn's better, and Fawn responded by flicking her tongue along Vidia's upper lip. Vidia could feel Fawn's hands gripping her back. Her head spun. She was glad they were seated because otherwise she might have fallen. Fawn's lips were fervent and she pressed herself against Vidia, until Vidia was increasingly aware of the need rising in her core. Vidia loved the way Fawn's body was made up of sumptuous curves and powerful muscles.

She caught her hand wandering down Fawn's hips and across her generous butt. She was tentative at first, her fingers skimming across the leafy skirt. She traced the line where Fawn's butt rounded into her thigh and felt her hand brush smooth skin. Fawn jolted. It was intense and sudden. Fawn ripped her lips away and was suddenly as stiff as a tree trunk. Vidia snatched her hand away and searched Fawn's face in concern. Her amber eyes were fearful and her chest was fluttering like a terrified bird.

Fawn had been loving the feeling of Vidia's hand on hers, and everything had been wonderful until those cold fingers had brushed the bare skin of her upper thigh. In that moment, she had been transported through time and Vidia was no longer the one holding her. There was smoke everywhere and a stench filled her nose. A creepy laugh was in her ears, and she knew she was in danger. Instinct had told her to run.

"Fawn…" Vidia whispered in concern. "Are you ok? Did I cross a line?"

Suddenly, Fawn remembered where she was. Those grey eyes were unmistakable. She could see the worry in them and she stuttered to explain. "No… it's not you. It's just…the last time someone touched me there was…"

"Phoenix," Vidia could feel the familiar anger, and she breathed deeply to clear her mind. Fawn only nodded. Vidia continued slowly, "I'm so sorry. I wasn't even thinking. We can stop." Vidia began to pull away.

"No, wait…" Fawn burst out. At Vidia's questioning look, she licked her lips. "I don't want what he did to keep me from enjoying being with you. I've been wanting to feel you for a long time. Let's not let him stop us from loving each other."

"Are you sure?" Vidia didn't seemed convinced.

In answer, Fawn grabbed Vidia's hand and put it back on her thigh. Fawn smiled gently and pressed her lips back on Vidia's.

Vidia could feel Fawn's body shiver beneath her touch. She let her fingers move carefully, trying to be sensitive, but Fawn pushed her lips into her harder, and Vidia smiled to herself. She grew bolder and put a small bit of pressure on the powerful thigh, pulling it towards her. Fawn responded and wrapped her leg around Vidia.

Fawn loved the way Vidia's slight frame fit perfectly into her muscular one. She wished she could just melt into the slender fast-flyer. She moved her hand where it was in Vidia's back and trailed it over Vidia's shoulder until her hand rested on Vidia's chest. She could feel the fluttering of Vidia's heart, and she was glad she wasn't the only one getting riled up. She could feel the shape of Vidia's modest breasts beneath her fingers. She yearned to feel the skin underneath. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hold out.

"AHEM!" A male voice loudly and obviously cleared his throat. The sound caught them off guard, and they parted from the kiss, but their hands didn't let go of each other. They looked up to see Buck flitting there, blushing mightily. "I'm really sorry, but… Fawn… Beck is looking for you. She's upset that you've been gone from work so long."

Vidia felt irritated. This joker again… She looked to Fawn who was smiling sheepishly. Fawn's face was flushed, but it glowed with happiness and Vidia smiled, too. "I guess I should be getting back," Fawn directed her words to Vidia who nodded in response.

"Wait, Fawn," Vidia said as the other fairy began to leave. "Is…" Vidia didn't quite know how to phrase her question. "Is Clark's death the reason you have never let us celebrate your Arrival Day Anniversary before?"

Fawn's face fell slightly in admission. "It was just too painful."

Vidia's voice was soft. "When is it?"

Fawn gave Vidia a weak smile, "Tomorrow actually." Vidia was surprised. "And maybe this year would be a good year to start celebrating again." The girls exchanged a smile, before Fawn flitted off with Buck to go finish chores.


	42. Hemlock

**Author's Note: Greetings and Salutations! I'm so sorry for my absence. July and August are always so hectic. I completely lost track of time! Thanks to Katerina Mitika for reminding me! :) I'm back. We have 5 more chapters. Here's number 1. **

**Warning:** **This chapter contains mature themes and mild sexual content.**

Vidia took what Fawn said about her Arrival Day Anniversary in the utmost seriousness and quickly asked the rest of her friends to meet at her house that night, but not to tell Fawn.

They all appeared at her door exactly on time. That was Rosetta's doing, she knew. Tinker Bell could never be on time of her own volition.

"What is so important that we had to meet at this time of night?" Rosetta asked, her face covered in an exfoliation mask.

"And why couldn't we tell Fawn?" Iridessa seemed unsure about leaving one of the members of the group out of the loop.

"Because, she told me something…" Vidia put her hands on the dining room table in a dramatic pause.

"She told you what?" Tinker Bell asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Well… You know how we've never celebrated Fawn's Arrival Day Anniversary before?" Vidia asked.

"I'm not even sure when it is," Silvermist seemed sad to be reminded of that.

"We can't possibly remember every single fairy's Arrival Day," Rosetta patted her shoulder. "We see every single one. I've seen hundreds."

"By the time we actually got to know Fawn, none of us could remember when it was, and she refused to tell us. She didn't want to celebrate it anyway." Iridessa said ruefully.

"Wait… did she tell you, Vidia?" Tinker Bell asked.

Vidia nodded with a satisfied smirk. "Fawn's…Arrival Day Anniversary is…tomorrow," Vidia said slowly.

"Really?" Silvermist asked excitedly.

"Oh my goodness!" Iridessa exclaimed.

"That is wonderful news! But she's never let us celebrate it before," Rosetta seemed confused. "Why would she tell you now?"

Vidia smiled, the contents of their conversation hers to keep, and simply responded, "She says it's time we celebrated it."

Gasps and squeals came from the girls. They were all shocked, but definitely happy that they could finally give Fawn an Arrival Day Anniversary party that she deserved.

"Well, we have to plan something!" Iridessa said, clasping Silvermist's hands.

"Definitely," Silvermist agreed.

"We need to throw a party," Rosetta said urgently. "We need cake and streamers. I'll have to get in touch with the baking talents and the decorating talents…"

"Wait a minute, guys," Tinker Bell put a hand up to the group. "Shouldn't we ask ourselves why she waited this long to tell us? Her Arrival Day may have painful connotations. Maybe we should keep this one simple."

The girls nodded in understanding and looked to Vidia.

"That'd be your call, Vidia," Rosetta said.

"Yeah, actually, I agree," Vidia gave Tinker Bell a look of thanks. "I think it should be just us, and maybe we can each bring a treat."

"What about presents?" Silvermist asked.

"We have to bring presents," Rosetta insisted.

"Maybe just simple ones," Iridessa suggested.

"That sounds great," Vidia smiled. "I already know what I'm giving her."

The next day was mostly normal. They pretended as if Fawn had never said anything, but she knew they were up to something by their sneaky expressions and the whispers behind her back. It was a new feeling, to be celebrating today, but looking at Vidia eagerly plotting with the others made her happy. And she knew Clark would want that. She had spent too many years trying to forget. It was time to remember Clark, to remember her past-mistakes and all, and to move forward.

She didn't know what they were planning, but she was told to go home after work and "wash up." She wasn't sure why she would need to wash up. She wasn't working with skunks or anything, but Rosetta would have a cow if she showed up to whatever gigantic thing they were planning smelling like anything less than a daisy. So she obeyed and went home. When she got to her house, the sun was just setting and splashing orange light all over her pine tree. She put her hand on her doorknob. Suddenly, she heard a 'thunk' followed by a chorus of 'shhh'. She giggled to herself. Oh… this was the plan.

She threw open the door. It was dark in the house, but the sunlight poured in through the doorway. She caught sight of a row of 5 pairs of wingtips rising up from behind the couch. "Surprise!" Came the sudden exclamation, and there were her five favorite people in the world, smiling at her and hugging her. She couldn't help but beam in response.

"Wow, guys!" Fawn cried. Her eye caught sight of the congratulations banner hung haphazardly across the upper beams of her pinecone. "This is amazing."

"We just can't believe you finally told someone when your Arrival Day was," Iridessa said.

"We're so glad we can celebrate with you this year," Rosetta kissed her cheek.

"So… how many is this? How long have you been in Pixie Hollow?" Silvermist asked, slowly.

Fawn looked around the room. "Oh, you guys all know I'm younger than most of you."

"Yes, but I'm 70 years old, tiger lily," Rosetta adjusted her dress. "I'm older than a lot of people. That doesn't impress me much."

"And even though we know you're younger than us, it doesn't make us less curious," Iridessa gave her a pleading look.

"Fine…" Fawn smiled gently. "I came to Pixie Hollow 16 years ago, and I haven't celebrated for 13 of those years."

"You've only been here 16 years!" Vidia's eyes grew wide. "Tinker Bell has only been here for 7!"

"What… do I make you feel old?" Fawn gave Vidia a teasing look.

"Wow," Silvermist said. "I knew you were a baby but… yeesh."

"Well, Sil," Iridessa said, putting her hands on her hips. "We can't all be half a century like you and Rosetta. I've only been here 35 years."

"So how long have you all been friends?" Tinker Bell seemed overwhelmed by the numbers flying about.

"Well, I'm oldest, and then Silvermist came next. We weren't really friends until Iridessa came to Pixie Hollow," Rosetta explained.

"Yeah, Sil and I became friends and then Rosetta befriended her and then we were a trio for a while before Fawn came along," Iridessa added.

"And when did you meet these losers?" Vidia asked Fawn jokingly. She felt the scornful gaze of Rosetta but ignored it.

"When I'd been here just barely 5 years," Fawn answered. "So that puts me being friends with you three for over a decade."

The light fairy, the garden fairy, and the water fairy smiled back at her.

"I can't believe we've been friends for that long!" Iridessa grinned.

"And what a wonderful decade it's been," Rosetta patted Fawn's hand.

"Aww, guys," Tinker Bell said happily. "You are too cute!

"Yeah, this is beautiful," Vidia said, and at first they were surprised by her honesty, but then she added, "But I'm having to deal with all this on an empty stomach so… can we 'yknow… eat?"

The group laughed and gathered around the table. They swapped funny stories and reminisced over their years as friends. Even Vidia laughed with them at some of the more humorous events. She glanced over at Fawn who was happily eating through the large pile of honeycomb cakes that the girls had brought. She was glad that Fawn was enjoying herself. When they were especially enraptured in one of Rosetta's tales, Vidia slipped away from the table. She found her way outside and found a small perch on Fawn's roof that looked out over Autumn. She sat for a while and listened to the hum of crickets, the croaking of frogs, and the woodwind like call of a far off loon.

After a while, she heard the flutter of wings behind her. She looked to see Fawn smiling gently. "Hey, Fawn… sorry… I just needed some air."

"Oh, I don't mind," Fawn waved her off and sat down beside her, leaning back on her arm. "I like catching you gazing off into the night. I tend to get kissed when I catch you like this."

Vidia chuckled at Fawn's cheerful voice. "Actually, I hoped you'd find me. I didn't want to take you away from the party, but… I need to talk to you."

"Ok… what's up?" Fawn asked, sitting up to look intently at Vidia.

Vidia sighed heavily. Did she really want to do this? Fawn had agreed to quit asking. She hated the idea of Fawn knowing these things about her. However, Fawn had said on their first date, that night as they had drifted along on the cloud, that she wanted to truly _know_ Vidia. She said she wanted to prove to herself that Vidia was who she thought she was and the only way to do that was to really understand her. If Fawn wanted to understand, then she would keep seeking the answers. And Vidia didn't want her secrets to get in the way of being closer to Fawn. "I'm going to tell you what happened with Meila."

"Really?" Fawn seemed touched.

"Yeah," Vidia answered softly. "This is going to be hard for me, but I don't want anything between us." Fawn smiled and grabbed Vidia's hand in a show of support. Vidia took a deep breath and began: "I was tired. I was tired of the whispers of other fairies behind my back. I was tired of the judgmental looks and the snide remarks in front of my face. People just don't always seem to understand why a girl falls for another girl. I wasn't prepared for the backlash we received. I didn't have a support group to depend on." Fawn could tell by the sad look on Vidia's face that she was really pushing herself to tell her this.

The memory was tugging at Vidia's mind and was pushing its way to the surface-the way a splinter finds its way out of the skin. She shuddered, but continued slowly. "I was sitting on a rock…"

_Vidia felt the tears fall from her cheeks. She could taste the salt in them as they ran down her lips. She gazed down at her reflection in Havendish, hating herself for caring what those other people said. But the problem was… she did. _

_She heard the rustling of the rushes behind her. She turned to scowl at whoever was invading her privacy. Her eyes fell on an attractive sparrowman. He had playful chestnut curls and sparkling blue eyes. He wore a dark forest green tunic, brown trousers, and leafy slippers. She recognized him quickly by the strong smell of sap on him. He was an annoyingly friendly tree-bark-grading talent. _

"_Uhm… this rock is kind of occupied, Hemlock," Vidia growled as she wiped away tears. _

"_What? Your scrawny ass needs the whole boulder?" Hemlock smiled good naturedly. "I doubt that." He sat down on the boulder beside her. Just close enough to be intruding. Vidia rolled her eyes. He smiled, revealing merry dimples. "Bad day at work?"_

_Vidia frowned at him. "Get out of here."_

"_Ok, so no," Hemlock put a finger to his chin. He thought for a moment and then snapped his fingers. "Boy trouble?" Vidia scoffed. "So… you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to keep guessing,? Which, trust me, is painful for both of us." _

_Vidia shot her eyes at him. He was still smiling, and those eyes danced like he knew a joke that she didn't. She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed exasperatedly. "Actually it's… girl trouble." _

_His eyebrows shot up. "Oh I see." He nodded for a few moments and then asked, "What did she do?"_

"_She didn't do anything," Vidia snapped. "It's everyone else-talking about us like we're doing something wrong." _

_He seemed surprised. "Are you the one they're talking about? You're with that confectioner talent?" _

_Vidia nodded, irritated that he already knew her and most likely had some opinions himself on the matter. _

"_I see," He said solemnly and seemed to think for a moment. "What kind of things have you heard?"_

_Vidia studied him for a moment. He didn't ask like he was looking for more juicy gossip. He asked like he genuinely wanted to know what was plaguing her. "They've called us names. They say we're messed up. They say we're whores. They say we're bad. I can't help that I love her."_

"_Oh, of course not!" Hemlock assured her. "You can't help your feelings."_

"_Exactly!" Vidia exclaimed. "Why are you the only one who understands this?"_

"_I think it's the sap… it enlightens me," Hemlock smiled. Vidia actually chuckled. Hemlock was not nearly as lame as she thought he was. He seemed to be actually on her side. The first person in all of this to be. _

"_What do I do?" Vidia asked, obviously exhausted from mulling it over. "Meila doesn't care what they think, and tells me I shouldn't, but I do. I want them to like me."_

"_Of course you do! That's natural social behavior," Hemlock nodded emphatically. "None of us would even try to get along if we didn't want other people to like us. It's practically the basis of society." _

"_Right!" Vidia agreed and stared back over the river. "How do I get them to like me?"_

"_Well, Vidia," Hemlock sighed. She enjoyed the pleasant way he said her name. Almost like it was some sort of exotic flower that he was attempting to pronounce correctly. "The truth is… and I'm only saying this because I care about you… but… they won't like you until you start acting like them." _

"_Acting like them how?" Vidia questioned. _

"_Well, by dating sparrowmen, for one," Hemlock shrugged. At Vidia's angry look, he continued, "That's just what they would want. I'm not telling you what you should do. You're going to have to decide that." He ran his hand through his curls. "Are you sure you love this fairy enough to be a social outcast for however many hundred years you live?"_

_Vidia hung her head. The question had taken her aback. She honestly didn't know how much she loved Meila. She had never loved anyone before. She did love her. But she didn't want to be hated for the rest of her life. Was Meila worth all of that pain? "I don't know."_

"_Well, there you go," Hemlock gestured with one hand. "There's your answer."_

"_And what answer is that?" Vidia raised an eyebrow. _

"_You don't know… and if you were really in love… you would," Hemlock said, plucking a small blade of grass and crumpling it between his fingers. _

_Vidia felt like she'd been hit in the gut. He was right. That made so much sense. People always knew when they were in love. "If this isn't love, then what is?" Vidia asked, suddenly crisis falling about her. _

"_Well, how many sparrowmen… or fairies have you been with?" _

"_Just this one," Vidia said, tears suddenly threatening to pour from her eyes again. _

"_Then, of course you're confused," Hemlock said, sweetly laying a hand on Vidia's. "Y'know… I've actually heard of this mental phenomenon." He rubbed her hand gently. "A fairy who doesn't get enough masculine attention can develop feelings for other girls. Often these fairies are the most womanly and beautiful of them all. I could definitely see how that might have happened to you." He picked her hand up and kissed it. He smiled, flashing a row of perfect teeth. "You can't help but be confused if all of your femininity has gone unnoticed by the males of our species. And then Meila came along and messed with your head. I mean, you might have had a chance to be a normal-possibly even popular-fairy if it wasn't for her." Vidia's face was growing pale as feelings she didn't understand danced in her stomach. "It's too bad you're possibly too far gone. Once you start feeling that way for a girl, it's hard to see men in the same way." He traced a finger over Vidia's forearm, sending a tickling sensation through her. _

"_I'm not too far gone," Vidia said quickly, before she could control herself. She didn't know why she had said that. She liked the idea of being a popular fairy. _

"_Oh, do you still feel things for sparrowmen, sometimes?" He asked, an innocent lilt in his voice. _

"_Sometimes," Vidia said, blushing slightly as his blue eyes gazed at her. _

"_Like… maybe… now?" He flashed a sweet smile at her, and she couldn't help but smile back. _

"_Maybe."_

"_Vidia," Hemlock put a hand to her face. "Let me help you. I can give you that male attention that you need to get these misguided ideas out of your head. I can help you become loved by everyone." He stood to his feet, still grasping her hand tightly in his. Vidia liked the picture his words painted and she stood up. "Come on," he jerked his head toward a grove of fir trees nearby. "My house isn't far. We can talk more there."_

_Vidia nodded and obediently followed him. _

Fawn raised an eyebrow in confusion. Who was Hemlock? She thought this was a story about Meila. Vidia continued, her arms clasped around herself in search of comfort. "Somehow, some way, in that voice of his that slid through his teeth like oil, he convinced me that I was just confused and that he could show me what love should really feel like." Fawn felt a creepy feeling crawling along her skin. She felt a deep sense of dread on her heart. "Hemlock took me back to his house, and despite my attempts to tell him that I would prefer to just go home, he told me that the only way to cure my 'mental illness' was to have sex with him. I was a young fairy and didn't understand what he meant or what he wanted from me. So, I let him touch me. I let him kiss me. I let him take me into his bed and do what he wanted. I felt like I was going to be sick the entire time, and afterwards, I just felt hollow inside." Fawn looked horrified and perturbed. Vidia couldn't meet her eye. "And I knew it would hurt Meila if she knew what I'd done. So I went to her…"

"_Meila," Vidia's voice echoed through Carmella's Confections. The honey haired fairy jumped slightly at the sound of her name, spilling a bit of mouse milk that she had in a pot in front of her. _

"_Oh Vidia! I'm so glad you're here," Meila said, her voice soft. "I'm learning a new version of my souffle. I can make it with plums now. You're going to love it-probably more than the chocolate."_

"_That's awesome, Meila," Vidia said sadly, and she could tell that Meila knew something was wrong. "Can I talk to you outside?"_

"_S-sure, gumdrop," Meila said, a frown clouding her face. She took off her apron and slung it over the stool she was using. She and Vidia made their way to the small raspberry bush that grew behind her workplace. "What's the matter? You look upset."_

"_I am," Vidia crossed her arms over her chest, in an effort to feel tougher, but she mostly ended up hugging herself. "Meila… I have really enjoyed the time we've spent together, but… I'm just not sure I can keep doing this."_

_Meila's face fell. "What are you talking about?"_

"_I… think we should break up," Vidia avoided Meila's beautiful chocolate eyes. _

_Meila stared at her, despite the lack of eye contact. "Vidia… this isn't funny." Her eyes began to well with tears. _

"_I'm not kidding," Vidia said quietly. _

"_B-but… we love each other," Meila stammered. _

"_I thought we did, but…" Vidia started to say. She made the mistake of looking up into the eyes of the gentle heart that she had grown so close to-that loved her so completely-and she nearly lost her courage. But she stiffened her upper lip and furrowed her brows. "I don't think I ever loved you." She nearly choked as the lie croaked out of her throat. She hated herself for doing this, but she hated herself more for what had happen with Hemlock the night before. She hated that she had even begun talking to him in the first place. It would be better for Meila if she thought that it was a fruitless relationship to begin with. Plus, Vidia had warned her about how hard to get along with she was and that she was wasting her time. She had simply proven herself right. But as Vidia saw tears sliding down Meila's shocked face, she knew she'd crushed her. She swallowed to clear the lump in her throat. "I'm s-sorry."_

"_Vidia," Meila tried to speak and a sob broke through her lips. She pinched her lips together, took a deep breath through her nose, and attempted to speak again, "Please…" her voice was breathless as she held back the waves of sobs that Vidia could see building in her heaving chest. "Don't do this…" Meila put a hand on Vidia's arm. Vidia nearly caved at the delicate touch. Instead, determined to hurt Meila this way rather than confess what she'd done, she tore Meila's hand from her arm and threw Meila to the ground. Meila gasped in dismay, staring up at Vidia with terror in her eyes._

"_Don't make this harder than it has to be," Vidia's voice was cold and her eyes glistened with icy intensity. She looked once more at the warm skin, deep eyes, and golden hair and she had to tear her eyes away. She heard a sob breaking free from Meila's lips. _

"_Vidia…" Meila called after her. "Come back to me…" _

_Vidia sped away, hoping that no one would see the tears streaming down her cheeks. She heard the sound of Meila's sobs echoing after her. She glanced back only once and saw Meila crumpled on the ground, shaking and weeping. She couldn't look anymore and set her gaze on her sour plum tree. Despite the greetings being called out as she passed., she never stopped. She went so fast that she was home in just minutes. Storming into her home and slamming the door behind her, Vidia was left in a heavy, lonely silence. She covered her face and let the tears fall. _

When Vidia finished her story and turned to finally meet Fawn's gaze, she saw water pooling in those amber eyes and spilling down her freckled cheeks. "I'm… I'm so sorry, Vidia."

Vidia nodded solemnly. "Well, Hemlock got into my head so bad that I continued screwing guys just to try to prove that I wasn't a 'fairy-lover'. I would tell the people around me of my exploits and somehow, that seemed to make me more popular, and the whispers about me and Meila were heard less and less often. It became a sort of ritual. If anyone questioned my preference for sparrowmen or made derogatory remarks about my experiences in the bedroom, I'd go screw another guy. Then, he'd tell everyone about it and soon my reputation was back to being the tough girl that no one wanted to mess with. Somehow, being with that many men had cemented into fairies' minds that I was cold and heartless. Maybe they were right."

"You aren't cold or heartless," Fawn put a hand to her friend's forearm. "Those fairies were wrong. And Hemlock… he was as bad as Phoenix, just more subtle." Vidia nodded. Fawn scooted closer to her on the small perch and put an arm around Vidia's shoulder. Vidia had never told anyone this, and even though it felt like a poison she had swallowed was coming back up her throat, her system was now free of the toxin. She was free of that massive secret. And Fawn was still sitting there with her arm around her.

"Now, I understand, Vidia," Fawn said softly, her face tear-stained. "You were so mad at Phoenix. I knew something else had to be causing it. You weren't just mad at Phoenix. You were mad at Hemlock, too. And all those other fairies that made you feel like you couldn't be with Meila. They robbed you of your first love. They all took advantage of you in different ways, all of them despicable."

Vidia's eyebrows moved slowly up her forehead as realization came over her. "You're right, Fawn." She pondered this for a moment. "I never got to punish Hemlock, either, and I always wanted to. But he died in the fangs of snake a few years before Tinker Bell was born. I never got to tell him how much I hated him, and I never knew if he regretted the way he treated me. I think that maybe that's why I felt such an intense need to make Phoenix pay. He was going to be taking the payment for himself and Hemlock." Fawn nodded solemnly as they both allowed the truth of the situation come over them.

"Thank you for telling me," Fawn said quietly after a moment. "I know that was hard."

"So, are you going to bolt now that you know what a horrible person I can be?" Vidia asked darkly.

Fawn grabbed Vidia's chin sternly, and turned the pale face to look at her. She could see the unwanted tears in Vidia's eyes and her face softened. "I'm not going anywhere."

Vidia smiled, a tear escaping from her eyes, which she quickly wiped off. "Ugh," she rolled her eyes at herself. "Well, hope you liked your first Arrival Day Anniversary party in 13 years, Fawn."

"I loved it," Fawn's eyes were shining. Vidia was pleased that she had been able to participate in making Fawn's day special. And she was even more pleased to feel the weight of her biggest regret flying away into Fawn's love. She was lost in the freedom of that feeling when Fawn spoke, jolting her back to reality. "So… how long have _you_ been in Pixie Hollow?"

Vidia smiled. "Not nearly as long as Ro."

"Ok," Fawn said, feigning irritation. "But… how long exactly?"

Vidia sighed. "I've been in Pixie Hollow 48 years."

"Woah!" Fawn didn't hide her surprise.

"Oh, well, way to be respectful of your elders, whippersnapper," Vidia gave Fawn a mockingly reproachful look.

"I could be more than respectful but you might be too old to keep up," Fawn said wickedly.

Vidia was taken aback, and she felt her heart flutter. "Oh, haven't you heard? I'm the fastest fairy in Pixie Hollow," Vidia crossed her arms in pride. "I think I can keep up."

"We'll see," Fawn smiled.


	43. Rising From Ashes

Vidia felt the sun on the back of her neck as she crept through the grass, heading towards the giant magnolia tree at the edge of the meadow. She knew she was in enemy territory, so she dared not fly. Careful not to give away her location, she parted the grass. She licked her parched lips. She was tired and hot, but she didn't waver from her mission. She had to get to the tree. Her team was counting on her. A shadow flitted past her, and she sank into the brush, but sighed in relief when she caught sight of a pink petal dress.

"Vidia!" Rosetta called in a loud whisper. "I don't think I can keep her attention."

"You've got to, Ro!" Vidia hissed. "You know she has keen eyes. If she's looking my direction at all, she'll see the moving grass and get suspicious. You're putting us all in danger by just being here."

"There she is!" Rosetta suddenly looked worried. "Oh my goodness! She's got Sil!"

"Ro," Vidia called up to her, but Rosetta's attention was on the approaching attacker. "Ro, you have to go. You have to draw her away. If I can just get to the tree…"

"I know… You're right," Rosetta hurried to say. "Just… hurry." With that Rosetta streaked away, hoping to draw attention away from Vidia.

The fast flyer in the grass resumed her movements, pushing herself faster, even though she could feel sweat beading on her forehead. She wiped it away with a growl. She hated walking.

Vidia finally made it to the magnolia tree and poked her head above the grass to make sure the coast was clear. Then, she sped up the trunk to a spot that looked out over the meadow; particularly one with a view into the giant rosebush. She could see the boundary line clearly from where she sat. If anyone crossed it, she would hear the screams. She gazed back towards the rosebush, looking for any sign that she had been right. She caught sight of a blue dress being prodded into the inner parts of the bush.

"I've got a prisoner!" A male voice said. She couldn't see the owner of the voice or who it was talking to but she had a good feeling. Dropping to a lower branch, she crawled along along it to confirm her suspicion. There! Exactly as she had thought. Fawn was standing with her arms over her chest, looking Silvermist up and down.

"Tried to cross the boundary line, did you, Sil?" Fawn asked. "I thought that was normally Ro's job?"

"Sure, but this time we're doing something a little different," Silvermist answered.

"Oh really?" The male voice said again. This time Vidia could hear him more clearly and she knew who it was. Terence. "What exactly are you doing this time?" Vidia crossed her fingers. Please, don't tell them anything, Sil.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know!" Silvermist said, proudly not revealing the plan.

"Nice try, Terence," Fawn chuckled. "You can go ahead and rejoin Tink. I'm sure Clank and Bobble are driving her crazy. I'm still not sure how they got put on the other team."

Terence laughed at the idea of Tinker Bell's red face. "Yeah you're right. I'll get back. I sure hope Zarina is almost to the flag."

"Me, too," Fawn wiped some sweat from her forehead. "Do we know who's guarding it?"

"We think maybe Bobble. We haven't seen him. We've just spotted Clank, who somehow mysteriously disappears when we chase him. Iridessa is trailing him. We'll get him soon."

"Well, at the very least, our flag isn't going anywhere. Not while I'm here," Fawn smiled in triumph.

"How can you be sure Vidia won't get it?"

"Well, she always uses the same tactic. Sure, she's really fast, but now we know their plan. We'll know when she's coming because we'll see the huge wave of air trailing behind her."

Vidia raised an eyebrow and smiled at Fawn's confidence. Oh really?

"But didn't they they were doing something different this time?" Terence pointed to Silvermist.

"Oh, right," Fawn mocked, her tone sarcastic. "She's probably coming from the right this time instead of the left." Fawn waved him off. "Psh, don't worry, Terence. I've got this."

"Ok, ok," Terence held his hands up. "I'll get back to Tink."

Vidia thought her girlfriend's confidence was admirable-not to mention very hot-but she was definitely going to be eating humble pie that afternoon.

Vidia slithered down the tree, slowly, carefully. Fawn was right. She had never tried this slow approach. She always used her speed to her advantage, but it had not been working as of late due to Fawn's expecting it. And she really hated losing to Tinker Bell. So Clank and Bobble had suggested the subversive approach and she, Silvermist and Rosetta had agreed. She snuck closer to the rosebush, thankful that she had a slight frame and could tread lightly.

She could make out Fawn's outline. It was gorgeous as ever. She was crouched in front of the flag, ready to pounce the second she saw trouble. Vidia was in position. She only needed to wait for the signal now. Vidia felt the adrenaline rushing through her.

Suddenly she saw a large shadow float across the top of the rosebush. Fawn saw it, too. Her keen eyes darted to the source. A portly fairy with dark hair was headed straight for her.

"Aha!" Clank said loudly. "I've found your flag! I'm going to get it!"

Fawn snorted. "Sorry, Clank, but that's not happening." She shot up into the air to tag him and take him prisoner.

"Oh, you've got me now!" Clank said in a loud, slow voice. Vidia rolled her eyes. Way to give a subtle signal, Clank. It didn't matter. Because for this one second Fawn was away from the flag. Vidia had an opening. This was it. Tinker Bell had better get ready to lose. Vidia pulled back the thorny branches, squeezing between them, and launched herself straight towards the flag.

Fawn heard the strange lilt in Clank's voice. And he wasn't flying away. Why wasn't he flying away? Fawn finally put the pieces together. A diversion! Her eyes darted to the rosebush beneath her where she could see the red color of the flag. Closing in on it, she caught the rush of purple. "Damn!" Completely ignoring Clank, now, she dropped down to the bush in an effort to stop the intruder.

"Get it, Vidia!" Clank hollered.

Vidia heard Fawn's swearing and smiled to herself. She was nearly to the flag, but there was not nearly enough room in this bush to fly quickly. She could see Fawn quickly approaching and she reached out to grab the flag. Her hand caught the red caterpillar hair material. Her heart jumped. She snagged it from the thorn it was hooked on and turned to rush towards the sky, but suddenly something collided with her. She smelled the sassafras and felt the rough hands on her skin. They tumbled through thorns together until they came to a stop with Fawn on top.

She was panting and her chest was heaving up and down. Vidia admired the sheen of sweat glistening across her bronzed, freckled skin. She wore a look of triumph as she loomed over Vidia. "You nearly had the drop on me. New tactic, huh?"

Vidia smiled, wickedly. The look in her grey eyes made Fawn's shiver and she became painfull aware that she was now straddling Vidia's hips and her hands were on her chest. "You got me," Vidia conceded. "I'm your prisoner now."

Fawn caught the tone in her voice and answered with, "Oh, I like the sound of that."

Vidia gazed up at Fawn through hooded eyes, "Maybe a kiss would ease the pain of my defeat?"

Fawn smirked at Vidia's flirtations, but she couldn't resist the idea. She leaned over and placed a peck on Vidia's lips. Vidia grabbed her and began kissing her eagerly. Fawn felt herself fall into the embrace. Suddenly, she felt a movement beneath her as Vidia reached for the flag. It was then that she realized Vidia still had it and Vidia was the enemy. She was being played. She snapped out of the kiss, but Vidia had her clasped tightly. Vidia smiled as she wadded the flag around a small stone.

"Vidia, no fair!" Fawn cried. Vidia simply smiled and then threw everything she had into tossing the flag straight up in the air in an opening in the thorn bush. Fawn followed it's path and saw it fall into the waiting hands of Clank.

"Oh no!" Fawn started to stand up to try to catch Clank or warn her team, but Vidia pulled her back and pressed her face into Fawn's again. Fawn made a weak attempt to push her back, but the strong scent of lavender was filling her nose and she suddenly realized that she really didn't care who won. She returned the kiss and ran her fingers through Vidia's long dark hair. When they finally parted, Fawn whispered, "Vidia, I'm pretty sure seducing the other team's flag guard is cheating."

"Oh, really?" Vidia feigned innocence. "Do you want me to stop? Maybe I should get the referee and turn myself in."

Fawn giggled. "Just don't tell Tinker Bell that I've been influenced by the enemy or she'll never let me play again."

"As long as I get to keep influencing you," Vidia said breathlessly before indulging in Fawn's lips again. Fawn let out a small groan of pleasure at Vidia's forceful kiss and insinuation.

Fawn pushed her back again, "Fine, but next time we play, I'm not falling for your wiles."

Vidia smiled back, "Fair enough. Now, stop talking so I can kiss you!" Fawn smirked at Vidia's insistence and surrendered herself to the ardent affection.

Before they could become too caught up in the intimacy, the strong smell of smoke wafted through the tangles of the bush. It was strong and carried a strange sweet smell with it. Fawn sniffed.

She reluctantly pried her lips from Vidia's. "Vidia… do you smell that?"

Vidia wasn't paying attention and was continuing to trail kisses down Fawn's jaw and neck. "Uhm… the roses?" she asked absentmindedly.

Fawn shivered as Vidia's soft lips grazed over the sensitive skin of her neck and she was tempted to let someone else deal with the smoke, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something might be wrong. She shook Vidia off and said, "No, Vidia, not the roses. The smoke!"

Vidia finally came out of her lustful reverie to sniff the air. She hopped to her feet. "Yeah, that's smoke. It's strong."

They both looked at each other and then flew upwards to the top of the bush. None of their friends were in sight and they remembered that they had been in the middle of an intense game of Fairy Capture the Flag before they had gotten… caught up. But that was all over now, because black smoke was drifting across the small field. That smoke could only be from one thing. Fire.

Vidia pointed to the large dark cloud, "Where is that coming from?"

Fawn looked with her keen eyes to the source of the fire. "Well, I can't be sure, but it looks like it might be coming from Elderberry Bracken."

Tinker Bell, who had seen the smoke from where she'd been chasing down Rosetta, came over. "Guys, what is that?"

"It looks like the hospital may be on fire!" Fawn answered.

Silvermist suddenly appeared with them. She yawned. She had been napping in her makeshift cell near the rosebush until one of her teammates would come save her.

Tinker Bell put a hand on Silvermist and looked to the other girls. "You guys go and see what you can do. I'll round up the group and get some more help."

Fawn, Vidia, and Silvermist nodded and flew somberly towards the cloud of smoke. When they flew over Elderberry Bracken, they could see that flames were leaping out of the hospital bush to tear at the blue sky. Fairies and sparrowmen were fleeing from the immense heat. Water fairies were doing what they could to put out the fire. The irrigation systems that the scouts had put in place around Pixie Hollow had been taken down once Phoenix had been locked away. They were cumbersome and cluttered the landscape, and fires were not very common in Pixie Hollow. Not usually. It was a mystery to Vidia how this has started and gotten so huge so quickly. There weren't enough water talents at the moment. Silvermist went to join them.

Fawn looked to Vidia. "I'm going to get down there to make sure the animals are safe."

Vidia nodded, but grabbed Fawn's hand. "Be careful," Vidia was somber. Fawn met Vidia's urging tone with an assuring smile.

Fawn shot down near the bush, leaving Vidia to watch in horror as coughing, sputtering patients swarmed out-sometimes hobbling, sometimes screaming, and often times being drug out by a rescuer. Her mind raced. What could she do to help? She heard screaming. She glanced around for the source and found, Amara, the nurse that had been so kind to her, yelling for help.

Vidia dove to her. "Amara!" Vidia said putting a hand to the hysterical nurse's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"There are still patients and nurses trapped on the top floor. Poor girl… Celia. She can't move on her own. Another nurse was trying to help her. They both got trapped. Please…you've saved us before…help them."

Vidia nodded as a lump built in her throat as she looked to the frantic nurse. The words 'you've saved us before' echoed through Vidia's head. Her memory flew back to that moment at the Bluebell Festival when Basil had told her that he didn't know who she was. Then all of the doubts that Phoenix had put in her mind about not being worthy, trying to make her doubt who she was. Now, Amara was gazing at her with eyes full of hope. She was asking Vidia for help. Vidia was the hero she had wanted to be. She had proven herself to at least Amara. Vidia squeezed Amara's hand as an affirmation that she would do what she could and began circling the bush, begging for an opening. She couldn't see anything but tongues of heat lapping air. Finally, after another moment, she found a small room on the north side of the bush that had been shielded from the fire. There was still quite a bit of smoke pouring out of the room's window, but it was better than any of the other ones. She dove into the room, covering her face with her forearm. Though, the thick smoke was nearly blinding, she knew she had the distinct advantage of having just recently been to the top floor-having just seen Celia. Only a few fairies knew where Celia's room was and Vidia was now one of them. It had been only a few weeks since she'd been in there. It felt weird going back now. She set her mind on the image of Celia, lying helpless and rushed to the shaft she knew led upwards. It was a tower of flames, and the hot air burnt her lungs, but she flew quickly enough through them that they only just grazed her skin. She was lucky to be a fast-flying talent in the middle of a fire. She made it to the top floor and she could hear the anguished cries of a nurse. When she got to the doorway, she found the blonde nurse from the week before, laying on Celia's body, guarding her from the flames.

"I'm here to help," Vidia had to scream over the sound of the roaring fire. There were flames all around and she could barely see into the room where the bed was nearly engulfed. She put her hands to her face to shield it from the waves of heat flooding out of the room.

"Get her out of here," the nurse wailed. Vidia just then noticed that the nurse's legs were on fire-both of them completely consumed. She locked eyes with the nurse and she could see the release in them. The nurse had given her life for Celia's and was prepared to die in that fire. Vidia understood and didn't argue. She leapt into the room, feeling the heat pressing in on her. She quickly grabbed Celia from beneath the body of the nurse and hoisted her over her shoulder. The limp weight was difficult, but she knew she could get Celia out. She watched the nurse groan in pain, but she could see in her eyes that she was close to letting go.

Vidia didn't have time to wait. She flew back down the shaft, pulling flames behind her. She found the smoky, but still flameless room, and sped out into the fields. She called for a healing talent to come and see to Celia. Then, with the thought of the agonized face of the nurse, Vidia turned back to try to save her. She was just about to dive back in, when she heard her name called through the panicked clamor of the crowd. "Vidia!" She knew the voice well.

"Fawn," she looked back, her face almost mournful. This wasn't good. She didn't want to have to face her girlfriend right now. What if she lost courage?

"What are you doing?" Fawn looked horrified. She already knew the answer to the question.

"A nurse. She's trapped. I have to do something," Vidia explained quickly. As she saw Fawn's lip quiver, she hurried to say, "I'm fast enough that the flames just graze me. I can get in and out fast enough to save that nurse." Fawn had tears in her eyes and Vidia knew that she was scared. "I'll be ok," Vidia place a quick kiss on Fawn's lips.

When she pulled away, she didn't give Fawn time to say anything. She turned back to the room she had come from. Fawn called after her, "Come back to me…"

The familiar words and tone struck Vidia in a place she thought was buried, bringing up images of a honey-haired girl crying for her to come back, but Vidia didn't have time to think any more about that. She didn't even have time to respond. She found her way back to the smoky room, which was now beginning to catch fire. She flew through the fire-lined hallways, and up the shaft. She could feel the smoke pressing on her lungs and she pushed herself harder. As she rounded the corner of the hall on the top floor, she had to slow down to make the turn. This gave one of the flames enough time to grab hold of the hem of her pant leg. She felt the stinging as the fire licked her skin. She gasped and slapped the pant with her hand until the small flame went out. Sighing heavily, she flew towards the end of the hall. The nurse was nowhere in sight and the room was a hellscape. She cringed. There was nothing she could do now. She could see the intertwined branches above her head that created the ceiling. They were already charred. They creaked, threatening to fall at any moment. She was about to get out of there, when she heard a faint groan from behind her. She felt an ominous prickle down her spine. She turned slowly to face the door. It was covered in flames, and she could hear that the sound was coming from the inside. She blinked, but she kicked open the door, afraid of what she was going to find. Surprisingly, though the room was becoming quickly wreathed in flames, Phoenix himself was untouched. He sprawled on the bed, moaning as the air grew thick and hot. Vidia swallowed hard. There was no way she could save him. He was already surrounded by flames. She was already losing her ability to see through the glaring blaze. There was no way she'd be able to drag his limp bulk out of here. Besides, this was justice. She needed to get back to Fawn. That was more important.

She was about to turn to leave when she saw the pitiful look on his face. He looked so sad. As if every regret he'd ever had was now evident on his face. Vidia knew what regret felt like. She didn't want to give herself any more of it. Suddenly, Vidia made a decision in her own mind. She set her jaw. She flew quickly to Phoenix and put a hand on his arm.

Outside the large inferno of the now destroyed hospital, Fawn hovered near the window Vidia had flown into. She searched the flames, waiting for signs of Vidia. She saw nothing. Minutes dragged by. She felt as if she had been waiting an eternity. Rosetta, Tinker Bell, and Iridessa found her. Silvermist was still helping the water talents try to put out the inferno. They had succeeded in putting out some of the lower levels, but were having trouble getting to the inner workings of the bush to actually squelch the flames inside.

"Fawn! We've been looking for you everywhere!" Iridessa cried as they approached.

"Oh, tiger lily, are you alright?" Rosetta asked, putting a hand to her chest in horror as she gazed at the burning bush.

"Where's Vidia?" Tinker Bell asked, looking around in the crowd for her.

"She… went to save a nurse," Fawn's lip trembled as she spoke. She hadn't realized how shaky she felt. Fawn only needed to point to the flames for them to understand what Vidia had done.

"Oh my gosh!" Iridessa gasped and covered her mouth.

Rosetta put a hand to her cheek. She looked at Tinker Bell mournfully. Tinker Bell shook her head silently. Fawn paid no attention to them as she clasped her hands together in terror. Rosetta put her hand on Fawn's head and brushed back Fawn's scattered hair.

"Vidia's going to be alright," Rosetta said softly, but firmly.

"I'm sure she'll be out any minute," Tinker Bell echoed.

But as time went on and the flames grew higher, she began to fear that they were wrong. She felt a pit of nothingness in her stomach and felt like she was going to be sick. "Vidia…" she whispered.

Suddenly, she caught sight of movements in the blazing room. She couldn't make out who it was, but she knew in her heart that is was Vidia.

Inside, through the roaring of the furnace around her, the fast-flyer could see the daylight outside the window. She could almost make out the shapes of her friends through the gold of the flames. She looked to where she was dragging Phoenix. She couldn't lift him. She had only just managed to get him down the shaft without dropping him. She knew his skin would be burnt and she didn't know if he was going to be alive when he got out-but she was going to get him out. She grabbed his hand and continued dragging him across the floor. Her eyes were set on the window and the sky beyond it. Fawn was close.

A cracking sound met her ears. She glanced up to the source and saw the branches of the ceiling above splintering. They were beginning to sag. The window was just far enough away that she wasn't sure she would make it before it fell on top of them. She stared at Phoenix's face. How was she going to get him out of here? She pulled at him again. His clothes were burning and she could smell that his hair was as well. But he was still breathing. She stopped dragging him and began to roll him across the burning floor. This was slightly easier but it was still slow progress. The breath caught in her throat and she coughed. She struggled against the weariness coming over her and grit her teeth through the pain in her leg where the fire had caught her pant. Just a few more seconds. Then she could rest in Fawn's arms. As she approached the window, she could finally see Fawn's face. Fawn saw her, too.

"Vidia!" Fawn called out. Vidia tried to smile. She was almost home. Suddenly, a loud cracking rang through the room and the branches caved in. Vidia felt the impact of something hard hit her on the head and the room went black.

Fawn watched in horror as Vidia was suddenly buried by flaming branches. "NO! Vidia!"

The girls shrank back from the outburst of heat that billowed out of the impact.

"Oh my god, Oh my god! Someone get Sil," Iridessa screamed.

"Hey, we need help over here!" Rosetta yelled, frantically turning her attention to some of the fairies gathered around.

Without thinking, Fawn plunged towards the pile of embers that had once been a room. She felt a hand grab her arm and when she looked to see who it was, she noticed that her vision was blurry. She blinked and tears fell down her cheeks. As her vision cleared, she saw Tinker Bell grabbing her firmly. "Fawn… You can't go in there." The golden-haired tinker also had tears in her eyes.

"She's not dead!" Fawn cried. "Right, Tink? We can still help her!" Tinker Bell silently let her face fall and Fawn gasped. She shook for a moment as doubt filled her. Then, she looked up and set her jaw. "No. I won't believe that." She turned her attention back to the bush. "Vidia… Vidia, do you hear me? Get out of there! I don't care what you have to do, just get out of there!"

Inside the inferno, Vidia heard Fawn's voice carrying faintly across the roar of the flames. She coughed. The air was even thicker now. The heat was still immense, but the light of the fire was faint through the web of branches that were covering her. She saw Phoenix lying limply beside where she fell, soot trickling over his face from the branches above them. She felt sweat on her forehead and reached to wipe it. She winced as a sharp pain shot through her head. She brought her hand down to see that it was covered in blood. She looked up at the branches. One of them must have hit her harder than she thought. Applying a bit of pressure to the branch directly above her, she felt it move slightly but then stop as it encountered other branches. She peered through the cracks. How deep was she buried exactly? The orange glow of fire was all she could see and it was very dim through the thick tangle around her. She groaned as the smoke scorched her lungs. Her breath came in ragged puffs. How was she going to get out now? She would likely have to dig her way out. She pushed again on the branch, but it didn't budge. She put her foot to it and leaned against the floor. Pushing with the strength of both legs, she felt the branch give way beneath the pressure. She heard a clatter as some of the higher branches on the pile rattled off and fell to the floor. She smiled at the slight dent she had made, but then winced as renewed heat from the fire soared into the now larger cracks.

She pushed again with her feet, but this time she felt as if she was pushing against stone. She tried again. Her knee made a popping noise under the pressure. Her muscles ached. She tried to stop and rest but the lack of oxygen was becoming more and more evident. Her heart was racing. She could see the red, blistered skin across Phoenix's face and arms. She knew she'd also be burning soon. They would both die here if she didn't get them out. A weak cry escaped her lips as she pushed her aching legs against the pile of limbs once more. It didn't work and she sighed heavily as her muscles forced her to stop. This was hopeless. If only the other girls could help her. If only Tinker Bell or Fawn were here. They'd know what to do. They would get her out of here. She felt her eyes beginning to close as sleep threatened to take her. She knew she needed to do something, but, her vision was growing blurry and she just wanted to lay her head down. Just for a minute…

Outside, Fawn was sobbing.

"Where are all the water talents? We have a crisis over here!" Rosetta was screaming.

"Vidia is dead. She's dead," Iridessa was mumbling to herself as tears welled in her eyes.

Tinker Bell held Fawn fast, practically wrestling her away from the window. Fawn pulled against her, wailing Vidia's name.

"I'm here!" Silvermist suddenly came rushing up. She was dragged a large stream of water with her.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Rosetta sighed heavily and realized that she had tears on her cheeks. "You've got to try to put that out." Rosetta pointed.

"Vidia is in there," Iridessa whispered. Silvermist's eyes grew wide, but she obediently poured a steady stream of water over the area. The fire sizzled a bit. The flames went out, leaving glowing embers in it's wake. They girls began to cheer, but then a wind blew and embers ignited into flames once again.

Fawn grew more hysterical. "Vidia!" Finally, she screamed, "Come back to me!"

The sound rang through the room and echoed in Vidia's sleepy mind. She opened her eyes, trying to see through the fog. Tears pricked her eyes as the words began to form meaning. The memory of Meila, crumpled in a pile, calling to Vidia to come back, flitted through her mind. Vidia felt a tear slide down her cheek, bringing further clarity. She would not make the same mistake this time. She would not give up. She felt a pulsing in her that spurred her on. She was not going out like this. She had been the one who was able to corral the bees and keep everyone at the Bluebell Festival safe. She had been the one who had resisted the control of Phoenix's shadow. It had been Vidia, not Tinker Bell, who had forced the shadow back into Phoenix. It had been she that defeated him. The others had said as much. What was it Queen Clarion had said? 'Indomitable will.' Yes, she had proven the strength of her will many times by now. She was going to get herself, and her enemy, out of this alive. She was a rare talent, after all. Not thinking of the repercussions, she gathered her strength and blew a gust of wind outwards from her. It was a huge blast and the branches responded to the pressure. They blew away from her. The flames also followed the path of the wind. At first she rejoiced, but the suction she had created pulled more fire from the inner network of the bush. The flames washed over her and Phoenix like a wave. She ducked down and covered her head as well as Phoenix's. The fire soared over her. She felt the singeing of the clothes on her back and winced as the fire licked her skin.

Fawn heard the clattering from outside the bush and noticed how the fire blazed higher. She felt dread rushing over. The reality of the situation hit her. Vidia had been in there too long. There was no way that she was getting out if she hadn't already. Fawn felt the world around her growing dim. She slipped in the air a bit. The strong arms of Tinker Bell grabbed her arm. She heard Tinker Bell shouting to the others to come help her.

Suddenly, she caught sight of a streak of purple breaking through the wall of flame. Fawn gasped and her mind cleared. Vidia!

"There she is!" Fawn cried. Vidia was just barely keeping herself and her charge in the air. Exhausted, Vidia fell to the grass, dropping her bundle. Fawn dove to the grass and scrambled to her. She threw her arms around her and lifted her up. Vidia was barely conscious and covered in ash and soot. The skin all over her arms, back, neck, and chest was bright red. Her breath came in shallow bursts.

"Is she ok?" Iridessa asked.

"I don't know," Fawn muttered. She was nearly blinded by tears and struggled to stay calm. She felt thick liquid in Vidia's hair. She looked and gasped in horror at the blood oozing through her fingers.

"Someone help! Our friend is hurt," Tinker Bell called.

The nurse, Amara, was standing nearby, attending to Celia. She heard Tinker Bell's cry and ran over.

"Oh no!" Amara whispered as she approached. She knelt beside Vidia and put her hands to her throat. Fawn could see that Vidia's lips were grey.

"Please help her," Fawn sobbed. "Please…"

Amara looked her over. Vidia's breath hitched in her throat and suddenly her chest was still. Silence fell over them. Fawn felt sobs choking her. No. This wasn't happening. The memory of Clark lying grey in her arms ghosted through her mind. She shuddered. She clung tightly to Vidia. She couldn't catch her breath. Fear crept it's way up her spine. The swiftly-growing rock in her stomach pressed on her heart. Her chest struggled to contain the ragged sobs and the suffocating pain.

"Vidia," Fawn suddenly found herself gasping. "You came back! Don't you quit on me now!" Her voice was thick with emotion. "I l-love you…" She fell into sobs again.

Suddenly, a flicker of something caught her eyes. Vidia's finger twitched. Fawn froze. She waited, breathlessly. Then, with a cough and a sputter, Vidia started breathing again. Like the dawn coming over the sky and casting light over all the shadows of the night, Fawn's fear melted away. Fawn's heart leapt inside her, pushing more sobs from her throat. Vidia didn't open her eyes, but she was breathing again and color came back into her face. Fawn cried joyfully, mumbling Vidia's name.

"She'll be ok," Amara smiled at the sight. "We need to get her to the makeshift medical tent they've set up. I'll go get some help."

Fawn looked up for the nurse that Vidia had gone in to save and locked eyes on the limp form of Phoenix. She blinked in shock. Then she looked to Vidia, tears welling in her eyes. "Look at all that light inside you…" she cradled Vidia's head in her hands until a nursing talent forced her away.


	44. Myrtle

**Author's Note: Hey y'all. Sorry for the delay. My computer broke and I had to get a new one. Ugh. I'm back now. I hope y'all enjoy this next installment. **

Vidia could feel the darkness falling away. A sharp pain was spreading through her head and flowing over her, pushing back the darkness, demanding sole ownership of Vidia's body. The pain tremored along her skin and for a brief moment, she thought she was in the burning hospital, but a gentle breeze blew over her, telling her she wasn't. It filled her nose and she welcomed the air. Though it bit her skin, she enjoyed the way it felt in her lungs. A low hum vibrated around her and she soon realized they were voices blending together. Her eyes were still shut and though she tried to pry them open, they burned when the light hit them and she let them fall closed again. She tried to inhale the sweet air in more deeply. Coughs erupted from her chest and her chest burned with every heave. The hacking scraped by her dry throat. She groaned.

She was suddenly aware of a warm hand in hers. "Vidia?" She heard the voice, but it was dull and sounded far away. She tried to open her eyes again. This time she succeeded in letting in a little light and color in, but she couldn't tell who was there. She let her eyes close again. The burning across her skin was getting worse. How sure was she that she wasn't on fire? And what was that smell? It was horrible. She sniffed at it. Something was burnt. She could tell at least that much. The breeze blew again and as she sniffed she caught a whiff of something else. Sassafras.

"Fawn?" Vidia croaked. Her throat was so raw. She swallowed, trying to ease the pain.

"Shh," came the gentle response. "I'm right here. Don't try to speak. Hold on… let me get Amara."

She felt the breeze of Fawn blowing past her to get the nurse. Sounds were beginning to sort themselves out and she could hear the coughing and hacking of other fairies and sparrowmen, most likely ones that had been caught in the fire. She peeled her eyes open and this time, though the air burned them, she was able to hold them open until she could focus on the room. She was in some sort of tent, it appeared. There were other people on small leafy pallets near her, some of them in bandages, most of them wailing and coughing. She winced as the fiery pain rippled across her skin. She glanced down and noticed that her hands and forearms were bandaged. She was going to investigate further, but she heard Fawn's voice at the opening of the tent.

"She's awake," Fawn cried excitedly. "This is good right?"

Fawn and Amara approached. "It's very good," Amara answered. She looked at Vidia and directed her word to her, "You gave us a good scare." She asked Vidia a series of questions about her eyesight, her hearing, and her pain levels. Vidia tried to answer as best she could, but had trouble speaking and realized that the pain in her head was getting worse and making her feel confused. But Fawn stood to the side and Vidia could tell she was overjoyed. This helped Vidia's pain and she made it through the series of questions. When Amara was done asking questions and checking Vidia's basic functions, she began to examined her bandages, which Vidia could now tell were not only covering her arms but winding up her chest and neck. Vidia winced when she began untying the material.

Fawn stood closer, concern clouding her face. "How do they look today?"

Today? Vidia wondered at this. How long had she been out?

"They look much better," Amara answered.

"How long…" Vidia attempted to speak. The pain stopped her and she simply pointed to herself, hoping someone would understand.

"You've been out for a couple of days," Amara said with a reproachful look as if Vidia had intentionally scared them. "Fawn never left." Vidia looked to the freckled fairy beside her and gave her a smile of thanks. Fawn returned the smile and gave Vidia the softest of kisses on the forehead.

"I was so scared," Fawn whispered. Her eyes brimmed with tears and Vidia couldn't tell if they were from the relief or the memory of the fear.

Amara smiled at the couple. "You're lucky you have someone like her. Don't let her go."

Vidia looked to Amara with surprise and then gratitude. She spoke to Amara, but her eyes slid back to Fawn's. "I…won't."

Amara nodded. "Let me just go get you some water and some herbs to ease your breathing." She hurried off.

Fawn knelt down in the grass beside Vidia's pallet. "You'll have to stay here a little while," Fawn gave Vidia an apologetic look. Vidia shrugged lightly, but then winced. Her back, too? She tried to move slightly on the pallet and the pain shot through her back. Yes, her back, too. She sighed heavily.

"How… bad?" Vidia asked.

Fawn cast her eyes to where she was holding Vidia's unbandaged fingers gingerly. "It was pretty bad to be honest. You were burnt all along your arms, chest, shoulders, and a little on your neck and ankles. Your hair was burnt, too. It's about half the length it was."

Vidia's eyes widened. Her hair? Seriously.

"The worst part was your back, though," Fawn wiped a tear off her cheek. "You're going to probably hurt for a while. The nurse says you might have some scars."

"You try and do something nice…" Vidia wheezed, then coughed.

Fawn put her hands on Vidia's cheeks. "You have to take it easy, ok? You're going to be ok, but… you've got to stop with the wisecracks." Vidia nodded. "Besides…" Fawn kept her voice low. "You didn't just do something nice. You did something truly selfless to help someone… who's hurt you horribly. You were everything I thought you could be." Fawn's eyes were shining with pride and Vidia felt her heart jump in her chest. Fawn cleared her throat and then spoke again, "Now, you need to rest. I'm right here."

Vidia nodded and realized that the pain was wearing her down. She brushed her fingers against Fawn's, thankful that she was there and wasn't going anywhere. With that knowledge, she fell into a peaceful sleep.

Tinker Bell was leaning against the cool grey trunk of a sprawling knotted Weeping Redbud. Bright green moss climbed up one side of the trunk to meet the purple and red blossoms that poured like waterfalls all around it. She gazed out over Kaleidoscope Glen. It was one ofthe most beautiful places in Spring. The pearly color of the showy evening primrose washed over the clover, and mixed with the purple tufts of blazing star. Red october grass spurted up through the flowers, but the pink farewell-to-spring flowers were not hidden by it's height as they reached towards the midday sun. She could hear the flowing of the Havendish. Petals from the wisteria trees across the meadow flew through the air as the breeze carried them away. The blonde fairy inhaled deeply.

"I think we really needed this," she exclaimed.

"Oh, I agree, sug," Rosetta said as she fanned herself from her perch on top of a daisy she had grown near the bottom of the tree. Her red ringlets waved in the breeze her fan was creating. "I needed a day to rest. Spring preparations have been kicking me right in the petunia."

Iridessa sat with her back against the smooth bark of the tree. Her deep brown eyes followed the rays of the sun that were trickling through the colored leaves above their heads. She grabbed one of the rays and pulled it over her, relishing the warmth. She sighed, "Not only that, but we can finally spend time together. We haven't done that all season."

Silvermist sat across from her, a game of sowing seeds between them in the grass. Silvermist let her pebbles clatter into one of the hollows. "We've all been so busy getting ready for spring that we've hardly had a minute to ourselves."

"I'm surprised we even got this wee break," Bobble trilled from where he sat on a small rock, fiddling with a copper pot.

Clank nodded, his face slightly panicked, "Fairy Mary has been a madwoman."

Tinker Bell giggled. "She has been really intense lately."

"Fairy Gary has been acting like a lunatic, too." Zarina chirped from her mushroom ledge growing from the trunk of the tree. "Must be an overseer thing."

Iridessa spoke up, "Yeah, I'm sure the Minister of Spring is putting a lot of pressure on them to get everything done on time."

"I'm pretty sure Fairy Gary acts like a lunatic all the time," Terence's bright voice called from where he rode on a wagon that Cheese was pulling.

"Terence," Tinker Bell greeted him cheerfully and kissed him. The others greeted him. "What are you doing here? I thought you had work to do."

"Well, I got it all done," Terence laughed. "And I brought snacks!" He began tossing berries and cakes out to the group.

"Lifesaver," Zarina approved as she caught a lemon tart.

Rosetta nibbled on a small shortbread cookie, enjoying the breeze in her hair, when suddenly a few bits of dirt fell on her face from above. She cried out in disgust and frantically brushed them away. "Fawn!"

"Sorry, Ro," Fawn called down from an upper branch. "Mrs. Robin here was just trying to test out the branches for her nest."

"Well, tell her to go do that in another tree or something. You're getting nasty stuff all over me," Rosetta sniffed and leaned back against the flower. "I'm restin' here."

"Alright, alright," Fawn said in a placating tone.

"Honestly, Vidia," Rosetta said, glancing to her right to a hanging branch that bent back towards the ground. Vidia was reclined on the smooth bark, her arm tucked under her head, staring at the blue sky and relishing the feeling of cool air on her skin. She drowsily looked Rosetta's way. Once she knew she had Vidia's attention, Rosetta continued, "That girl is like a hurricane sometimes."

Vidia raised an eyebrow and then glanced up at Fawn who was happily discussing branch stability with the robin. "I know…" Vidia said softly, a smile on her lips. "I can't believe I ever breathed without her."

Rosetta was taken aback by Vidia's statement, but the heartfelt look in Vidia's eyes touched her. She dropped the subject. She caught Iridessa's eye and they exchanged a knowing look.

"Hey, Fawn," Tinker Bell called. "Aren't you going to come down and get a snack?"

"Yeah, I brought honeycomb cake," Terence added.

"Oh of course!" Fawn yelled back. "Be right there." Fawn clambered down from the tree, sliding down the branches, showering purple leaves over the group. She rode the branches down until she could easily drop to the soft clover beneath her.

"Fawn… why aren't you using pixie dust?" Zarina asked. She was used to identifying the behavior patterns of someone who was moving about without it.

"Oh, uhm," Fawn seemed startled by the question and hesitantly said, "I-I well… just…"

"She's… uh… practicin'," Rosetta hurried to finish her sentence.

"Practicing for what?" Zarina asked.

"For the Pixie Hollow Games… of course," Iridessa's voice was overly loud.

"But…" Zarina wore a quizzical expression. "Those aren't until Fall."

Vidia heard the confusion and mirrored it in her own raised eyebrow.

Iridessa stammered, "Uh… uh… well…" Her eyes darted to Silvermist who caught her cry for help.

The water fairy quickly added, "Well, Fawn's planning on winning this year."

"Yee-aah," Tinker Bell said slowly. "She's just… getting a headstart."

"Oh, I see," Zarina seemed to be satisfied with that answer. "That's very diligent of you, Fawn. I didn't realize you were so serious about the Pixie Hollow Games."

"She kind of needs to be," Clank asked, wiping cherry juice from his chin. "The animal fairies didn't do so well this past year."

"Hey!" Fawn said in a teasing reproachful tone.

"Well, more power to you, I guess," Zarina waved her hand and leaned her head back against the tree.

Vidia noticed the look of relief on Fawn's face when Zarina stopped questioning her. She raised an eyebrow. Maybe Zarina was ok with that answer, but… she wasn't. She knew Fawn too well. She was hiding something.

Fawn saw Vidia's arched brows and narrowed eyes. She tried not to look her girlfriend in the eye. "So, how about that honeycomb cake?" She tried to avoid Vidia's eyes.

The rest of the afternoon was spent as lazily as possible with only short conversation and quiet games. Clank and Bobble suggested a game of flying disc. Fawn readily agreed, eagerly diving through the sea of wildflowers as she chased it. Tinker Bell, Zarina, and Silvermist eventually joined in. Iridessa and Vidia began discussing the many uses of curry in a wide variety of dishes. Rosetta pestered Terence with uncomfortable 'sparrowman questions' that made Terence blush heavily. Tinker Bell ended up saving him by leaving the disc game to come intercept Rosetta for him, asking the garden talent about the difficulty of growing bamboo.

As dusk began to fall and the mist settled about them, Clank and Bobble had to say their goodbyes. Terence left shortly after that, though before he left, he and Tinker Bell were inexplicably absent. She came back, a blush on her cheeks and the group exchanged amused looks. Zarina waited until the sun was completely below the horizon and then yawned. "Well, us dust-keepers have to be up before everyone else to get the dust depot running, so I'll see you scallywags in the morning." They chuckled at her old pirate terminology-one of the many quirks they loved about her. They waved as she flitted off. It was just the six core members of the group left in the first sprinkles of starlight. Gradually, they all gathered on the soft clover at the base of the tree. They huddled together in the evening breeze looking out at the sky across the meadow. It was clear and the stars were bright against the rich blackness.

"So did the tinkers ever get the hospital rebuilt?" Iridessa asked, her legs stretched out in the grass and crossed at the ankles.

"Yeah, it's back up and operational," Tinker Bell smiled proudly.

"Wow, that was fast," Vidia said in disbelief. She was leaning against the smooth bark.

"Well, we're good at what we do," Tinker Bell chuckled. "Besides, we had the Carpenting-talents helping us."

Rosetta shivered. "The memory of that fire…you don't see fires like that in Pixie Hollow very often. Do they know how it started?" She was sitting primly with her legs tucked under her and fanned outwards.

"The scouts have their suspicions, but there really wasn't much to go off of," Tinker Bell shrugged. "It was so destroyed."

"What are their suspicions?" Vidia asked. Fawn was sprawled in the grass beside Vidia, silently gazing at the sky. She seemed to not be paying attention to the conversation, but the goose bumps on her arms and shiver down her spine were not from the evening wind.

Tinker Bell wanted to phrase her words carefully. She knew this was a sensitive subject for all of them… but especially Vidia. "They think it might have been… Phoenix. He was moved that morning to a room on a lower level while they cleaned his. One of the nurses swore the smoke started in that room." Tinker Bell saw the way Vidia's eyes widened and the way Fawn swallowed. "But they don't know for sure."

The group was silent for a while, unsure of what to say.

Vidia finally spoke, "I haven't thought about him in a while." The girls knew who she was talking about.

"I still can't believe you saved him," Silvermist said quietly. She was resting her head on Iridessa's shoulder.

"You could have left him under those branches you were trapped in," Iridessa commented. "We all would have understood."

"But instead," Rosetta added. "You risked your life to drag him out of there."

"Why, Vidia?" Tinker Bell spoke somberly. "Why would you do that?"

Vidia examined her hands. The scars were barely visible in the moonlight, but she was painfully aware of their existence. Her alabaster skin was now marked in a wild scattered pattern all up her arms and across her back, neck, and chest. She sighed. "I still don't know."

"I do," Fawn spoke. She hadn't in awhile and they were beginning to grow worried. So when she did, the tension in the group faded quickly. Fawn turned to face Vidia and the group could see her tear-stained cheeks. "She drug Pheonix out of that fire, because I was right."

Vidia's eyes widened and she smiled sheepishly.

"You were right about what?" Iridessa asked.

"I was right about her," Fawn smiled. "She's proven that she's everything I hoped she could be…and more. " Vidia felt her heartbeat quicken under Fawn's proud gaze. Making people proud was not something she was used to, but she could get used to that look in Fawn's eyes. Fawn took Vidia's white hand in her own. She looked at Vidia in earnest, "I told you that I would try to understand you. I told you that I thought you had light inside you and I just wanted to prove that I was right about you."

Rosetta sat up straighter and nudged Silvermist silently, excitement in her eyes. Silvermist smiled and patted Iridessa. The light fairy nodded giddily and poked Tinker Bell. Tinker Bell waved them off, putting a finger to her lips, but then she flashed quick hopeful grin at them before refocusing on Vidia and Fawn who seemed unaware of their friends' silent conversation.

Vidia could see her girlfriend's nervousness in the way Fawn swallowed, absent-mindedly tracing the lines of Vidia's hand. Fawn could feel her body shaking and she struggled to calm her breathing. She needed to focus on Vidia. She glanced up and caught Vidia's grey eyes. She focused on their icy color, licked her lips, and continued. "What you did in that fire… you proved me right. You have proven yourself time and again. Now it's my turn to prove myself to _you_. Vidia…I told you on our first date that if you were who I thought you were, I'd want to spend the rest of my days with you, remember?"

Vidia nodded slowly, but didn't speak because her heart was beginning to race in confusion. What did Fawn mean by proving herself? Why was she bringing up their first date? What was Fawn getting at?

"I need you to follow me." Fawn stood and opened her hand to help Vidia up.

"Where are we going?" Vidia asked as she hesitantly followed.

"It's a surprise," Fawn smiled. "Come on, guys," she waved to the other girls who were practically vibrating with anticipation.

"What's with you guys?" Vidia raised an eyebrow.

"Oh.. nothing… nothing… we're… oh we're nothing…" Iridessa stuttered.

Vidia seemed perplexed, but flitted behind Fawn, who led them to the cart that was hooked up to Cheese. Terence had left it mysteriously. Cheese yawned from his nap and smiled at the group.

"Why did Terence leave his wagon?" Vidia asked, confused.

"I asked to use it," Fawn shrugged. "You want to ride with me?"

"Uh, why when we could just fly?" Vidia frowned.

"Would you shut up and get in?" Rosetta burst out before clapping her hand over her mouth. "I mean… wagon rides are so romantic."

Vidia was taken aback by Rosetta's outburst and tentatively climbed into the seat beside Fawn. The animal fairy smirked at the visibly confused fast-flyer and spurred Cheese on. They clattered across Spring, their friends floating along behind them.

It took a while and Vidia asked too many questions. Rosetta kept hollering at her and the rest of them stammered so much, she was worried they were sick with some strange illness. Finally, at nearly midnight, they approached the northernmost border of Pixie Hollow. A series of cedar trees marked the border line. Before the line of trees was a large empty field. In the center of the field was a single tree-a great flowering Myrtle, wreathed in a veil of bright pink blossoms. Vidia saw it and eyebrows shot up to her hairline. Her lips parted in shock, as her heart flipped in her chest.

They stopped the wagon a few feet from the tree. It was bathed in moonlight. The tree was immense and was obviously ancient. Fawn set the reins down and looked to Vidia. "You know why we're here, right?"

Vidia didn't answer. The tree towered above them and she felt fear grip her heart at the sight of the smooth bark. "Fawn…you're not going to climb this are you?"

"Why else would we be here?" Fawn asked. "I told you I'm going to prove myself."

"But… you don't need to…" Vidia started to say, but Fawn cut her off.

"Vidia, I'm climbing up there…right now… and I'm bringing you back one of those blossoms." Her voice was firm. She gave Vidia a quick peck on the cheek and then hopped out of the wagon and sprinted towards the tree.

The other girl's approached. "Oh my goodness, Vidia… she is climbing the Great Myrtle for you," Rosetta gushed. She fanned herself as if she were going to faint. "I can't hardly contain myself. I'm about to buzz my britches off."

Vidia looked up at the girls that had gathered around the wagon. She could see where Fawn was slipping off her slippers. The animal fairy put her hands on her hips and examined the trunk of the tree for a moment before rubbing her palms together.

Fawn felt strange flashbacks as she put her hands to the umber, knotted bark. Clark had been standing exactly where she was now. She remembered how she had adjusted his glasses and them shamelessly tossed them the ground. She had been sitting right where Vidia was sitting now. She had giggled giddily as she watched him. So many years had passed since then.

"She doesn't need to do this," Vidia sounded overwhelmed, as she watched Fawn begin her slow ascent.

"She wanted to, Vidia," Tinker Bell put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's tradition," Rosetta said emphatically.

"Normally it's something sparrowmen do," Vidia argued.

"It's something lovers do when they want to show their devotion," Iridessa corrected.

"I think it's very sweet," Silvermist squeezed her hands together and tucked them under her cheek.

Vidia smiled slightly. "It is…" She watched as Fawn continued climbing. They could see that it was tedious progress. "Wait… is that why she hasn't had Pixie dust all day?"

"She wanted to make sure she did it right," Tinker Bell gave Vidia an encouraging smile.

"You know she's going to present you with the flower once she gets it," Rosetta put a hand on Vidia's. She could see the fast-flyer was shaken up. "And you know she will get it."

Vidia chuckled lightly. "Yeah, that's for sure." She could feel emotion rising within her and she wasn't sure what it was. She felt honored, and terrified at the same time. Was she ready to be with Fawn like that? Was she ready to make that sort of a commitment?

"Are you going to accept it?" Silvermist pressed.

Vidia watched as Fawn made her way up the trunk. She was nearly halfway up, but they could see that she was tired. "I don't think I deserve her."

"You heard her," Iridessa remarked. "You've proven yourself. You're an amazing person."

"Not only that," Tinker Bell spoke up. "But… Fawn _wants_ you. Look at her! She's climbing up that damn tree to prove it."

"And I've known Fawn a while…" Silvermist said slowly. "She's a good judge of character." She flicked her finger across Vidia's nose, which surprised Vidia and made her crack and amused smile.

"Sugar plum," Rosetta sat down on the wagon beside the trembling fast-flyer. "Don't complicate this. Do you love her?"

Vidia didn't need to think. As always her tongue made up it's own mind, "More than anything." Her voice was thick with emotion.

"And she loves you," Rosetta pointed to the animal fairy who was now mostly up the trunk. She was now quite high up the tree and the danger was increasing.

Vidia swallowed the fear that was threatening to choke her. "I know…"

Fawn couldn't hear their conversation from where she struggled to scale the tree. She was having trouble finding places to grip or footholds to push herself up on. She was drenched in sweat, and her breath was coming in puffs. It wasn't that much further now. She marveled at how her skinny scribe-talent of a boyfriend had once done this for her. She was grateful for her romping adventures with the animals that she cared for, or else she wouldn't be nearly as prepared. Although, remembering Clark's determination to get her a flower, she assumed that the reason he had been climbing the tree, and the reason she was now, was the biggest factor in whether or not you made it. One of the thinner branches was almost within her reach and once she could wrapped her legs around the limb she could easily scoot up to where the blossoms hung. She found a promising foothold. She stuck her toes in the narrow slot and pushed herself upwards. She could feel the aching of her feet as they struggled to keep her up. She managed to grasp the thinner part of the branch. She pulled herself up and onto it with relative ease and was now sitting in a more horizontal position. She took deep breaths, trying to calm her racing heart. All that was left was to shimmy across the branch and pluck a blossom… and then get back down. No problem…

Her friends could see that she was now straddling a thinner limb, but that limb was quite long and she would need to balance across a good portion of it before she reached the blossoms. They watched breathlessly, the conversation forgotten for the moment, as Fawn made her way slowly across the limb.

Fawn's fingers brushed past a beautiful magenta blossom. The petals were so soft and it was large enough to be a small water basin. She reached in towards the stem and pulled vigorously where it clung to the branch. She pulled, her muscles straining, but it didn't budge. She glance down to the field where she could see her friends waiting for her. She could almost see the worry in Vidia's face and she set her jaw. She was getting that flower.

The girls strained to see what was happening.

"Does she have the flower yet?" Iridessa asked eagerly.

"She looked like she was reaching for one," Silvermist answered.

"Oh my stars," Rosetta exclaimed. "This is so romantic. I can't wait until Sled brings me a myrtle blossom! That is… Unless they do it different over there. But either way, he's hunky, so climbing that tree with no pixie dust shouldn't be any problem."

"Terence, on the other hand," Iridessa started to say.

Tinker Bell flashed an angry glare at her. "Hey! He is a lot more strappy than he looks."

"Guys, guys," Vidia urged them to pay attention. "Look… she's got the flower."

The girls all quieted as they waited breathlessly. Fawn was about to start back down the trunk. She had the flower clasped in an iron grip, her other hand clutching the bark of the limb. She stared at the crinkled edges of the petal. She had held one of these in her hands once before. Clark had presented it to her. The sun had been so bright that day. She still found it amusing that he had chosen the hottest part of the day to do such a strenuous task. As he had held the flower out to her, she'd practically snatchd it from him. Fawn smiled as the nostalgia swept over her. She glanced back up at her waiting girlfriend. She narrowed her yellow eyes. She was going to give this to Vidia. She was going to ask Vidia to be with her. And she hoped to the second star that Vidia would say yes. She couldn't be sure that Vidia was ready for this, but she had to try. Suddenly, an incredible need to get back to Vidia as quickly as possible filled her. She was still so far. She could see that the branches were so overladen with blooms and leaves that they were bending down towards the ground, grazing by the tallest grasses. She wondered…

Vidia caught sight of Fawn, attempting to stand on the limb. "Guys, what's she doing?"

"Looks like she's trying to stand on the branch," Silvermist said.

"Yeah, thanks Sil," Vidia rolled her eyes. "I mean, why is she standing? That's kind of risky."

"It's supposed to be a chivalrous show of devotion, Vidia," Rosetta said irritated. "It's not a picnic in the park. It does warrant some risk."

"I don't want her to get hurt," Vidia looked back to the branch. "Wait! Is she running?"

"Oh dear… " Iridessa covered her eyes. "

"She's been practicing," Tinker Bell reassured the shaking light fairy.

"But those trees were a lot closer to the ground," Silvermist countered.

Vidia bit her lip. Fawn… she tried to will the animal fairy to hear her. Please be careful. She watched as the reckless animal fairy jogged across the branch and leapt into the air. Vidia cringed. What in the world was she doing? Fawn landed expertly on the branch again, this time landing on her butt and beginning a rapid slide down the thinner wispy part of the limb. Petals flew as she careened down the branch. Vidia held her breath. The gap between the branch and the ground looked much further from Vidia's angle and she began to worry that Fawn would be injured in the drop. "She's not going to make it!" Vidia cried aloud. The other girls feared she might be right. Vidia leapt from the wagon and raced towards the tree branch that Fawn was now rapidly descending. The other girls followed. They all lighted in the grass at the base of the branch, where Fawn would hopefully land. The branch looked even further away from here. Vidia felt fear climbing into her stomach and gripping her heart. Suddenly, they heard the peal of Fawn's laughter as she slid towards them. Suddenly, she burst from the blossoms and plummeted to the grass with a thud. Vidia cried out, "Fawn!" And dove towards her. Fawn lay limply in the grass, the deep pink blossom clutched in her fist. Vidia knelt down beside her and put a hand to Fawn's cheek. "F-Fawn…"

Fawn gasped suddenly, and put a hand to her chest. "I'm ok… I'm ok."

"Fawn, you did it!" Tinker Bell cried.

"We were so worried for you!" Silvermist exclaimed.

"You could've gotten hurt!" Iridessa voiced her concern.

"It was such a daring feat," Rosetta was obviously impressed.

Fawn chuckled, still catching her breath. "Thanks, guys."

Vidia helped her to her feet. Fawn brushed hair from her face and turned to face Vidia. She lifted the flower between her and the beautiful girl before her. Fawn trembled as a renewed sense of nervousness filled her. She wanted to continue but her throat closed up. She tried swallowing the lump that had formed, but the knot stayed strong. She tried to calm her breathing and the shaking of her hands. Fawn took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She looked past Vidia to her other friends. A series of encouraging smiles and thumbs up gave her courage. She looked back to Vidia's flawless face and refocused on what she was doing. This was what she wanted. Vidia was what she wanted. Nothing stood in her way. She shook her head to clear it and then looked Vidia in the eye. "Vidia… I present you with a myrtle blossom as a symbol of my undying love and endless devotion. I offer it to you in the hopes of becoming one heart and living out our days together. Will you please accept this bloom, just as you accept me?"

Vidia could feel a new emotion overcoming the fearful one that had been rising a moment ago. Fawn had climbed all the way up that giant tree to prove herself. She wanted to be with Vidia… forever. She wanted to prove that she was committed. No one had fought this hard for Vidia, ever. Her eyes shined with tears. Vidia didn't feel like she deserved this kind of love. But she knew she needed it. She knew she wanted it. A breeze blew and her cheeks felt cool. It was then that she was crying. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and took a deep breath.

The other girls looked on in anticipation and concern. They truly didn't know if Vidia was going to be able to commit to something like this. They looked fearfully at one another.

Fawn could feel the tension and fear prickled the back of her neck. She was still panting from the exertion and the flower trembled in her hands as she held it out to Vidia.

Finally, after a long moment, Vidia exhaled, a slow smile spreading joyfully over her face. "Yes, Fawn…yes, I accept." She reached her hands out and took the tender bloom in her hands. Fawn's heart soared. Vidia looked up from her flower into Fawn's shining eyes. "I can't believe you did this." With that, she laid the flower across her arm, cradling it, and reached for Fawn's neck, pulling her into a swift and fervent kiss.

The onlooking girls cheered and hugged each other, their eyes brimming with tears. When Vidia and Fawn parted, they were aware of the starlight above them, the fireflies dancing about in the grasses, the congratulations and laughter of their friends, the warm hugs and affectionate pecks on their cheeks, the cool night breeze, and the sound of the wind rushing through the prairie, but none of this was important to them as they lost themselves in each other's eyes.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed it. I am a hopeless romantic. :)**


	45. The First Night

**Author's Note: Thank you for the patient waiting. This next chapter has very mature content. Rated M for sure. I tried by best to keep it from being too sexually explicit without taking away all of the fun. It has been a long time coming and, after much internal debate, I thought it was important to include this chapter. If you are comfortable with a mature rated chapter with sexual content, please enjoy this next chapter. **

Fawn and Vidia rode side by side in the wagon as they made their way to Fawn's house. The slow pace didn't bother Vidia. The dust depot would be open tomorrow and Fawn would be able to get her refill. Until then, Vidia didn't mind the long trip to Fawn's house. It gave them more time together before Vidia would have to fly back to her sour plum tree.

"Why did the other girls leave in such a hurry?" Fawn asked. The two hadn't been talking very much. Mostly just an odd comment here and there about the beautiful night. They both felt the rush of how important a step they had just taken. This changed everything. So, they let the thrill settle between them and cherished the anticipative trembling of this mutual knowledge.

"I don't know, but they've been acting weird all night," Vidia crossed her arms over her head. "I'm surprised they didn't blow your surprise."

Fawn chuckled. "I knew they'd come through for me."

The large pine that held Fawn's pinecone house loomed over them as they approached. They parked the wagon. Vidia looked up the enormous height and asked, "You're not going to have to climb up this one, too, are you?"

As she unhitched a tired Cheese from the wagon, Fawn giggled, "No. Tink and I made sure to plan ahead." She grabbed a piece of berry from the wagon and fed it to Cheese. "Good job, buddy," she scratched his nose and led him to a small house that she and Tinker Bell had rigged up for him, knowing it would be a bit late to take him to the Animal Nursery. He liked it fine and settled in for a night's sleep. Vidia marveled at Fawn's tender touch and gentle voice as she dealt with the mouse. Fawn was so wild, until she was dealing with an animal, and then she was as tender as a mother dove. Vidia smiled. This incredible woman was now a part of her own heart. Something everyone in Pixie Hollow would soon see.

Fawn stood from where she was bidding goodnight to Cheese and walked over a little ways to a teacup lost thing that Tinker Bell had attached to a thick vine. Fawn climbed in the teacup, and grabbed hold of another vine attached to a pulley, which hung even with Fawn's house.

"Pretty neat contraption, right?" Fawn smiled.

Vidia examined it slightly. "Are you sure it's stable?"

"Oh, don't worry, Vidia," Fawn waved her off. "It's Tink." She gave Vidia a quick peck on the cheek. Then, she flashed her a challenging smile, "Race you to the top?"

Vidia laughed. "You're on!" In a blast of air, Vidia was gone. Fawn grabbed the vine and began pulling vigorously. Tinker Bell had done an exceptional job and she was up the tree in no time and climbing out onto her wide familiar branch. Obviously, Vidia was already there, leaning against the doorframe.

Fawn grinned, breathing heavily, "Not nearly as efficient as flying, but it got the job done."

Vidia put her hand out to Fawn and helped her across the branch and to her doorstep. Vidia stepped back and twined her fingers together into Fawn's. "Well, I guess… I should be heading home."

Fawn suddenly felt sad and she could see that Vidia was not loving the idea either. She looked at Vidia's ivory skin, wine red lips, and slender frame and she just couldn't bear the thought of watching her fly away. Before she could lose her courage she hurried to say, "You c-could come in for a little while."

Vidia's eyebrow arched in surprise and she lifted her eyes to meet Fawn's. She studied Fawn's face. The shy smile and the blush in her cheeks told Vidia that she was sincere. Vidia felt a tremor of excitement shake through and she struggled to keep it down. Just because Fawn wanted her to come in, that didn't mean anything more than that she wanted to hang out a little more. The implications of such a decision were too variegated for Vidia to let her imagination run away from her. Despite the rationality of her thoughts, Vidia could only nod. Fawn seemed pleasantly surprised that Vidia had agreed and she turned to open her door.

It was dark inside Fawn's house but after cajoling the glow-worm, a low light lit the shadows. Fawn was painfully aware of Vidia's silent stance near the door. "You can sit down, Vidia. Do you want some tea?"

Vidia relaxed a bit when Fawn's cheerful voice broke through the silence. "I never turn down tea." Vidia flitted to the small dining table and sat down. The pink bloom that she'd been gripping in her hand was slightly bent. She spread it over the table, trying to smooth it's wrinkles. She remembered the moment when she'd sat down at this table for the first time, back when she had rushed to Fawn for help after what she had almost done to Phoenix. She hadn't expected for Fawn to take her back and she definitely hadn't expected that a couple of seasons later she'd be holding the blooms of a myrtle in her arms. "Fawn… when did you decide to climb the Great Myrtle for me?" Vidia said softly.

Fawn was preparing a small kettle and put it on to boil. She turned to face Vidia and leaned back on the counter. "The day of the fire. I knew as soon as I saw Phoenix that you had dealt with your issues. I know the wounds that Hemlock caused you and the pain that Phoenix did to us both won't ever go away, but… it's not dragging you down anymore. We can move on from this and create something together. I knew then you were ready for that."

"I still… can hardly believe that you want to be with me," Vidia was tracing the lines of the petals.

The kettle hadn't come to a boil yet, so Fawn sat down. She put a hand on Vidia's. "Believe it," she urged.

Vidia met her gaze and smiled. Fawn could see the tears in her eyes. "You know this means your stuck with me forever?"

"I'm pretty sure it's the other way around," Fawn giggled. "You do know that I'm an animal fairy and us animal fairies don't have the best reputations for being pleasant to be around. I haven't figured it out yet, but my guess is the skunks."

Vidia laughed at her, and then smiled genuinely, her grey eyes sparkling, "I'd be honored to be stuck with you forever."

Fawn felt her breath catch at the look in Vidia's eyes. Her heartbeat fluttered. She knew why she had asked Vidia to come inside, but she didn't know how to let Vidia know. She wasn't very experienced with this sort of thing.

Vidia squeezed Fawn's tanned, calloused hands in her pale, soft ones. She ran her hand across the tender skin of Fawn's forearm. She was having trouble keeping her hands in line. She wanted to touch every inch of Fawn's beautiful freckled body.

Suddenly, the kettle squealed and made Fawn jump. She blushed as her reaction gave away how tense she was. "Let me…just get that." She hurried over to the counter and took the kettle off the heat and got two cups out of the cabinet.

Vidia watched Fawn's back as she prepared the tea and admired the bare shoulders, the tight wrapped shirt that narrowed into a thin waist, and the generous hips. The leafy skirt was not paired with leggings and Vidia traced the lines of her powerful legs until they disappeared beneath her skirt. Fawn had to stand on her tiptoes to reach a higher cabinet. Vidia found herself cocking her head to get a better view.

"Vidia," Fawn said quickly and at first Vidia thought that she had caught her leering and was ashamed. Then, Fawn continued, "Can you help me? I don't usually spend time in here with no Pixie Dust and I… can't reach."

Vidia exhaled slowly in relief. Fawn had not seen her lustful behavior, which was good because she was pretty sure she had entered the danger zone. Suddenly, Fawn's clothes seemed highly unnecessary and irritating to Vidia. Focusing on helping Fawn, Vidia stood up from the table too quickly. Her head spun and she put a hand on the back of the chair to steady herself. She knew she needed to get a grip but she felt like she was intoxicated. "Sure, Fawn," Vidia felt like her voice sounded weird and reprimanded herself. She floated over and grabbed a jar of sugar from the high cabinet. She landed near Fawn and handed her the delicate container.

"Thanks, Vidia," Fawn took it from her and began busying herself with the two cups of tea in front of her. She could feel Vidia still standing there. She raised an eyebrow and looked back up at Vidia. "Uhm… thanks. You can… sit, if you want."

"I don't want to," Vidia said quickly, without moving her eyes off of Fawn's face.

"Well, uh…" Fawn could see that something else was on Vidia's mind but her face was neutral except for the twinkling in her eyes. "Ok… just… stand there then."

Vidia didn't move away and Fawn's face grew hot under that weighty gaze. She stirred the the tea slowly, her hand fumbling slightly When she was in the middle of stirring the second cup, Vidia's hand stopped hers from moving. She looked up at Vidia with a question in her eyes, but when she saw the look on Vidia's face, she no longer had any questions. Vidia captured Fawn's hand in her own and brought it to rest between them. With the other hand she brushed Fawn's scattered bangs from her face, letting her fingers slide down Fawn's cheek, and rest under her chin.

Vidia didn't take her eyes off of Fawn's face. She saw the surprise, then the desire. Fawn bit her lip as Vidia's arms wrapped around her. Vidia saw this and it she could resist the temptation no longer. She pulled Fawn towards her. Fawn followed her lead and fell into Vidia's arms. She wrapped her arms around Fawn's back, cradling her. Their faces were a breath apart. Vidia saw Fawn's tongue flick out over her lips and it pushed her over the edge. She crushed her lips into Fawn's, pushing Fawn's head back against her arms. This elicited a groan from Fawn. Her lips fell eagerly apart to allow Vidia to drink her in. She clung to Vidia's shoulders because otherwise, she feared she'd fall. Her knees seemed to be barely keeping her up.

Vidia's arm's settled around Fawn's waist and pulled her in closer until their chests were pressed against each other. She relished Fawn's warmth. She needed to be close to her. There was a physical ache inside her now that only being with Fawn could fix. She let her lips graze over Fawn's cheek and wander down to her neck. Vidia felt Fawn tremble and her strong fingers dug into Vidia's arms. This encouraged Vidia. She wrapped her arms even more tightly around Fawn's waist. Lifting her off of her feet, eliciting a small gasp from the ruddy fairy, she placed her up on the counter and sunk her lips into the nape of Fawn's neck.

Vidia's kisses on Fawn's neck were driving Fawn wild and she was glad to have the counter underneath her. Her trembling legs would no longer have to be relied on. With this change, Fawn felt she could let go of her vice-like grip of Vidia's shoulders. She let her hands ran across the front of Vidia's vest, enjoying the way Vidia's chest rose and fell beneath her touch.

Vidia wedged herself between Fawn's knees, grabbed her firmly around the hips, and coaxing her leg to wrap around her waist. Fawn responded to Vidia's forceful touch, but surprised her by wrapping both legs around Vidia and crossing her ankles so that Vidia was trapped between her strong thighs. Vidia smiled to herself at this and began an ascending trail of kisses up Fawn's neck. She pressed her lips once again on Fawn's, letting her tongue graze across them as she captured them in her own.

Fawn liked the hold she now had on Vidia. She had waited long enough to experience the alabaster fairy in front of her and now she had her trapped. Fawn's hands moved frantically to the buttons of Vidia's top and began desperately trying to unfasten them.

Vidia seemed surprised but the eager movements of Fawn's fingers thrilled her. She felt cool air trickle over her skin and she knew Fawn had managed to unfasten it. Her heartbeat quickened. Fawn pulled away from the kiss and looked intensely into Vidia's eyes. Fawn didn't say anything, but a tug on Vidia's shirt paired with the wanting look in Fawn's face told Vidia all she needed to know. Though shivering in her vulnerability, she dropped her arms so that Fawn could slide it off of her. The vest fell to the ground.

Fawn's amber eyes fell to the porcelain beauty in front of her. Vidia was even more slender than she at first appeared. Her collar bones cut deep lines and Fawn could practically count her ribs. She was all lines and angles, but Fawn liked it that way. Her bust was delicate, but this only added to Vidia's willowy beauty.

Vidia blushed under the weight of Fawn's amber gaze. "Tell me honestly," Vidia spoke and her voice was husky from panting. "How bad are the scars?"

Fawn blinked. Scars? She let her eyes rove over Vidia's bare chest again, and this time she caught sight of a line even whiter than Vidia's skin running across her chest. She realized that there was a tangled web of these white lines stretching across her chest, shoulders and making their way over her neck to her back.

"Honestly… I was so focused on how beautiful you are that I didn't see them at first…" Fawn spoke in a voice just barely above a whisper.

Vidia blushed slightly. "And now that you have seen them?"

"You got these because of your selflessness and your survived them because of your will. They only make me love you more…" Fawn's voice was thick with emotion. Then she cleared her throat and raised her eyebrow, waggling it suggestively. "...which makes me want to touch you… so badly." Fawn felt wonder tremble through as her fingers eagerly reached to experience the beauty she saw. Fawn's fingers were not especially soft but they were gentle and warm against Vidia's bare stomach. Vidia tried to steady her breathing as Fawn's hands wandered up her sides. Fawn enjoyed every second that it took her hand to make the journey up Vidia's chest. She caressed her, following the rise and fall of the silky skin, like a boat on an alabaster ocean. Dizzy for more of Vidia, Fawn pulled Vidia closer to her until Vidia's pale chest was right in front of her face.

Vidia could feel Fawn's breath against her chest and she put her hands on Fawn's shoulder to steady herself. Maybe she should be the one on the counter.

Fawn didn't seem to notice what she was doing to Vidia and placed a warm kiss on the taught skin of Vidia's collarbone. She moved her lips slowly downwards, pressing them gently into the skin over and over. Each kiss grew in intensity as she neared her mark, she was delirious with desire.

Vidia shuddered under Fawn's ardent touch, her vulnerability melting away. Pleasure rippled out over her as and chills raced down her spine. As Fawn feasted on her, she found it ntry to quell the intense ache rising inside her. She could feel that her mind was becoming increasingly clouded and she could no longer process anything more than every movement of Fawn's tongue. She ran her hands across Fawn's back, in an effort to not fall over.

It was then, as her fingers met Fawn's shirt, that she realized she was at a disadvantage because Fawn was still fully clothed. This would not do. Fawn had had her fun. Now it was her turn. She put a decent amount of pressure on the front of Fawn's shoulders, pushing her upwards off of Vidia. Fawn seemed surprised. "Vidia, what-?" Vidia shoved her backwards, until she fell back on her hands.

Vidia was bending over her, smiling wickedly. "I shouldn't be the only one to be naked."

Fawn's blushed heavily as she now realized that her chest was heaving inches from Vidia's hungry face.

Vidia put a hand to Fawn's neck and let it run over Fawn's shoulder, and down to Fawn's one-shoulder collar. The shirt was tight against Fawn's body, but there was a lot still left to the imagination that Vidia didn't want to imagine anymore. She traced a finger over Fawn's collar line to where it wrapped around her shoulder. Vidia tucked her fingers underneath the tiny piece of material and pulled on it forcefully. She didn't realize her own intensity until the leafy fabric ripped beneath her hand. She raised her eyebrows in pleasant surprise and tossed it aside.

Instinctively, Fawn covered her bare chest. "Vidia!" Fawn cried, staring at the torn shirt fly across the room. "How am I going to explain that to Mendy, when I have to take that to her to fix?"

Vidia shrugged, "Just tell her an animal did it."

Fawn raised an eyebrow at Vidia, "I wouldn't be lying."

Vidia chuckled. Then, she noticed Fawn was covering herself and put her hands on her hips. "Fawn," she said, reproachfully as she pointed Fawn's trembling hands hiding the part of her that Vidia so badly needed to see.

Fawn's skin flushed and the pink color flooded down from her face to her neck and chest. "Oh, right… sorry." She took a deep breath and slowly lowered her hands until they were by her sides, clutching the counter as anticipation gripped her.

A slow smile spread across Vidia's face as she took in the tanned, smooth stomach and soft, freckled bust. "Damn, Fawn…" It was all Vidia could say as she fell upon her lover with roving hands and frenzied lips.

Fawn moaned slightly, biting her lip to keep from making more noise. Vidia's skin was cool against her like a breeze. Her lips followed the curves of her body and made Fawn shiver. Her breath came more raggedly, which only prodded Vidia on. She could feel that Vidia was eager and being wanted by someone that incredible only made the experience that much more exciting. She gasped again as Vidia's tongue trickled over her.

Vidia heard the small gasp, and felt Fawn shaking under her touch. Vidia smiled to herself. Fawn was different than anyone she had ever met. She couldn't even describe the way Fawn's passion made her feel. Fawn made Vidia breathe like she never had before. She felt primal urges coursing through her, drowning her beneath the waves. Driven by the intense and sole desire to touch every part of Fawn, with her face still buried in Fawn's chest, Vidia slid her hands around Fawn's back, and across her hips. She gripped the ample muscles of Fawn's thighs, kneading the skin beneath her palms. She ran one of her hands down Fawn's legs, innocently at first, but then began making her way up towards Fawn's skirt. Her hand dexterously ducked under the hem of the skirt on their way up and her cool fingers made contact with the warmth of Fawn's inner thigh.

Fawn reflexively recoiled, her inhibitions getting the better of her desire. "Vidia… w-what are you doing?"

Vidia kissed her way back up Fawn's chest and neck until she could look at Fawn's face. She arched an eyebrow, "Well, Fawn… this is… kind of how it works."

Fawn rolled her eyes as if Vidia insinuation hadn't fazed her, but the deep blush in her face told Vidia otherwise. "God, Vidia… I know that. It's just…"

Vidia let her eyebrows knit together and she frowned slightly. "If you don't want to… we don't have to…I understand."

"No, I want to!" Fawn hurried to say more quickly than she intended. She smiled sheepishly at Vidia's impish look. "But… here… on the counter? Shouldn't we…. y'know… be in bed?"

Vidia leaned back slightly, and Fawn's legs let go of their strong grip around her. Vidia put a hand out to help Fawn down, "You're right. I don't want to just attack you in the kitchen. I want love you. And we should do it right."

"G-Good," Fawn stammered. She shyly accepted Vidia's hand and hopped to the ground.

Vidia shivered at the way Fawn's wiry muscles and thick curves tremored when she jumped down. She swallowed trying to tame the need trying to claw it's way out of her. She squeezed Fawn's hand and said, "Lead the way."

Fawn licked her lips and smoothed her bangs. She began making her way to her bedroom behind the leaf curtain in the far corner of the house. Her legs seemed unreliable and she hesitated to put weight on them. She glanced back to where they left their shirts and felt her heartbeat quicken at the idea of what would have to come off next. They came to a small ladder that Fawn didn't often use, but was mostly there for show. Fawn let go of Vidia's hand and began to climb the ladder.

Vidia watched at Fawn made her way up the ladder. She could just fly up to the upper loft level, but… Fawn was wearing a skirt. Vidia felt herself growing impatient as Fawn's upper thigh slowly came more into view. She could see the generous line of Fawn's butt beneath the hemline, but before she could look for more, Fawn looked back at her. "Vidia, you coming?"

"Of course," Vidia said as a sheepish grin slid across her face. She flitted quickly up to the loft and helped Fawn up the last few rungs. Fawn flashed her a thankful smile. Vidia turned to look at the loft and found a round nest-like conglomeration of leaves and soft fabric. "You sleep in a nest?" Vidia put her hands on her hips.

Fawn answered with an innocent smile, "You know me."

"I do, and you're adorable." Vidia grabbed Fawn's hand and led her to the cozy looking bed. She made Fawn stand in front of it and Vidia could see that she was trembling. Vidia stood in front of her and put her hands on Fawn's hips. She felt Fawn's muscles tense up underneath her touch. She met Fawn's fearful eyes. "Fawn… we don't have to do everything in one night. We can take it slow."

Fawn shook her head. "I don't want to take it slow."

"Ok," Vidia smiled slightly. "You're sure?"

"Yes," Fawn nodded. "I want to know you-in every way possible."

Vidia nodded in acknowledgement and turned her attention back to the skirt which she now felt angry at, as if it were infringing on her moment. She put her hands around the waistline and began pulling it down. Gradually it slid off of Fawn's tans hips and fell around her ankles. Fawn let her knees fall together in shyness. Vidia smiled, then kissed Fawn's mouth, and eased her towards the bed. She made Fawn sit on the bed. Vidia smiled coyly as she pulled back and stood above Fawn. She put her hands on her hips, but not to make a smart comment. Instead, she grabbed the waistband of her own pants and pulled them down until they fell to her ankles and she stepped out of them. Fawn gasped at the angelic creature in front of her and Vidia seemed pleased by this reaction. Vidia knelt down to the bed, and crawled over Fawn, leaning her back, gently until she was bending over her and straddling her hips.

She pressed her lips slowly to Fawn's. She felt Fawn fall into the kiss and her tenseness melted in the wake of Vidia's passion. This was the desired effect and Vidia felt it was now time to explore further. She ran her hand down Fawn's chest, trailing across her belly, and sliding them up Fawn's thigh which was covered in goose bumps. Vidia smiled as her fingers explored lower until she found her objective, bringing out a nervous wince from Fawn. Vidia stopped her motion. She looked into the beautiful amber eyes, questioning if she should continue. Fawn nodded, biting her lip. "Just relax, Fawn," Vidia said softly. "You're beautiful. And I just want to make you feel amazing." Fawn seemed taken aback, but she also visibly relaxed. Vidia resumed her fingers' movement. She felt Fawn shudder underneath her, but Fawn's tongue became even more eager against Vidia's lips. Fawn's fingers wound their way through Vidia's long dark hair. Vidia felt the pull of the her own tide and she pressed into Fawn. She heard Fawn groan loudly against her lips and she felt the ripple of pleasure in her core. She moved her hand to rub the freckled skin all the way up to Fawn's butt, squeezed the powerful muscles. She let herself ease down on top of Fawn until their bodies were entangled, their stars aligning. Vidia pulled back from the kiss to bury her face into Fawn's shoulder and pressed herself further into Fawn, frantically drinking in everything she could of her beautiful lover.

Fawn was gripping Vidia's shoulders tightly for fear that the pleasure would send her floating off past the second star. Vidia's breath was hot on her neck. Fawn could barely even remember her own name, her mind was so filled with tingling sensations. She involuntarily pressed her hips into Vidia's, the pleasure making her gasp. She squeezed her eyes and lips shut, trying to keep from waking the dead with the sounds that were threatening to escape from her lungs. She could hardly breathe and she was sure that her heart had stopped beating a while back. At the same time that she was sure she had no pulse, she also knew that she was more alive in this second than she had ever been.

It was then that Vidia felt Fawn's hand wander to her thigh and up around to grab her hips. Fawn added a bit of pressure until Vidia was pressing her hips into Fawn's. Though she could tell that Fawn was new to this, her fingers were surprisingly gentle and the warmth of them sent tingles through Vidia. Rocking her hips gently, Vidia was able to maintain a bit of control until floods inside of her were surging-a giant wave headed straight for her.

Fawn felt the heat rising within her, burning her. It fanned flames out to all parts of her, but she could tell the main source was deep inside her. The pleasure rose, making her muscles practically spasm with the effort to stay sane. Her hips bucked again and she could feel Vidia rocking in rhythm with her. Fawn bit back a moan, but it still escaped. The fire was raging now and she knew she couldn't put it out.

Fawn's hips were moving in unison with Vidia's and Vidia could hardly breath. She gasped, trying to catch her breath. This seemed to make Fawn work even hard. The wave was nearly upon Vidia, her body beginning to convulse as she drowned in the pleasure.

Fawn felt her body spasm again, her back arching, trying to combat the roaring inferno inside of her. Eventually, as Vidia seemed intent on making her suffer, Fawn relinquished herself to the power of Vidia's touch. The flames rose and she let them come, her body now encompassed by the fiery cloud. It overtook her and a pleasured cry sprang from her that she couldn't keep back.

With Fawn's sudden yearning moan, Vidia was sent over the edge, and the waves crashed over her until she was trembling in their wake.

Fawn felt Vidia fall limply against her and she eased them both back on the bed, which Vidia seemed to be pleased with. Vidia tried to slow her frantic breathing. Soon, she was just looking in Fawn's eyes. She sighed heavily, relishing the feeling of Fawn's warm skin against hers. She loved the look of Fawn's glistening, cinnamon dusted, curves. Fawn couldn't help but stare back. Her body was pulsing with the relief of a great need that had been building up for longer than she might have understood. This slender, alabaster woman with lips like wine and the scent of lavender clinging to her, was hers-to fall asleep next to every night, to wake up to every morning, to love for the rest of her lifetime.

"So, are you honestly sure you want to pledge our love in front of the Ever Blossom, when we return home from bringing in Spring?" Fawn asked, trailing her finger along Vidia's arm.

"Yes, Fawn," Vidia said solemnly. "I want to be bound to you. I don't want to ever have to live without you."

"You'll never have to," Fawn smiled and kissed Vidia, drinking in the wine of her beauty once more before they fell enraptured into a pleasant dream.


	46. Into the Light

**Author's Note: Surprise! I didn't want you all to wait too long so I decided to post the last two chapters on the same day. You all have been a wonderful readership and I have cherished all of the following and the reviews. I am honored to have had this opportunity. Please enjoy the final chapter. **

Once Spring had been brought about on the Mainland and all of the sparrowmen and fairies had come home to Pixie Hollow, it was time for the annual Spring Serenade. It was to celebrate the successful bringing in of Spring and to mark the beginning of a short break before Summer. Traditionally, it was held on Springtime Square in front of the Ever Blossom so as to enjoy it's beauty before it closed up again in Summer. It was an opportunity for the Music Talents to show off their abilities or new techniques, so they would often plan a grand performance for the sparrowmen and fairies to enjoy while they went about their merrymaking.

Cleff, the conductor of the Oceanside Symphony, stood proudly in his coat-tails and breeches. The musicians and cricket-band were in front of him on the clam shell stage that had been placed to the left of the Ever Blossom, per Cleff's request because he would never perform on anything but that. All of the tables and chairs and serving buffets were positioned in a semi-circle around the flower, facing the stage, so that the fairies could eat and drink while listening to the music.

Tinker Bell and Rosetta sat at a small toadstool table. Rosetta sipped her chamomile tea, smiling at the beautiful string music filling the air. Tinker Bell was enjoying a pip from an Everfruit as she bobbed her head to the music.

"I think they might be even better than last year," Iridessa said as she approached. She held small buttercup bowl of sesame chips. Silvermist was beside her, her arms full of boysenberry rolls. They both sat down.

"I think you're right," Rosetta nodded. She glanced around the room quickly and then asked, "Have y'all seen Fawn or Vidia?"

"I haven't seen them," Silvermist said as she stuffed some boysenberry roll into her mouth.

"Well, they better be here!" Rosetta put her hands on her hips and chided the air. "It's their binding ceremony today!"

"Shh!" A voice from behind them, clapped her tan hand over Rosetta's mouth, "Not so loud. You know it's supposed to be a surprise." Fawn smiled, even though her voice was reproachful, removed her hand.

"Fawn!" Tinker Bell was happy to see her friend. "You look great!"

Fawn glanced down at her maple leaf dress. On one side it was sleeveless, but on the other side, it wrapped around her shoulder and flowed down into a bellsleeve. It was bustled at one hip, and flowed out behind her. Her orange boots came to her calves in a jagged line.

"Thanks," she blushed heavily. "Have you seen Vidia?" She went to wind her hands through her braid, but her hands only met her wavy tresses around her shoulders.

"No, not yet," Iridessa shrugged.

"I'm sure she'll be here, soon," Rosetta said, gently placing a hand on Fawn's nervous arm.

"It's just almost time," Fawn seemed to not notice Rosetta's effort to reassure her.

As if on cue, the music died away and a roar of applause went up. Cleff bowed, then graciously waved his hands over his musicians and a new wave of applause crashed through Springtime Square. The sun was setting into golden fire and shedding warm light on the beautiful pink blossoms lining the ground making them shine red. Cleff was about to leave the stage when a small messenger-fairy named Violet spouted a blast on her trumpet. A sparkling ball of pixie dust floated through the air and Queen Clarion appeared before the Ever Blossom in a shower of light.

"If you wouldn't mind staying for an encore, Cleff," The queen whispered to the conductor. Her tone was gracious, so Cleff agreed, but seemed confused. "Fairies and Sparrowmen," Queen Clarion addressed the puzzled crowd. "I have grand news. A binding ceremony has been requested and approved." At this, a cheer went up from the crowd and even the serious Cleff seemed pleasantly surprised.

"Oh my gosh," Fawn murmured. "This is it. Where's Vidia? What if she chickened out?"

Rosetta stood to grab the panicked fairy by the shoulders. "It's going to be alright," Rosetta said firmly. Though she kept a straight face for Fawn, Rosetta sent a worried look to Tinker Bell who exchanged it with the rest of the group. Where was Vidia? What if Fawn was right? Was Vidia really ready for this?

"Will the two who wish to pledge their love please come forward?" Queen Clarion's voice sounded far away in Fawn's ears. She tried to move but the anxiousness had caught hold of her and she felt like her wings were broken. Just then, she looked up, past the stage to where the evening sun was shining, and her eyes locked on an ivory-skinned fast-flyer with long dark hair the color of plum jelly. Fawn blinked. Vidia wore a multi-layered dress, each layer a different shade of purple and overlapping the other. The fringe-like hem came only to her knee, where it met tall purple boots. The dress had thin straps that wrapped around her delicate shoulders and her dark hair was curled at the ends for the occasion.

"Vidia," Fawn whispered as tears welled in her eyes. Suddenly, she couldn't remember what she was worrying about. Vidia was here. She was beautiful and Queen Clarion was calling to them to come up and pledge their love to one another in front of all of Pixie Hollow. Though the commitment they were about to make was tremendous, Fawn could no longer see anything else as being more important or essential to her than this.

Fawn felt herself moving forward towards the Ever Blossom where Queen Clarion waited. Vidia moved that direction as well and soon they were there in front of the enormous crowd of whistling and clapping fairies and sparrowmen. They reached out for one another. Their hands met and Vidia's touch was the tether Fawn needed to keep her from floating away. She looked into the fast-flyer's grey eyes and she could see the tears shining in them. Vidia's lips were smiling. Fawn smiled back. They looked to the queen to see that she, too was beaming. They listened to the roar of the crowd for a moment, making out the faces of their friends and waving shyly to them. Vidia's fell upon the orange-haired animal fairy Buck, who's face was pale and solemn. Vidia flashed him a smile of wicked triumph and he glared at her.

Suddenly, Queen Clarion motioned to Cleff, who ran his fingers through a set of hanging chimes. This was the sound that all fairies knew marked the beginning of the binding ceremony and a hush soon fell over the crowd. Cleff waved his baton and the orchestra played a quiet traditional binding ceremony melody.

Queen Clarion spoke again to the still and silent square, "These two fairies would wish to make their pledges of love. May we all witness this display of devotion. Fawn, please begin your pledge."

Fawn cleared her throat, more loudly than she intended, and rubbed her thumbs over Vidia's hands. "Vidia," her voice came out husky as it tried to push past the lump of emotion that had formed. She swallowed, "Vidia, I never wanted to go to the Blue Bell Festival last year. I only went because the other girls were insisting on it. If I had known that seeing you in your dress, and dancing with you there, would have led me here today, I would have done it years ago. You are the most beautiful fairy, inside and out. Through everything we've been through, you have never given up, driven by a stronger will than anyone I have ever met." Fawn took a deep breath, setting her eyes on the face before her, knowing that this was what she wanted, with all her heart. She continued in a slightly louder, stronger voice, "By the Second Star, I pledge that I will fly beside you through the rain and the sun, through the winter and the spring, to wherever we may go. I pledge that I will hold you fast, be faithful to you always, and to love you forever. May I never be severed from your friendship."

Vidia smiled at Fawn's strong words and sincere intention. She knew with all her heart that Fawn loved her and she loved Fawn. She was overjoyed that all of Pixie Hollow would now know exactly how much. "Fawn," Vidia's voice was as calm as usual, but Fawn could see the quick movements of her chest as she floated breathless before her. "I thought I was fine before I met you. But you were the one my heart was waiting for. You have never given up on me. No matter what we went through. You are everything I've ever needed." She glanced at Queen Clarion who nodded solemnly. She then looked back at the amber eyes, smiling strawberry lips, flowing russet tresses, and tanned skin-nearly bronze in the setting sun. "By the Second Star, I pledge that I will fly beside you through the rain and the sun, through the winter and the spring, to wherever we may go. I pledge that I will hold you fast, be faithful to you always, and love you forever. May I never be severed from your friendship." She had never meant anything more than she meant those words.

Queen Clarion smiled. To the crowd, she said, "I will now, at their request, perform the binding spell." She looked to the pair in front of her, "Will you please present your myrtle blossom?" Vidia nodded, then made a motion to the crowd. Rosetta sprang from the table she sat at and placed the myrtle blossom delicately into Vidia's white arms. Vidia passed the large magenta petals to the queen. "Excellent." Queen Clarion held the blossom out in front of her. Cleff guided the crickets and the reed-grass flute players into a somber, tearfully soothing refrain. Queen Clarion looked to he blushing fairies clasping hands in front of her and she smiled in approval. She spoke in a loud voice but her words were addressed to them, "Please put a hand to each other's heart." Fawn and Vidia obeyed, putting their right hands to each other's chests until they could feel the other's racing heartbeat. "Now, hold each other's hand with the other." They joined their free hands until they were standing closely in traditional binding ceremony fashion. Queen Clarion put her hands over their clasped ones while she held the myrtle above their heads. "Blood of my blood, bone of my bone. I give you my body that we may be one. I give you my spirit, 'til our life shall be done." The golden haired queen then moved her hands to hold the myrtle above her head as she offered it to the sky. Pixie Dust flowed up her arms and encompassed the flower in it's glittering light. When the flower was completely encompassed, Queen Clarion pulled her hands back, until the flower was floating directly above Fawn and Vidia. As the last rays of sun caught the sparkling flower, it burst into a thousand tiny pieces and showered over the couple in a fountain of magenta and gold. They did not open their eyes, or take their hands from each other's hearts, for they knew the hardest part was about to come. The dust settled on them, mixing with softness of the myrtle. They felt it tingle along their skin, stinging far worse than the usual rush of energy that Pixie Dust gave them. The girls held each other tightly, wincing slightly as the burning pain increased. It spread across their arms, coarsed through their veins, and flowed into each other's chests, stinging the tops of their hands as it did. Their hearts were gripped by it and for a moment, they could scarcely breathe. Their chests struggled to contain their writhing hearts and their breath came raggedly. But they squeezed each other's hands and the pain subsided into a cool refreshing chill. They knew this meant that the spell had worked. They opened their eyes to look at each other. On the hand that was over each of their hearts a small mark appeared. Fawn's was ivory like the pale skin of a scar and Vidia's was tan like a birthmark. They smiled. They now had a piece of each other to carry with them always. They looked to Queen Clarion once more. She spoke her final words to closed the ceremony, "A new day has come. You are two fairies but only one life is before you. May beauty surround you in the journey ahead. These two hearts are bound by love. And what love has wrought, may nothing destroy."

They looked from the queen back to each other and their eyes locked. Vidia's icy eyes were brimming with bliss and Fawn wiped the joy from her freckled cheeks. "You may now seal this ceremony with a kiss," Queen Clarion's voice was barely audible over the cheering of the crowd, but Fawn and Vidia knew what to do. Vidia pulled Fawn close and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. Fawn held Vidia's cool face in her fervent fingers. The crowd continued the ovation in excitement and Cleff led the music talents in a joyful tune. Fawn pulled back to look at Vidia and though the sun had now dipped below the horizon, her face was radiant. They refused to released each other's hands, even as their friends flew quickly to greet them and congratulate them. The crowd pressed in around them and the music was now a jaunting melody. Fawn and Vidia could hardly process what everyone was saying as their happiness was making their minds foggy. All Vidia knew was that she was loved beyond all shadow of a doubt for everything that she was-for all her strengths and failures. She was important and precious and she finally knew it. She gazed at her gorgeous bride and, secretly, let the tears fall in the growing darkness, with only the Ever Blossom as her witness to them.

**THE END**

**Author's Note: Thank you all for reading. I hope you have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Special thanks to Katerina Mitika for following for so long and waiting so patiently. **

**Some news I would like to announce: I am working on... A SEQUEL. I don't know how many of you will be interested, and it will be slightly different. It will take places 3 years after the events of this story. I also have no idea how quickly I will be posting it or how long it may take me to actually finish but it will be coming soon if any of you are interested. **

**Thank you for joining me on this journey. Fare Thee Well! **


End file.
